<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Man Soup by ZiZiLuPone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543056">Man Soup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiZiLuPone/pseuds/ZiZiLuPone'>ZiZiLuPone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny Depp - Fandom, Patti Lupone - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of sexual content...really, Celebrities, Cruising, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Relationship struggle, Romance, Sexual Content, adriatic sea, gay cruise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiZiLuPone/pseuds/ZiZiLuPone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was never supposed to happen. She was on the damn gay cruise for Christ's sake ! And as these are very gay…it's like a 'Man Soup' , that's exactly what they call them, these cruises. All around just gays and lesbians. In the pool, in jacuzzi... And then there was him. Johnny Depp all alone, sitting by the bar, looking kinda irritated... She'd never expected to get it this far...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patti LuPone/Johnny Depp, Patti LuPone/Matthew Johnston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gay Cruise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A.N.: For the beginning I need to say few words okay :D promise it won't take long.<br/>Everything in my fics is COMPLETELY fictional ! Okay nothing…none of the relationships are based on true…NONE …to disprove 'rumors' at the beginning :D okay ;-)<br/>I know those persons have their life, and none of this ever happened or could happen, BUT still I am dreamer, and still I want to write about them, so don't judge my writing because it's not reality, and I'm writing a lot about people's life, so just enjoy the flow of events ;-) Thank you very much dolls :3 enjoy the fic, ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny was sitting in the bar, almost alone, except few people rambling around . He was drinking his whiskey, unaware where his daughter, or his son could actually be.</p><p>But he didn't care anyway…not now. Not on holidays. He promised, he won't be spying every their step, after all Jack is already fifteen and Lily-Rose is eighteen for Christ sake. Where did it go ?</p><p>The times he was with Vanessa, and then Amber…where did it go ?</p><p>Nobody could tell him. And now he was sitting alone like a stone, having time off, after very busy year, having lonely drink by bar, on ship, first day of a <em>gay cruise…</em></p><p>Few people could recognize him, and as they already did, and already few men tried to flirt with him, asking how is it, they didn't know he was a gay.</p><p>But the truth was different !</p><p>He had nothing opposite gay people, but he never was one…<em>never.</em></p><p>Or was he ? Now he had <em>time</em> to actually think it through since he was having drink alo-</p><p>,,One vodka stinger, please ! I need to <em>blow off</em> some steam…'' some short woman with dark brown hair, long just below her ears, with red glasses, red lipstick, and big nose…typically Italian, strong voice and with phone in her hand.</p><p>That was everything Johnny could see at the first sight when this woman sat right on the next bar stool beside him.</p><p>
  <strong>Wait a second…is it her ?</strong>
</p><p>He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly he felt uncomfortable to ask. He didn't want to be , like a lot of fans, or curious people.</p><p>But he forced himself to ask anyway.</p><p>,,Excuse me ?''</p><p>She looked at him, after she kicked in the shot and waved to barman to bring another one.</p><p>,,Yes ?'' she didn't recognized him at first sight, but when he spoke again, she realized <em>who</em> is talking to <em>her</em>.</p><p>,,Are you <em>the actress</em> –on the poster…in front of the <em>house</em>. P…ehmmm-'' Johnny thought hard, he know already the face, because he saw that poster already thrice this morning, but haven't keep in mind the name. Something on P…or was it B ?</p><p>,,Patti LuPone, right…that's me. And you are Johnny Depp, correct me if I'm wrong ,'' her plump red lips slightly parting, after her question.</p><p>,,True-'' he chuckled. ,,Are you performing tonight ?''</p><p>,,Yes, that's right…actually I just finished the <em>technical</em>. I didn't know, <em>you</em> would be on Gay Cruise,'' she smiled, nearly smirking, and kicking in another shot.</p><p>,,Well I am here just because of my daughter…'' he admitted.</p><p>,,Oh really ?'' she smirked now seriously.</p><p>,,Yeah. She told me about her orientation year ago, when she right away showed me her <em>girlfriend</em>, and she said we were invited on this cruise…and actually I'm the type who would rather offer our <em>own </em>yacht, but it was already paid , so here I am, cruising-''</p><p>,,-Like a real <em>pirate</em>, and big <em>representative</em> for your daughter. Wau,'' Patti sighed, smiling.</p><p>,,I haven't thought about it like <em>this</em>…'' he realized.</p><p>The phone in her hand start buzzing.</p><p>,,Excuse me...that's my husband-<em>Honey ?''</em> she turned away taking the call.</p><p>
  <strong>Of course she had husband. Everybody around me is having happy marriage or happy relationships, even my children ! And me…look at me ! Man, who is known as a pirate, is sitting humbly by the bar as representative to his kids, and he haven't even finished his whiskey yet !</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This morning couldn't be better…</strong>
</p><p>,,But honey, I-…fuck !'' Patti muttered for herself, when phone call ended, and <em>the other side</em> hung up.</p><p>She mouthed for herself non-audibly one more 'Fuck' before she narrowed herself on the stool, and waved at the barman.</p><p>,,One more please…''</p><p>,,Something happened ? I know it's none of my business, but since we are already chattin' ?'' Johnny smiled, watching her carefully.</p><p>,,Well-'' she kicked in another shot of vodka, third already ,,-we can call it chat, right.''</p><p>,,If you will go on with drinking, the next one is <em>on me</em> !'' he chuckled.</p><p>,,Oh really ?'' she smirked, now with a bit more relaxed voice. ,,I think I have to ask for another then…'' she nodded at him and on barman.</p><p>Barman put in front of her another shot of vodka, she took it, and Johnny raised his half glass of whiskey.</p><p>,,On chat ?''</p><p>,,On chat !'' Patti nodded, clinking her shot to his glass, they both drank.</p><p>,,So…'' Johnny started after ,putting down his empty glass ,,What that 'fuck' was about ?''</p><p>Short woman sighed, narrowing her eyebrows, inhaling through her nose, she smiled ,,Well…my husband with my son are going tonight right after my performance out in the town, since we're landing first time tonight, with two of their friends, like a stag-party, and I will be <em>alone like a stone</em>…so I probably will come back <em>here</em>, I can completely see my evening-''</p><p>,,-And where are they now ?'' Johnny nodded, understanding completely.</p><p>,,Going water skiing together, without mom of course, so-and where is your kid ?''</p><p>,,Kids, I have two kids. Daughter, about who I already told you, and son<em>.</em>''</p><p>,,How old are they ?''</p><p>,,Jack is fifteen, and Lily is already eighteen-''</p><p>,,-Wau, you have young children. My Joshie is already twenty six,'' she smirked.</p><p>,,Also not too old, how old are <em>you</em> ?'' he added another question.</p><p>She pursed her lips in near insult ,,I don't think I have enough of shots to tell you this negligible <em>fact…''</em></p><p>,,And if I tell you how old I am…will you tell me ?'' he smirked now, waving with his brows.</p><p>
  <em>Is he flirting with me ?</em>
</p><p>,,Maybe,'' she pursed her lips again, this time, nearly playfully.</p><p>,,Alright, I am fifty four…now it's your turn,'' he chuckled.</p><p>,,I don't think so, I said <em>maybe</em>…maybe I tell you this evening if we meet here again-'' she took her phone, reaching in her pocket and putting money for three shots on the bar, before she offered to Johnny brief , teasing smile and left.</p><p>,,Jeez this woman !'' he sighed. He never-NE-VER met such personality and as he worked with so many people…..yet he haven't met Patti LuPone.</p><p>Now he was certain he won't forget her name so easily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,Ladies and Gentleman, this year for <em>seventh</em> time, Tony award nominee, and two times winner of Tony Award- Miss Patti LuPone !'' tall man, leader of animation team of the ship, presented actress, and walked away.</p>
<p>White Roses on the piano, and there she goes.</p>
<p>She looked beautifully. She had creamy sheath dress with hem just above her knees, half long sleeves-only creamy lace. Her hair was just as he saw her this morning, but now she was without glasses, and her plump lips were not red, but sangria purple, and still she looked amazing.</p>
<p>Johnny was sitting in third row or so, with Jack, and Lily and Samantha.</p>
<p>He was watching every Patti's movement since she start singing 'Night Life'.</p>
<p>How she was moving across the small stage, winking time after time to her pianist and smiling into the audience. Sometimes feeling in the music, in the lyrics, he recognized, she was in her element, and she was happy.</p>
<p>And her voice was just so pleasant, strong, and that was somehow gratifying for him to listen. She had the same impression as this morning in the bar, and he just wondered, if her husband or her son are in the audience.</p>
<p>,, My Life's just another scene</p>
<p>From the world of broken dreams</p>
<p>And the night life, ain't no good life</p>
<p><em>But</em> it's <em>my life</em></p>
<p>The night life, ain't no good life</p>
<p><em>BUT it's </em><strong><em>my life</em></strong>…'' she belted her face off right with the first song.</p>
<p>He was eating every her word, and watching every her step, Lily noticed, and she inconspicuously banged into Jack with her elbow.</p>
<p>,,Wha-''</p>
<p>,,-Shh-'' she quickly shushed him, whispering. ,,See dad ?''</p>
<p>,,Yeah, what's goin' on ?''</p>
<p>,,He is totally off, do you know why ?''</p>
<p>,,No, I haven't seen him whole day…somethin' wrong ?''</p>
<p>,,I dunno…but he seems to be kinda …<em>wonderin'</em>, don't you think ?'' Lily carefully giggled, watching her father, with Jack.</p>
<p>,,What's wrong ?'' Samantha asked quietly when the actress on stage was speaking.</p>
<p>,,Nothin', family thing. It's okay-'' Lily nodded smiling, and winking at Jack.</p>
<p>They were watching father for longer time from now on, and in the half of performance Jack's eyes widening.</p>
<p>He tugged at the sleeve of her sisters night dress.</p>
<p>,,Carefully Jackie !'' she hissed. ,,It's georgette !'' she whispered, rightening her sleeve, since it wasn't the one of the <em>cheapest pieces of fabric</em>. And as she knew very well, since she was model for already three years. Not much, but learning quickly form her mother.</p>
<p>,,I think I found out what's <em>the matter</em> with dad…''</p>
<p>,,Ehm ?'' Lily leaned closer to Jack, listening.</p>
<p>,,I saw this <em>gaze</em> only once…''</p>
<p>,,Yep ?''</p>
<p>,,Remember, when we were little, with Mama ? He wasn't looking like <em>this</em> even on Amber-''</p>
<p>,,-Hhh, do you think he-''</p>
<p>,,-Pretty much…''</p>
<p>Kids looking at each other , and then for a while thoroughly watching their dad again.</p>
<p>And he haven't even noticed them.</p>
<p>Then they looked at actress on stage, singing 'I Never Do Anything Twice', and as she stepped down, half in the audience. Johnny looking still on her.</p>
<p>,,I think you are right,'' Lily nodded whispering as quietly as she could.</p>
<p>,,Right ?''</p>
<p>,,Let's see…we'll be on cruise whole two weeks…'' she finished, nodding at Jack, and then coming back to watch the act.</p>
<p>,, Once, <em>yes</em>, once can be nice</p>
<p>Love requires some <strong>spice</strong></p>
<p>If you've something <em>in view</em></p>
<p>Something <em>to do</em>, totally <em>new</em></p>
<p>I'll be there in a <em>trice</em></p>
<p>
  <em>But I never do anything twice</em>
</p>
<p>Except... No</p>
<p>I never do anything twice !'' she smiled, when she stepped back at the stage, putting down on the piano small whip, and smiling wide.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Now she was flirting with </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>me</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>….that's it !</strong>
</p>
<p>Johnny crossed his hands on his chest, and rested against the small sofa, where he was sitting with his kids.</p>
<p>That evening yet sounded songs like 'Far Away Places' , 'I Wanna Be Around' , 'Forever Beautiful' , 'Everything's Coming Up Roses' , 'By The Sea' , 'I Regret Everything' or 'Ladies Who Lunch' and last song as always, like a little anthem for Patti and her pianist Joseph Thalken 'Nights On Broadway'.</p>
<p>Performance ended, and it was about ten o'clock.</p>
<p>,,Where are you three going ?''</p>
<p>,,Dad ?'' Lily giggled.</p>
<p>,,What, I can't ask ? I was also invited at this cruise, so I wish to spend some time with you too,'' Johnny laughed , but he meant it seriously.</p>
<p>,,It's our first evening here, we will have time <em>whole two weeks</em>, okay ? Tomorrow see ya by breakfast, and then we can go to the city, agreed ?'' Lily announced, her hand tangled with Samantha's.</p>
<p>,,Don't take it personally, please, we want to enjoy the <em>night life</em> in here…'' Sam added, smiling.</p>
<p>,,Alright, have a nice evening ,'' Johnny nodded, when Lily gave him brief kiss on cheek, and Sam on the other cheek, and then they left.</p>
<p>,,And what about <em>you ?'' </em>Johnny looked at Jack.</p>
<p>,,Me…I think I will go with them, and maybe I catch some not-lesbian girl-''</p>
<p>,,That's my son !'' Johnny laughed, but in his mind he was telling himself <strong>Only hardly, boy-here is everybody gay …except…yeah…</strong></p>
<p>Watching his son leaving too, he took a deep breath, and walked himself out of the <em>house</em> and two floors below in the bar. What <em>else</em> he could do, right.</p>
<p>Hope.</p>
<p>Hope, he won't end up alone, but with his new <em>friend</em>, since this morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Wanna Be Around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting on bar stool, slowly sipping red wine this time. Waiting ten minutes. Twenty minutes. Half hour already, and he start losing his <em>hope</em>. Looking dully in his half empty glass, <em>philosophizing</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>I can't be so blind and foolish, that she could appear. That wasn't flirting on stage….she's probably, <em>happily</em> married, and her husband certainly changed his mind, so he stayed with her in cabin, and now their having <em>smokin' hot sex</em>. And I am here, alone <em>again</em>, my kids enjoying <em>night life</em>. My ex-wife…wifeS are God knows where. Not caring of me anymore, and the only ones, who are <em>interested</em> in me, are these two guys right there.</strong>
</p><p>He looked around his shoulder, in the corner of the bar was sitting young couple of gays , carefully watching him.</p><p>Johnny smiled, but not overdoing it, 'cause he <em>really</em> didn't want to have <em>threesome</em> with <em>two gays</em>.</p><p>,,What are we drinking ?'' the very same voice he already heard this day, echoed in his left ear, and he felt hand on his left shoulder.</p><p>Swiftly turning to that pleasant voice, with wide smile, when he saw Patti again. She had the same dress, the same hair style, but her lipstick was gone. But for the fact, her husband with her son were somewhere in the city, having ride, she was <em>glowing</em>. Getting a grip, and realizing her question he as fast as he could answered.</p><p>,,Well, if you like Gerard Bertrand-''</p><p>,,-You kiddin' ? Italy ? My mother land, of course, I love !'' she smirked sitting beside him on next stool.</p><p>,,Well in that case,'' Johnny waved at barman, to bring another glass and whole bottle.</p><p>,,Where are you kids ?'' Patti started smiling. Johnny noticed, she have no purse, no phone, no keys from her cabin.</p><p>,,Enjoying <em>Night Life</em>,'' Johnny laughed, clinking with his glass with Patti again and drinking his wine.</p><p>,,Oh, they too ?'' she smirked drinking too.</p><p>,,By the way, you were great, I saw whole performance-''</p><p>,,I know I saw you in the audience. These were your kids, then right ?''</p><p>,,Yeah, the blonde two were mine, third is that girlfriend,'' Johnny nodded.</p><p>,,Your daughter have probably <em>good taste</em> right ?'' Patti winked.</p><p>,,Do you think ?'' he smiled at her, how she looked good, and talked good.</p><p>,,I don't know, you were always dating <em>young bunnies</em>,'' Patti teased mockingly, sipping wine.</p><p>His lips parted in insult to say something, to disprove what she said, but he had no words after all.</p><p>,,Am I right ?'' she swallowed, smiling naughtily.</p><p>,,Half…my <em>bunnies</em> weren't nineteen, never-''</p><p>,,-But your last wife was younger that you, weren't she ?''</p><p>,,Yes. She. Was. But she wasn't nineteen. She was-is thirty one,'' Johnny admitted, very slowly. ,,And <em>you</em> are <em>sixty eight</em> !'' he said nearly triumphantly.</p><p>Gritting her teeth slightly, and clucking her tongue to the inner wall of her cheek, she exhaled ,,<em>Satisfied to know ?''</em> looking at him dangerously, nearly scaring him, that he said something very crucial.</p><p>He didn't know what to say, but she spoke instead of him, calming him down again., when she smirked.</p><p>,,So you did a <em>little</em> research, didn't you ?'' her teeth shinning white with her wide, naughty smile.</p><p>,,Yeah, a little…'' Johnny nodded, smiling again.</p><p>,,What have you learned, then ?'' she crossed her legs playfully, with her slippers, and sipped from her wine, supporting her chin with her hand pressed by the bar.</p><p>,,Well. You have one kid, and two Tony awards-''</p><p>,,And something that <em>I </em>haven't told you, or what you <em>haven't heard before</em> my performance ?'' she smirked loudly, giggling.</p><p>,,You are sixty eight. You played last time some woman famous for make-up in New York, and you played many roles, <em>including</em> Mrs. Lovett in Sweeney Todd,'' he chuckled, crossing his hands on his chest.</p><p>,,Bravo !'' she clapped. ,,That's all ?''</p><p>,,No…you love cruising, you are Gay Icon, your parents were Italians and you were married only once-''</p><p>,,<em>Are</em>, married ..'' she corrected, smiling.</p><p>,,True, also you love Sondheim, and theatre at all, and had maybe the strongest and biggest voice I have heard,'' he chuckled again, raising his glass and finishing it, reaching for bottle to pour another glass.</p><p>,,Great, you've learned a lot,'' she nodded in affection.</p><p>,,And now, what do <em>you </em>know about <em>me</em>, and I'm sure you know at least <em>something</em>…'' he filled her glass too again, waiting for her response.</p><p>,,Fine. Ehm…you are very well known, for your role of Pirate Jack Sparrow-''</p><p>,,-Captain !'' he laughed.</p><p>,,Fine, Captain-'' she smirked ,,-you are very rich, if I'm not wrong. You were married twice, and divorced twice. You were few times elected for the most sexy man in world, and you hooked up with Tim Burton ?''</p><p>,,Yep…''</p><p>,,I have to tell you I love <em>your </em>Sweeney Todd, thought I watched the movie hardly, since I can't watch horrors. It makes me either sick or too much scared-'' her throaty laugh spread across the bar.</p><p>,,Thank you, I have seen a sneak peak of your concert version of Sweeney, and your Mrs. Lovett is very well played,'' he nodded politely, meaning it seriously.</p><p>,,Thanks…''</p><p>,,You also know enough !'' Johnny sighed amazed.</p><p>,,I love gossips, that's all-'' Patti giggled, drinking ,,-mmm-is it true, that Amber accused you for violence on her ?''</p><p>,,Yes-''</p><p>,,-And were you hurting her ?''</p><p>,,You won't believe if I tell you I wasn't,'' he sighed again.</p><p>,,You don't know me…'' she winked drinking the rest of her glass.</p><p>,,Then let's know each other !'' he chuckled, drinking too.</p><hr/><p>It was already two in the morning, bar closed, and Patti with Johnny transported to his cabin, continuing in drinking and chatting.</p><p>She was sitting on his couch as he brought two smaller glasses of whiskey, and handed her one of them sitting beside her.</p><p>,,Come on now ! Spit it out ! Were you violent on her or not ?'' she said with a bit drunkenly voice, smiling widely, and watching him carefully.</p><p>,,No I wasn't. Yes we had a lot of fights, but only <em>she</em> was invoking them, and once. <em>Only once</em> I threw phone on her, which landed <em>three</em> steps in front of her, and she accused me and said it hit her cheek !'' Johnny released off himself, this was the first time he said the truth to somebody, nearly collapsing during it, to Patti's set lap. He was pretty drunk as well.</p><p>,,But she had bruises, haven't she ?''</p><p>,,See, you don't believe me, I told you-''</p><p>,,-I believe you ! I'm just asking…so ?''</p><p>,,Yes she had bruises, 'cause she made them to herself, when I was plowing Portugal with The Hollywood Vampires !'' Johnny buried his head to his palms desperately.</p><p>,,I-I'm so sorry…I didn't want to-''</p><p>,,-I shouldn't have drank so much !'' he sighed.</p><p>,,She's a bitch !'' Patti snarled nodding and patting gently Johnny's back.</p><p>,,Yes, because she did it equally only for my money ! I was blind and I saw only her pussy !'' he was now shaking with his head, when he narrowed himself, making Patti twitch slightly.</p><p>She put the glass on the table, beside his glass, and hugged his arms.</p><p>,,You should find somebody older, than <em>thirties </em>Johnny,'' she sighed, petting his back when he hugged her.</p><p>,,Or somebody who's not looking at your <em>property</em>…''</p><p>,,You're so <em>right</em>. You know, since then I haven't <em>been</em> with anybody-I mean…haven't <em>been so good</em> with anybody,'' he shook his head, smiling and leaning back to couch.</p><p>,,Well I'm glad you like my presence,'' she nodded, smiling.</p><p>Suddenly spread an embarrassing silence in the room.</p><p>They were just staring at each other, even their smiles faded in two seconds.</p><p>He was watching her carefully, his eyes darting down to her plump lips, before he forced them back to her eyes. But he couldn't keep his sight there.</p><p>She exhaled, her lips parting when he scooted slowly closer to her. She smelled <em>his</em> Dior-how accurate !</p><p>She knew. She knew she shouldn't. Shouldn't be doing this. Shouldn't be even here. She just shouldn't.</p><p>But when he leaned to her, she closed her eyes and leaned to meet his lips with hers.</p><p>The way his warm lips were moving against hers, made her forget, <em>why</em> she shouldn't.</p><p>His tongue teased her bottom lip, making her lips part for him, then he slipped his tongue in her mouth, causing gentle moan to escape her in his mouth.</p><p>Her eyes were still closed, but she felt him smiling in the kiss, she didn't know why, but she smiled too. It was bad. It was so, so bad-but God it was <em>good</em>. Delicious.</p><p>She felt his arm wrapping around her waist, and drawing her body closer to his.</p><p>She should stop. She should stand up and go. But her body was weak due alcohol, and due that sweet mouth, and sweet tongue, and sweet taste of him.</p><p>When he broke the kiss to take a breath, her eyes flew open. He was so close. Suddenly waiting for her reaction.</p><p>His breath was so hot against her parted lips, that her eyes fluttered. Her palm landed gently on his shoulder, petting up his neck, and clutching him back to her mouth.</p><p>They both knew, they are in the point from where is no way back.</p><p>She kissed him deeply, feeling his teeth teasing her plump bottom lip, gently nipping, making her moan again.</p><p>His tongue so soft, glazing hers, she wanted <em>more</em>.</p><p>Johnny, like he even knew what she wanted, what she liked, slid with his tongue down her neckline, making her loudly whimper, with closed eyes, and widely parted lips.</p><p>Pressing several hot kisses on her pulse point, she was writhing under his mouth, her throaty groans buzzing through his mouth, when he sucked on her pulse point and flicked her vein with his tongue.</p><p>Nipping her skin teasingly down, with each kiss. Her hand still caressing his neck, as his hand start petting up her side.</p><p>She reached for his other hand and guided her to her left breast, Johnny gently squeezed.</p><p>,,Uhhh !'' she whimpered, when he bit side of her neck during coming back up, and finding her mouth again.</p><p>She loved his taste. He tasted like whiskey, mingled with something sweet like chocolate, or caramel. Not knowing where he took this taste, but she didn't care until he was kissing her.</p><p>Or she was kissing him ?</p><p>Whatever ! He was <em>great </em>kisser.</p><p>Not only kisser….his hands were caressing her ever so gently, she felt <em>heat</em> surging between her <em>thighs</em>.</p><p>Squeezing her thighs together, like she felt some voice in her mind which was saying she is doing foolishness, and she will regret. But when Johnny nipped her upper lip, she forgot <em>why</em>.</p><p>She wanted more, she needed more, she ran her two fingers down his Adam's apple, making him tremble slightly beneath her <em>light</em> touch, she grinned, biting her lip naughtily, sucking at his exposed throat with her full plump lips.</p><p>He groaned audibly, making the <em>heat </em>between her thighs burning <em>stronger</em>.</p><p>She whimpered against his skin, when she felt his hand scooping up under the hem of her dress, teasing her bare skin with his nails, brushing up her thigh, and sliding to her bottom.</p><p>She bit <em>his </em>lower lip, when he squeezed her ass cheek through the fabric of her silken panties.</p><p>At that moment he made her squeal, when he raised her up on his arms, and quickly transported her to his bedroom.</p><p>She haven't got the chance to even register, since he was kissing her during.</p><p>Laying her down on his bed , his tongue still moving lovingly against her own, as her arms were wrapped now both around his neck.</p><p>His leg between hers, as he kept kissing her. When he raised up a bit his knee, he was pressing between her thigh, and even through her dress and her panties he was able to find exactly her clit, she whimpered louder this time.</p><p>She swallowed, her mouth wet, maybe as much as her <em>panties</em> were at the moment, when his hands slid down her sides, stroking her thighs and rolling the hem of her dress up. Spreading kisses down her clothed bosom, and down her torso, until he reached her thighs.</p><p>Kissing her peachy smooth skin, and teasing his way down with his tongue.</p><p>God, did she felt like a teenage girl, when she was receiving such attention all of a sudden.</p><p>And she was <em>fucking</em> enjoying it.</p><p>,,Ahh !'' she gasped when he bit at her left ankle, taking off her slipper, and throwing it behind him.</p><p>And finally he heard <em>nothing</em>. Maybe because it wasn't his daughter, who was allergic on his behavior to clothes.</p><p>Patti probably didn't cared about the material, or cost…</p><p>But God did she looked amazingly, the only obstacle which was keeping him off her now, was her dress.</p><p>He threw away her other slipper, and when his lips cling to her skin again, he heard her desperate whimper. Kissing back up again, listening to her moans, each time his lips collided with her shin, and her knee, and her thigh.</p><p>Her moans making him forget himself, and arousing the <em>little of him</em>, which wasn't aroused since the divorce with Amber.</p><p>She was completely melted on his bed, wriggling with each kiss and light touch of his fingers, when he made his way with his lips up to her neck again. She felt his hands petting her hips, when her dress was rolled up past her sides, exposing another part of her skin.</p><p>Finding her plump, desperately waiting lips, in another sweet kiss, his fingers slid between her thighs, making her gasp loudly, with lightly closed eyes.</p><p>,,Jo-John-nnn-'' she breathed, her voice shuddering, as he rubbed her wetness through her silken panties.</p><p>Making him grin, when he kissed her neck again, and added a bit of pressure between her thighs, she squeaked, as he probably found her clit.</p><p>,,Nnn-'' her whimper suddenly sounded like a <em>protest</em>, when he curled his fingers around the hem of the silken material, but then he slid his finger beneath the fabric, and touched her <em>bare</em> skin.</p><p>Hot, and wet. That's how she felt, and Jesus, her sweet scent. He couldn't recognize her perfume, but it was damn <em>sexy.</em></p><p>She felt like her body start getting off the mattress she was lying on, her hands tightly held Johnny's shoulders, her head spun as he kept teasing her, and she just bit her lip, savoring that growing pleasure.</p><p>Skin, she needed his <em>bare</em> skin. <em>Now</em>.</p><p>Taking his shirts-<em>what a damn kind of style he's having ?-</em>and she tried, even through his teasing, to get his first opened shirt-layer off him.</p><p>He grinned , narrowing himself and pushing his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders, and throwing it away, but then he had yet, non-buttoned white shirt, and she taking it fistfully in her hands, rolled it up, and harshly threw it away.</p><p>She had never felt so <em>wild</em>…that was probably by his cologne…yeah not in vain <em>his</em> Dior was '<em>sauvage</em>'.</p><p>Obediently lying atop of her again, when she grabbed his shoulders, going down, he froze, when she start worshiping his chest with her soft lips and soft kisses.</p><p>Damn it felt great.</p><p>One her hand was holding him atop her, and her other, slowly darted down his really muscular front, and to his <em>crotch.</em></p><p>She felt his <em>arousal</em>, and she felt it pretty clearly in her fingers, as his jeans were <em>tight as hell</em>.</p><p>She swallowed again, rubbing him, and hearing him growl above her, she grinned naughtily again. But to her agony , he narrowed himself once again.</p><p>
  <em>What's wrong ?!</em>
</p><p>She deliriously raised her head and her upper body, supporting herself by her elbows dug in mattress, but she saw him taking off his pants, and she grinned again, falling helplessly back to mattress.</p><p>Suddenly she felt his hands on her sides, tugging down her panties and then rolling up her dress completely, so she probably really aroused him by herself, she thought smiling, and she drove him obviously <em>wild </em>too.</p><p>When he get rid of her dress, throwing it away, he raising her sides, and pushing her up on the mattress, to cover them in sheets, which was rather sweet, Johnny finally lied atop her.</p><p>Skin to skin-that's what they both <em>so desperately</em> needed.</p><p>He yet managed to reach behind her, to unclasp her bra, but she was already reaching for his <em>throbbing</em> cock, spreading her legs for him, and arching when he penetrated her with loud growl of his.</p><p>For a second he forgot, he is getting below her bra, but once he was inside, he start slowly moving. Tortuously slow for Patti, but it lasted only until her bra ended on the floor too.</p><p>,,Oh God !'' she moaned, when they rocked together, his hips pressing delicately to hers, his hard cock rubbing her inner walls, and his tip thumping at her pubic bone so perfectly.</p><p>,,Yes –yes –ohh-fuck !'' he was growling between thrusts.</p><p>Patti threw her arm above her head, while her other hand was on Johnny's shoulder, her nails digging in his skin, leaving visible marks.</p><p>Rocking in tandem, her hips bucking up to meet his. Feeling his breath tickling her breasts, when he moaned around one of her erected buds, and sucked softly, teasingly.</p><p>,,Shiiiit !'' she squealed, pressing his head harder against her left nipple.</p><p>Her lips closing and parting, stifling her cries time after time by biting her lip, or by kissing her lover.</p><p>,,Ohh-Patti !'' he growled to her neck, she whimpered.</p><p>His skin was rubbing her clit, when he pushed deeper, grinding his hips against her.</p><p>She gasped, before whimpering through whisper ,,Ohh-Jo-hh …Ohh-fuck…Ohh-shit…ohh-God ! God!'' she silently moaned to his ear with each deep thrust.</p><p>,,I'm –c-cu-ohh-shit !'' she whimpered, now both her hands on his back, scratching down and leaving red trails, making him growl loudly in affection.</p><p>It forced him to move faster, and she couldn't-</p><p><em>,,Cumming !'' </em>her voice choked after her loud cry.</p><p>Her body arched to his touch, as he was kneading her right breast and kissing the other. He licked up to her neck, where he <em>bit playfully</em>, before thrusting powerfully twice, and effectively bringing himself to shuddering climax, stifling his final growl to her mouth.</p><p>He didn't worried about spilling inside her, because he was drunk-neither she was…worrying of anything what. Just. Happened.</p><p>Breathing harshly, almost feverishly, both lied next to each other, on Johnny's bed.</p><p>Patti swallowed, brushing her hair off her cheeks and forehead, Johnny turned to her, and smiled. She grinned too, and both turning to face each other, scooted closer, Patti nuzzled to his set chest, and Johnny willingly hugged her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.N.: Hi dolls, so what do you think yet ? How do you like my concept of the situation ? I felt for so long like putting these two together, so what do you think ;-) don't be afraid, I have yet more plot in store for this fic I promise ;-) enjoy reading :333 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sea was calm, ship was anchored in Dubrovnik, the first stop, during cruise. Red sun was slowly, lazily coming up on the horizon, and sunbeams start invading the windows of Johnny's cabin.</p>
<p>Johnny sighed, blinking, and then he saw <em>her</em>.</p>
<p>She was turned to him with her back, easily breathing, her chest softly raising and falling beneath his arm, which was wrapped around her, between them small gap. He could still smell her scent as his nose was buried in her hair. She looked cute, huddling with him below the sheet, sleeping sweetly.</p>
<p>He scooted gently closer to her back, still holding lightly her left ample breast in his palm, closing the small gap between them with smile.</p>
<p>But he shouldn't do that, because he woke her…</p>
<p>Patti's eyes blinking, adjusting at the daylight, her smile was still delirious, she huddled to the arm, which was holding her. But then her eyes swiftly opened, when Johnny kissed the back of her exposed neck. She could clearly see, the arm wrapped around her wasn't Matt's…and was tattooed.</p>
<p>,,No…'' she carefully raised a bit the sheet, founding herself naked, and Johnny's palm on her breast.</p>
<p>She turned very slowly to him, finding his wide smile, and his chocolate brown eyes, watching every her movement. The mattress and the sheet were still damp a bit, she could feel.</p>
<p>,,Please tell me, we just stripped each other, and then fell asleep, 'cause of <em>exhaustion</em> ?'' she asked nearly whimpering, lying on her back and looking in his eyes.</p>
<p>,,You don't –remember , on our –hot sex ?'' he asked between kissing softly her bare shoulder.</p>
<p>,,No…no ! God what-the-fuck-have I done ?!'' she whimpered again, covering her face with her palms purposefully. ,,And <em>how many times</em> I have done it ?!''</p>
<p>,,I think we made it only once, 'cause only once I remember…but I'm not sure, thought…'' Johnny kept kissing her soft skin.</p>
<p>But when he wanted to roll over her, or at least tug down the sheet to expose <em>more skin</em> to kiss, Patti shook with her head, swiftly standing up, and tugging sheet with her, covering her body.</p>
<p>,,Oh my God, sorry,'' she gasped when he saw him naked, but she rather wrapped herself more in sheet, looking half away.</p>
<p>She was still a bit drunk, but she had to be thinking quickly.</p>
<p>,,Turn away,'' she ordered to chuckling Johnny.</p>
<p>,,Why ?''</p>
<p>,,Just turn away so I can give you the sheet…''</p>
<p>,,Patti I saw you <em>nak</em>-''</p>
<p>,,-I don't give a damn, what you have seen ! Everybody who saw Summer Of Sam, saw my tits, just <em>turn away</em> so I can put on my damn <em>panties</em> !''</p>
<p>,,Bu-''</p>
<p>,,Turn. The fuck. Away !''</p>
<p>,,Fine….'' He wasn't protesting anymore, turning on his other side.</p>
<p>,,Here you go,'' she threw the sheet at him, covering him from head to toe, and swiftly reaching for her panties.</p>
<p>She looked for her bra, which was on the other side of room, she reached for it, putting it on.</p>
<p><em>,,Can I already come up ?'' </em>Johnny chuckled from below the sheet.</p>
<p>,,Yeah…I don't know what are you laughing at, this is not funny !'' she nearly growled, trying to clasp her bra.</p>
<p>He eagerly watched her, as she got irritated with it after few tries, as she was hurrying.</p>
<p>,,Ugh-would you please ?'' she turned to him with her back, sighing helplessly.</p>
<p>He smiled, kneeling up on bed, and clasping her bra, after finishing last clasp he pressed soft kiss just above the buckling.</p>
<p>,,No…'' was all she said, reaching for her dress, which was <em>in the next room</em>. ,,What time is it ?''</p>
<p>,,Eeeh-eight o'clock-''</p>
<p>,,WHAT ? Oh my God ! Oh my FUCKING GOD !'' she was harshly dressing up, sitting on bed and putting on her slippers.</p>
<p>,,Wait, you won't stay ?'' Johnny crawled to her, hugging her.</p>
<p>,,Don't touch me-'' she growled dangerously, and he left her ,,-<em>nothing</em> happened, and I want you to take it like it is…''</p>
<p>,,But it <em>had happened </em>, and it was so sexy and so free and you were <em>so hot</em> and relaxed, and …I haven't felt <em>so good</em> with anybody for so long…<em>Patti I love you</em>,'' he narrowed himself in kneeling position on bed since she stood up again, facing him.</p>
<p>,,You call <em>being horny</em> 'love' ?!'' she smirked. ,,You…you <em>lover boy</em> are hopeless case !'' she pointed at him with her index finger.</p>
<p>,,And who had <em>young bunny </em>in her bed last night huh ?'' he repaid, looking straight to her soul through her chocolate brown eyes.</p>
<p>,,God-damn-it I was drunk !'' she threw her arms wide.</p>
<p>,,So was I ! And said something I said to only to one person in my life…to my mother…''</p>
<p>,,Oh shut up !'' she smirked again shaking with her head.</p>
<p>,,No ! I mean it, and I want to be with you Patti,'' he smiled reaching for her.</p>
<p>She looked at his hands and his pleading eyes, and those sparkles in them, and she shook with her head again, closing her eyes and taking a breath ,,I shouldn't have walked in your cabin at all…this all was one <em>big mistake</em>…sorry-'' she exhaled ,,-just do as <em>nothing</em> happened, please…'' she looked with <em>her </em>pleading eyes at him, and then she left.</p>
<p>,,If that was 'nothing'…then I wish, <em>something </em>would<em> really </em>happen !'' he smiled widely again, sitting on his bed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>I shouldn't have even walked in that bar yesterday !</em>
</p>
<p>She was walking irritated, and worried to Joseph's cabin.</p>
<p>Damn this shouldn't have happened. She was on the damn <em>gay cruise</em> for Christ's sake ! And as these are <em>very</em> gay…it's like a 'Man Soup' , that's exactly what <em>they </em>call them, these cruises. She didn't expect, she might even have <em>a chance</em> to do some alike kind of <em>bullshit</em> ! All around just <em>gays</em> and <em>lesbians</em>. In the pool, in jacuzzi...</p>
<p>And then there was <em>him</em>. Johnny Depp all alone, sitting by the bar, looking kinda <em>irritated</em>... She'd never expected to get it <em>this far</em>...</p>
<p>Knocking harshly on doors of Joseph's cabin.</p>
<p>It took a moment before she heard rambling of keys, and then saw her pianist.</p>
<p>,,Hi Jo…I'm so sorry I haven't stopped for keys as we agreed last night…I blew over in the bar-''</p>
<p>,,-It's okay, here you go, I thought so, you were <em>celebrating</em> your performance,'' Joseph smiled at her, giving her keys from her cabin.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah celebrating, that's the exact expression of what she was doing last night…</em>
</p>
<p>,,Thanks sweet, go to bed, sorry for waking you <em>like this</em>…'' she gave him brief smile before walking away.</p>
<p>She walked across the hall, aiming to her cabin, her <em>excuse,</em> where she had been all night already formed in her head.</p>
<p>She never, <em>never</em> cheated on her husband…and now she needed excuse !</p>
<p>Unlocking the cabin, she walked in cheering ,,Honey ? Matty I'm so sorry I haven't-Matty ?'' walking across the whole apartment she had with her husband, and Matthew nowhere..</p>
<p>
  <em>Good –at least I have time for shower…</em>
</p>
<p>She quickly stripped herself, taking clear prepared towel, and shower gel, walking into shower, to wash at least the <em>embarrassment </em>off herself.</p>
<p>And suddenly, as her hand with sponge was trailing her shoulder, and her neck…she felt Johnny's lips on her neckline, trailing up to her jaw and to her lips. Suddenly it was all clear and she remembered on his kisses. On his Dior 'sauvage'. On his hot breath on her skin, goosebumps covered her skin, she traversed them with her sponge. She felt his hands on her hips, and on her pussy, when sponge wandered even there. And oh-did she suddenly remembered on his hard, throbbing cock, thumping in and out of her.</p>
<p>,,God what the fuck I have done ?!'' she whimpered, washing herself.</p>
<p>The worst about it was, <em>she liked it</em>. And she liked it too much. She felt guilty for Matt, for her darling, her <em>puppy</em> Matt, but she wanted to walk back into Johnny's cabin, and wanted to jump at him, once more…</p>
<p>,,-NO !'' she squeezed tightly her eyes, shaking with her head.</p>
<p>First, he was younger than her…not younger like Matty was. Johnny was a lot <em>younger</em>. Second, it was damn-foolish to get drunk and then have sex, just because she obeyed her hormones, and the fact she was horny as red deer…Third, it wasn't fair to Matt. He didn't deserve that from her. She loved him, she <strong><em>loves</em></strong> him, and what about her little boy-her Joshie, if he found out !</p>
<p>No –none of them have to find out !</p>
<p>Never !</p>
<p>,,<em>Honey ?'' </em>Matt's voice echoed in her ear, from the cabin.</p>
<p>,,In shower !''</p>
<p>
  <em>,,Alright, can I join you ?''</em>
</p>
<p>,,N-no, I'm already <em>done</em>,'' she walked out of shower.</p>
<p>Wrapping her body in towel, she stepped out of bathroom, smiling.</p>
<p>,,Hi puppy,'' she let him kiss her cheek.</p>
<p>But when her eyes closed, for a brief second she didn't felt Matt's lips, but Johnny's on her cheek. It wasn't fair !</p>
<p>Opening her eyes again, finding Matthew's eyes, and his smile.</p>
<p>,,I'm so sorry kitty, <em>I was gone all night</em>, we <em>blew over</em> with Josh, and he's now in his cabin, he probably won't show up today…'' he petted her wet arms.</p>
<p>,,Oh that's okay, you know-I wasn't in the cabin anyway…I was in the bar with Johnny as I told you, until two in the morning, when they closed and then I was wondering with him, walking on the upper deck, till the sunrise…are you mad ?'' she asked innocently, waiting if it will pass.</p>
<p>She never<em> lied</em> to him like this, and oh-these words were cutting in her heart like sharp knife, but she had to for his own good.</p>
<p>,,Why should I be ? Love, that's okay, at least you have <em>nice fun</em> even without me,'' he kissed caringly her forehead, and she felt again Johnny's lips instead of Matt's.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah fun ! Oh my God !</em>
</p>
<p>,,So Joshie is done for ?'' she giggled a bit to change the topic.</p>
<p>,,Yes-''</p>
<p>,,-And what about <em>you </em>?'' she stroked his cheek.</p>
<p>,,I am alright. But I'm sleepy,'' Matt nodded, sitting on bed and taking off his shoes and his socks, and slowly aiming to his belt.</p>
<p>She bit her lip, she felt the heat surging between her thighs since the shower.</p>
<p>,,And are you really…<em>so…tired ?''</em> she breathed, stepping to him, and stroking his cheek again.</p>
<p>Matt looked up, smiling and his hands descended on her sides, she tipped her head back, when he kissed her belly through the towel, which she was clutching tighter to her chest.</p>
<p>,,Not, <em>so </em>tired…'' Matt nodded, pushing her hand, which was clutching the towel, away so he revealed her naked, still wet body, kissing her smooth skin.</p>
<p>Her head lolling back, her eyes fluttering, as she pictured the way <em>Johnny</em> did it last night. Matt kissed all around her belly. She felt <em>Johnny</em> kissing her all over. She slightly shook with her head, fisting Matt's shirt and tugging it impatiently up.</p>
<p>,,Love…'' she breathed to his mouth kissing him hungrily. He smiled, holding her sides, and forcing her to bed, lying atop her.</p>
<p>She immediately reached to tease him through his pants. She felt <em>Johnny's </em>aroused shaft. Biting her lip to stifle her <em>excited moan</em>, she unzipped his pants. Clawing at his belt, in few seconds it was unbuckled. She was reaching for him to pull him out of his shorts.</p>
<p>,,<em>Kitty, aren't you so impatient ?''</em> Matt chuckled, but she was already holding him, her fingers curling his <em>erection</em>, making him quietly growl above her.</p>
<p>,,Please, puppy…hhh-darling !'' she moaned aloud when she slid his hard shaft inside her heat.</p>
<p>Not caring he was only half naked, not caring their legs were hanging out of bed, she needed him, she needed <em>it</em>.</p>
<p>,,Love- ohh-Patti , ohhh-baby,'' Matt was growling with his thrusts, which were fluently becoming faster.</p>
<p>,,Yes, love yes !'' she was groaning beneath him, her eyes tightly squeezed, <em>Johnny</em> growling atop her.</p>
<p>
  <em>,,Yes baby…come Patti, moan for me ! Yes-hhh..oh-fuck yes ! Who's your bunny ?''</em>
</p>
<p>,,Y-you-uhhh !'' Patti moaned.</p>
<p>,,What love ?'' Matt kissed down her neck.</p>
<p>She realized, she answered loudly to her own imagination.</p>
<p>,,I-I love –y-hhh-you…Matty, my –my –my –my Matt, love-'' she was kissing all over his bare chest, convincing herself, she's having sex with her husband right now.</p>
<p>
  <em>,,I love you Patti, I love you…cum –cum for Johnny, for your bunny…I love you-'' Johnny moving faster, harder with his cock.</em>
</p>
<p>She reached for Matt's hand, guiding it to her breast, he eagerly kneaded her soft breast, making her cry out, as he moved harder.</p>
<p>,,Love I –I think I will, w-will-'' Patti nodded, her eyes tightly squeezed, her lips trembling.</p>
<p>,,Yes love, come darling, Matty will cum too-'' he kissed her, silencing her loud moan of orgasm, she just reached, as she arched to his touch.</p>
<p>
  <em>,,That's right, that's good Patti…good honey-I love you-'' Johnny's words still echoing in her ear, still teasing her.</em>
</p>
<p>,,Ohhh-love !'' Matt puffed, spilling inside her, she squeezed him between her thighs tightly, groaning in affection.</p>
<p>When Matt collapsed on top of her, burring his head to her breasts, she smiled dreamily petting his creamy grey hair, trying to ease her breath.</p>
<hr/>
<p>,,Hi daddy !'' Lily cheered, kissing his cheek as he looked suddenly happier, <em>somehow</em>.</p>
<p>,,Sweetheart, Sam,'' he greeted Samantha too, and sitting Jack as well.</p>
<p>,,How was your night ? Good sleep, first night ?'' Jack smiled watching his dad's wide smile.</p>
<p>,,Oh –yeah, <em>pretty good</em>. But the morning wasn't the <em>pleasant</em> one…never mind good breakfast can fix it,'' Johnny chuckled.</p>
<p>He was still thinking, why Patti had to be so <em>detached</em> this morning, so <em>distant </em>all of a sudden. Didn't she really remembered ? Or she remembered, and she was disgusted…was he really so bad in bed ? Or he scared her by his endearment ? Was it too much, but he felt-needed to say it…he really haven't said such think for damn long. Thought it wasn't only his mother who heard it from him, but last time he said that to somebody else except his children, was when he was last time with Vanessa.</p>
<p>,,Daddy !'' Lily brought him back from his deepest thoughts.</p>
<p>,,Yep ?''</p>
<p>,,Pancakes ?''</p>
<p>,,Gladly !'' Johnny cheered.</p>
<p>,,Okay, come with me,'' she took his hand, standing up and walking with him to buffet.</p>
<p>,,Yes ?'' attendant asked with smile.</p>
<p>,,Pancakes with maple syrup-'' Lily spoke for her dad.</p>
<p>,,We can offer with maple syrup, with whipped cream or with ice cream,'' attendant, nodded.</p>
<p>,,Ice cream, which ice cream ?'' Johnny reacted quickly.</p>
<p>,,Vanilla, chocolate or <em>peach</em>-''</p>
<p>,,-<em>Peach</em> !'' he nodded, already decided.</p>
<p>Three pancakes on plate and attendant adding two small scoops of peach ice cream.</p>
<p>,,Would make 'em <em>bigger</em>-I mean…would you give me <em>bigger</em> ?'' he smiled politely at young girl, as Lily already walked away, since her father didn't need her.</p>
<p>,,No problem,'' attendant smiled, grabbing more ice cream in scoop, and putting it on small scoops on pancakes ,,Like <em>this </em>?''</p>
<p>,,<em>Exactly</em>…do you have<em> raisins </em>?''</p>
<hr/>
<p>,,Do you wanna go and have breakfast ?'' Matt asked, combing Patti's tresses with his fingers, as she lied with him on bed contentedly, pillowing her head by his chest.</p>
<p>,,Hmm, I'm hungry,'' she nodded, brushing his bare chest with her fingers teasingly.</p>
<p>,,Fine, I don't want to eat, I feel rather sleepy…now after <em>two times</em>,'' he kissed her forehead when she turned to him, looking in his beautiful sky blue eyes. She loved him, more than anything…right she loved Joshua too, but she loved Matty more.</p>
<p>,,Fine, have a rest, and then we can have some sleep when I'm back,'' she kissed his chest once again, before lazily sitting up, stroking her hair, and looking for her clothes.</p>
<hr/>
<p>,,Dad ? You hate raisins…'' Jack looked at him, not believing.</p>
<p>,,You don't know-maybe dad <em>switched</em>-'' Lily winked at him inconspicuously.</p>
<p>But Johnny wasn't perceiving at all, he sat down taking spoon, and he start literally <em>playing</em> with his food. Sliding, caressing two big scoops of ice cream, adjusting their <em>shape, </em>in few minutes as they were a bit melted and better formable , he shaped them, licking the spoon. Taking two raisins and putting each on each peak.</p>
<p>Lily's eyes went wide after second, realizing what he done, and before Sam could spot his <em>masterpiece</em>, she stood up, since she already ate her breakfast, and Sam followed.</p>
<p>,,Enjoy your <em>meal</em>, dad, see you by the pool in two hours, Jack ?'' she gave him look like 'Come on ! Let's get outta here !'</p>
<p>Jack looked at Johnny's plate, understanding, he stood up, and smiling he took his empty plate, just as girls, walking to put it on <em>cleaning </em>table, and then they left.</p>
<p>Again.</p>
<p>At doors they met Patti, but she haven't paid to them much attention, just noticed it was them she briefly smiled. Lily winked at Jack once again, before they really disappeared.</p>
<p>Walking to buffet, she wasn't thinking of anything than <em>food</em> now.</p>
<p>Johnny was looking at his real <em>masterpiece</em>, the peach ice cream reminding him of Patti's <em>peachy </em>skin tone, he formed of two scoops, two accurately shaped <em>boobs</em> adorned with two raisins on peaks just like her <em>nipples</em> were.</p>
<p>He , for change, was thinking about <em>lot of things</em>, but food.</p>
<p>Patti had her bacon, scrambled eggs, toast bread and fresh vegetables on plate walking to find place where to sit.</p>
<p>She spot Johnny looking dreamily on his plate.</p>
<p>Biting her lip, she decided she <em>might </em>tell him at least <em>something.</em></p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, she walked straight to <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>,,Hi…alone again ?'' she smiled looking at him.</p>
<p>,,Oh, hi ! Well, just few minutes I guess-''</p>
<p>,,-You guess,'' she nodded smirking. ,,Can I sit ?''</p>
<p>,,Of course !'' he nodded, his sight again on her little form, not backing away for a while.</p>
<p>She sat down with smile. Taking another deep breath with closed eyes, she started ,,I am so sorry, for that…well <em>morning</em>…you didn't deserved that treating from me…''</p>
<p>,,That's okay…I should have expected it-''</p>
<p>,,-I mean, we could take it like our <em>little secret</em>,'' she whispered her last words smiling ,,but nothing happened at all. Alright ?''</p>
<p>,,You call that <em>nothing </em>?'' Johnny chuckled silently, looking at his plate.</p>
<p>Her sight went down as his, now looking at his plate.</p>
<p>,,If I can tell you just <em>one</em> think that's repeating in my mind since this morning…'' he leaned closer, not looking on Patti at all, her eyes on his plate, he whispered ,,you have the most beautiful <em>tits</em>, I have <em>ever</em> seen…''</p>
<p>,,Well done, keep talking, my husband in my cabin probably <em>misheard</em> you…'' she scoffed caustically at him with low voice, understanding why he was staring at his <em>ice cream</em>.</p>
<p>,,I'm just sayin'…''</p>
<p>,,Yeah you're <em>just sayin' </em>but I am not as <em>free</em> as you are….'' She accused.</p>
<p>,,I'm not free…I'm a <em>little bit divorced</em>,'' he waved with his brows looking in her eyes teasingly.</p>
<p>,,Yeah –and I'm <em>little bit married</em>, you know,'' she smirked repaying him his gaze.</p>
<p>,,Then <em>why</em>, <em>the hell</em>, you <em>had</em>, <em>a bunny</em> in your bed, last night ?'' he whispered even more teasingly.</p>
<p>,,It wasn't <em>my</em> bed, <em>bunny</em>,'' she warned with her voice, but her eyes were rather saying what she had on mind : 'I wanna <em>repete</em>' …'Please take me, now !' or 'It was <em>hot</em> and I don't regret'</p>
<p>But she kept her voice cold.</p>
<p>,,Alright, let's say it wasn't the <em>wisest</em> thing we could do, and we were both drunk,'' Johnny uttered silently, watching Patti as she start eating her breakfast ,,But admit, it <strong>was</strong> hot…''</p>
<p>She swallowed, looking at him, she froze.</p>
<p>,,So you liked it…'' he chuckled crossing his arms on his chest.</p>
<p>,,I didn't said, I didn't liked it,'' she answered slowly.</p>
<p>,,Then you <em>remembered</em> !'' he cheered quietly, eating his ice cream off his pancakes.</p>
<p>,,If you only <em>knew</em> boy…'' she uttered through her teeth, making his grin wider.</p>
<p>,,So, <em>how</em> you felt, <em>when</em> you remembered ?''</p>
<p>Patti hardly swallowed again, feeling the same <em>heat </em>burning between her legs, she twitched slightly. She didn't know <em>why the hell.</em> She wasn't drunk anymore, but she wanted to <em>rebel</em> a bit, she wanted to be <em>nasty</em>, she wanted to repeat that <em>mistake</em>, she loved her husband by the bottom of her heart, but she wanted that heat to <em>burst out</em> quicker.</p>
<p>,,Well ?'' Johnny impatiently watched her.</p>
<p>She haven't changed her face expression which was <em>tempting</em>, she raised her empty fork to her lips, and between her teeth, and with slightly growing seducing smile, she softly bit at the tips of fork.</p>
<p>Johnny swallowed now.</p>
<p>Letting the tips of fork rest on her plump lower lip, she narrowed her eyebrows whispering ,,I felt, like I want to…''</p>
<p>,,<em>What </em>?'' Johnny grinned, watching her, playing her teasing game.</p>
<p>,,<em>Screw my brain out</em>…'' she licked the tips of her fork with the tip of her tongue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,You have <em>no idea</em>, what I would <em>do</em> to you if I <em>could</em> now,'' Johnny flirted, waving with his brows and eating the rest of his ice cream.</p>
<p>,,You're right…I have <em>no idea</em>,'' Patti giggled playfully, still playing with her fork.</p>
<p>Johnny smiled teasingly, chewing a swallow of pancake, and he started drawing with his spoon on plate ,,I would, <em>slowly</em>, get rid of your <em>jeans</em>, and your <em>pretty top</em>-'' he haven't raised his eyes from his plate, she looked down, because she haven't paid much attention to what she put on herself, before going on breakfast, and now she was surprised by his attention ,,-then I would <em>bury myself</em> in your soft,<em> bare</em> chest-''</p>
<p>Her mouth open, when she wanted to say something about her bra, but…she had none actually…</p>
<p>,,-and then I would slowly kiss down from your throat, down between your <em>beautiful</em> breasts-'' her eyes closed, she bit her lip, listening to his voice and to his seducing, when he raised his eyes back to her, seeing she's lost and melted, she made him grin ,,-down your flat belly, and then…''</p>
<p>Patti hardly , dryly swallowed, waiting.</p>
<p>But when he was quiet too long, she opened her eyes, and saw him grinning wildly and eating his pancakes.</p>
<p>,,Shit, you can work with women….'' She shook with her head, leaning back against her chair.</p>
<p>,,I can do better than <em>that</em>,'' his brows waved again.</p>
<p>,,I believe you do-'' she nodded, eating her breakfast.</p>
<p>,,-I would made your <em>wish </em>come<em> true</em>. I would spread your beautifully toned thighs-''</p>
<p>She swallowed her morsel, watching him, and slightly behind him, shaking with her head slowly.</p>
<p>,,Johnny stop-'' she warned.</p>
<p>,,-I would <em>kiss</em> you, and <em>lick</em> and <em>suck</em>-''</p>
<p>,,-Stop it-'' she hissed, now nearly like a plea.</p>
<p>,,-and then I would <em>screw your brain out</em>, until you would <em>scream my name</em> desperately, and called for <em>help</em>…''</p>
<p>She swallowed, looking straight behind him.</p>
<p>,,Well I can see, you two are having<em> fun</em> yet, as last evening,'' Matt nodded, Johnny swiftly turned with open mouth in effort to apologize, but it was too late.</p>
<p>,,Have a good time together,'' he said ironically, turning on his heal and walking away.</p>
<p>,,Matt, honey w-…ughhh-thank you very much !'' she growled at Johnny, jumping up, and rushing to her husband.</p>
<p>He was pretty quick, and she caught him only by doors of their cabin. He would slam the door in front of her, but she firmly stopped doors by the flat of her palm, opening them wide.</p>
<p>,,Matty , puppy let me expl-''</p>
<p>,,Stop 'puppy-ing' me ! Patti this is serious…would you please tell what was <em>that</em> ?!'' Matt almost shouted at her, pointing at doors.</p>
<p>,,Well he was just joking,'' Patti tried.</p>
<p>But he recognized, she's lying to him for the first time.</p>
<p>,,Where <em>exactly </em>you were last night ?'' he crossed his hands on his chest listening.</p>
<p>She looked in his <em>blueberries</em>.</p>
<p>,,I wasn't on upper deck,'' her eyes wandering away from him.</p>
<p>,,I thought so, and <em>where</em> you were ?''</p>
<p>,,I was in Johnny's cabin, but it's not like you think it is !''</p>
<p>,,Then how it is ? You <em>fucked</em> him because you were pity for his <em>loneliness</em> ?!''</p>
<p>,,Matthew Johnston, stop yelling at me !'' she increased her voice on his level.</p>
<p>,,Then tell me what happened ?!''</p>
<p>,,<em>I slept</em> with him, because I was drunk ! And I am sorry for that !'' she shouted, tears filling her eyes.</p>
<p>,,Yeah you sorry ? For what, for your drunkenness ? That you might enjoyed it more if you were sober ?''</p>
<p>,,Oh-shut up !''</p>
<p>,,No, not this time Patti…'' Matt lowered his voice, getting even more serious now.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Johnny met his kids by pool in two hours as they agreed. He spent whole day with them, bathing, playing pool, and later in evening they were shortly for a walk in the town, since their ship set sail after eight o'clock.</p>
<p>That time Johnny was on dinner with Lily, Sam and Jack. He was watching for Patti but he didn't see her. He haven't seen her all day long, since that breakfast. If he only knew, where was her cabin, he would visit her there and would apologize.</p>
<p>He could see, she was happily married, and she regret that foolishness.</p>
<p>But why she flirted with him then…</p>
<p>He haven't seen her on dinner. He walked through the upper deck, nothing. He looked in casino, nothing. He looked in the <em>house</em> ,where was performing somebody else this evening, but haven't spot her. He checked the pool, Jacuzzi, saunas, even bar-<em>nothing</em>.</p>
<p>Like she fell through the floor.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He locked himself in his cabin, thinking of last night. He washed himself in shower. Wrapped his lower body in towel, he was brushing his teeth, and shaving around his beard, when he was done, he lazily combed his hair-</p>
<p>Knocking. Soft, no rough, and more times than once, at the end nearly <em>desperate</em>.</p>
<p>Johnny switched light in bathroom off, walking into small living room, and unlocking doors.</p>
<p>,,Lily something hap-oh !'' he stumbled when he saw Patti.</p>
<p>Her eyes were red, she was sniffing, trying to catch her breath, one suitcase behind her, she was squeezing her arm with her other hand.</p>
<p>,,Come in !'' he didn't let her talk when she wanted to, she took her suitcase, draggling it behind her, she walked in his cabin as he closed the door.</p>
<p>She turned to him, softly whimpering with low voice ,,<em>He threw me out…''</em></p>
<p>,,I am so sor-''</p>
<p>She slapped him on his cheek with loud smack, but he stood it, even when his smoothly shaved cheek was getting red. He trailed his fingers on his sore cheek, looking at her shocked, but after second or two he nodded.</p>
<p>,,I may have deserved <em>that one</em>-'' he nearly joked, still meaning it seriously.</p>
<p>She gritted her teeth with closed mouth, the anger and desperation was boiling inside her, and it went off with one sharp slap.</p>
<p>Her eyes closed, and tears slid down her cheeks.</p>
<p>,,I don't know, <em>where</em> I should go…'' she whispered, not trying to speak loud or even normally, she didn't cared. She was always strong woman, but she was always strong only because of Matt. Even when they threw her of Sunset Boulevard, she survived <em>only </em>because of her Matt…and now he was the one who threw her out with words 'Go to your loverboy-Johnny !'</p>
<p>,,I don't want to let Josh know about it…so I am here, but I understand you would not want me here,'' she nodded, sniffing.</p>
<p>,,No, please…I understand,'' Johnny nodded, walking closer.</p>
<p>,,So can I stay ?'' she whimpered, looking in his eyes.</p>
<p>,,Of course you can-'' he wanted to hug her, but she backed away growling.</p>
<p>,,-No don't touch me…''</p>
<p>,,Fine, fine,'' he raised innocently his hands.</p>
<p>Her eyes were pinned on his stomach, but she didn't seemed to be much perceiving on what she was looking, she was rather <em>dully </em>looking.</p>
<p>,,Can I ask you for some sheet or blanket ?'' she whispered, biting her lip, raising her sight up again.</p>
<p>,,Wait you won't sleep in my bed ?''</p>
<p>,,No, I don't want to have <em>anything in common</em> with you <em>again</em>, just give me some blanket, and let me sleep on the couch,'' she looked down, piercing the floor.</p>
<p>,,Are you sure ?''</p>
<p>,,Yes-'' she cried, wiping her eyes.</p>
<p>Johnny slowly nodded, walking to bedroom, and taking his second sheet, about which he asked the maid this morning.</p>
<p>,,Here…'' he handed her sheet and one pillow.</p>
<p>,,Thank you,'' she nodded not saying anything in addition, taking willingly both, sheet and pillow and putting it on the couch.</p>
<p>,,Do you need anything else ?'' Johnny carefully asked, watching her sit down on the couch.</p>
<p>She shook with her head ,,Just to be alone <em>now</em>…''</p>
<p>,,Alright, I'll be in bed, if you <em>needed </em>something,'' Johnny smiled, but she was too sad to repay his smile. He walked in the bedroom, and she fell headfirst in pillow, fucking everything around her, and silently sobbing in it.</p>
<p>Crying herself to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Thunderstorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.N.: Dolls thank you so much for reviews ! I am so glad for them, and I'm glad to discuss or to know from you which parts you like :333 so keep reading and keep reviewing, thank you so MUCH tell me how do you feel about the fic, or which was good yet for you to read ? Your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud thunder woke Patti up in the middle of the night. She felt her cheeks still wet, and pillow in which her head was buried as well. She realized, where she is and what happened.</p>
<p>She have never been away from her husband <em>like this</em>, and now she was lying on couch, in cabin of her so called <em>lover </em>and haven't got the strength to even dress in her nightgown.</p>
<p>Another loud thunder landed on her ears and she twitched.</p>
<p>Rain was beating harshly on the cabin windows, and flash of light ripped through the room with another loud, thunderbolt.</p>
<p>
  <em>Come on now, you're strong woman, you don't need man's chest, just because of the storm…</em>
</p>
<p>Convincing herself, she buried her face in pillow, she sniffed. The scent was familiar…God-it was Johnny's Dior, as she remembered on night before.</p>
<p>Big lighting and thunder made her twitch again, forcing her to jump off the couch on her feet.</p>
<p>Still in her jeans and her top, she hugged her shoulders, looking out of window, and with another thunder she turned to Johnny's bedroom. Convincing herself, she wanted to sit back down on the couch, but stronger thunderbolt made her walk forward.</p>
<p>
  <em>Screw everything !</em>
</p>
<p>She walked in Johnny's bedroom, hesitating for a moment before she with her bare feet, in her clothes slipped below the sheet, cuddling to Johnny, immediately waking him up.</p>
<p>,,So after all ?'' he muttered with smile and closed eyes, when she let her head rest on his shoulder.</p>
<p>,,Don't even think of <em>it</em>, if you don't want to receive another slap…I'm here just because of the storm…'' Patti softly warned.</p>
<p>,,Alright…'' he nodded ,,…and can I <em>hug</em> you ?''</p>
<p>,,Please…'' she nodded whispering, but when he turned to her and pressed her closer to him she yelped ,,Are you naked ?!''</p>
<p>,,Yeah-I am used to sleep <em>in nude</em>…''</p>
<p>,,Then turn back and put something at least on your-''</p>
<p>,,-Dick ?'' he chuckled, standing up from bed, and searching for his shorts.</p>
<p>She had to admit, his ass wasn't the worst one…reversely, his rear was firm and tight, and so-sooo fucking hot-until he covered it with shorts, thought…better for her so she won't be thinking of it.</p>
<p>When he scooted to her in bed again, she hugged him with another thunder.</p>
<p>,,Now I can ?'' Johnny asked slowly, wanting to turn to her again.</p>
<p>,,No, if you don't want to <em>prick </em>me with your <em>tent</em>…just…just lay and hold me please, that's all…''</p>
<p>He nodded, running his arm around her to hug her to him, she nodded scooting to his bare chest. She twitched with another flash and thunder.</p>
<p>,,Don't tell me you are scared of thunderstorm ?'' Johnny carefully asked.</p>
<p>She breathed, hugging his waist tighter ,,I am not scared of thunderstorm at home, in Connecticut …but here on the open sea, I am <em>always</em> scared, after all here it's more dangerous, and until now I <em>had somebody who soothed me during</em>,'' she almost growled her last add.</p>
<p>,,I said I'm <em>sorry</em>, I didn't mean to <em>discord </em>you with your husband…and what more I don't want to receive another slap, that one was really good…'' he chuckled slightly, petting her arm.</p>
<p>,,You've upset <em>Sicilian</em> ! What would you expect…'' she stroked his chest, in small <em>apology</em>.</p>
<p>,,I can see, you really love your husband…but, I have to ask…why you were flirting with me then, this morning ?''</p>
<p>,,I don't know…you are…''</p>
<p>,,Yes ?''</p>
<p>,,Likeable, and cute…and one of the most sexy men on planet for fuck's sake, I just-ughh I don't know what I was thinking about,'' she squeezed her eyes tightly.</p>
<p>,,I love my husband,'' she said her last words, before another thunder made her twitch again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Another morning making its way in ship windows, and Patti was slowly waking up. She found herself in Johnny's arms, this time she wasn't naked at least.</p>
<p>But she didn't care…she felt comfortable, and warm, and he haven't tried anything for whole night-or <em>the rest</em> of night which she spent in his bed. She smiled, still lying with her head on his chest, he looked so cute when he was sleeping. Now she could see all his tattoos and look at them thoroughly, she had time, and her husband wasn't missing her after all, since he was jealous and threw her out of their cabin…</p>
<p>She loved him, and she saw him already jealous, many times, but never like this. And he knew very well, she did that mistake just because she was drunk…but still he didn't want to see her.</p>
<p>She looked at his chest, and his arms, without raising her head, wondering at the meaning of tattoos, her eyes darted down, she could see his arousal.</p>
<p>She smiled, he was still young enough to have morning erections…wait, last night he was aroused too, so maybe it <em>was </em>her, who was arousing him…bullshit. When he was having sex with her, he was drunk at first, and second he probably pictured one of his young chicks. She was after all sixty eight.</p>
<p>Closing her eyes again when she decided to sleep yet some more, but in few minutes she felt him moving from beneath her and off the bed. She pretended sleep, when he disappeared from her reach, and she heard him walking around the bed, and straight into bathroom behind her, doors closing.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes, and turned to doors. Now she could go back on couch. Yes she could…she had the best chance to pretend she just woke up, and she could keep the distance between them…but does she <em>want</em> ?</p>
<p>No. She stayed in warm bed, lying back and burring her smile in Johnny's pillow.</p>
<p>Suddenly her eyes flashed open again, as she heard his <em>voice</em> coming from bathroom. Well <em>voice</em>, rather <em>sounds </em>he was making. Pants, and sighs, and time after time soft growl as she was listening to him carefully.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is he really-?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>,,Ohh-P-Patti…''</em>
</p>
<p>Now she clearly heard her name slipping from his lips, and through the doors of bathroom.</p>
<p>She grinned covering her mouth with playful smirk, shaking with her head.</p>
<p>So he <em>was</em> masturbating…well he got to get rid of that <em>tent</em> somehow…and he was growling her name-God so was it true, <em>she</em> was arousing him.</p>
<p>She turned back in the pillow, softly chuckling, listening until he panted and growled more loudly his final growl.</p>
<p>She nodded quietly for herself, her eyes wanting to turn to doors, but her body didn't allowed her. She heard doors, and she closed her eyes again, trying to get that stupid grin off her face.</p>
<p>She felt him darting below the sheet again, and as he gently raised her body.</p>
<p>,,Mmm-what ?'' she blinked, when he laid her back on his chest, petting her back.</p>
<p>,,Nothing, go back to sleep,'' he whispered.</p>
<p>She muttered something in his chest, hugging him. They had yet time before breakfast, and then she could try to talk with Matt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. He Calls That Affair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,Joshie, darling, how are you already, I heard yesterday you had hangover…'' Patti stroked her son's cheek, sitting on deck chair by ship pool, full of men.</p>
<p>,,I am alright yet, but….are <em>you</em> with dad ?'' Joshua stopped her hand, looking in her eyes, how she froze.</p>
<p>,,He told you som-something ?'' she forced brief smile.</p>
<p>,,He said, you're having <em>affair</em>…''</p>
<p>,,He said <em>that </em>?!'' she nearly yelped, not noticing nearly everybody around her start looking at her.</p>
<p>,,With Johnny Depp…'' Josh breathed and looked at her a bit curiously now.</p>
<p>She opened her mouth few times in effort to say something on her defense, but then her lower lip start trembling, and Josh knew.</p>
<p>She waited till everybody went back to previous <em>activity</em> instead of <em>listening to her dialogue</em> with her son, and then she scooted closer to Josh who hugged her, and start whispering ,,I'm terrible person-''</p>
<p>,,-Why are you saying that ?'' Josh whispered to her hair, petting her arm.</p>
<p>,,Because I…I get drunk and then I slept with him-''</p>
<p>,,With Johnny ?'' Josh asked still curious.</p>
<p>,,Yeah with <em>him</em>,'' she slightly pointed with her thumb behind her, and Josh looked over his shoulder, seeing Johnny sitting far behind them on deck chair, and talking with two young ladies, younger than Josh was himself.</p>
<p>,,But I regretted it-'' she lied slightly inconspicuously , because after all she haven't regretted it, but she was convincing herself she had ,,-and I told your father. And I did <em>it</em> just once, nothing more happened between us, and your dad is <em>already</em> calling it 'affair' ! ….he haven't let me to even explain anything,'' Patti whimpered to her son's shoulder.</p>
<p>,,Where is he now ?'' Patti softly sniffed, searching for answer in Josh's eyes.</p>
<p>,,He is playing billiard with Joseph and few friends-''</p>
<p>,,<em>Friends ?</em> He was never looking for <em>friends </em>on Gay Cruises…'' Patti shook with her head.</p>
<p>,,Yeah, maybe as much as you never <em>strayed</em> on Gay Cruises-''</p>
<p>,,-What do you mean by <em>that</em> young man ? I am still your mother !'' she barked slightly, but Josh chuckled as he already knew this behavior and how to <em>talk</em> with his mom.</p>
<p>,,I didn't mean that, I meant-he's just jealous and he tries to <em>distract</em> himself from <em>missing you</em>,'' he explained, making her lips slightly apart.</p>
<p>,,Do you think ?''</p>
<p>,,Clearly… I'm sure it will be alright, I love you both Ma-'' he kissed her hair, making her finally smile truly. ,,And where are you staying now ?''</p>
<p>,,By <em>him</em>-'' she sighed, pointing with her thumb again behind herself, not even looking in that direction.</p>
<p>,,By Johnny ? Be glad, he seems to be fine,'' Joshua was talking, like he didn't care of her small <em>stumble</em>. Like he was rather glad, she slept with Johnny Depp…she was curious how <em>Johnny's kids</em> were reacting, <em>if</em> he told them.</p>
<p>But until she was by him, she needed to stop be <em>close</em> to him, so plan for tonight was : stay on 'her' couch, without touching him, without flirting with him, and just stay cool.</p>
<p>Matt will fizzle out in day or so, and everything will be good again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She tried to catch Matt few times per day, but he was <em>unreachable</em> . And if she get him, he always haven't let her talk.</p>
<p>Johnny was in his cabin after dinner, looking at Patti's things beside couch, and he sighed, where she could be. Probably running two steps behind her husband as whole day, since he was watching her from the morning by pool.</p>
<p>Knocking.</p>
<p>Johnny turned, opening doors, and Patti nearly fell down, she had to catch the door post.</p>
<p>,,Are you okay ?'' Johnny carefully helped her in his cabin, closing doors behind him.</p>
<p>,,If I am okay ?'' she said with laugher. She was <em>drunk</em>. ,,I am more than…okay-'' she made three steps falling helplessly down on the couch and to her sheet ,,-<em>I am not…</em>'' she admitted shaking wildly with her head, buried in pillow.</p>
<p>Johnny sighed and quickly locked for sure. Still she is quite <em>known</em> person, and he was really in love with her as much, he didn't want anybody to release, she was drunk as….she was right now.</p>
<p>,,<em>What. The fuck.</em> Is wrong. With me Johnny ?'' she raised her head from pillow mid sentence.</p>
<p>,,You are drunk, that's all…do you want some water to get better ?'' he slowly helped her sit up.</p>
<p>,,No-'' she shook with her head again ,,-I get better only by one more shot…''</p>
<p>,,No-no-no girl, you're not drinking anymore tonight,'' Johnny sat beside her, supporting her since she put her legs on the couch still sitting, but she seemed to be falling while after while.</p>
<p>,,Why you get so drunk ?''</p>
<p>,,Because my husband <em>doesn't care</em> of me anymore, he <em>doesn't talk</em> with me…he always talked with me when something happened…and now...he is one big jealous moron ! And if he only had <em>reason</em> !'' she pointed at door angrily, her eyes bit fluttering. ,,He call <em>us</em> affair…'' she pointed at her and Johnny, looking in his eyes, realizing what she said. Her brows furrowed slightly ,,I mean…he says <em>we're having</em> affair !'' she tried to correct.</p>
<p>Johnny wanted to say something, but she didn't let him.</p>
<p>,,But I don't care of him anymore. If he wants to be jealous, let him be ! <em>Let. Him. Be !</em> I don't care what he thinks ! I do not,'' she shook with her head, turning to Johnny, supported by his shoulder, if she might fall down.</p>
<p>She raised her hand with a bit effort, she stroked his cheek.</p>
<p>,,I do have you,'' she said that like it was some triumph, but she actually didn't know what she was doing.</p>
<p>She went serious, even her drunken-angrily-smile disappeared, when she leaned to Johnny and held his cheek, kissing him softly.</p>
<p>He wanted this since their first fall, but he didn't want <em>this</em>.</p>
<p>He felt her tongue, fighting its way through his closed lips. He let her kiss him deeper, as she fell with her upper body on his chest, and start kissing more desperately, heatedly.</p>
<p>,,Patti no,'' he stopped her, by taking her shoulders and narrowing her. He had to fight with himself, to do the right thing.</p>
<p>,,Why ?'' she cried slightly. ,,You don't want me anymore ?'' her palm slipped in his lap, stroking him, arousing him. ,,I don't <em>feel </em>so…what's wrong ?'' she kissed him again after feeling his growing erection in her hand.</p>
<p>,,I want you, I want you <em>so much,</em>'' he chocked, when she was still rubbing his lap. He took her hands up, to stop her teasing.</p>
<p>,,Then what's this about ? Hmm ?'' she grappled his hands and guided them below her shirt to her bare, soft breasts, forcing him to squeeze.</p>
<p>,,Because I don't want <em>you like this</em>…see ?'' he swallowed, backing away, but still holding her shoulders again, to not let her fall. ,,This is exactly why this all happened Patti…we get drunk and then we had sex, and you regretted it, because you <em>care</em> for your husband. I know it, you care, you <em>love him</em>, don't do any foolishness just because you are drunk,'' Johnny explained, and she slowly nodded, falling on his chest again, but this time she was crying.</p>
<p>,,No I didn't want to make you sad…see you care for Matt...'' Johnny hugged her, petting her back to sooth her.</p>
<p>,,But I care for <em>you</em> too…'' she sobbed, hugging him.</p>
<p>He was surprised she said that, but she was really drunk and he didn't want to let her do something bad and foolish….and receive another slap from her next morning.</p>
<p>,,Come, let's go to bed…'' he start raising her.</p>
<p>,,We do ?'' she muttered smiling, when Johnny walked with her slowly to bedroom.</p>
<p>He laid her down on bed, starting to cover her with sheet, but she tugged him down reaching for his lips.</p>
<p>,,No…Pa-'' he protested before she forced him to kiss her, by tugging him down and leaning over him.</p>
<p>,,Don't fight with it…bunny,'' she smiled at him, leaning for another kiss, but he flipped them again.</p>
<p>,,I won't fight with <em>you</em>, if you promise to me, you take a nap and we can talk about this in morning, alright ?'' he held her hands on each side by her head, pinned to mattress.</p>
<p>It took a while, before she stop wriggling below him, and nodded ,,okay-but you lay with me ? Please ?'' she gripped his shirt in fear, she will be alone.</p>
<p>,,Alright,'' Johnny smiled, and laid himself beside her, covering her in sheet, and letting her hug him.</p>
<p>Few minutes passed by, and he felt her calm and relaxing against his chest, so he checked if she was sleeping, and then he slowly wrenched from her grip, and laid himself on the couch.</p>
<p>She cared for him too, she said that…he had to ask her, when she's not drunk…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Est-Ce Que Tu ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.N.: Hi dolls ! Thank you so so MUCH for reviews, THANK YOU ! I so appreciate that. And I'm glad somebody is reading it, and somebody likes it :333333 And, yep-that Christine Eb. mention in bio is exact leading to War Paint fic, just wait for it okay…I yet have one week of ''school'' (rather school trips before holidays, but this week is gone and I'm yours, on Fanfiction net and here dolls ! I love you so much, and here you go with another chapter…it will be more interesting ;-) you'll see :3 My first recommended song : Brad Segal - Est-ce que tu? –on the dance party, and I think you will recognize when exactly ;-) (=just inspiration for those who would not found any good sensual music ;-) :3 ) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>What would I give if she could kiss me like that again, but without being drunk….I would give everything ! For. Just. One. Kiss…..</strong>
</p>
<p>Johnny sighed, looking at slowly waking Patti, sitting on the other side of bed, waiting for her to wake up.</p>
<p>She blinked hardly few times, her eyes adjusting on sharp light, it lasted a short moment, before she realized, where she is.</p>
<p>,,Here, drink this. It'll help you,'' Johnny gave her slowly some glass with something in it, probably some hair of the dog, or something like that.</p>
<p>She realized ,,How did I get in your bed ?'' taking the glass and sitting hardly up, to drink. Her head was spinning, and somebody was probably trying to <em>drill inside her head</em>.</p>
<p>As she expected, beer…nothing else but beer.</p>
<p>,,This is the only alcohol you're having today, okay ?'' Johnny said carefully.</p>
<p>,,You are not my mom, neither my baby sitter…but thank you,'' she smiled weakly, feeling the drill stronger for a second. ,,How did I get in your bed ?'' she repeated after taking another sip of her <em>medicine</em>.</p>
<p>,,Do you want to hear the whole story, or just shortly ?'' he watched her, putting glass on nightstand, and laying back down with her hands on her face.</p>
<p>
  <em>,,Please, the whole story…''</em>
</p>
<p>,,Okay, you get drunk, because you were angry-sad on your husband…I don't know, <em>where or what</em> you've been doing <em>before</em> you get in here, but then, you fell on the couch, and start criticize Matt. Then you start kissing me, and groping me-'' <em>Jesus…</em> ,,-and I stopped you-'' <em>he did ?</em>,,-and I helped you to get in my bed, and then slept on the couch…that's it…''</p>
<p>,,I-thank you…y…you didn't have to put me in your bed, and then sleep on couch,'' Patti smiled lying with her back on the mattress.</p>
<p>,,I wanted you to be comfortable, that couch is for you too stiff isn't it ? I wanted to offer it to you sooner, but-''</p>
<p>,,Honey, I'm not <em>that old</em>…'' she smirked, and once again it was her. ,,Wau…I don't understand what-the hell is wrong with me. I never, <em>never</em> wanted to cheat, on my husband even when I was drunk !''</p>
<p>,,Well, the first time I was flirting with you, and I kinda seduced you…''</p>
<p>,,That's not the thing, I can sit in hotel bar until 3 am and talk about loads of things, and having laughs, men are trying to seduce me, and I am drunk….and I never strayed…''</p>
<p>
  <em>It's been him-Johnny is the thing…he's too cute, and too tempting, and too sexy, and good with his kids, and great chatter, and laugher too and-oh my God ?! No-way ! No….</em>
</p>
<p>,,How do you feel ?'' he was watching her thinking, and he asked to broke the silence, not even daring to <em>touch her</em>. No. Not when she was in his bed. Not when she wasn't drunk anymore. Not when she looked so cute, and was in half good mood.</p>
<p>,,Better,'' she nodded, looking up at him ,,Can I ask you for <em>something</em> ?''</p>
<p>
  <strong>Anything ! Of course ! Can it be ?</strong>
</p>
<p>,,Yes ?'' he said calmly.</p>
<p>,,Is the shower free now ?''</p>
<p>He looked over his shoulder realizing, where she is looking too.</p>
<p>,,Oh-yes, of course…it's yours, g'head !''</p>
<p>,,Thank you dear,'' she stood up, walking slowly to her suitcase in living room, and taking her towel, her shower gel, and her sponge.</p>
<p>,,You know, I have to ask you something…yesterday-''</p>
<p>,,-Hmm-''</p>
<p>,,-I told you, that you care for Matt, and you said…you care for me too…you mean that ?'' he watched her taking her new clothes, with towel and the rest of things with her in bathroom. She stopped in doors.</p>
<p>,,Well when I say things, I usually mean them…even when I am drunk,'' she offered him smile, before she closed doors behind herself. Not locking them.</p>
<p>She trusted him ? Wau….</p>
<p>
  <strong>What the hell that means ?! She's smiling like sun, and yesterday she nearly raped me…but she loves her husband…and what ? To have an affair is not that bad. Sometimes it's healthy for a relationsh-ohhh wake up ! She doesn't love you, neither want to sleep with you, only when she's drunk….but only with you, that's also a sign…what the fuck is happening to my life ?!</strong>
</p>
<p>He heard her humming in shower, as the water splashed down. Lying back, in pillows, not caring of his jeans or his shirt, he closed his eyes, letting his imagination fly.</p>
<p>He can clearly <em>see</em> her.</p>
<p>How she was standing there, in shower, letting water droplets cover her body, from head to toe. Drops sliding from her neck, down her chest, and between her breasts, caressing her peachy skin, down, copying every curve of hers, down-lightly touching her belly button, before continuing down in its way, passing by her lower stomach, until the drop lands on one of these dark brown sweet curls. Her hands caressing each other with sponge, and then around her thin neck, foam covering both of her <em>peaches</em>, and then the entire length of her legs. From her ankles up her calves and to her knees, to her smooth thighs, until it reached again that-</p>
<p>
  <strong>Come on ! You have to stop thinking of her like this-</strong>
</p>
<p>He focused for a while on her voice, and on her humming. He smiled, not aware of what she was humming, but her voice was sweet, withal strong, and pleasant, caressing his soul.</p>
<p>He haven't even noticed water stopped as she continued. And in few, she walked out of bathroom, dressed in new clothes, her hair still dry, as she probably put it in clip. He watched her putting towel on nearest chair, and taking her comb, combing her soft brown hair.</p>
<p>,,What are you looking at ?'' she laughed slightly, when she spot his gaze.</p>
<p>,,I-n-nothi-I don't know,'' he shook with his head, squeezing his eyes, making her a bit blush.</p>
<p>He was so sweet. And that was <em>attractive</em>. But she had mind clear already…</p>
<p>,,You can have a shower if you want-''</p>
<p>,,-Yeah-yes,'' he jumped up, and disappeared in bathroom.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Get a grip man ! Get a grip, you can't imagine her like this, or gawking at her like this. It's impolite , and she would be offended.</strong>
</p>
<p>He stripped, stepping in shower.</p>
<p>
  <strong>She left here her shower gel. Pomegranate and red apple ! That's the scent ! That is exactly the scent I couldn't recognize the night we were-well we had sex-how sweet it was, and sensual…so only shower gel is enough to turn me on now ?! Okay-</strong>
</p>
<p>He chuckled for himself, putting the red shower gel back where he'd took it, and rather splashed himself with water.</p>
<hr/>
<p>,,What do you want to do ?'' she smiled at him, when he walked from bathroom, his lower body wrapped in towel, drying his hair.</p>
<p>,,What do <em>I</em> want to do ?'' he looked at her surprised.</p>
<p>,,I don't have any plans for today, since we're landing only tomorrow, and I won't be running for my husband. I wanna enjoy the cruise, and if he doesn't want to enjoy it with me, then I can do better without him as well…so ? <em>What's your plan</em> ?'' she grinned shifting on couch on her knees.</p>
<p>He looked at her seriously, thinking for a few seconds, and then he spoke.</p>
<p>,,Well, breakfast first would be delicious-'' he chuckled, making her giggle ,,-and then, I'm gonna try tennis court, and pool, and….''</p>
<p>,,And ?''</p>
<p>He thought for a second ,,….tonight it's <em>dance party</em> on upper deck…would <em>you</em> go with me ?''</p>
<p>She grinned wider, nodding ,,why not ?''</p>
<p>,,Good-''</p>
<p>,,-Can I try that tennis with you too ?''</p>
<p>,,Of course,'' Johnny chuckled, turning to her with his back, to reach in wardrobe for his clothes.</p>
<p>,,My God !'' she covered her mouth and he turned back to her immediately.</p>
<p>,,What ?!''</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't tell me I-</em>
</p>
<p>,,I-ehm…those <em>scratches</em> on your back….it's from our s-''</p>
<p>,,-Yes it is…'' he nodded smiling, watching her reaction.</p>
<p>,,Jesus, I'm sorry –I never-I mean…I've never been such <em>wild</em>…sorry,'' she blushed slightly, looking at the scratches when he turned back again.</p>
<p>It was two days, and they were still visibly red…not much, but enough.</p>
<p>,,You don't have to be-'' he grinned her, his smile slowly melting her ,,-<em>I liked it</em>,'' he waved with his brows, deciding it was enough like a flirt, and he rather went back to bathroom to dress himself.</p>
<hr/>
<p>,,Okay that's 5:4 on set…you are younger than me, and you're losing !'' Patti wiped the little of sweat on her forehead, looking at Johnny on the other side of court.</p>
<p>,,I can do better other things, for example racing, or riding horse-have you ever ride a horse ?''</p>
<p>,,It depends, <em>which horse</em> you mean-'' she smirked, joking, making him chuckle. ,,You wanna continue ?''</p>
<p>,,Yeah ! I won't let you win, what do you think of me ?'' Johnny nodded.</p>
<p>,,Okay, so-where were we ?'' she hit the ball, continuing in conversation.</p>
<p>,,I dunno, I only know it was your turn to ask-'' Johnny repulsed the ball.</p>
<p>,,Okay, how about <em>politics </em>?! What do you think of our-ugh-<em>president</em>-'' she chocked, like the words by itself were strangling her.</p>
<p>Johnny chuckled, continuing in playing ,,And you love gossips ?! Then you should know that !''</p>
<p>,,Know what ?!'' she hit the ball like it was head of president itself.</p>
<p>It passed by Johnny, he nearly haven't managed to avoid it.</p>
<p>,,Oh-fuck-sorry !''</p>
<p>,,It's okay. Well I joked a bit in Glastonbury in June-'' he set a new ball.</p>
<p>,,Oh-really ? So your opinion-''</p>
<p>,,-Like it's not obvious I hate that orange idiot,'' Johnny smirked loudly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank God !</em>
</p>
<p>,,Yeah, who would not hate him, after what he's doing with our country-''</p>
<p>,,Yeah !''</p>
<p>,,And how you <em>joked</em> ?'' she was curious all of a sudden.</p>
<p>,,Well I said, it's time for another actor to once again kill some president….'' Johnny reminded situation with Abraham Lincoln.</p>
<p>,,Yeah, perhaps, if the situation is really bad, I think there will be lot of us actors who'd walk in White House and put thighs in order-''</p>
<p>,,-You'd be a great leader of us,'' Johnny laughed, panting.</p>
<p>She laughed through a harsh breath too, missing the ball.</p>
<p>,,Okay I'm done for today…''</p>
<p>,,Me too. It's a draw,'' Johnny nodded smiling at Patti, before he hugged her.</p>
<p>,,I don't think so…we'll see this evening, how good you can dance !'' she smirked, walking to dress room, to have shower and get back in her own dress.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She wore, black sparkling dress not that long, without sleeves, and with belt aorund her waist, and golden necklace-one piece. Johnny had his typical two shirts, one opened, the other, lower layer, light blue color, and his scarf, and jeans.</p>
<p>,,Are you kidding me ?'' Patti smirked after hearing like disco music. ,,I haven't dance on such music for years-''</p>
<p>,,-Me to, is that a problem ?'' Johnny chuckled, twirling her around and to him, offering a smile.</p>
<p>,,Maybe not…'' she smiled, letting the music move with her hips, as long not, since she was rather plowing rock or jazz Pubs, or listening to musical's songs, but this was just so good, and she felt free, to shake with her body, and to see what she's got, what yet left in her body and her soul.</p>
<p>She haven't seen Matt whole day, and she knew he is alright, and when he wants to be the stubborn now, let him be. Maybe he's got <em>the reason</em>…because she found herself, more and more being attracted to Johnny. She felt that affection, and she was happy. Contented. Relaxed.</p>
<p>They were really dancing a lot, not caring who could see them, not caring how they were dancing, but together they were doing rather great.</p>
<p>,,Aren't you tired already,'' Johnny assured himself, when Patti drank her non alcoholic cocktail.</p>
<p>,,N-mm, not yet,'' she smiled, putting empty glass on bar, and listening to that sensual, slow, almost <em>erotic </em>music.</p>
<p>,,Good,'' Johnny smiled, taking her hand and walking on dance floor.</p>
<p>She was smiling, when he let her body cling to his in the rhythm of that pleasant music. He was keeping her suddenly as much close as he could, and she wasn't protesting against it. Enjoying those moments, when he bend her down and slowly raising her back again, brushing his nose to her neck, when she held his clothed chest carefully. Her eyes were time after time lightly closed, to feel in the moment and in the music, as much as Johnny's were. When their chocolate eyes met, they smiled at each other.</p>
<p>And evening was gone. They went together back in Johnny's cabin, both not drunk tonight, and they set themselves to sleep, Johnny in bed and Patti on couch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sauvage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This time no storm. No inebriety. No jealousy, neither anger or sadness…</p><p>It was something else, which was keeping Patti up.</p><p>She was <em>burning</em>. Not in vain, Johnny was feeding that fire, and she knew since this morning, what she exactly feel to him. She just wanted to bit test him, in what he <em>feels</em>, and how he behaves. All day long he was sweet, and kind. Also polite and very funny. She wasn't bored with him, neither feeling embarrassed or uncomfortable. She felt great. In past few months, she really felt great, carefree and relaxed. And for the first day on the ship, she wasn't thinking of Matt, when he doesn't care of her.</p><p>She was happy…and since the last dance with Johnny…was burning as hell.</p><p>She hesitated for a long time…</p><p>,,Johnny ?'' she shouted a whisper, still lying on couch and looking at the ceiling of the cabin.</p><p>,,Hmm ?''</p><p>,,You're up too ?''</p><p>,,Halfway,'' he muttered, she heard him shifting in his bed.</p><p>Patti bit her lip, standing up, and quietly walking across the living room, into Johnny's bedroom, standing moment or two beside his bed, her eyes wandered down.</p><p>She smirked silently, when she saw his boxers on the floor.</p><p>
  <em>Used to sleep in nude.</em>
</p><p>Her fingers slightly twitched, before she finally decided, and rolled down her panties, leaving them on ground, and her nightgown followed in few seconds.</p><p>She slipped below the sheet, and scooted to Johnny, who twitched and blinked.</p><p>,,What is it ?'' he uttered sleepily, before his hand ran up her bare back. ,,Are you naked ?'' his eyes flew open searching for Patti.</p><p>She put her head on his shoulder, quietly nodding, biting her lip, her hand on his chest, gently stroking.</p><p>,,I sensed, what I really want, and what I really feel,'' she whispered, her breath teasing his skin.</p><p>He closed his eyes, eagerly waiting, if she might say, what he wished for.</p><p>,,I want <em>you</em> Johnny,'' she brushed his left pec with her plump lips.</p><p>,,But Matt-''</p><p>,,-I love my husband…that did not changed, but…I love you too,'' she kissed his pec, her hand stroking his stomach.</p><p>,,Are you sure of this ?'' he looked down at her, finding her sparkling eyes.</p><p>,,I am,'' she nodded, before she encircled his neck with her palm and gently forced him to lean closer, kissing him softly.</p><p>
  <strong>Thank God !</strong>
</p><p>Johnny hugged her waist, turning to her, drawing her closer to him as few hours ago on the dance floor. Her fingers tangled in his hair, when he deepened their kiss and start caressing her mouth with his tongue, teasing silent moans from her, swallowing them eagerly.</p><p>,,Ohh-'' escaped her when he tugged at her lower lip with his teeth and then sucked softly. His hand, petting up her side, holding her close to him, he felt her breasts making soft pressure on his chest.</p><p>His hand slid from her side, between their bodies, and he gently cupped her left breast. Still carefully, he didn't know what he could or couldn't do.</p><p>But she nodded and put her palm on his, pressing harder ,,Yes !''</p><p>His lips descended on her slender neck, he rolled over her, pressing his lower body to her, she could feel his erection on her lower stomach, which made her smile. All that time it was her, what was arousing him. She grinned, when he sucked on her earlobe, receiving whimper from her, as he continued kissing down her neck, until he found her spot. He smiled, when she pressed his head firmly to her neck on that spot, her whimper-a desperate plea-for him to continue.</p><p>Johnny hungrily sucked on her spot, flicking his tongue on her so soft skin, and making her moan and writhe beneath him. Her legs shifting below his, until she had her legs spread, and circled up around his waist, forcing him down on her, feeling his arousal harder against her lower stomach.</p><p>,,<em>Johnny…</em>'' she breathed fully, dazedly to the shell of his ear, when he bit to her neck.</p><p>,,How you called me last night, do you remember ?'' he continued down, his open mouthed kisses leaving wet trail down her chest and to her slightly heaving breasts.</p><p>,,How ?'' she asked dully, not remembering.</p><p>Johnny felt her slight tense, when his hot breath landed on her rosy nipple, his mouth opened, around her bud, waiting few seconds, he wanted to enjoy every single reaction, every single moan, every her whimper, and arch and plea, and kiss, any response she might make.</p><p>,,<em>Bunny,''</em> he breathed, before he slowly, too much teasingly closed his lips around her nipple and sucked.</p><p>,,Oh-ohhh !'' Patti arched as much as she could-his body pressed on hers-her lips widely parted with desperate moan, as Johnny sucked tortuously slow, and then bit with his teeth ever so lightly, holding her nipple between his teeth, and tugged up.</p><p>,,Oh-God !'' she cried, stroking his hair, like she was begging him to do it again. And as he wanted he kissed her nipple once again, leaving it, and kissing to other one, to not leave it behind.</p><p>,,Uhhh-'' biting her lip at the end of her moan, when his tongue flicked along her right, rosy, hardened peak.</p><p>He grinned to her skin, as he kissed lower to her stomach, his last kiss landed on her belly button, drawing a bewildered groan from her, as he was coming back.</p><p>She felt his lips, glazing up her throat, her jaw, and to her mouth again, she kissed him hungrily back.</p><p>,,You <em>can</em> work with women, <em>bunny,''</em> she grinned at him, kissing him once more.</p><p>,,You should see my Don Juan DeMarco,'' he grinned above her, nuzzling his nose to hers, kissing the very tip of hers.</p><p>,,Your what ?'' she giggled, stroking his shoulders, and his back.</p><p>,,I'll teach you, I have for that whole week,'' he chuckled slightly before capturing her lips in another loving kiss.</p><p>,,Don't be so selfish-you have to learn about me too, at least <em>something</em>…'' she muttered to his mouth with playful giggle, when he tried to silence her.</p><p>When he narrowed himself, looking at her dreamily, she couldn't help herself, but lean up to reach his throat, and bite her teeth gently into his smooth neck, forcing light groan from him, as his eyes closed. She nuzzled to the crook of his neck, smelling, he noticed, and smiled.</p><p>When she fell to pillow again, she grinned and whispered ,,<em>Sauvage…''</em></p><p>At that moment, he reached for his throbbing member, and thrusted swiftly inside her heat, making her arch with loud moan, spreading across the whole cabin.</p><p>Her eyes closed, and her lips parted, Johnny's eyes pinned on her beautifully full lips, which were calling for another kiss, and another, and one more-with each thrust, swallowing each her moan and whimper effectively.</p><p>That long wanted <em>need</em>, burning out in one petty connection between their bodies. Burning <em>stronger</em>, <em>faster</em>, <em>both</em> of them.</p><p>His hands caressing her sides, petting up, and cupping her breasts, he growled audibly, when she scratched his back again.</p><p>,,Please-'' his forehead touched her chest, as he begged, urging her by rougher strikes.</p><p>,,Pl-ah ! Please-wha-what ?!'' she moaned, breathing harshly, bucking her hips up, to meet him thrust to thrust.</p><p>,,Again-'' he growled to the swell of her right breast.</p><p>She understood, biting her own lip and stifling naughty giggle, when she scratched down again, and he kissed all over her boob.</p><p><em>,,Yes-yea-yes bunny, ahhh-fuck ! Ohhh-ohh-ohh…mhh-ahhh !'' </em>her moans increasing, when he gently nipped her right nipple again, aiming to her left breast.</p><p>,,You've got <em>incredible</em> body, Patti,'' he groaned urgently, desperately to her breast.</p><p>She only grinned, kissing the top of his hair, and squeezing him between her thighs ,,I've got the best titties-ahhh !''</p><p>,,You have !'' he nodded, after thrusting roughly twice or so, making her breath caught in her throat, his hair was teasing her clit, her eyes were squeezed shut and her lips parted.</p><p>Suddenly he was a bit afraid, when she really wasn't panting from second to second. He slowed down, nearly stopping, asking ,,Have I hurt you ?'' and slowing down again.</p><p>,,NO !'' she yelped shaking wildly with her head.</p><p>,,And wha-''</p><p><em>,,No-don't stop !''</em> she almost screamed, bucking her hips desperately up, catching her breath, and he willingly followed the lead, thrusting roughly again, coming back to previous pace. <em>,,Please-J-hhh-bun-ohhh –fuck ! Ohh-fuck me ! Ohhh-yes Johnny !''</em> she stroked his cheek and to his beard, bringing him down to her lips ,to kiss him again.</p><p>He raised her knees a bit up, to rest on his hips, feeling himself fucking-close.</p><p>
  <em>,,Patti I-''</em>
</p><p><em>,,Yeah ?!</em>'' she moaned, her thighs around his hips start trembling, in response to new position.</p><p><em>,,Love, Sici-ohh Patti, I'm gonna-ahhh my God !''</em> he was growling above her, thrusting deeper, each thrust teasing her clit, and his tip was pressing to some very sensitive place inside her, she perceive what he meant by '<em>I'm gonna'</em> and she just nodded.</p><p><em>,,Ye-yes, just-just keep…uhh-up –pl-please-ooooh –fuck !''</em> she felt her peak within her reach. Her eyes fluttering, her breath shuddering in effort to keep up yet a sec.</p><p><em>,,I will cum,'</em>' he groaned, like a warning, wanting to pull out.</p><p><em>,,Nnn-stay-i-hhh-in-si-side,''</em> Patti managed to moan tremblingly, her body ached with sudden strong wave of pleasure, washing her body from inside out, making her scream through a moan as she orgasmed, and squeezed Johnny's hips between her trembling thighs.</p><p>He felt her juices streaming down around his cock, and he couldn't-managing to say some kind of 'sorry' in his growl between her heaving breasts.</p><p>She grinned, feeling him cumming inside her, she tried to steady her breath, stroking his back and his hair, and when he after several moments of hard breathing raised his head, she cupped his cheek, whispering feverishly ,,Menopause….'' Before her head fell heavily into pillow, with her loud sigh of relief of all that pleasure she just reached.</p><p>Her body was sweaty, his body was sweaty, sheets and mattress damp, soaked with their pleasure juices, her legs slid off his lower back, where they were tangled together, Johnny rolled off her, on his back, swallowing and easing his breathing.</p><p>With a content grin, she scooted to him, and he eagerly hugged her, letting her to rest with her head on his chest. She kissed few times his pectorals, before whispering ,,I don't regret anything, and I haven't regretted before…''</p><p>Johnny froze for a brief moment. So she all the time haven't regretted, and wanted him maybe as much as he wanted her…she just needed time.</p><p>Johnny took his phone, checking time, it shinned like sun, because his brightness wasn't lowered. It was something about two in the morning, neither one of them cared, unless they were together, unless they were hugging, unless they were happy and satisfied.</p><p>When they both were easily breathing and about to fall sleep, Patti's eyes flew open ,,What did you call me ?'' she realized.</p><p>He stiffened.</p><p>,,What…do you mean ?'' he asked slowly, not understanding.</p><p>,,No-no-don't be afraid, I mean…what did you call me, when you-before we-''</p><p>,,Ohh-Sici ?'' he chuckled.</p><p>She nodded, nuzzling to his chest ,,Mhmm ?''</p><p>,,You said you are <em>Sicilian</em>, haven't you ?'' he kissed her hair.</p><p>,,Ohh-nobody ever call me like <em>that</em>…I like it,'' she smiled, cuddling with him.</p><p>,,Well I never became a <em>bunny</em>,'' he repaid. ,,And I like it, after all –you told me to find somebody older than <em>thirties</em>-''</p><p>,,Oh-but I haven't expected you'll <em>pick me</em> !'' she bite in his pec teasingly, he laughed.</p><p>,,I haven't <em>picked</em> you…<em>that</em> was spontaneous and-''</p><p>,,-Passionate, I know…well-I am twice thirty so, and <em>that</em> already happened <em>twice</em>,'' she nodded, stroking his abdominal muscles.</p><p>,,Interesting, I thought you….'You Never Do Anything Twice','' he sang after remembering the melody of her song.</p><p>She raised her head, supporting on mattress, by her elbow, looking at him with pursed lips ,,Have you noticed that little word in last verse 'Except' ?''</p><p>He tried to remember ,,….yes,'' nodding and watching her.</p><p>,,Well that 'Except' applies exactly to our relationship, and that <em>fantastic</em> sex,'' she laid down again, hugging his waist.</p><p>,,Alright Sici,'' he laughed, reaching to his nightstand, she eagerly curiously watched him, as he pulled out pack of cigarettes, and immediately lit on, blowing out the smoke.</p><p>,,You smoke ?''</p><p>,,Yeah-you mind ?'' he asked, showing that he could fizzle it but, her reaction shocked him. She reached for his cigarette, bringing it to her lips, and inhaling deeply, blowing out a big steam of smoke above them.</p><p>,,I do too. Well, I haven't smoked for few months, but I do…solemnly,'' she nodded, smiling.</p><p>,,Time to celebrate,'' he grinned, kissing her set cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tattoos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning number four on the ship, today by afternoon ship was about to land in Bari, Italian province located on the Adriatic coast.</p><p>It was shortly about eight o'clock, and sun was already up, and shinning.</p><p>Johnny sighed, blinking up, as he felt pleasant <em>warmness</em>, clutching to his body. He looked at his companion, and he just melted, when he saw Patti, how cutely she was holding his waist, and resting lightly against his chest, still dreaming.</p><p>One would want to creep in her dream and be there with her.</p><p>Johnny carefully reached for his phone, checking the time, and then he decided to sleep yet some more, because after all they were up until three am, so they slept only five hours, and they had time until they may land in Bari.</p><p>And Johnny was too afraid all of a sudden, that if he might move or interrupt his Patti's sleep, she might realize what had happened, and maybe she could be angry again. Thought she wasn't drunk last night, and said she haven't regretted even their first sex so….maybe he was just paranoid, but he certainly didn't want her to leave-not now.</p><p>Closing eyes for <em>half hour</em>…</p><p>When he woke up again, he was still hugged by Patti, but with that difference she was resting with her head on his shoulder, and he could see her relaxing face. Many people could say, that seeing your partner in the morning, lying on you with half face-pressed to your chest or shoulder is not very pleasant sight-but this was just wonderful.</p><p>He reached for his phone once again.</p><p>
  <strong>11:23 ?! When ?!</strong>
</p><p>Anyway now it was enough of sleep, and he wanted to eat something, but he still didn't want to wake her.</p><p>He has to.</p><p>Leaning to her and pressing light kiss on her forehead ,,Patti…'' he whispered carefully.</p><p>She nuzzled her beautiful Italian nose to his muscle, her head still resting on his shoulder. He sighed dreamily, slowly petting her arm, and wanting to at least dress himself, then maybe catch the rest of possible breakfast in buffet, and then probably bring to Patti something to eat. He started to sliding from below her, but her fingers twitched, and she gripped him more firmly.</p><p><em>,,Nnn….where are ya going ?''</em> she muttered sleepily to his skin, forcing him down on mattress again.</p><p>,,We missed the breakfast love,'' he tried, chuckling softly, when she tugged him closer again, nuzzling to him. Her hand rest on his other side as her arm was wrapped around his waist.</p><p><em>,,Then we can have lunch later…''</em> she mumbled, slowly succumbing to sleep again.</p><p>,,Which is in two hours or so,'' Johnny tried again, forcing her to think a bit.</p><p>
  <em>,,Andwhattimeisit ?''</em>
</p><p>,,Half twelve-''</p><p>,,-Yet ?'' her eyes flew open, she hardly raised her head trying to find his eyes as her own were adjusting at the daylight.</p><p>,,Mhmm,'' he smiled at her, as she was looking deliriously and so confused, and so sleepily, and so-damn cute.</p><p>After few tries to open her eyes completely she gave up, burying her face to his chest again <em>,,And you are hungry ?''</em></p><p>,,A bit, you ?''</p><p><em>,,Sleepy !''</em> she mumbled to his skin again, not trying anymore to raise her head or to talk properly.</p><p>He chuckled again, making her sigh softly, and her palm moved from his side to his chest, resting lazily.</p><p>,,I know the best <em>way,</em> how to <em>wake</em> you up,'' he kissed her forehead again.</p><p>,,Hmm-I think I know what do you mean,'' she grinned with closed eyes.</p><p>He leaned closer, and gently took her earlobe between his teeth, nipping softly. She exhaled with dreamily groan through her closed lips.</p><p>,,But I'm not sure, you'll be <em>successful</em>…I'm not so <em>willing</em> in the mornings,'' she shook softly with her head, her soft brown hair tickling him.</p><p>He chuckled petting her side ,,but we have to show up there…''</p><p>She sighed again, rubbing her eyes, to finally see ,,is that needed ?''</p><p>,,It is-''</p><p>,,-Now ?'' she stroked his chest, still sleepily, but looking at him now.</p><p>,,…..maybe in half hour or so,'' Johnny leaned down to kiss her.</p><p>,,Good…I really need to fully wake up-gimme that half hour,'' she trailed her fingertips across his tattoos.</p><p>,,Alright, anything love,'' he made her smile, when he kissed her hair again.</p><p>,,Who's <em>this</em> ?'' she pointed at his tattoo above his heart.</p><p>,,That's my beautiful daughter,'' big smile spread on his face, she could see.</p><p>,,Lily-correct me if I'm wrong, I don't have my glasses on-'' her throaty laugh was as pleasant as she was ,,-Rose ?''</p><p>,,Yes, her full name is Lily-Rose-Melody,'' he nodded, smiling, as Patti copied the tattoo with her index finger.</p><p>,,And your son ?''</p><p>,,Is named by me-John Christopher-''</p><p>,,-Jack,'' she kissed his pec.</p><p>,,Yes,'' Johnny nodded again, petting her back, as her eyes wandered across his body.</p><p>,,Do they know about me ?'' her fingers trailing once again Lily's name.</p><p>,,Lily with Jack ?''</p><p>,,Mhmm ?''</p><p>,,I haven't told them about our first sex, but I think , they probably already suspect <em>something</em>…''</p><p>,,And will you tell them ?''</p><p>,,Probably,'' He smiled kissing her, and she nodded.</p><p>,,Fine. And now, I've got the chance to look over you, you know,'' Patti giggled, rolling over him, and lying on his body, and between his thighs, her forearms softly supporting her body against his lower stomach, to look better on his tattoos.</p><p>,,God !''</p><p>,,What ?!'' she froze, waiting what she's done wrong.</p><p>,,Your <em>peaches</em> are pressing on the <em>right place</em>…'' he sighed, tipping his head back in pillows, when her tits were pressing down on his <em>arousal</em>.</p><p>She laughed throatily again, pinching him several times in his abdominal muscles ,,Don't. Be. So. Horny. !''</p><p>He had to take a deep breath, she watched him eagerly, and only after he swallowed he nodded ,,Fine, I'm good now-''</p><p>,,-Oh really ? Your <em>buddy</em> disagrees with you-''</p><p>,,-Because y-! You are a big teaser you know that ?'' he chuckled, leaning back, and putting his hands below his head comfortably.</p><p>,,I know,'' she waved with her brows teasingly, before coming back to his body.</p><p>,,What's this ?''</p><p>,,Brotherly love-that one I do have with my <em>brother </em>Damien Echols.''</p><p>,,I don't know him,'' Patti shook with her head.</p><p>,,I expected that, go on…''</p><p>,,Hmm Betty Sue,'' she took his arm, starting from above.</p><p>,,My mother,'' Johnny smiled, watching Patti's face and her reactions.</p><p>,,Ohh-you've got tattooed mother's name, that's sweet ! Oww-but I don't wish my son would have something like that,'' she shook with her head after.</p><p>,,And you ? Would you like to have some tattoo ?'' he was curious.</p><p>,,I don't know…I never had one,'' she silenced, searching for something else she could ask for meaning.</p><p>,,But would you like to have one ?''</p><p>,,I don't know…I'm too old for it-''</p><p>,,-You're not ! People are never too old for <em>anything</em>,'' Johnny opposed.</p><p>,,Oh they are honey !''</p><p>,,<em>You</em>, are not !'' he cupped her cheeks, brushing them with his thumbs, and looking straight to her chocolate brownies.</p><p>,,Thank you…'' she offered weak smile in response to his compliment, stroking the back of his hand on her cheek. ,,So you don't mind that your new <em>bedmate</em> is sixty eight year old now ?'' she laughed again, watching him, and then looking at some new tattoo.</p><p>,,Why should I ? Yes, I never dated somebody older than me, but…you are just…''</p><p>,,Yes ? Just what ?'' she looked seriously at him, putting her chin on his lower stomach.</p><p>,,Beautiful personality, and quite determined woman who can have fun, you don't look on your age, and you certainly don't behave on your age, and you just…enjoy life as it is…''</p><p>,,That's all, that you caught on me ?'' she gave him wild smirk, holding his sides.</p><p>He sighed with closing eyes ,,And you are big <em>sexual vibrant</em>-''</p><p>,,-Theeere you go !'' she nodded giggling. ,,So you're saying that I am pretty inside out ?'' she looked at him innocently.</p><p>,,Yes !'' he nodded his eyes flashing open.</p><p>He took her hands forcing her bit up on him, and then he rolled over her, making her laugh as she suddenly was on her back.</p><p>He kissed her neck ,,You completely look on fifty max-'' continuing and pressing another kiss on her collarbone ,,-you're behaving on forty-'' each kiss on each breast ,,-<em>these</em> looks on thirty, and-'' he gently brushed his fingers on her pussy, making her whimper with closed eyes ,,-this <em>little one</em> here, I truly believe feels still like twenty…''</p><p>,,Those are just <em>eloquent compliments</em>-ahh !''</p><p>He bit at her side gently, but enough for her to feel it ,,And sassy as seventeen !''</p><p>,,Ohh-I am sassy ?'' she looked up at him nodding. With one swift move she flipped their positions and he was once again on his back.</p><p>,,Like this ?''</p><p>,,Yeah-exactly !'' Johnny wouldn't give up, and sat up holding her back with both his hands, kissing her.</p><p>,,I said don't be so horny,'' she kissed him hungrily back.</p><p>,,Also you said, you are not <em>willing</em> in mornings…'' Johnny chuckled, as she was sitting on his lap.</p><p>His hands slipped to her hips, making her move on him slowly, to feel his arousal. Her eyes fluttered closed, and her head lolling back, making more room for him to kiss and worship with his gorgeous tongue and beard.</p><p>,,Maybe I'm ready to make an <em>exception</em>,'' she let out dull groan, when his tip touched her slit, and he sucked on her spot on her peachy neck.</p><p>She bit her lip, her palm traversing down his front across his tattoos and down between their bodies, to <em>unite</em> them.</p><p><em>,,Ahh,''</em> her moan, desperate plea for more, when he was once again inside her. Starting slowly moving on him, as he was still sitting, hugging her, now grinning at her as well, but she couldn't see, since she was slowly diving in growing pleasure and burning desire.</p><p>,,<em>You're –ohh –so hard –uhh</em>,'' she was hardly speaking, now she could see his grin, she smiled, kissing him.</p><p>,,<em>For you</em>, I haven't got erection since I and Amber…well before divorce-'' she put her palm on his mouth silencing him effectively, shaking with her own head.</p><p>,,Shhh-shut up- if you want to keep my mood like <em>this</em>…oh –oh –oh –ohhh –mhh-'' riding him fluently faster, feeling his kisses on her inner palm, letting out moans with every single move.</p><p>,,Shit you're so perfect,'' he growled, when her palm slid off his mouth, and her forehead pressed against his, with delirious smile.</p><p>
  <em>,,Oooh –ymmm –bunny -ohhh-my !''</em>
</p><p>,,Yes, Patti uhh-yes,'' he groaned, before capturing her plump lips in loving kiss, his hands left her hips, which were already moving by their own accord anyway, and he kneaded both her peaches.</p><p>,,I was wrong-''</p><p><em>,,-What ?''</em> she was slightly panting, feeling his tip pressing that spongy place in her inner walls again.</p><p>,,No raisins…'' he shook with his head and half closed eyes ,,…but only two beautiful, firm rosy <em>raspberries</em> buds-''</p><p><em>,,-Aaaah-fuck !''</em> she whimpered when he tweaked both her nipples at once. ,,<em>Do that again, and I will cum !</em>'' she kissed him, sucking at his lower lip.</p><p>,,You will ?'' he chuckled teasingly against her parted lips.</p><p>,,<em>Mhmm,</em>'' she was hovering on her peak, feeling that hot pleasure floating between her thighs, waiting for release. ,,<em>Do it…hhh-bunny-please –ohhh-fuck –oh-shit –ohhh-do me !''</em> she reached his pale neck with her teeth, biting playfully, begging him desperately with her moans, buzzing through his throat.</p><p>,,Ahhh-Sici, I'm close-''</p><p><em>,,Do me-please !</em>'' she begged again, nipping teasingly his earlobe, as he still held her both breasts.</p><p>Johnny eagerly tweaked her nipples again, making her cry out as she came, still riding him, but she couldn't take that pressure, and orgasmed to his lap.</p><p>Knocking on doors, and as they weren't locked, somebody invaded room.</p><p>,,Dad is everything okay ? We haven't seen you on breakf-Oh MY GOD sorry !'' Lily gasped, when she saw Johnny being straddled by some woman. She could only see her back, until that woman immediately turned her head as she stopped, and slid off Johnny.</p><p>,,I am so sorry !'' Lily quickly apologized, turning half away.</p><p>Patti was still slightly leaking and panting but she needed to leave the room. Covering herself in sheet, she panted ,,That-ehmm-that's okay doll…'' Patti blushed.</p><p><strong>Speak for yourself…</strong>Johnny chuckled in his mind, not able to talk in real.</p><p>She wanted to run in bathroom, but not naked, and this was certainly Johnny's daughter.</p><p>
  <em>She can't see her dad naked !</em>
</p><p>,,Would-y-would you be so kind and throw at me just, that sheet from the couch ?'' she offer to Lily her truest smile.</p><p>Lily was a bit covering her eyes, even when both in bed were covered, she looked on couch, raising up the sheet ,,This one ?''</p><p>,,Yes, thank you doll !'' Patti blushed way more when Lily threw at her the cover, and she swiftly wrapped it around her body and stood up jumping in bathroom in three steps, closing doors behind her.</p><p>,,I am so sorry dad, I didn't know I-…I'm sorry,'' Lily tried to apologize, looking at her father who sat paralyzed on bed.</p><p>,,That's okay sweetie, you needed something ?'' Johnny smiled, scooting his knees to his chest, for Lily to not see his still present erection.</p><p>,,I just…we haven't seen you on breakfast, well now I know <em>why,</em>'' she flushed, slightly giggling. ,,Ehmm-we're landing in two hours, and me Sam and Jack wanted to go with you in town, so if you two would want to go-''</p><p>,,We'll talk about it, and I'll let you know at lunch, okay ?'' he nodded, a bit nervously at his daughter.</p><p>,,Okay, have a nice…company, see ya at lunch,'' Lily smiled, when Patti opened the door again, standing in between.</p><p>,,Bye doll,'' she waved, as Lily closed doors behind her.</p><p>,,Well…'' Johnny looked at Patti, falling heavily into pillows.</p><p>,,Now they know about me !'' Patti laughed loudly, crawling back to Johnny on bed, and looking at couch.</p><p>,,Yeah, we were caught <em>inflagranti </em>!''</p><p>,,What was that about coming in town with them ?''</p><p>,,Do you want ?'' Johnny smiled, teasing with his fingers her arm, making her eyes flutter.</p><p>,,Italy is my mother land-''</p><p>,,-No-no , I mean if you want to go <em>with us</em> ?'' Johnny specified.</p><p>Patti looked at him, smiling ,,If I can take Joshie with us ?''</p><p>,,That's your son, right ?'' he looked how she nodded ,,Gladly ! And now…where were we ?'' tugging gently on her arm, scooting her to him, her throaty laugh echoing in his cabin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bari Coast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,So you are a young model, huh ?’’ Patti asked walking side by side with Lily and Sam few steps in front of Jack, Josh and Johnny across the coast of Bari.</p><p>,,Well, yes, for third year already…mom is long life model, so I found it interesting-‘’</p><p>,,-You look pretty,’’ Patti smiled.</p><p>,,Yes, she’s my little star,’’ Sam chuckled.</p><p>,,<em>Little</em> ? Are you older from Lily ?’’</p><p>,,Yes, about four years,’’ Sam nodded since age for them obviously was just number, but she looked quite young.</p><p>Patti’s brows narrowed but she kept her smile, when Sam backed to boys and she was left alone with Lily.</p><p>Lily was still a bit blushing ,,I need to tell you once again, I’m so sorry for that forenoon I didn’t know I-‘’</p><p>,,-That’s okay honey, well actually nobody needs to know about it, okay ? I mean…about me and your father…’’</p><p>,,But-‘’</p><p>,,-I’m still married woman, and it would be, you know, <em>complicated</em>.’’</p><p>,,Then why you were doing <em>that </em>?’’ Lily repaid a bit.</p><p>Patti went serious ,,You got a point. Well we-‘’</p><p>,,What are you talking about girls ?’’ boys and Sam caught them in few seconds, interrupting them.</p><p>,,Nothing-‘’ they sang together.</p><p>,,Sounds <em>interesting</em>,’’ Johnny smirked, running his arm around Patti’s waist, but she shook him slightly off. He frowned, not understanding, he waited till the two of them wouldn’t be audible, and he leaned to her. ,,Something happened ?’’</p><p>She looked at him, before watching again their kids in front of them, walking together, not paying attention, she whispered back ,,You can’t <em>make claims</em> on me in public like that, especially in front of my son ! What would people think of us-‘’</p><p>,,-That I love you,’’ Johnny answered seriously, wanting to hug her to him, but she wrenched herself once again. ,,I thought you said-‘’</p><p>,,-I do too. I do, but….I just don’t want to make it <em>obvious</em> in public right away. Johnny you are very well <em>watched</em>, you are famous and when you start hugging me and <em>groping</em> me, it will be suspicious,’’ Patti smiled, trying to sooth him.</p><p>,,I was afraid for a while you completely changed your mind about me-‘’</p><p>,,-Let me show you in the cabin how I <em>changed my mind</em> about you,’’ she winked, walked back to her son.</p><p>They found themselves by stall with ice cream. It was quite hot weather, so everybody bought an ice cream. Josh was still accompanying Lily with Sam, Jack was on his own but he could do well by himself anyway, and Johnny was once again behind with Patti.</p><p>He watched her, and suddenly he felt lost. Those lips, that tongue, that expression. Her sunglasses on the top of her hair, exposing her beautiful face, as she was looking around, but at Johnny, and her mouth was <em>working</em>.</p><p>,,Your ice cream is melting,’’ she noticed Johnny’s gaze when she pointed at his ice cream, and after second she realized <em>why</em> he was gawking at her like <em>this.</em></p><p>Patti grinned, looking at her ice cream, closing her eyes and licking slowly up, traversing her two scoops, making Johnny growl as he licked his own. She flickered her tongue on the top of her ice cream  before sucking long, licking down and up with her tongue again, and at the end she softy brushed her teeth on the top, looking back at Johnny and hi reaction.</p><p>With slightly parted lips, he chocked announcing to whole company ,,I’d like to sit for awhile,’’ and ran to the nearest bench, since Patti saw his growing <em>excitement </em>in his pants.</p><p>He giggled for herself, whispering ,,I still got it.’’</p><p>,,We will walk a bit more with Josh if you don’t mind,’’ Patti announced when Lily, Jack and Sam walked to <em>breathing</em> Johnny.</p><p>,,Good,’’ Jack nodded.</p><p>,,And where is dad ?’’</p><p>,,He stayed on the ship. But he seems to be sad,’’ Josh nodded.</p><p>,,No wonder…I miss him,’’ Patti admitted.</p><p>,,But you seem to be happy with Mr. Johnny…’’</p><p>She looked at him, now a bit afraid ,,Is that obvious ?’’</p><p>,,Not at all, but I am your son, and I can recognize when you’re happy and when not,’’ Josh kissed her forehead, making her smile.</p><p>,,I don’t know, I…I thought I can’t love anybody else than your father and you. I would be dead without you two, and suddenly…’’ she looked over her shoulder, and back ,,He is kind, and sweet, and different type of man than I know, and he is funny, he understand my sense of humor and he is…’’</p><p>,,Sexy ?’’</p><p>,,Yeah,’’ Patti puffed admitting.</p><p>,,I don’t judge you for anything,’’ Josh uttered, hugging her.</p><p>,,Really ?’’</p><p>,,Yeah, I mean, I love dad, but I like Johnny either…and Lily and Jack. And I’m happy to see you happy,’’ Josh cheered, looking in his mother’s eyes.</p><p>,,My little half-Italian,’’ she giggled, stroking his cheek. ,,I want to be with your father, I want I love him. After thirty years I love him by the bottom of my heart….I just-‘’ she looked once again at far away Depp’s family ,,-want to enjoy my life a bit…yet. I thought it’s too late for me in my near seventies, but Johnny convinced me otherwise,’’ she blushed, smiling nearly touched.</p><p>,,Of course, for you never is too late, Ma…I love ya,’’ Josh smiled, kissing her hair and hugging her once again, this was the most support she ever get from him in her life.</p><p>,,So you don’t think I’m insane, and I’m against your father, and I’m leaving you, or I’m doing any foolishness ?’’ she assured herself as they were coming back slowly.</p><p>,,Ma…you’re asking me ?!’’ her son laughed loudly.</p><p>,,Of course, you’re my boy !’’</p><p>,,No mom, I don’t think any of that, and I’m sure dad will be okay too. I promise I won’t tell him, and you enjoy it until you can…I will try too,’’ he looked at Lily with humble smile.</p><p>Patti stiffened ,,Wait, but she is lesb-‘’</p><p>,,-I know, I know, but I still want to enjoy at least her presence. She’s very nice girl, with good manners,’’ Josh sighed, not leaving Lily with his eyes.</p><p>Patti grinned, because it seems her boy was in love too, but with not much fortune as she had yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,You’re not much going in theatre or cinema ?’’ Patti asked as they were walking across the hall with fountain.</p><p>,,No-‘’</p><p>,,Jesus how can you culturally live ?’’ Patti’s laugh spread across the hall, when Johnny shook with his head, then smiled and started.</p><p>,,Because I do many different things. For example, I sing and play in band, I’m in many movies, I travel a lot on press conferences and premiers, I’m taking care of my many holding as well, and I’m just having fun…when it’s possible.’’</p><p>,,Oh-I wish I was in band, I wanted to, but my voice is Broadway, it always was, bada-bing…this will never change,’’ she sighed disappointed.</p><p>,,Would you like to see me ?’’ Johnny uttered, hoping.</p><p>,,I’d love to, at least once,’’ She nodded eagerly, making him smile widely.</p><p>They stopped in front of bar, where they first met. Patti saw by corner of her eye, the only person she could recognize anywhere anytime, her Matty.</p><p>,,Emm, I-I will come in cabin, in ten minutes okay ?’’</p><p>Johnny saw why she wanted to go in the bar, and he nodded smiling.</p><p>,,Go ahead, see ya later !’’</p><p>She watched him leaving, and then she took a deep breath, and walked into bar. Walking straight to her husband who wasn’t laughing, or smiling at all, just staring in his glass of red wine, and his expression was rather sad.</p><p>He haven’t even noticed she walked to him.</p><p>,,Matty ?’’ she smiled, catching his attention, when he just raised his eyes from his glass, his head still supported by his forearm pressed to bar.</p><p>,,<em>Miss LuPone ?’’</em></p><p>He haven’t called her like this for centuries. Her husband called her like this only in three cases : on social media, for fun, or when he was really angry.</p><p>This case, was obviously the third one, due the tone he used, and due his face expression.</p><p>Her lips trembled, when she wanted to speak, but it wasn’t so easy, she put her palm slowly on his back, her eyes closed by their own accord, she smoothed her hand up and back to the place where her hand landed at first.</p><p>,,Honey, how long this will last ?’’ she breathed, not able to talk louder.</p><p>,,As long as you will screw with your sex idol,‘’ her husband said with voice cold as frost, biting into her soul.</p><p>This hurts…until now it was just once and foolish, and only Matt thought, she was having affair, but now-now it was plain true. She was having affair with Johnny Depp, and she loved it, but she loved her husband still…it was like a circle which never ends…a snake eating its own tail. She wondered, why it was so good for her to love them both, but she couldn’t possibly think, when she had no proper <em>hinterland</em>. She felt lost so suddenly.</p><p>,,Matt I-‘’</p><p>,,-Don’t try to lie to me…are you sleeping with him ?’’ he looked at her now facing her completely, waiting eagerly for answer.</p><p>,,……..I am, but I lov-‘’</p><p>,,-Then leave me alone, and go to him…’’ he went back to his glass, drinking.</p><p>,,Honey I love you-‘’</p><p>,,-Liar !’’ he hissed, drinking once again.</p><p>This hurts even more…</p><p>,,Drinking won’t help you-‘’</p><p>,,-I know, but it’s <em>the only</em> way, how to not think of <em>you</em>. Now leave me alone,’’ Matt responded coldly.</p><p>,,Matt, love I-‘’</p><p>,,Leave me alone !’’ he said more firmly, not looking at her. He couldn’t…</p><p>Tears came to her eyes, her mouth opened, and she let out a painful whisper ,,If you say so…’’ turning on her heal, and walking away as far as she could.</p><p>Stepping fast across the halls, and out on fresh air, but when she reached deck, it wasn’t helping. She ran on upper deck, tears escaping her eyes, she stopped only due railing. Her palm landed on her mouth, stifling a small scream which followed her bitter tears. She took of her glasses, and as everybody was in town, and only few of them were on boat, she rolled down herself on one deck chair, crying quietly in her hands.</p><p>,,Tsk, tsk, tsk ! What is this dear ?’’ some swishy voice piercing her ears, it made her twitch and gasp, as she looked up, her vision blurred through her tears.</p><p>,,Oh my Gosh ! Aren’t you that golden voiced and always shinning Miss Patti LuPone ?’’ young man, looking on forty, with dark black hair, and slight pink lipstick on his lips gasped when he saw her face.</p><p>,,No…today I am pitifully crying and ever so sad Patti LuPone,’’ Patti smirked, as the young man forced her to smile through her tears.</p><p>,,And how’s that, my twinkling star is ‘pitifully crying’ ?’’ man sat down beside her, trying to spy what made her sad.</p><p>,,Troubles dear-‘’</p><p>,,Gabriel,’’ man smiled.</p><p>,,Gabriel…like an angel,’’ she nodded forcing another smile.</p><p>,,Yeah, homosexual angel..and now about you. What troubles ? You can tell Gabriel, he won’t tell anybody,’’ he scooted to her, she giggled.</p><hr/><p>,,You know what, I know you love those two un-named person, but if you really want to have fun, I wouldn’t be so sad about it, your husband will <em>pop</em> like a bubble in a <em>while</em> and this cruise also won’t last forever. And <em>male number two </em>surely wants to enjoy time with you too, so if I was you, I wouldn’t be so coy, and I would go to my lover, and when my husband decides by himself to talk to me, I would let him…so now go girl and have fun !’’ man hugged her after hour long talk with Patti, and smiled at her when she wiped away her tears.</p><p>,,You know what Gabriel, you helped me…thank you,’’ she hugged him back, smiling and putting her glasses back on. She felt great and it was only due Gabriel, who really listened to her and really soothed her, she felt beautiful, and more confident than before an hour. ,,You know what, I owe you, so what do you want from me to repay ?’’ she smiled offering.</p><p>,,Ah-hoh-what Gabriel wants ? Like it wasn’t enough to sit here with you ! ….but thought my friends would believe me, so….would a photo be too much ?’’</p><p>,,No, of course, but like this ? I’m performing in two days, and I can take you backstage, and then we can make a photo, and…a drink ?’’ she smiled.</p><p>,,Yaaaas please, my Goddess and drink after backstage, my dreams are coming true. I’m starting to think, I should be on upper deck more often because really interesting things are happening to me here,’’ he said womanishly, looking around, as they were the only persons sitting there.</p><p>,,Alright, and once again, thank you Gab,’’ Patti hugged him once again, before standing up.</p><p>,,You’re welcome, now go girl, and enjoy <em>the cruise</em> !’’ he called at her as she walked slowly down, yet waving at him.</p><hr/><p>She knew now, she had to let Matt clear is head, and don’t care of him so hardly. After all, they during their thirty years together had many of fights too, and always they survived them no matter how serious they were, or what about they were. She knew, he’ll calm down…and even if it lasted longer than till the end of the cruise, she’ll wait.</p><p>Walking in Johnny’s cabin, her smile totally disappeared. She expected something else than what she saw.</p><p>Amber Heard sitting on couch, Johnny was standing turned to his balcony, but listening to his ex-wife carefully.</p><p>That wouldn’t be so bad sight after all…but the visible bump Amber was holding with one hand was quite <em>disconcerting</em>.</p><p>,,So with this…<em>busty mom</em> you changed me for ?’’ young blondie looked over Patti, still holding her bump.</p><p>Patti’s eyes went wide, and her brows furrowed, she opened her mouth ,,Well nice to meet you too, young lady ?!’’</p><p>But Amber wasn’t much paying attention to greet her or say anything as apology.</p><p>,,Well, think through what I said Johnny, and don’t waste yourself, on <em>such old model</em>,’’ Amber smiled to Johnny who was looking everywhere, but on Amber, she petted his arm, before looking at Patti, and hardly standing up, walking around her.</p><p>,,Eh-Sorry, but I am no-‘’ Amber slammed door in front of Patti. She turned to Johnny, looking at him confusedly and curiously at once ,,What the FUCK was that ?!’’ pointing her thumb behind her to doors.</p><p>,,That was my ex-wife…’’ Johnny sat on bed, his head falling heavily in his hands, like Patti’s had before an hour or so.</p><p>,,I know, but what she wanted here, and…am I <em>busty</em> ?’’ Patti looked down, gently groping her breasts.</p><p>,,No, you’re perfect. And what she wanted is long story,’’ Johnny sighed, his hands still on his face but he fell backwards in mattress.</p><p>,,Well I’ve got time, you go first then I tell you where I was the whole time,’’ Patti sat beside him, petting his stomach.</p><p>,,Ughh-alright,’’ he put his hands away from his face, holding Patti’s palm in his, and he start talking. ,,I told you about our divorce…’’</p><p>,,Yes ?’’</p><p>,,Well that was five months ago…she is in sixth month of pregnancy-‘’</p><p>,,-No ?!’’ Patti smirked throatily, like she’d rather misunderstood what he just said.</p><p>,,Unfortunately yes. It’s been six months, since me and her had sex, and then the divorce, and then I haven’t heard of her, only the rumors, she’s got a boyfriend. She had one…who left her, month ago, when doctor confirmed her in sixth month. Now she’s got nobody to stay with, and she wants to accuse me and take over the rest of my money, due our unborn child….’’</p><p>,,And now you are serious ?’’</p><p>,,I’d love to say, I’m pulling your leg, but no…I am serious-‘’</p><p>,,THAT BITCH !’’ Patti yelled, maybe too loud, and maybe too emotionally but she felt like that, and that’s one of the many things Johnny loved on her.</p><p>,,Yeah, I don’t know what I shall do. If I admit it’s my child, press will kill me with it, and if I deny it, Amber will come back and bite me in my ass anyway….any possible way ends like Amber is the winner and she will end up with my money…I’m screwed-‘’</p><p>,,-Don’t say this…I thought this hour or so, but I found out I’m not !’’ Patti soothed, lying next to him ,and scooting closer.</p><p>,,Really ? What was that you were away so long after all ?’’ Johnny now had the chance to ask, forcing weak smile at her, and hugging her waist. She patted his back, smiling.</p><p>,,My husband send me to hell once again, and I was on the bottom when one little <em>angel</em> brought me back, and made my mood better, maybe better than before today,’’ Patti stroked Johnny cheeks, hugging him, as his arms were wrapped around her waist.</p><p>,,And what he told you ?’’ Johnny asked hopefully.</p><p>,,To open my eyes,’’ she smiled kissing Johnny’s forehead.</p><p>,,That’s nice, but when I open my eyes I see pregnant Amber and that’s making me slowly sick…I wouldn’t be sick if I saw <em>you </em>pregnant but her…that’s bringing me only <em>troubles</em>-‘’</p><p>,,-Hou boy, hou-chill okay, for me pregnant is a bit late, don’t forget. And about Amber, leave it on me, okay ?’’ she combed his hair with her fingers.</p><p>,,But how you-‘’</p><p>,,No-shhh- don’t worry about it okay ? I can think of something painless solution, hmm ?’’ she soothed, smiling, and kissing his forehead.</p><p>She would not let that <em>blonde bitch</em> to ruin everything all of a sudden, especially when she’s got good mood now, and when her lover was devoted to her. She couldn’t see him broken like this, and she decided to kick that arrogant, pregnant bitch in her ass if it’s necessary…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Love Me Tender Love Me Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.N.: Alright dolls, another longer chapter, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it…I hope :3 and to be honest, I'm proud on this chapter, and this fic completely. I found their horoscope-love and erotic life ( for both Patti and Johnny) God Damn it that totally fits for them ! Even the appropriate partners in the label for Gemini was Bull on the first place, like somebody is really kidding me, or only I can see, what chemistry is between them ! :D okay, I' very active in this fic, I should write more on fanfic net too :D sending love and positive vibes to you dolls, your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amber walked from buffet on deck's balcony, where was little of men, so she had a chance to sit, with her coffee nearly alone. Sitting down, and looking on sunset, she slightly whimpered, catching her bump.</p><p>,,I wish you stop kicking for a few second….since I boarded, you are very active dear,'' she growled through another kick. ,,But mommy loves you anyway,'' she smiled at her bump, pulling from her purse pack of cigarettes.</p><p>She lit one, when somebody interrupted her thoughts.</p><p>,,You shouldn't be smoking, when you're pregnant,'' Patti sat beside her with her coffee.</p><p>,,Sorry, but I wish I could be alone-''</p><p>,,-Girl I wish for many things. I just wanted to join you, that's all, I'm not doing anything illegal !'' Patti smirked, sipping from her cup.</p><p>,,I don't care of your <em>disgusting</em> relationship with my former husband, I just think he can do better than some retired singer or actress or whatever you are,'' Amber smoked again, but Patti took her cigarette.</p><p>,,I said you should not smoke when you're pregnant, and don't want an idiot of your baby…'' she inhaled the cigarette instead of shocked Amber. ,,And to what you said about me, go ahead ! Mock me-'' Patti grinned ,,-but be sure it's not you, whose name <em>he</em> calls from his sleep or when he faps…'' Patti giggled at blonde's still shocked expression.</p><p>,,If you came to beg me instead of him, to call off the charge, your tries are in vain,'' Amber grinned in repay, taking her coffee, and before she sipped, she raised her eyes to Patti, who was carefully watching her with her grin. ,,And coffee won't make an idiot of my baby ?''</p><p>Patti's eyes widening as her smile ,,I am not here to beg you or convince you about anything. I'm here just to give you an advice. If you had a boyfriend, who abandoned you just because the child is not his, than it wasn't your true <em>lover</em>, that's one thing. And the other one is, if you want to accuse Johnny for making you pregnant, before divorce and now you're gonna be mother on support, it's only <em>your fault</em>, but still…money won't help you dear. Yes, you can buy plenty of things for baby due overtaking Johnny's money, and you can send him down, but baby will need <em>father</em>…not <em>money</em>. So if I was you, I would rather look for father, or ask Johnny for <em>normal support</em> and <em>being father</em> of your unborn child,'' Patti slowly finished the cigarette, and sipped form her coffee, looking at gawking Amber, who was still holding her own cup, not moving with a single muscle, except her lips, which were parted.</p><p>Amber wasn't able to say anything, just soaking up everything what older woman said. Patti drank her coffee with smile, stood up and said ,,And no, coffee won't make an idiot of your baby, just alcohol and cigarettes, but you should know that since you're in sixth month. Now it depends only on doses of cigarettes you spoiled your body with, during those six months…'' whispering teasingly to Amber, before she left her there, staring at the other chair with cup in her hands.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Okay that was easier than plan B : to convince her Johnny was gay, that she might lost interest in him. But it's better for him to be involved since it's really his baby, rather than let him drown in his breakdown-with or without her. Now she will think it through and realize there is <strong>no other </strong>choice, than what I said, and she will beg him for support, instead of accusing him…ayyy clever me ! Thank God for my Italian wit !</em>
</p><p>She came back to Johnny's cabin, and she heard the guitar.</p><p>
  <em>I didn't know he brought his guitar with him ?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>,,Love me <strong>tender</strong>,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love me <strong>sweet</strong>,</em>
</p><p><strong><em>Never </em></strong><em>let me go,'' </em>Johnny sang, playing guitar. He was sitting on chair on balcony, looking at sunset, his back to doors of his cabin.</p><p>
  <em>,,You have made my life <strong>complete</strong>,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And <strong>I love you</strong> so…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love me <strong>tender</strong>, love me <strong>true</strong>,</em>
</p><p><em>All my dreams <strong>fulfilled</strong>,'' </em>he smiled, Patti could hear in his voice. She noticed some paper on couch, she only hoped, it wasn't <em>any kind</em> of note, since he was sitting on balcony, but when she came quietly closer and raised the sheet of paper she only hardly managed to stifle her small gasp with touched smile to her palm, to not interrupt his singing.</p><p>
  <em>,,For my darlin' <strong>Ilove you</strong>, and I <strong>always will</strong>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love me <strong>tender</strong>, love me <strong>long</strong>, take me to <strong>your heart</strong>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For it's there that <strong>I belong</strong>,</em>
</p><p><em>And we'll <strong>never part</strong>,'' </em>he was really smiling as he sang and played, Patti was looking over the paper, as her face , and her upper half body…<em>naked</em>…was drawn on the white paper.</p><p>
  <em>,,Love me <strong>tender</strong>, love me <strong>true</strong>, all my dreams <strong>fulfilled</strong>,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For my darlin' <strong>I love you</strong>, and I <strong>always will</strong>…</em>
</p><p><em>Love me <strong>tender</strong>, love me <strong>dear</strong>, tell me <strong>you are mine</strong>-'' </em>he sighed, and Patti now understood to <em>who </em>the song was intended to. She put the paper back on couch, quietly walking to Johnny.</p><p>
  <em>,,-<strong>I'll be yours</strong> through all the years, <strong>till the end of time</strong>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love me <strong>tender</strong>, love me <strong>true</strong>, all my dreams <strong>fulfilled</strong>,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For my darlin' <strong>I love you</strong> a-''</em>
</p><p>,,-And <strong>I always will</strong>…'' she chorused with him. He turned after finishing, he smiled up at her.</p><p>,,Was that enough romantic ?'' Johnny asked with wide smile, and only now as the sun shinned at his teeth she noticed one golden on side.</p><p>,,Absolutely…'' kissing his forehead. ,,You have one golden tooth ?'' she watched him putting guitar aside, and sitting better on the chair.</p><p>,,Yep, since first Pirates Of Caribbean,'' Johnny chuckled, watching her how she sat opposite him on second chair, watching with him sunset.</p><p>,,Pretty drawing, I didn't know you can draw,'' Patti smiled, putting her legs on the edges of his chair, just as he did it.</p><p>,,I usually paint, and I paint elephants, but, yeah, I'm not master, but I hope I haven't offended you ?'' Johnny giggled too, watching her smile and listening to her pleasant voice.</p><p>,,No, not in the least ! I'm flattered…naked…flattered,'' smirking, and watching him taking pack of cigarettes. ,,You had enough of time to draw that had, hmm ?''</p><p>,,Yeah where were you all the time ? Uh-do you want ?'' he offered her a cigarette, but she shook with her head.</p><p>,,No-thanks I already had one, from Amber,'' her eyes widened as Johnny start listening carefully.</p><p>,,You were by her ? Wait she's smoking ?''</p><p>,,Well, I thought through all possible excuses or any way how I could convince her, and…''</p><p>,,And ?'' Johnny eagerly listened.</p><p>She grinned, telling him everything what had happened, and what she told Amber and how blonde reacted.</p><p>,,So now we just have to wait for her final decision,'' Patti shrugged, looking at Johnny who just finished his cigarette.</p><p>,,Wau ! You're great ! Thank you, that was smart !'' Johnny sighed in relief with smile before looking at the rest of sun, which was looking at them behind the horizon.</p><p>,,I just hope it will work,'' Patti admitted, petting his thigh with her toe.</p><p>,,And if won't at least you tried, and I will be able to say, I had the best time on <em>the cruise</em> in my whole life, with the <em>most gorgeous woman</em> I ever met,'' Johnny teased in repay, by rubbing with his toe, her clothed lap.</p><p>,,Don't tease,'' she smirked, but when he rubbed again, her eyes closed.</p><p>,,Really ? Why ?'' he chuckled, making her gasp, when his toe moved faster between her spread thighs, she wanted to squeezed them together, but his legs didn't allowed her to.</p><p>She gripped the armrests on chair, when he rubbed rhythmically on her slit, even through her pants and panties, and she was slowly but surely becoming wet, he could feel it with every slight added pressure on her clit.</p><p>Damn he was able to find her <em>clit</em> even through her clothes, and several of her boyfriends on high school weren't able to find her exposed <em>entrance</em> !</p><p>Her thighs trembled, when she begged once again ,,Stop pl-nnn, Johnny !''</p><p>,,Relax, you're tensed, even I am more relax after what you said you've done for me, I want to make it up for you. Succumb to it, release it for your bunny, don't think of anything, and let the pleasure floooow-'' he rubbed faster, and all along her slit and up to her clit, her thighs trembling harder.</p><p>,,-Jo-ohh-oh-ohnny !'' she yelped covering her mouth.</p><p>,,Let it out !'' he held both her legs, which were still around him, but she wanted to put them down, he held them gently, but firmly, still working her wetness between her splayed legs.</p><p>,,FUCK !'' she wrenched from his grip with loud scream, standing on her own shaking feet as she came, looking at him, how he was suddenly afraid.</p><p>She didn't know why he seemed to be so afraid, or of what he was afraid. And he didn't know of what too anyway…perhaps form another slap, as she screamed really loud.</p><p>Maybe that was the reason why he twitched when she ordered ,,Get in the cabin !''</p><p>,,Wh-''</p><p>,,Get in that damn cabin !'' she ordered more seriously, and he stood up, suddenly once again taller than her, but still afraid, walking in cabin. He watched her taking in his guitar, and closing balcony, not understanding, she put his guitar, with her glasses, which she just took off, beside his drawing on couch, and went to lock the door. Then she turned to him, he stiffened, she pointed at bedroom.</p><p>,,Bed !'' she breathed stepping to him, and pushing him backwards in his bedroom, her eyes locked on his.</p><p>When he fell backwards on bed with her laying atop him, as her palm rubbed him through his jeans and she nipped gently his earlobe with his single earring, suddenly he understood <em>very clearly</em>.</p><p>She kissed him passionately, when she rubbed him, feeling him grow hard, but it was too slow and <em>that</em> wasn't <em>enough</em>. Leaving his gorgeous tongue and gorgeous mouth, and kissing down his shirts, holding him firmly on bed with one arm, never stopping straddling him, and rubbing him.</p><p>She kissed completely lower, even exposing a bit of his skin of his abdominal muscles just to kiss, and tease his skin with her tongue, before she stuck to <em>more important</em> part of his body. Rubbing gently, teasingly with her palm, groping his length through his tight jeans, she popped the button and unbuckled his belt in few seconds by one hand.</p><p>,,Patti, you don't-''</p><p>,,-Shhh,'' she caressed, kissing him through his boxer shorts, as he was visibly and perceptibly harder, he groaned, when she brushed her lips from his clothed tip, down to his head, the only thing separating her from his bare skin was thin piece of fabric, she closed her lips on his testes, he felt her warm mouth through his boxers. His head tipping back as he let out another a bit louder groan.</p><p>,,Remember-'' she kissed his muscles on his lower stomach, tugging slowly fabric away to expose his entire length for her with his balls ,,-on today's <em>ice cream</em> ?'' her breath teasing his skin, when she nipped his pubic hair.</p><p>,,Fucking well !'' he panted his hand raised and fell again in mattress when she kissed his tip, rubbing his bare smooth skin of his length. Caressing him with her palm, teasing his tip with her plump lips, that was the best torture, she could do to him.</p><p>Her lips pressed to his sensitive skin of his tip, slowly teasingly parting and clasping around the glans, she heard him growl ever so desperately, she started to love to tease him like this. It was damn long since she and Matt made each other orally, and she didn't miss it…until today when she teased Johnny with her chocolate ice cream.</p><p>Her tongue flickered in her mouth around his tip, making him moan, as her fingers were wrapped around his cock, and he throbbed in her hand, her other hand was still pressing his lower stomach to mattress.</p><p>Sliding her lips up again, ending with kiss, she looked up at his melted form, his hands limply lying on bed around his body, his many rings on his fingers calm and still, his lower shirt rolled half up, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted when the cold hit his wet tip and she slid her hand down his length.</p><p>She dipped her head lower again with grin now on her face, she licked around his tip, and around and around and keeping still circles, keeping her pace with her fingers up and down on him, making him growl, forcing him to be loud. She didn't know why he was always driving her so wild, but she totally love what he was doing to her.</p><p>Stopping just to held him and kiss down his length, and to his testes, forcing him cry out, when she sucked on the soft, tight, smooth skin of his balls. It was really long since she did this, but she had to admit, he didn't taste bad, actually he didn't <em>taste</em>…she always had to carry her mind away from Matt's taste, but Johnny was different, and she could let herself enjoy it too. Her tongue licked up again, traversing his length, hearing his shuddered pants, when she closed her lips once again on his tip, sucking softly, teasingly, her fingers putting back its pace. Now he was hard and pulsating in her hand and in her mouth, and now it was enough for her, but it wouldn't be certainly fair for him, to stop now, and she was really enjoying that sweet teasing with her pink tongue.</p><p>,,Pa-Pat-Patti-ih-ohhhhh-'' he moaned all of a sudden her name, and she knew he was about to cum, she smiled, fastening her pace up and down around his cock with her fingers, and she flicked her tongue around his glans once again, before she teasingly brushed her teeth, as on that ice cream earlier this day, but now it was Johnny's tip she was gently nipping and biting with her teeth, and when he seriously whimpered, which she yet haven't heard of him, she…like she already knew…quickly took him wholly in her hot wet mouth, feeling him <em>throb</em> in her mouth, and releasing his hot seed in the back of her throat.</p><p>She moaned around his member, making him whimper once again, his body one tense, his hands both gripping at the sheets, and his legs, which were whole time hanging out of bed, slightly raising up.</p><p>Sliding her mouth off him, and raising her head for him to see, she's not afraid of nearly anything, yet still continuing in her pace with her hand on him, she waited few seconds until he opened his eyes, and spotted her, she swallowed licking her lips after and biting her lower lip.</p><p>,,God-You're crazy !'' Johnny breathed desperately as she was still working him, now smiling straddling him.</p><p>,,<em>This</em> is what will happen when <em>you</em> tease me !'' she smirked , letting his member down, and grinding her <em>terribly wet</em> lap against his length.</p><p>,,I had NEVER- had <em>such</em> blow job !'' he said between slight pants, as she was grinding him still, his hands now on her hips, she grinned.</p><p>,,Good…good to know I'm still <em>in the saddle</em>,'' Patti unzipped her jeans, popping single button, and start to roll them down.</p><p>,,Wait, you're gonna…you want yet-''</p><p>,,What do you think ? I told you, <em>this </em>is what happens when <em>you tease me</em> !'' she smirked again, rolling off him for a moment <em>just</em> to take off her damn lower layers of clothing. In a two she was back sitting on him, straddling him, now skin to skin again.</p><p>,,Ohh-fuck, okay…'' Johnny nodded, licking his own lips, making Patti grin naughtily.</p><p>,,Remember how you asked me, if I ever ride horse ?'' she teased, giggling at him.</p><p>The sun was already down, and outside still slight light, boat still anchored, and their cabin firmly locked from outside world.</p><p>,,Yes ?'' Johnny chuckled, when she took his both palms, forcing them up beside his head on each side, leaning down and kissing him hard.</p><p>,,Do you wanna be <em>that horse</em> ?'' her voice a soft whisper when her lips trailed down his cheek to his other earlobe with three earrings, she sucked on tender skin.</p><p>,,You hesitate ?!'' Johnny dared her with his chocolate eyes looking for change into hers chocolate eyes.</p><p>,,Fine, but be sure, I'm quite <em>dominant</em> in this role….'' She whispered again, grinning dirtily and the very tip of her tongue glazed his lower lip. He parted them for her, kissing her hungrily when she pressed her upper body to his, never stopping holding his wrists, and never stopping grinding her hips gently against his.</p><p>,,Go on ! Usurp me ! I dare you !'' Johnny teased, smiling against her lips.</p><p>,,Hhh-you <em>shouldn't </em>have said this !'' Patti whimpered, aroused to the last muscle in her body, driven wild by his breath and his hard length pressing on her slit, and horny as it was nearly painful, to not have him inside still.</p><p>Reaching between their bodies, she slid him inside her, immediately narrowing herself, as much as the grip on his wrists allowed her, she start riding him. Her clothed breasts bra-free bouncing below her shirt, as she put a fast, hard pace right away, slaking her burning desire between her thighs.</p><p>,,<em>Ohhh-fuck ! Oh-yes, that's-that's it…ahh-I needed this…ahhh-fuck-yes ! God-yes !</em>'' Patti was whimpering, riding him fast, her hips connecting hard with each move down on him, rubbing their skin together.</p><p>,,Ohhh-shit, Sici !'' Johnny wriggled below her, feeling her tits brushing his chest through the fabrics, but it was enough of teasing.</p><p><em>,,Ye-ehhhhs ! Oh-ooooh –ah –ah –ahmmm –fuck, bun-bunny !'' </em>Patti squealed when she felt his hair teasing her clit each time she grinded her hips down to his.</p><p>As she was fast as quickly was coming that blissful peak, Johnny growling beneath her, he panted in few second ,,Patti-Sici-love…I can't-ohh, I will-ahhh, you m-make me-uhhh !''</p><p>,,<em>Shall I –slow down ?''</em> she groaned through slight panting.</p><p>,,Yes,'' he eagerly swallowed, nodding.</p><p><em>,,Beg me,</em>'' she teased leaning down and kissing him heatedly.</p><p>,,Patti-pl-ohh-I will cum !'' Johnny danced with her tongue, feeling close, so close, too close.</p><p><em>,,Beg, bunny !''</em> she sucked at his lower lip, feeling him throb inside her, and she was slowly nearing too, but she wanted to go longer….</p><p>,,Please-please if you –ohhh-Patti !'' Johnny arched, when she slowed down, but too late, he couldn't wait, and came inside her, growling loud his release.</p><p>,,Can you ?'' she asked carefully, still panting, narrowing herself when she slowed a bit more, to ease him, but he nodded, swallowing.</p><p>,,Yeah –in, ten minutes….''</p><p><em>,,No way, no time for that,</em>'' she giggled, leaning back down, and tugging at his earlobe once again with her lips, feeling him grow harder again, he growled, his eyes closing, when she gripped his wrists again.</p><p>,,Vixen !''</p><p>,,Yes…'' she moaned, but she missed his touch, she let his wrists, but he was like paralyzed, as she was picking up her pace again. Now she was close. ,,Ohh-touch me…mhh-pet me,'' she took his hands guiding one under her shirt, the other between their bodies, and to her lap.</p><p>Johnny grinned, nodding ,,oh-f-anythin' for you !''</p><p>And he gently kneaded her breast, making her cry out, as she kissed him, stifling her climax to his mouth. Her lap rubbing his, when he pressed two of his fingers to her clit and start petting it.</p><p>,,<em>Ohhh-yes hunny…bunny…fuck ! Ohh-fuck !'' </em>she whimpered when he nipped her plump lip, and tweaked her nipple, so soon after her first climax she felt that burning stronger once again.</p><p>,,Babe –you're so hot,'' Johnny whispered to her parted lips.</p><p><em>,,Ah-''</em> she silenced him with another passionate kiss, when he tweaked her nipple again, she moaned to his mouth, climaxing again, he felt his fingers on her clit slowly coming wet.</p><p>Still inside her, he felt close, and he warned her ,,Patti I can't go…forever-just….ahhh-few times,'' his voice shuddering with his pleasure groans.</p><p><em>,,Me too,''</em> she nodded ,,<em>I will…ohh I will…Johnny –bunny -I-fuck ! Oh-FUCK ! FUUUUCK !</em>'' her thighs around him trembled when she felt him releasing inside her inner walls, his throbbing length pressed to her g-spot, and she was flying, as he tweaked her nipple and patted her clit. It was too much, she orgasmed around his member, screaming through a moan, when she heavily fell down on him panting, and gasping for breath.</p><p>,,But I said…love me <em>tender</em> !'' he laughed making her giggle. ,,But…Shit- that was…incredible-and wild-and…'' Johnny nodded, as Patti panted, he was still inside her, but not for long.</p><p>She rolled off him, wiping the sweat of her forehead away, and smirking with flushed cheeks ,,And now wash me !''</p><p>,,With the greatest pleasure !'' he took it seriously, chuckling, making her squeak when he grabbed her in his arms and stood up as swiftly as his trembling legs allowed him, and he took her laughing into shower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Agreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every following morning was sweeter and sweeter.</p><p>Because Johnny had finally somebody, who stayed with him, who offered him the warmness and that feeling of love and comfort. And he wasn't jealous, even knowing, she still loved and missed her husband. But he was glad, she was now with him, and he could feel her comfort, her feeling of safety, her happiness.</p><p>He was already waken, watching his lover, sweetly sleeping beside him in nude, as he slowly but surely start convincing her, how pleasant and comfortable it is. As her short, soft brown hair was beautifully lining her contours of her jaw. How her eyes were gently closed, and her brows resting, stock-still lips calling for a kiss. Everything on her was calling for a kiss.</p><p>If he didn't want to interrupt her from her dream, he would kiss every inch of her. Yes he could. As much he was in love with her, he wanted to pamper her. From head to toe.</p><p>Sun was bathing in her soft brown tresses, caressing her right side of her neck and down along the curve of her exposed right breast. He tugged slowly a bit down the sheet which was covering the rest of her ample curves, and her hand which was lying limply on sheet slid to her now-bare stomach.</p><p>
  <strong>This is not a body of sixty eight year old ! And still it is…</strong>
</p><p>He couldn't deny that gaze. Leaning down he kissed the middle of her chest, she exhaled, but nothing more. He kissed at her neck, once again another graceful breath, and she lied still. This time he pressed one big open mouthed-kiss on her pulse point, and gently sucked at her skin.</p><p>,,Hmm,'' was all that escaped her, since he probably intervened her dream.</p><p>He kissed from her neck down to her collarbone, and lower, kissing the swell of her left breast, and teasing her skin with his tongue, until he reached her nipple. Taking his time, and licking very slowly, he heard her exhaling once more, as he gently nipped and the rosy bud start hardening between his lips. He kissed his way to her other breast, his beard teasing her skin, her heaving bosom, and when he licked at her other nipple, He saw by corner of his eye, that her lids fluttered, and smile crept up on her face.</p><p>Johnny grinned, kissing back to her neck, and his hand caressed down her stomach across her resting palm, down between her legs.</p><p>,,Look who <em>conquers</em>,'' she smiled saying with sleepy voice, with still closed eyes, petting up his arm, and sighing dreamily, still half asleep.</p><p>He didn't answer, just kissed lightly her plump closed lips, she managed only to slightly kiss back, before he went back to her breasts. Still teasing her clit with his fingertips.</p><p>,,You haven't got enough last night ?'' she let out a giggle, reminding him their <em>horse ride</em>.</p><p>,,I just wished to wake you up beautifully, can't I ?'' he kissed lower, moving above her, and gently pried her legs apart and moved between them.</p><p>,,But I told you about <em>mornings</em> , right ?'' she haven't opened her eyes, still trying to sleep, but the smile still on her face.</p><p>Johnny wouldn't let her to fall asleep again. And he was determined to change her mind of <em>mornings.</em></p><p>,,Patti –Patti –Patti,'' he sighed after each kiss, lowering himself below the sheets.</p><p>At that moment she start pleading, her brows furrowed ,,No love don't…''</p><p>,,Why ?'' Johnny managed to ask, before he kissed her clit earning sharp gasp from her, and as he once start softly licking across the bud, her voice completely out of steady.</p><p>,,I-I…hhh…It-It's <em>morning,</em> a-hh…and I-oh God ! I'm not wa-<em>washed</em>, a-and s-sh-ssss-<em>shaved</em> , ahh-and-<em>I'm not anything</em> ! Ah-fuck !'' she tossed her head to one side as one her hand grappled at headboard of cabin bed, and her other hand twitching in effort to <em>stop him</em>, fighting with desire to <em>let him</em>. Unsteady pants and very soft groans slipping down her lips.</p><p>,,But…it seems…like…no big matter…for you-'' he licked in each pause between words, nipping her clit softly at the end, letting her moan louder.</p><p>Her hips arched to meet his eager mouth, and she squealed.</p><p>,,John-nnn-Jo-hhh…please-I-''</p><p>,,-Shhh,'' he teased to her slick clit, his beard brushing her teasingly she couldn't deny loud whimper.</p><p>Kissing several times, earning sharp gasp with every single kiss. His hands ghosted up her sides, he felt goosebumps on her skin, he grinned, suckling at the swollen bud, she was moaning in accord of his tongue flicks.</p><p>Scooping up with his palms, giving to her both breasts gentle, playful squeeze.</p><p>,,Ah-fuck….mhhh-ohhh-o…ohhh…Oh-'' loud groans escaping her when he with one freed hand slid down again, teasing her inner thigh.</p><p>,,Hh-OOH !'' Patti arched as she felt two his fingers sliding inside her, no rough no fast, just smooth and teasing, not so deep.</p><p>,,You <em>like</em>-'' he licked teasing ,,-that ?'' still caressing her clit with kisses and nips and sucks and licks, while he start moving with his fingers in slow teasing pace.</p><p>Hearing her response ,,Sh-mmm…fu-oh ! Ommm-'' she bit her lip in blissful smile. One her hand still tightly clutching the headboard, as the other landed on Johnny's, covering her breast, and forcing him to squeeze tighter her ample <em>material</em>.</p><p>He grinned to her clit when he felt her tensing with loud moan, he knew she was closer to her climax, he taunted ,,Alright, I think you are already up, so shall I stop now ?'' slowing his fingers, like it was possible since he was moving them agonizingly slow.</p><p>,,NO !'' she screeched, clawing at his palm on her breast, and making low trails with her nails on bed headboard.</p><p>,,But you said-'' he continued teasing, his fingers curling up, his fingertips touched here g-spot.</p><p>,,FUCK-THERE !'' moaning out of control, she left his hand and slid her own hand below the sheet to reach his messy longer hair, begging him to continue.</p><p>,,Like <em>this</em> ?'' he moved his fingers this time deeper, pressing taunting at the place she cried the loudest at, listening to her desperate whimper, when he flicked at her clit again.</p><p><em>,,Ohhhh…y-mm…fuck ah-Johnny ! Yes-b…bunny ! Ohh-fuck yes please, mmm-fuck me !</em>'' her moans high pitched as he rubbed her g-spot with two of his fingers, making the pace a bit faster, but not too much, he didn't want to make her fast. No <em>nice and quick</em>. Just <em>slow and tease</em>…</p><p>His tongue flicking reversely rapidly on her clit, which was adding to her moans and to her tight grip on his hair, which he loved. Her fingers tangled in his dark hair, forcing him to lick faster, which was making her cry louder, more desperate.</p><p>He decided to add another finger, and as third digit stretched her she let out strangled squeal of upcoming ecstasy.</p><p>She could feel it, within reach.</p><p>Knocking, and grappling at cabin door handle.</p><p>It certainly wasn't Lily because first, she wouldn't interrupt in morning after what she saw, and second she certainly would go away after finding out, doors are locked.</p><p><em>,,Johnny ? Come on I know you are there, I have to talk to you, about yesterday, let me in…'' </em>Amber begged behind the doors.</p><p>Patti gasped, gripping headboard even tighter-if it was possible-her knuckles shinning white, and Johnny was continuing.</p><p>,,J-Johnny-'' she whispered as quietly as she could, but he immediately let her breast and his palm covered her mouth. He crawled up, never stopping rubbing her g-spot below.</p><p>Her eyes wide, looking into his and twitching towards doors silently.</p><p>He put his hand away, kissing her hard, glazing her tongue with his, and then whispering to her parted lips ,,<em>I want you to cum in my mouth, and unless you cum, I won't let you…be quiet.</em>'' He brushed his nose with hers, before he disappeared down again.</p><p><em>,,Come on Johnny, wake up, I know you're there, you're not morning bird !'' </em>Amber insisted, nearly banging at the door.</p><p>Patti bit her lip to stifle her cry, when Johnny's tongue flicked circles around her clit, and his fingers were about slight bit faster, all three rubbing deeper, but still stroking her g-spot, absolutely fantastically.</p><p>Her lips parted, she forced out a breath instead of whimper or moan, when he sucked on her, her hand scratching the wood above her, she was certain she's leaving a mark, and her other hand squeezed her breast instead of him, as he petted up and down her side.</p><p>Every thrust, every rub, every lick, kiss, soft nip or long teasing suck was inching her closer, as Amber's pleads and knocks on doors were increasing too.</p><p>Patti's breath catching in her throat, her body arching to Johnny's mouth she slightly writhed in arch and swiftly covered her mouth, preventing loud moan, as she climaxed, cumming in Johnny's mouth, he hummed quietly, her walls contracting around his three, long, teasing fingers.</p><p>They both heard steps as probably Amber gave up, and the hall was all of a sudden quiet, Patti's body fell back heavily into mattress, her palm slipping off her mouth, a delirious moan escaping her lips as Johnny withdraw tortuously slowly his fingers ,,A-aaahmm-'' biting her lip at the end, and her eyes rolled up, her lids fluttering.</p><p>Teaser kissed up her body caressing her breasts, as she was catching her breath, beneath him. Her eyes found his, and his wild grin. He leaned down kissing her.</p><p>His lips making its way, trailing to her earlobe, and his hot breath hit her ear ,,<em>You taste pretty-fucking-good.''</em></p><p>She swallowed down her arousal. She start loving his voice in her ear, when he was whispering this close, his breath, his body contact, his caresses, and sweet promises, and what wakening ! Shit , it all was just perfect.</p><p>She felt his erection, caused probably by her moans, down on her inner thigh, and she just looked in his eyes, teasing his member.</p><p>,,When she's gone, we've got time, haven't we ?'' taking his lower lip between her teeth, biting playfully, before she sucked on him, stroking his shaft.</p><p>,,I think you start liking mornings with me-'' he grinned but she shook with her head.</p><p>,,No, I think I start <em>loving</em> mornings with you,'' caressing around his neck, forcing him down kissing him heatedly, before she bite his smooth neck.</p><hr/><p>,,Where you've been ? I was looking for you on breakfast on upper deck and in your cabin…'' blonde ex-wife walking to him as he was sitting on one deck chair on upper deck beside pool, Patti already sunbathing two chairs beside him.</p><p>,,I was on breakfast and then I went right here, so maybe you just missed me at bad time on bad place,'' Johnny nodded, looking up at her. ,,You wanted something ?''</p><p>,,Yes I-'' she looked over his shoulder spotting brunette sunbathing, ignoring them both ,,-thought through our conversation yesterday and I…changed my mind.''</p><p>,,Do you mean it ?'' Johnny smiled, and Patti heard, but she did not dare to open her eyes or make any sign that she's listening.</p><p>,,Yes. I don't want to accuse you. You can have your money, and your life,'' Amber nodded determined.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>,,Okay, and where's the catch ?'' Johnny crossed his arms on his still clothed chest, watching his ex-wife, caressing her bump.</p><p>,,Catch ?''</p><p>,,Why you so suddenly changed your mind or…what do you want from me for that ?''</p><p>,,To be a father….Johnny I…I still do love you, no matter what you done to me. And I want you back-''</p><p>,,-I'm not gonna marry you, you have to take it like it is. You falsely accused me, and then took over half of my property…I let that happen once…<em>not twice</em>.''</p><p>,,I don't want you to marry me, I just want you to help me…<em>this is</em>, what we two are…together at once, our baby Johnny,'' Amber looked in his eyes, pleading just like she could do, caressing her bump.</p><p>He looked at her exposed bump, since she was wearing bikini.</p><p>,,True…''</p><p>,,Would you be her father ?'' Amber stroked her bump once again.</p><p>,,Her ?'' Johnny's eyes getting lost in hers.</p><p>,,Mhmm, it's girl,'' Amber nodded.</p><p>Johnny looked all around if there was anybody else on upper deck, since it was quite early. They managed sex, breakfast, and go to pool pretty fast with Patti so yet they had pool for themselves.</p><p>Nobody there, except the three-well <em>four</em>.</p><p>Johnny looked on Amber, kneeling in front of her, and with closed eyes he pressed small kiss on her bump.</p><p>He hated Amber after what she has done to him, hated her from the bottom of his soul, but…after all…it was <em>his </em>baby too, and he always loved his children.</p><p>,,I will be always here for you,'' he said meaning the unborn baby girl of course.</p><p>,,Thank you Johnny,'' Amber smiled down at him as he caressed her bump.</p><p>Patti cracked an eye to see, and as she saw him kneeling in front of her and talking with bump, she didn't know why, but something forced her to stand up, and jump in the pool. Amber grinned as Johnny was paying attention to baby, since he didn't even know about <em>her</em> for six months.</p><p>But when he heard splash of water he looked around, not seeing Patti.</p><p>,,Problem ?'' Amber asked, when Patti swam up on the surface again, swimming to the middle of the pool.</p><p>,,N-no…''</p><p>She just had to…she had to calm herself completely from head to toe, since her Italian blood was boiling in her veins.</p><p>When Amber left, Johnny stripped himself into his shorts, which was really good view, and jumped to pool as well. Swimming to Patti who was in the middle.</p><p>,,Something happened ?'' he smiled at her, when he reached her, once again looking around if still nobody was there.</p><p>,,I…I don't know, I saw you <em>there</em>, talking with <em>your baby</em>, hearing it's your <em>little girl</em>, and kissing that blonde bitch's bump, like she deserved that, I really don't know…I had to cool down-''</p><p>,,-You're <em>jealous</em> !'' Johnny gasped with grin amazed.</p><p>,,No I'm not !''</p><p>He circled her, like a teasing vulture ,,Yes…you…are-''</p><p>,,-No I'M NOT !''</p><p>,,Says jealous woman,'' he smirked, grabbing her waist, and drawing her towards him. She gasped, holding his wet shoulders.</p><p>,,….maybe…a little bit…''</p><p>
  <em>Yeah little bit, I would scratch her eyes if it wasn't his baby !</em>
</p><p>She frowned, trying to dive down below the water level, but he held her.</p><p>,,You don't have to be.''</p><p>,,But you were kissing her like you wanted her !'' Sicilian accused.</p><p>He gave her only his typical look like 'You kiddin'', he turned his head inquiringly with slight smile and then he laughed loudly.</p><p>,,What ?!'' she growled, wanting to turn away.</p><p>,,You can't be serious. I told you, what she's done to me-'' he looked over his shoulder, leaning close to her whispering ,,-I hate her, but it's my baby…and despite it's with her, I will love my daughter anyway, and I wanted to make up somehow those six months, not even knowing about her.''</p><p>,,Really ?'' Patti looked up in slight disbelief.</p><p>,,Yes, Sici, come on…come here,'' he hugged her to him, she felt his muscles around her, his muscles on her belly, his lips on her neck. She hugged him back.</p><p>,,Alright,'' she laughed, nodding.</p><p>,,Has anyone told you how <em>sexy</em> you look in bikini ?'' he looked over her.</p><p>,,Oh, really ?'' she smirked, splashing water at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. More And More Tattoos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.N.: Ahhh dolls dolls thank you sooo much ! I love you ! And…yeah I love to write smut too :D thank you sooo much for reviews, and for such great support form you ;-) so who likes this story, is probably curious how it will end right ? Well we still do have one week of cruise ;-) and I'm having several good ideas :333 . Also I finally start working on War Paint fic, just lemme work, and when I'm finished with it, I'm posting right away ;-) alright now enjoy :33 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,After all, she wouldn't crawl back to you, and to the agreement if you really harmed her. I wouldn't want my husband to raise my child if he was in the past violent. So here is <em>the truth</em>,'' Patti uttered, lying on deck chair beside him, looking up on him, letting the morning sun dry her wet skin from pool.</p><p>They still had upper deck for themselves yet, and as they were on open sea once again, they were sure, nobody can see them.</p><p>,,Yes, so here you have the proof by itself,'' Johnny nodded, smiling down at her. ,,And you don't have any reason to be <em>jealous</em>, because…look…'' he showed her his fist, his knuckles tattooed too.</p><p>,,I was wondering 'Scum' ?'' Patti nodded, trailing her fingers on lettering.</p><p>,,There was 'Slim' which was actually <em>her </em>nickname…now she's only <em>scum</em> for me…you are the matter…<em>essential</em> for me,'' Johnny leaned down kissing her, making her smile.</p><p>She could see him now on the sun, she pulled her glasses from her beach bag, putting them on and taking his arm.</p><p>He chuckled as she was still curious, and haven't got examined the rest of his tattoos still.</p><p>,,And this ?''</p><p>,,Indian…I'm adopted Comanche, that's why the other tattoo over here,'' he showed her on his right shin, Comanche Shield.</p><p>,,Oh my Indian,'' she bit her lip teasingly, winking at him.</p><p>,,This is from Pirates, right ?''</p><p>,,Yes, I'm Sparrow, and I always will be…'' nodding at tattoo from Pirates Of The Caribbean.</p><p>,,You've got really many tattoos…''</p><p>,,I'm the book, you read !'' Johnny smiled, lying down on deck chair, letting her kneel to him, and to watch over the rest of his body, since she had her glasses now.</p><p>,,And…t-this ?'' Patti pointed at his right arm, from below his armpit there was a skull with crossed bones, and then on his biceps was something very <em>strange</em>.</p><p>,,That <em>was</em>…'' Johnny sighed.</p><p>,,Hmm, okay that <em>was</em>-''</p><p>,,<em>Was </em>silhouette of Amber,'' chocolate eyed nodded.</p><p>,,And now it <em>is </em>?''</p><p>,,What would you say ?'' he grinned wide, curiously waiting for her answer.</p><p>She pursed her lips, sitting up on him, straddling him, as they still were alone, they could afford it, and examining his arm and <em>that</em> tattoo.</p><p>,,Now it's amm-Keyhole…aaand-a ship-no I'm kidding I really don't know,'' she laughed throatily, leaning down to his chest.</p><p>,,No, yes you are right, it is !'' he nodded smiling at her. ,,I have to tell you, you look pretty with glasses, but I haven't seen you wearing them on performance…''</p><p>,,I'm usually using for shows contact lenses , it's practical,'' she smiled, searching for some next tattoo. ,,Jesus, man, how many tattoos do you ha-''</p><p>,,Thirty two…aaand I will have one or two more after knowing you-''</p><p>,,-Ohhh please…please please please-'' she fell with her forehead to his chest, nearly moaning, she muttered to his skin ,,-<em>as I do have experience with tattooed people, once they're tattooed, they are unstoppable, so I'm quite sure you will have another one but just please-'' </em>she raised her face back to see him, and his confused expression ,,-don't do any faces or true names.''</p><p>,,Don't be afraid, look how much I burned myself with Miss Blonde,'' he pointed once again at <em>keyhole</em>.</p><p>,,Okay,'' she nodded smiling.</p><p>,,I'll think of something accurate to you, or of some nickname-''</p><p>,,-Nickname, my son is using very nice nickname, or rather shortcut for me. PLP he says among his friends, and I found that rather cute,'' she giggled, trailing her fingers on muscles of Johnny's chest.</p><p>,,PLP sounds good…I'll try to make some nickname of that, or I'll use Sici,'' he tugged her to him, kissing her, she smiled into the kiss.</p><p>,,Okay, umm-'Man is a giddy thing', ohh-yes <em>you </em>are-'' she took a breath and bursting in laugh typically for her.</p><p>,,That drew my son, just as this guy…'' he showed her his left arm and boy with cap holding guitar.</p><p>,,Skilled as daddy…'' Patti admitted, with smile.</p><p>Her eyes twitching from arm to arm.</p><p>,,What is this…<em>barcode</em> ?'' she laughed, knowing it has its meaning, but she could deny joke.</p><p>,,That's from Chinese Book Of Changes, means 'Submitting a small one','' Johnny laughingly explained.</p><p>,,Alright, you are very interesting…fine this is probably a key ?'' looking at his arm, and another skull shaped as key.</p><p>,,Yep.''</p><p>,,Come with me…Slim ?'' Patti had to turn her head so she could read it.</p><p>,,Yes,'' Johnny sighed, at thought of Amber, and Patti stroked his chest, soothing.</p><p>,,Raven…Salve Ogum ?'' she was seriously twitching from arm to arm.</p><p>,,Glory to Ogum…Ogum is afro-american deity-''</p><p>,,-Okay…'' she nodded expertly ,,Why not,'' with sing-sang voice. ,,There we have a Gonzo fist I can recognize this one and here…a woman ?''</p><p>,,My mother, and here, sailor, my grandfather-''</p><p>,,-You're really onto family,'' Patti smiled.</p><p>,,Yes, here I have three heart : Lily , Jack, and Vanessa…don't blame me, I still do feel something to her, but its long past, and we are friends, but still we do have two children so…''</p><p>,,I understand,'' Patti stroked his cheek, nodding.</p><p>,,This is from The Lone Ranger movie, Indian mark once again,'' on his forearm he showed her.</p><p>,,Triangle ?''</p><p>,,Three is a magical number for me…you know, two-makes three,'' Johnny uttered, and Patti nodded smirking.</p><p>,,I can see it on Amber, good that I'm after menopause, right ?''</p><p>,,That hurts from you,'' he chuckled.</p><p>,,Really ? You don't seems to be harmed !'' teasing, she trailed her fingers up his chest. ,,Silence, Exile…Cunning ? Or is it Cumming ?'' she giggled.</p><p>,,Cunning,'' he crossed his hand on his chest ,,and you're not first who's asking.''</p><p>,,Okay gimme your hands boy,'' she reached for his palms, and he willingly put his palms on hers.</p><p>Watching over his fingers ,,That Scum is really <em>good </em>work. Now this ahh-'' she laughed ,,-number three. Okay….Z…emm another pretty bird, wait what ? 'No Reason' ?!'' she searched his eyes.</p><p>,,Mhmm,'' he grinned, waiting for still the same question.</p><p>,,And reason for this tattoo, probably No Reason, right ?''</p><p>,,Exactly-''</p><p>,,-You're twat ! Really…'' she shook with her head laughingly, checking if they still were alone.</p><p>,,That's why you love me-''</p><p>,,-I do…what's this ?''</p><p>,,Three rectangles-''</p><p>,,-Three, fine, nice, do you have yet something with three ?'' she laughed.</p><p>,,Amm-yeah-here,'' he had to raise Patti up to show her his left ankle, where were three dots.</p><p>She just looked back at him.</p><p>,,You really like number three,'' she smiled sweetly at him. ,,Question mark ?'' she spotted his knee.</p><p>,,Mhmm, and <em>the last one</em> is here-''</p><p>,,-Wait-wait-wait, <em>last one </em>?! Are you kidding that I have seen already <em>all your tattoos</em> ? No way, I finished <em>The Book</em> !'' she chuckled sitting back on him straddling his hips, as he showed her last tattoo, symbol of Movie 'The Brave'.</p><p>,,Now you have seen all my tattoos…so ?'' he leaned back, putting his hands below his head.</p><p>,,You are crazy, and-I quite like them...but I like you, personally…more, love,'' she leaned down, pressing her upper body on his, before kissing him.</p><p>He hugged her close, kissing back and smiling to her mouth, his hands petting her sides down, and to her hips, gently grounding them on his. She laughed throatily in his mouth.</p><p>,,You know what happens, when you tease me already, don't you ?'' she smirked biting his lower lip.</p><p>,,And what would you do ? Here, in public ?'' he narrowed his eyes in near dare. He didn't have to even say it, his expression was saying by itself 'I dare you'.</p><p>,,I would-''she breathed to his lips ,,-get you in that pool behind me, and believe me, I am able to do it, and strong enough as well,'' she nodded, brushing tip of her nose against his.</p><p>,,Fine,'' he chuckled, swiftly raising her up ,,Let's see who'll be wet first,'' he walked with her chuckling to pool.</p><p>,,No ! That's not-you don't play fair !'' she managed to yelp, before they both heard first steps on stairs from below, Johnny quickly put her down, they both rigthening themselves on deck chairs, like they were nearly strangers, as people slowly start coming on upper deck to enjoy the sun, and water.</p><p>They looked at each other slightly stifling their laughs.</p><p>Now they weren't alone anymore, but when their children came up on upper deck, they had anyway lot of fun with them all together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sicilian Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.N.: Hi dolls. Okay first announcement , I'm plannig ( as always :D ) happy end to the fic...so don't be afraid of anything, during the chapters ;-). Second, I thak you so so so much for your concern in War Paint fic. Okay little spoiler, it’s about Christine and Patti, and that's the reason why I don't want to publish it yet, okay, because it has something in common with this fic. But don't be afraid, it's in the line ;-). And now just enjoy :3 thank you very much for reading and reviewing, I soooo appreciate that ! Thank you , ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ship slowly and surely heading to Montenegro, and Patti was more and more getting fond of Johnny's family, and Johnny himself.</p><p>She was gladly by his side, she was happy by his side, and she was enjoying it.</p><p>,,Have you talked to dad today ?'' Patti slowly uttered when Depp's family was bathing in pool, and she had the chance to ask her own son.</p><p>,,Actually no, I haven't seen him yet today,'' Josh answered briefly, wishing his mom would not ask, what she exactly was about to ask.</p><p>,,And yesterday, had he spoke to you ?''</p><p>,,Yes…''</p><p>,,And ?''</p><p>,,He talked with me about Bari, he was in town too,'' he nodded avoiding that as much as he could.</p><p>,,And my name, come up ?''</p><p>,,Yes…''</p><p>,,Really ?'' she narrowed on deck chair, stopping her relaxing pose from sunbathing for a while, paying more attention all of a sudden. ,,And wh-what did he said ?''</p><p>,,He said…actually he said by his way, that he miss you,'' Josh hoped.</p><p>,,Really ?'' Patti cheered, before she stumbled ,,Wait…<em>by his way</em>…that usually means, that it's not as it seems…what did he <em>exactly</em> said ?''</p><p>,,Ma-''</p><p>,,Spit it out !'' she nearly barked, realizing it, and she uttered ,,Sorry baby…please, I really need to know.''</p><p>,,Hhh-fine , I didn't want to tell you, just because…..just because he said that you are filthy slut, who can't control herself…''</p><p>,,He get drunk, huh ?'' Patti clucked her tongue in her mouth, when her son looked at her finally.</p><p>,,Yes,'' Josh only weakly nodded admitting.</p><p>,,He's bursting out when he gets drunk, so I'm not even surprised, but…what forced you think, he miss me ?'' she petted Joshie's arm.</p><p>,,Because he start reminding all thirty years with that 'filthy slut' and he start crying…he miss you, and you don't even know how much, I think you should talk to him-''</p><p>,,-I tried, baby. I tried, and he send me to hell. I have to let him relax for a while, until I could normally talk about it with him-''</p><p>,,-You're not gonna divorce, right ?''</p><p>Her son brought her down by those five words…she swallowed dryly, first thinking how could he think of such thing, but then…she realized, how much she's suddenly with Johnny, and…in love with Johnny, and it just-freaked her out a little bit.</p><p>,,Ma ?''</p><p>,,What boy ?''</p><p>,,I asked if you're gonna div-''</p><p>,,Joshie I-…I don't know. I love dad, I love him so much, and I certainly don't want divorce…but-''</p><p>,,-No. Always when one of you says 'but' it's not anything good. That's it. You start hesitating about it, and you-''</p><p>,,-Calm down, okay ! I'm still your mother, and you can't burst out at me like-''</p><p>,,-Like who ?'' Josh now seriously asked.</p><p>,,Like you were in puberty…''</p><p>,,I've got your blood, take it or leave it. I just won't sit here, if you and dad-''</p><p>,,-Ohh-baby. Yes I hesitated, but it doesn't mean anything. Fine maybe I'm little too much enjoying it with Johnny, but….''</p><p>She silenced.</p><p>,,Yes ? First time you used 'but' and suddenly you're quiet !'' Josh shook with his head, trying to wait.</p><p>,,I miss Matty,'' she cried breathlessly, falling heavily on deck chair, closing her eyes and trying to calm herself.</p><p>,,Ma, I didn't want to make you sad, I know. I know it's hard now, and I don't blame you for anything I told you already once. And no wonder when Johnny is…well Johnny. But dad is dad, and he needs you no matter what do you think or do…he needs you just as you need him,'' her son kneeled beside her, petting her arm and trying to sooth her, as she cried silently, tears sliding down her cheeks and to her ears.</p><p>,,I miss him. Do-don't think I do not…a-hh-and I want him back. Bu-but I love Johnny too…I-hh-I hesitated just because….''</p><p>,,Yes ? Because what ?'' Josh smiled at her, wiping away her tears.</p><p>,,Tell me how one person can love two men at once ? <em>How ?</em>'' her voice nothing more than desperate whisper, searching answer in his eyes. ,,You are young, and you had several girlfriends, and it's different than it was when I was young, so tell me, how it's damn-possible ?''</p><p>,,Mom, you can't boss to love,'' Josh smiled all of sudden happily.</p><p>,,Why so excitedly, I'm not so excited of the state I'm right in…'' she stopped sobbing as he stroked her cheek.</p><p>,,Because it's beautiful to see you happy again. I mean, yes you were happy, but that affair is prospering you, because you're blooming than several months ago. I think it went even worse after Tony's, and look at you now ! You're smiling, like I haven't seen you for so long, and you're laughing way harder. It beautiful…you <em>needed</em> this-''</p><p>,,-Ha I <em>needed this</em>, and how can <em>live like this</em> ? After this cruise ends ? Next week ? What then ? What if dad won't take me back ?''</p><p>,,He will, I'm sure of it. He said he will come to your second performance tomorrow evening, then you'll probably have chance to talk to him, or at least to see him in the audience, and see how he reacts on you, hmm ?'' Josh smiled again, stoking her cheek, as she nodded offering him weak smile.</p><p>,,Alright, I'll take your advice, baby,'' she smirked, as she came back to her previous mood.</p><p>,,What about you and Lily ?'' she giggled, closing her eyes again, teasing.</p><p>,,Wha-wh-what do y-you mean m-me and Lily ?'' he stuttered, and as her eyes flash open again, he was avoiding her sight, because he start blushing.</p><p>,,Joshie ?'' she gasped.</p><p>,,What ? What do you know ?''</p><p>,,How do you mean, <em>what do I know</em> ?'' she sat up, crossing her hands on her chest, watching him.</p><p>,,Is there <em>something</em>, that I should…<em>know</em> ?'' she slowly worked him by her eyes, trying to get information from him.</p><p>,,Well we were talking together yesterday-''</p><p>,,-Yes ?''</p><p>,,-A-and we end up, late in the ev-evening here on upper deck-''</p><p>,,-Yes ?!''</p><p>,,-A-and eventually…''</p><p>,,<em>Eventually</em> ? Josh you haven't ?!'' she smirked with loud gasp, when his eyes finally met hers.</p><p>He nodded ,,<em>We had…''</em></p><p>,,You are really God-damn my son !'' she laughed throatily amazed, falling heavily backwards in deck chair, so it cracked slightly, popping completely, she twitched, as the chair wanted to fall with her, but at that moment somebody's wet and cold hand caught her, tugging her up from crushing chair.</p><p>,,Are you okay ?'' Johnny asked, holding her.</p><p>,,I-I yes, I just…maybe too hard leaned back,'' Patti giggled, watching at flat deck chair, beside her beach bag and her towel.</p><p>,,Don't forget, you can't take deck chair like it was my bed,'' he whispered teasingly.</p><p>,,Oh, really ? Then we should try next time, how much it can take, since I'm in caliber,'' she winked back.</p><p>,,Why you haven't been in pool with us ? Water is sooo-<em>perfect</em>,'' Lily giggled, looking at Josh, who was still slightly blushing, Patti could see.</p><p>,,Ay-just family debate,'' Patti uttered, nodding with smile.</p><p>,,Okay, we go for some cocktails, do you guys want some ?'' Jack pointed at the small bar, by pool.</p><p>,,Yeah-we will join you in a moment, when we're finished,'' Patti announced, letting the bunch go, and leaning down to Josh.</p><p>,,It is a big trouble to be pepper-blooded, right ? But it's delicious trouble,'' she pushed Josh with her elbow, winking, and when she was about to go, he jumped from his deck chair, taking her arm, forcing her to face him, and he whispered.</p><p>,,You're not mad ?''</p><p>,,Why should I ? Jesus, I'm pretty much doing as what you are !'' she smirked, looking at Johnny.</p><p>,,I did it just <em>once</em>…and she liked it,'' Josh looked to bar direction too.</p><p>,,Yeah, I was saying that to myself too…<em>'It happened just once'</em> ….well you know what baby,'' she shrugged her hands at the end of her talk, like showing him 'Look at me now'.</p><p>,,Okay, but please, don't let Sam to know,'' Josh tossed his head towards tall girlfriend of Lily.</p><p>,,I'm not talking with her so much so often, so you don't have to afraid of <em>that</em>, and now, can we finally go to the bar ? I really need something fresh !'' laughing loudly, and shaking with her head, as Josh smiled and finally let them both walk back by Depp's family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Time To Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.N.: Loves, I was in damn smutty mood…I just had to. So here I am, with my Latté, and my anti-period-pain pillow, one pack of chips, one chocolate and here we go, fresh for the writing :333 ahhh I just enjoyed this mnnn-damn ! So I hope you will enjoy as well. My lovely dolls, your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whole day was beautiful and sunny, so everybody was by pool, but when ship was slowly on open sea, closer to evening, dark clouds were passing by. Whole family was on dinner together, and at that time, start raining, that much, that everybody has to hide.</p><p>Everybody was wet from head to toe, since the rain came from second to second, giving them no chance to run away.</p><p>Patti had no bra below her top, when she changed herself in women's lavatory from her bikini, and now she was wet again, and cold, that her both nipples, were pretty hardened and visible through her top.</p><p>Johnny's both shirts, clinging to his chest, as they ran to the hall to hide. They said goodbye to kids, decided that it was enough for today, leaving to their cabin.</p><p>As they were nearing Johnny's cabin, they were faster and almost running, and when Johnny closed doors of their cabin and locked, he haven't even managed to turn, since Patti's hands were on his waist turning him to her, and kissing him, as she tiptoed.</p><p>He could see, she threw her beach bag on the couch, ignoring it, as she was clutching him down to her, and he eagerly followed her lead in both, walking with her to bedroom, and kissing.</p><p>Taking his sunglasses from the top of his head and throwing them on the nightstand, while kissing him, his hands gliding her sides, causing her moan to his mouth, when he drew her hips to his, to feel his arousal, she chuckled slightly to his mouth, letting him push her down on bed, she bit her lip, eagerly, raising her foot, rubbing his lap, as he stiffened, savoring the moment. She curled her toe around the hem of his pants, tugging him to her and as she encircled his waist with her leg, she forced him down to her.</p><p>Now she could easily reach for shirts, and as they were both wet, she could feel every his firm muscle. But damn-they were wet, when she tried to roll it up, the fabric didn't want to obey.</p><p>,,Do you -like this -shirt much ?'' she whispered harshly breathing to his ear, as he kept pampering her throat with wet teasing kisses. She fisted his lower layer, he had white shirt with several style-holes in it, and the thin fabric cling to his body, she couldn't help herself.</p><p>,,Not at all, why ?'' he managed to ask, but when Patti heard 'No' in it, she tightened her grip, pushed her thumb in some holes, and tore the fabric apart, opening it completely, and running her hands up his wet muscles.</p><p>,,You little beast,'' Johnny chuckled, biting at her shoulder, making her groan.</p><p>,,Take it off, come on !'' her fingers descending on his belt, feverishly unbuckling it.</p><p>At that moment they swiftly turned both to window as raining pierced sharp lightning.</p><p>Patti swallowed, stiffened, and Johnny looked back at her, looking down, and on her face.</p><p>,,Shall we stop, and just…cuddle ? If you want ?'' he smiled, he was willing even when he was aroused. If she was afraid, he wanted to be her support.</p><p>Their chocolate brownies met, enlightened with another lighting now followed with a loud thunder.</p><p>She smiled ,,No...'' and tugged him down by her palm around his neck, caressing him, kissing him deeply, but lovingly.</p><p>,,Alright, my Sicilian beauty,'' he teased with tip of his tongue down her exposed throat, landing in her cleavage, and trying to roll her wet shirt up, as it was embracing every her curve.</p><p>It took few tries, as the shirt was really soaked, but when he finally get rid of it, and threw it away, she moaned, running her other leg around his waist, squeezing him between her thighs.</p><p>Her eyes closed as she tossed her head back ,,<em>Pillage</em> me ! <em>Subdue</em> me ! <em>Take me</em> my <em>pirate</em> ! <em>Make me yours </em>! Make me <em>moan</em> and <em>scream</em> <em>for you</em>, please !''</p><p>He a bit stumbled after her words, but in a second, his lips curling in wild grin ,,Shall I ?''</p><p>,,Yes-'' she nodded hurriedly ,,-<em>rape</em> me, <em>plunder</em> me, <em>overwhelm</em> me as your <em>prey</em> !'' she groaned with another thunder, when Johnny reached her lap, rubbing her, where she was <em>wet</em> even without rain.</p><p>He held firmly her hips, and grinded his arousal through his still tight, wet jeans, down on her wet lap, listening to her loud desperate moan.</p><p>,,Please…'' she arched to meet his lap, whimpering.</p><p>,,You should-'' he waited until her eyes finally opened, searching his ,,-really meet Captain Jack !'' he chuckled, as she grinned.</p><p>,,Yes my pirate, please,'' she rubbed her him against his, when he took both her hands, leaned over her down and pinned them above her head.</p><p>,,But I'm gonna tease you-''</p><p>,,-Yes !''</p><p>,,I'm gonna be dominant-''</p><p>,,-Yes !''</p><p>Her moved few times down on her to arouse her even more.</p><p>,,I'm gonna torture you-'' he kissed down from her neck to her heaving chest.</p><p>,,Oh yes !'' she groaned when he sucked on her right nipple.</p><p>His lips closed around hard peak, nipping up, making her moan louder. Her voice mingling with thunders.</p><p>His lips slid around her swell ,,And you will have to listen to <em>my orders</em>…''</p><p>,,Fuck, yes please, take me Jackie,'' her moans increasing with each his lick, and each dull connection with her still clothed , splayed pussy.</p><p>,,Yes, call me like that Sici,'' he grinned to her other breast.</p><p>She turned her head to his cheek, her lips by his ear, she expelled a breath and bite his earlobe.</p><p>,,You're turning to a bad girl, I tell you,'' Johnny smiled at her when he narrowed himself, unbuckling his belt.</p><p>She sat up too, but he immediately pushed her back down.</p><p>,,Stay like this,'' he nipped her soft neck, she whimpered.</p><p>When he finally threw away his shirts, untangled her ankles behind him, and pushed down the rest of his clothes, his hands descended on her sides. Running up forcing her eyes closed at his caresses, he fondled up to her ample breasts, he sighed.</p><p>,,Your lascivious body ! That tempting, lovely curves-''</p><p>,,-Ahh !'' she moaned when he leaned down biting her side.</p><p>As she was still wet, her skin was getting cold, and goosebumps start showing on her skin. It was half due the cold wetness, but half due his light teasing caresses accompanied with her gasps.</p><p>,,Mmm,'' she bit her lip, when he kissed down her front and licked back up from her belly button up between her breasts, keeping her hands above her head.</p><p>,,I'll train you, you'll see, my beauty,'' he growled to her cold skin, making goosebumpeven more visible and her nipples firmer.</p><p>Caressing the swells of her breasts, his mouth on her left nipple, he flicked his tongue in few circles around the rosy bud ,,Yes…<em>raspberries</em> !'' and closing his lips around it he sucked, teasing loud whimper out of her as she writhed beneath him.</p><p>When he drew her bud between his lips, gently bit, and tortuously slowly tugging up, she arched, her hands twitching in his grip above her head, as she wanted to push him down harder against her nipple, but he wouldn't let her.</p><p>,,Lo-ohhh-ve !'' she gasped, when he let her nipple, and went to the other, licking exactly the same, when he sucked she thought she'll get mad of his perfect tongue, but when he bit and tugged up, she felt like she just reached her climax.</p><p>He could feel her lap even more wet, she gasped slightly unsure asking ,,Wh-what have you done to me ? Wh-what-''</p><p>,,-You never had such things as <em>nipplegasm</em> is ?''</p><p>She laughed throatily as he held her beneath him still ,,<em>What the fuck is that ?''</em></p><p>,,State you just reached, oh my poor-'' he kissed her right nipple ,,-poor-'' kissing her left nipple ,,-poor Sici…tell me how much was Matt neglecting you in your intimate moments ?'' he kissed down her flat belly, unbuttoning her pants as he for a minute left her hands, which were still above her head.</p><p>,,I don't know, I'm finding myself only with you, my pirate,'' she swallowed dryly, lighting filling her eyes, and Johnny already fought through her pants, and <em>soaked</em> panties, tossing it off his way.</p><p>He took her sides, forcing her move up on the bed, since he was still standing on the ground, and he wanted better position.</p><p>,,How much you're <em>craving </em>to have <em>ecstasies</em> with me ?'' he teased her slick slit with his middle finger, while his thumb rubbed her clit.</p><p>Her eyes tightly squeezed, when his finger slid in her surging heat between her thighs ,,Shit-'' she gasped ,,-words can-cannot describe-eh-ehhhmmmm, Johnny !'' she arched, as his other hand, raised her own ones up to held the headrest firmly, and he could have his second palm free to tease.</p><p>,,I'm gonna <em>cherish</em> every part of your <em>lovely</em>, <em>lascivious</em> body,'' he sucked on her pulse point, her groans buzzing all through his mouth. ,,But now-'' he bite her other shoulder, she gasped loud ,,-I'm gonna take you <em>hard</em>, and force you to <em>scream my name</em>…it's not so long when you wanted to <em>screw your brains out</em>, right ?''</p><p>,,No-ohhhh-hmm-ooo-Johnny !'' Patti arched to his touch, as he added two slender digits to that one which was still bravely thumping inside her, rubbing her g-spot, when he curled them up.</p><p>He smiled widely as he felt her tense, and her walls clamping around his three fingers. She moaned relishing her pleasure and he felt his fingers wet with her climax, which forced him to speed up.</p><p>,,Johnnnn-'' he silenced her with kiss. Gently playing with her tongue, his free hand caressing her left breast. ,,Mmm-ohmm-mm,'' moaning to his mouth, when he added one more finger ,,Jo-hnn-Johnny, you w-will, r-rip me,'' she breathed when he sucked on her plump lower lip.</p><p>,,Oh don't be afraid, I won't. Your sweet pussy maybe <em>is tight</em>, but not tight that I could manage <em>that</em>…and I wouldn't effort to <em>destroy</em> your most exquisite <em>sweetie</em> !'' he nodded, caressing her skin with his beard, back to her breasts, when he felt her walls clutching his fingers again, he grinned, hearing her approval moan.</p><p>,,Oh-f-okay…ohh-oh-okay ! Ohhh-Johnny boy-yes…ahh-fuck yes !'' she writhed beneath him once again, when he start moving his fingers deeper, and faster.</p><p>,,You like finger-fucking, I can see,'' Johnny looked up to drink on her expression for a while, his thumb rubbing her clit, and his fingers thumping fast in and out of her slick heat.</p><p>,,Ahh-fuck ! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, f-uuuhhh-ck !'' she whimpered trembling below underneath his fingers, her juices floating off her, soaking in sheets and mattress, her hips rocked, to meet Johnny's fast fingers, to savor her climax.</p><p>He slowed down, kissing down her body, and fondling down her sides, her hips and to her bottom, kissing her both inner thighs, licking up to her knee, as he sat up on his knees, letting her to catch a breath for a while, her thighs trembling as he held them.</p><p>He took her both ankles kneeling up, and putting them on his shoulders.</p><p>,,What ?'' she breathed yet rapidly, clutching headboard.</p><p>He turned to her calf kissing it, before looking down at her, how lighting slipped to her hair and shinned her face.</p><p>,,You'll see…or rather-'' he reached his member, pushing roughly into her, causing her loud moan ,,-You'll <em>feel</em>…''</p><p>He start moving in accord of raging storm, each his hard thrust in her heat timed with each loud thunder, and every lighting was her loud gasp, when he leaned down, forcing her legs wider and up, making her sweet pussy even tighter.</p><p>,,SHIT ! OHH FUCK ! AHH JACKIE ! MHHH-B-BUNNY !'' she felt like he was thicker inside her. When he leaned entirely down, kissing her, but she wasn't able to response properly, because his thrust were perfectly rough, and perfectly deep, finding all her erogenous zones in her inner walls, she was now really flying in Johnny's arms.</p><p>His thrust becoming deeper, as her moans were increasing, not high pitched, but completely louder, and suddenly they heard banging at the wall.</p><p>,,We won't allow them to interrupt us, will we ?'' Johnny said between his pants, looking at Patti and her widely parted lips, as she looked up at him, when his skin rubbed her clit.</p><p>,,We wo-wo-wo-n-n-t –Ja-Ja-ckie –ohh-fuck- oh-oh-oh shit !''</p><p>Hardly raising her hand a bit above the headrest, fisting her fingers and banging back at the wall, what Johnny seriously didn't expected.</p><p>,,You're really hot blooded, love'' panting, he sucked at her nipple, she whimpered, nodding with another climax.</p><p>,,A-a-are y-you c-c-close ?'' she groaned with each his thrust.</p><p>,,Yes, love, yes, ohh yes my Sici,'' thrusting faster.</p><p>,,Ha-harder !'' she begged, gripping his shoulders at once, he already didn't care of her hands, and he with wide grin, willingly rocked his hips harder against her, teasing even louder moans out of her.</p><p>Her nails dug into his skin, scratching down his back, her arms sliding around her legs, she couldn't remember when she was last time so <em>flexible</em>. But she really didn't care, because his hand slid down between them, he used his entire weight to move deeper with every hard thrust, and his finger patted her clit.</p><p>,,FU-FUCK ! Ohhh-shit I lo-ve you Jo-Johnny !'' she tossed her head back, she felt that tickling in her lower stomach, she felt slowly forming tears in her eyes, she felt his wet body on hers, and his hot breath on her throat, and his fingers cruelly circling her clit, and his hard cock fucking her roughly, pleasing her desires.</p><p>,,JOHNNY !'' she moaned arching-if it was possible-her head fell on one side, her eyes saw swift flash, as she orgasmed around his cock, breathing harshly, leaking out again.</p><p>She whimpered when he thrusted yet few times, before he spilled inside her, his voice shaking when he said his 'I love you', and then nearly collapsed on her, but before he managed to do that, he gently lowered her legs, to rest around his waist. Not staying in her wet heat, he just rest his length down on her slit, lying atop her, now really collapsing, and catching breath as well.</p><p>She petted his hair, both steadying themselves, and when their breathing finally reached normal, she sighed wonderingly, pointing at the raging storm.</p><p>,,<em>That</em> is no thunderstorm…<em>this</em>-'' she pointed at Johnny and his lower body ,,-was a <em>thunderstorm</em>…''</p><p>Johnny chuckled hugging her ,,Just don't overrate me okay…tomorrow I will play with you a bit more.''</p><p>,,I hope, pleasantly ?'' she uttered sleepily, stroking his hair, as his head was resting on her breasts, they had no strength to even cover themselves or wash them.</p><p>,,We'll see,'' he muttered, his eyes closing too.</p><p>And like that listening to thunders, they slowly fell asleep, hugging and cuddling together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Duties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sixth morning on the ship.</p><p>,,Tonight I'm having my second performance,'' Patti muttered to Johnny's chest as they were still yet relaxing in his bed, her leg lazily thrown on his waist, both covered in sheets, cuddling.</p><p>,,Mhmm, so no <em>playing</em> together ?'' Johnny chuckled, his fingertips stroking Patti's exposed shoulder.</p><p>,,Maybe, I don't know. I promised to that <em>angle</em>, who helped me, that I will go with him in bar for a glass…''</p><p>,,Okay, but I will escort you to the backstage can I ?''</p><p>,,<em>Of course</em>. That was always my husband doing-''</p><p>,,-That's okay Patti,'' he kissed her forehead, as she sighed.</p><p>,,I know. Thirty years together, and now…''</p><p>,,I understand, if I could talk with him ? Would that be better ?''</p><p>,,No-I don't know what would he do to you…why I'm so <em>unsure</em> ?! I used to be sure in my marriage. He was the only one I truly loved, and I still do love him…but now, in my heart is more place for you both…and my son too,'' Patti drew light patterns on Johnny's chest with her fingers.</p><p>,,Yes, he seems to be a good friend to Lily and Jack…I just hope he won't turn to be gay too, as he's talking a lot with Jack-''</p><p>,,-What kind of <em>comment </em>was this ? I'm a gay icon and my son has to be gay too ?'' she raised her head to see at Johnny.</p><p>,,No ! I didn't mean that ! I mean, that he's talking much with Jack and my son seems to be happy. That's all-''</p><p>,,-Well you don't have to be afraid of <em>that</em>,'' Patti laughed, lying back on his chest, and back to drawing patterns.</p><p>,,Why's that ?'' not understanding, Johnny said inquiringly.</p><p>,,Well-'' she gently poked at his right pectoral few times ,,-he said that he's not only interested in your Lily.''</p><p>,,How do you mean 'not only' ?''</p><p>,,Well they…both...together-''</p><p>,,-They slept together ?!'' Johnny let out some shocked kind of noise.</p><p>,,And what's <em>surprising </em>you…he's obviously <em>my</em> son… and has his <em>weakness</em> for your family, for the <em>blood of your blood</em>…for the <em>flesh of your flesh</em>-'' she bite into his chest, he growled contentedly.</p><p>,,Well, you're right. He's fine guy. I like him, and finally my daughter, would not be with Sam…I don't like her much, but what would I not do for my children, just look at me ! I'm on damn gay cruise, in bed with you !''</p><p>,,What's that suppose to mean 'in bed, with me' ?!'' she bite him again, this time more roughly to let him feel it.</p><p>,,Calm down vixen. I just mean, that anything bad is for something good-''</p><p>,,-Good save !'' she grinned biting her own lip, before pressing kiss on the bite-marked place on his skin.</p><p>They cuddled together.</p><p>,,….How much seriously you'd taken, when I asked you last night, about having ecstasies with me ?''</p><p>,,Pretty seriously,'' Patti sighed with closed eyes happily, stroking his front.</p><p>,,Good. Then we can have some fun, are you for it ?'' his had slid down her back and then up again.</p><p>,,Where are you aiming to ?'' she raised her head, letting her chin rest on his left pec, as she smirked looking in his eyes.</p><p>He grinned ,,Well…I maybe had several <em>bunnies </em>in my bed, but none of them was as wild and passionate as you are becoming, so I decided to use it a bit.''</p><p>,,So you're gonna abuse my <em>horniness</em> in your favor ?'' she grinned.</p><p>,,Maybe-but I believe it won't be only in <em>my favor</em>,'' he sang smiling at her.</p><p>,,Alright. But I'm telling you before you try, I am <em>not </em>for anal sex, or bdsm practices, maximally you can spank me that's all, but <em>nicely</em>-'' she laughed pointing her finger at him ,,-and what I <em>hate the most…</em>please don't…copy a porn, okay ?'' she looked at him ending her talk.</p><p>,,Alright, if these are the only things you hate ?'' he chuckled nodding.</p><p>,,Yeah, those are the <em>only things</em>…other way I am for to try anything you want…any positions, any kinky stuff, just don't copy porn, please,'' she laughed her forehead falling to his chest.</p><p>,,Don't worry I won't…fine, that sounds very useful,'' he kissed her smiling.</p><p>,,Oh I sound useful ? Good to know, thank you !'' she laughed again.</p><p>,,You stop teasing and <em>catching</em> every my word !'' Johnny laughed at her.</p><p>,,And your <em>lap</em> is <em>allowed </em>?'' she bit her lip, sliding her hand below the sheet, passing by her leg, and gently grabbing his flaccid member.</p><p>,,Yes-you can catch me <em>there</em>-'' he choked when she squeezed teasingly, not painfully, just teasingly for him to feel her fingers around him. She watched him closely, how his eyes closed.</p><p>,,This will be hell <em>steamy</em>…'' Johnny breathed, when she rubbed her palm on him, she felt him hardening.</p><p>,,I hope it will,'' she nodded, leaning to his neck, and biting gently, making him groan.</p><p>But then she raised her palm back, gently patted his stomach and stood up off the bed ,,Well I have to go-''</p><p>,,-Wait what ?'' he hardly raised his head, to see her naked form, shifting in front of the bed and reaching for clothes.</p><p>She turned to him smiling when she saw him gawking at her ass ,,I have to go, I have whole day of my performance full of rehearsing, singing and just…working, so sooner I get to Joey, sooner I get ready for the evening.''</p><p>,,But I thought…we'll have yet some time before-''</p><p>,,-You have to get used to this if you really love me,'' she shrugged, winking at him, as she put on her shirt, searching her panties.</p><p>He noticed they were next to bed on the floor, by his side, he reached swiftly down, his eyes smiling just as his lips.</p><p>,,Thank y-…Johnny,'' she grinned when she reached for them and he twitched his had away.</p><p>,,It's not time for play now,'' she grinned reaching for them again, and he twitched again, so she fell on his body covered in sheets. He chuckled.</p><p>,,You foxy, stubborn-give it back !'' she reached for her panties as he wrapped his free arm around her waist, she lying with her back pressed to his covered front, reaching up his other hand.</p><p>,,No I like them, I think I'll keep them,'' he nodded, looking down at her.</p><p>,,It would be spectacular to see you wearing them, but now I <em>need</em> them, come on !'' she rolled on her belly, crawling up on him, finally catching them, but he held her hips, grounding her down on him, and she grinned, her arms falling around his neck.</p><p>,,Johnny,'' she kissed his forehead.</p><p>,,Please,'' he kissed her chest, and at her collarbone and up to her neck.</p><p>,,No-''</p><p>,,-Please,'' he looked in her eyes.</p><p>,,Jesus, you can do better <em>puppy eyes</em>, than my husband or my son…no..no-no-no, I can't I-I really have to go-''</p><p>,,-I'm good at convincing,'' he nipped her earlobe, making her gasp and bit her lower lip in response.</p><p>,,You are,'' she moaned, when his hands forced her hip down, and their laps met each other through the fabric of white sheets.</p><p>,,I promise I won't hold you too long,'' he grinned when he looked at her face, her eyes closed her lips only slightly parted, and he couldn't deny, leaning to those plump rosy lips, and kissed them.</p><p>She whimpered, her forehead softly colliding with his forehead, and she sighed ,,What do I do with you ?''</p><p>,,Let me work,'' he rolled them over, so they were lying across the bed, beside the pillows, and he took the fabric of her shirt hem between his teeth, tugging up.</p><p>,,Don't you…want to…spare it…for evening ?'' she took a breath after each kiss lower and lower, which Johnny pressed down her clothed front.</p><p>,,No,'' he rolled her shirt up, muttering to her belly button.</p><p>,,No, of course you don't,'' she smirked, petting his hair. ,,But I really have to go-''</p><p>,,-Close your eyes and <em>feel it</em>…'' Johnny ordered, as she obediently closed her eyes since she had no other choice, when his hot lips pressed against her flat belly, he rubbed them all around her belly button, but very slowly, teasingly, parting them to let her feel his even hotter breath on her skin, he felt goosebumps forming on her skin, and his beard tickled her teasingly. When he decided it was enough long teasing, he trailed his way with his lips to her belly button, and with open mouth kissed her, his tongue teasing the small hole.</p><p>,,<em>O-o-hhhh…</em>'' she let out a breath, with still closed eyes.</p><p>It smacked slightly when he backed up, breaking their skin contact. Not narrowing himself, he yet teasingly breathed against the wet skin ,,And <em>now</em> tell me, that you have to go.''</p><p>
  <em>Shit ! Shit ! Shit ! Shit ! Fuck !</em>
</p><p>She took all her strength that Johnny haven't teased off her, raising her head, and looking deeply in his eyes. She grinned, forcing herself to speak and to deny all her momentary desires, and she said ,,I really, really, really need to go.''</p><p>He froze, totally paralyzed, that she haven't melted and still had her calm-but the truth was opposite. She had melted and she would stay, she would moan until she came under his teasing, but the work and the responsibility was after all still chief.</p><p>Not able to say a word, he didn't even noticed she wrenched from his light grip and dressed in her underwear.</p><p>,,So you really gonna leave me here like this ?'' he nearly cried, looking at her, as the last chance.</p><p>She put on her pants, buttoning them, she leaned down at him, his feet positioned to the window, and she was looking at him from above him vice versa.</p><p>She cupped his cheeks, her fingertips touching his bearded chin, and she leaned down kissing him.</p><p>,,You have kids, to spend a day with…I have work, understand…I would love to stay, and be with you…but I have duties too, surely you can understand-'' she was kissing all over his forehead, and cheeks ,,-and after all, you said you will escort me to backstage, so I will see you before performance.'' She pressed last kiss on his lips, before she walked in living room, taking her purse with her phone, and looked at him, still lying on bed, looking at her.</p><p>She smiled at him, and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Behind The Curtain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny walking across the bridge, he spotted Josh, walking with Lily. He smiled, and as he watched them for a while, he seen, Lily walked away. He could now get the chance. Walking to him, as Josh was looking down from the bridge, on the elevator, where every moment should Lily walked off.</p><p>,,Hi Josh,'' Johnny greeted and Josh twitched slightly.</p><p>,,Em-Hi !''</p><p>,,Don't be afraid…I can see you how you're smiling, and being polite to Lily,'' Johnny winked, but at all, he was completely lost, if Patti haven't told him this morning.</p><p>,,I swear I didn't want I-''</p><p>,,-I'm not blaming you…chill buddy ! I like you…and I'm pretty much having the same with you mom, so I feel more guilty than you,'' this was true, as he uttered.</p><p>,,Alright, I…I wanted to-''</p><p>,,-Suddenly,'' Johnny laughed.</p><p>,,Rose is…beautiful girl, with painting talent, she's not only beautiful as model, she's…gorgeous personality, and she's lot like you. I really like her, and I absolutely didn't want to ruin her relationship with Sam. But she start talking how Sam started to be…possessive, and how they are having arguments, since the cruise started. I didn't know what to do, so I start talking with her more and-''</p><p>,,-Okay you don't have to tell me details, but…wait a minute you're saying my daughter is having troubles in relationship, and she won't talk to me about it…''</p><p>,,She said, she's daily talking with her mom.''</p><p>,,With Vanessa ?''</p><p>,,Yes,'' Josh nodded carefully.</p><p>,,At least with somebody…I have to ask her, carefully of course. And you, thank you,'' Johnny nodded smiling.</p><p>,,For what ?''</p><p>,,For being her support, she seems to like you,'' Johnny winked. ,,Well, I wanted to ask for something if I could ?''</p><p>,,Yes, anything !''</p><p>,,The house is closed, and I so wish to see your mom rehearsing…do you know some secret way or-?''</p><p>,,-Oh of course ! Come with me, I know the hidden place by sound guy,'' Josh cheered, taking Johnny with him to music sounds man's cabin, above the seats in front of the stage.</p><p>,,Thank you so much. How long can I be here ?'' Johnny asked the music guy.</p><p>,,How long you want, shall I let Miss know ?'' tall young man smiled asking.</p><p>,,No-no, absolutely not, I don't want her to know I was here, please, I just want to be…a fly on the wall,'' Johnny begged.</p><p>,,Okay,'' guy nodded understanding and smiled at him and Josh.</p><p>,,So I'll go-''</p><p>,,-Where ?''</p><p>,,Water skiing with Jack, we talked about yesterday !''</p><p>,,Ohh-I remember ! Okay, tell them we meet at lunch,'' Johnny managed to say before Josh disappeared.</p><p>He watched quietly from the cabin with darkened windows, down on stage where Patti just finishing one song.</p><p>She sighed, walking back to piano.</p><p>,,Okay, short pause,'' Joey looked at Patti from behind the piano as she drank water from her bottle.</p><p>She was looking kinda dull into the seats, as she put the bottle back.</p><p>,,And last one is Everything's Coming Up Roses, which is up tempo, so…Patti ? Patti !'' Joey called for her, when he talked to sound guy, who walked down to them for a while.</p><p>,,Miss LuPone !'' guy tried as well, and only then she reacted.</p><p>,,Wh-what ?''</p><p>,,That will be all thank you,'' Joey smiled a tmucis guy, he stood up and stepped to Patti.</p><p>,,Patti, Patti doll, what's wrong with you ?'' he held her shoulders.</p><p>,,What do you mean what's wrong with me ?'' she chuckled, but her smile wasn't convincing.</p><p>,,Whole day, you're sort of sad, dully looking at everything, not enjoying the music as usually, squeezing the bottle when it's possible and mostly not listening when I call for you…what's wrong ?''</p><p>,,I don't know, I just…''</p><p>,,Are you tired or something ? I'm working with you whole lot of years, and I have seen you tired, I have seen you angry, I have seen you in many moods and positions, but this is completely different, tell me what's wrong ?''</p><p>She took off her glasses, sitting down.</p><p>,,I don't know Joey…''</p><p>,,Hello,'' Johnny heard from behind somebody's voice, and it wasn't the music man.</p><p>,,Oh-hello !'' he nearly shouted a whisper, when he saw Matt. Now was Johnny completely out of ideas what to do, if he might mess something up. If he says something bad, who knows what Matt shall do to him, if he says something about Patti, who knows what Matt will do to him, if he says something in apology who know-</p><p>,,I…I just wanted to see Patti,'' Matt started.</p><p>,,Well…we're two,'' Johnny nodded, not even smiling because he was all of a sudden so afraid of doing anything.</p><p>But at that moment Matt raised a hand to him ,,I'd like to start again.''</p><p>
  <strong>Again, what does he mean, what shall I do ?!</strong>
</p><p>But anyway Johnny held Matt's hand and shook with him.</p><p>,,I wanted to talk with you the whole time, but I was too afraid…silly right ?'' Matt started.</p><p>,,No, it's not !''</p><p>,,I'm sad because I miss them…'' Patti suddenly whimpered, taking over Matt's, Johnny's and Joey's attention.</p><p>,,Who ? Josh and Matt ?'' her pianist asked, sitting beside her.</p><p>,,All of them ! I miss Josh, but he's on water skiing, I miss Johnny, but I have to be here, and I miss Matt, God-do I miss him, but he doesn't want to see me, and I don't know what to do anymore…I feel damn alone, and I can't. Do. Anything. About it.'' She buried her face in her hands, and softly star weeping.</p><p>,,You know, I-I wanted to say to you Sorry the whole time,'' Johnny finally choked when she mentioned even him.</p><p>,,Thanks…but…I was the one who should say 'sorry' to her-'' matt pointed out of the music room window, down at weeping Patti.</p><p>,,For what ?''</p><p>,,For not being there, when she needs me…I was acting too reckless to her, and she doesn't deserve that for the whole thirty years together. I also think that punching you in your face and taking her back would make my day, but…I saw her yesterday with you on dinner, and she looked so happy with you, that I thought, if I harmed you, she would be sad…and it's tearing my heart to see her sad,'' he swallowed his trembling voice, when he heard her cry.</p><p>,,She's talking of you…not a day of this week she haven't mentioned you, I swear. She miss you so much you don't even know,'' Johnny sighed, as it was tearing his heart as well to see her cry, but neither one of them wanted to walk down.</p><p>,,First time…was it really just…<em>accident </em>?'' Matt slowly asked, turning to Johnny.</p><p>
  <strong>Time to take the consequences for your actions…</strong>
</p><p>,,Yes, we get drunk, and…I started kissing her. You have full right to punch me,'' he nodded taking off his glasses.</p><p>,,I'm not gonna punch you ! I just wanted to know…and then ?''</p><p>,,Well, I haven't seen her whole day, and in the evening she came to my cabin, saying you threw her out, she didn't want to have anything in common with me and she slept on couch...'' Johnny slowly explained.</p><p>,,And then, go on, I'm not gonna hurt you. Please, I need to know, I missed every damn moment, please,'' Matt begged.</p><p>,,The other day, she get drunk because of you, she was totally off, not knowing about herself, she start groping me, but I stopped her, and let her sleep in my bed and I slept instead of her on the couch.''</p><p>,,You did ?'' he looked surprised at him, but he haven't made any hint of disbelieve or sarcasm or anything like that.</p><p>,,Yes, I didn't want her to do anything without her knowing what exactly she's doing,'' Johnny nodded.</p><p>,,Joey what shall I do ?'' Patti cried softly.</p><p>,,Listen, look at me…Matt will come tonight to see you, he told me. You can talk with him after that-''</p><p>,,-But he doesn't want to see me ! That's the problem,'' Patti whimpered.</p><p>,,You will come right ? She needs you !'' Johnny encouraged.</p><p>,,Of course I will, I just don't know if I shall talk to her,'' Matt sighed.</p><p>,,Well, she told me, she will go for a glass after that with some Gay friend, who she meet on this cruise, and who actually gave her advice, when we two were not able to sooth her,'' Johnny announced. ,,So I think you will have the best chance in the bar…if you still want her,'' Johnny sighed sadly, looking at crying Patti.</p><p>,,You love her, don't you ?'' Matt looked at him, but he wasn't angry…no he was smiling.</p><p>,,Yeah-and you don't know how much it hurts, to see her like that, and can't go down there, and sooth her.</p><p>,,Oh-I know boy, I was doing it whole thirty years, and still want to-''</p><p>,,-Then go there and do it ! She needs you !''</p><p>,,I love her too, and I can see, she still love me…but, that weeping is not only <em>for me</em>,'' Matt pointed down again.</p><p>,,She can't decide, and she needs you to talk it through with her. She will ruin herself like this,'' Johnny breathed.</p><p>,,Good ?''</p><p>,,Ye-yeah, I'm good,'' Patti whispered when Joey soothed her.</p><p>,,Can you, or you want yet few minutes ?''</p><p>,,No-no I can. I can do it, let's finish it, to move somewhere, or we won't make it until seven,'' Patti shook off herself that sadness and went back to her duty.</p><p>,,I will be there tonight, I will catch her in the bar, and I will talk to her. Anyway…I'm not angry at you no more, okay ?'' Matt nodded smiling at Johnny.</p><p>,,Okay, so can I say, we're good ?'' Johnny raise his hand now.</p><p>Matt held it and shook with him ,,Yes. See you tonight. Oh-can I ask you for one thing…don't tell her about this…okay ? And…would you go with her backstage, she'll need support,'' Matt yet asked.</p><p>,,Yeah-yes, of course,'' Johnny nodded.</p><p>,,Thank you !'' Matt smiled, walking away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. I Cover The Waterfront</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7:50 pm</p><p>Patti stood with Johnny and sound guy in backstage, in front of the doors <em>to</em> stage. She wore golden-black glittering dress, long to her knees, with short sleeves, and short black suit on it, without buttoning on its front. Her black high heels, supporting her small form, she clutched a Kleenex in her hand nervously.</p><p>Johnny noticed, how she was still dull, not much paying attention.</p><p>,,You've got yet few minutes, it's gonna be okay, I'm here for you,'' he tried to sooth her by stroking gently her smooth back, but somewhere deep in his soul , he knew, that <em>he </em>wasn't <em>the one </em>she needed at the moment.</p><p>He wore dark blue suit with dark blue loosen pants and crispy white shirt below it, with no tie, just his necklace below the white fabric, he looked adorable, and was a good representative for Patti by her side…but still it wasn't Matty.</p><p>She looked at him shaking with her head ,,It's not gonna be okay…I'm sea sick…<em>now</em>…can you feel the floor <em>moving</em> ? I do…why I do, and you don't ? I'm gonna perform <em>in it</em>, and it's <em>uncomfortable</em>, why is it happening in the most <em>inadequate</em> moment ? Why ?''</p><p>,,Shhh- I didn't know that you're sea sick, I thought you love cruising-''</p><p>,,I do ! I do ! But sometimes I get sea sick yeah…and when I was performing-well that happened only <em>once</em> ! Why <em>now</em> ?'' she cried, squeezing the Kleenex in her hand tighter, when Johnny hugged her.</p><p>,,What's wrong with me Johnny ?'' she whimpered to his chest.</p><p>,,You're just nervous, that's it…I tell you what's wrong with you. You miss Matt, who's now sitting in the audience, he haven't speak to you whole six days, and you're sad due the lack of him, and I can't replace him, we both know it…I can hug you, I can sooth you, but it never will be enough, because I am not <em>him</em>,'' Johnny breathed admitting, stroking Patti's hair.</p><p>She looked up, sniffing ,,Well thank you for reminding me !''</p><p>,,Come on now. You're a strong actress and singer, the strongest I have ever met, and you're gonna put the performance of your life, because <em>he</em> is sitting in the audience, because <em>he</em> came to see you, because <em>He</em>. <em>Still. Loves. You.</em> And you're gonna sing it for <em>him</em>, even if you care for me or not…now it will be for him !'' Johnny cupped her cheeks, smiling at her.</p><p>,,Wau…'' she breathed, with no added words. She completely lost her voice for a moment.</p><p>From behind the doors piano start playing and man announced Show Time.</p><p>Patti's head swiftly turned to those doors, and she shook with her head.</p><p>,,I can't !'' she whispered breathlessly.</p><p>At that moment Johnny forced to face him again and kissed her. Not roughly, not passionately, just lovingly and gently. His tongue glazed hers, and her closed eyelids bit fluttered, her hands held his waist as a support.</p><p>When he broke the kiss he smiled down at her, adjusting her lipstick with his fingertips ,,You look beautiful, you're great, you can do it.''</p><p><em>,,Miss Patti LuPone !''</em> man announced and doors opened.</p><p>She took a deep breath putting on her wide smile and walking on stage.</p><p>Johnny smiled, as doors closed, he wiped away the rest of lipstick that left on his lips, and walked down the backstage hall, to creep in the audience just as Josh showed him.</p><hr/><p>,,Where is the Sandman ? Will <em>he comes</em> ? It's almost a day again…</p><p>I've been here <em>waiting</em>, I don't know…<em>a long long time</em>,</p><p>Here's that <em>the new moon</em>, in the sky-'' Patti sang looking in the audience, and her smile start slowly fading, she was enjoying the music whole evening, since Johnny kissed her, and after all seeing Matt and her son in the audience brought to her such state of comfort, but now, the meaning and the lyrics of the song was just too accurate to her situation, she couldn't deny it.</p><p>,,<em>Quietly crying, where am I ? But <strong>no one's</strong> here…</em></p><p>
  <em>There's <strong>nobody</strong> here…</em>
</p><p><strong><em>No one's</em></strong><em> here….at all</em>,</p><p>On this raft, <em>half</em> awake,</p><p>And the night is <em>a lake</em>,</p><p>And the <em>stars are spinning</em>…<em>slowly</em>…</p><p>And <em>I've been here before</em>,</p><p>But I <em>can't see the shore</em>-'' she was looking at Matt, but she wasn't able to look in his eyes, and it wasn't due the reflectors, that were shinning at her…</p><p>,,….Where is the Sandman ? Will <em>he comes</em> ?</p><p>And tell me to <em>rest a while</em>…</p><p>I've been here <em>waiting all my life</em>…</p><p>And I've <em>got time</em>-</p><p>-A <em>long long time</em>,</p><p>A <em>long long time</em>…</p><p>…<em>To go…</em>'' silencing until the music faded.</p><p>Audience clapping, and Lily leaned to Johnny, whispering ,,She seems to be sad ? What's wrong ?''</p><p>Actually Johnny absolutely didn't know what he shall say as an answer. But after all Lily knew a lot about Patti, since their family spent with her and her son a lot of time this week.</p><p>,,Can you see <em>that</em> man ?'' Johnny inconspicuously pointed at Matt.</p><p>,,Creamy grey hair, black suit ?''</p><p>,,Yeah-''</p><p>,,-Yes ?''</p><p>,,Well, that's her husband…''</p><p>,,Ohh-<em>that</em> husband ?''</p><p>,,How many husbands do you think she have ?'' Johnny quietly chuckled, making Lily grin.</p><p>At that moment music started again, playing Island from Women On The Verge Of A Nervous Breakdown.</p><p>,, I wanted exactly what <em>you did</em>,'' she looked, like she was really singing now to Matt, but not letting the audience know.</p><p>,,-An island <em>for two</em> in the <em>clouds</em></p><p>With gas and electric included</p><p>
  <em>Floating above all the noise of the city…</em>
</p><p><em>Away</em> from the traffic and crowds</p><p>
  <em>Happily cast away</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sleeping to noon…</em>
</p><p>We <em>bobbed</em> and we <em>laughed</em> on our mattress raft in our <em>bedroom lagoon,</em></p><p>
  <em>Bathed in the moon…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where did it go?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where did it go?</em>
</p><p>Was it <em>washed</em> away?</p><p>
  <em>Where did it go?</em>
</p><p>I thought I saw it here <em>yesterday</em>?</p><p>Now <strong>suddenly</strong> it's <em>drowning in salt water</em>…'' she swallowed hear tears, which were fighting up from all the sudden sadness.</p><p>,,You wanted the same thing <em>that I did</em>:</p><p>An island with closet space to spare.</p><p>But <em>now</em> that it seems <em>you've decided</em></p><p><em>To pack up a <strong>suitcase</strong> and swim for it</em>…</p><p>I think <em>I'm becoming</em> <strong><em>aware</em></strong></p><p>Of an <em>unfamiliar feeling</em></p><p>Of <em>falling through the floor</em>…</p><p>It all looks <em>the same</em></p><p>But nothing's the same as <em>before</em></p><p>Like the <em>names on our doors</em>…</p><p>
  <em>Where do they go?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where do they go?</em>
</p><p>When <em>they disappear</em>?</p><p>Where is the red dot on the map that says '<em>you are here' </em>?</p><p>Hard to <em>find your way surrounded by salt water</em>…'' she silenced, as the music part extended.</p><p>Looking in the audience, trying to put back her smile, to say 'Hey I'm okay, it's only acting'…but it wasn't and it was the painful true.</p><p>,, <em>We dance</em> on the sand the way we did.</p><p>You know that a <em>step</em> has to <em>miss</em>.</p><p><em>I thought I knew just what we</em> <em>wanted</em>-</p><p>-It's funny <em>everything </em>looks <em>different</em> through <em>salt water</em>…</p><p>The thing about islands is this,</p><p>The <em>important thing</em> to know before you have <em>landed</em>:</p><p>An island <em>for two</em> can be <em>paradise</em>,</p><p><em>For one</em>, you're just <em>shipwrecked</em> and <em>stranded</em>,</p><p>
  <em>Where did it go?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where did it go ?</em>
</p><p>With a tidal wave?</p><p>
  <em>What do you do?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When do you know</em>
</p><p>That you <em>can't</em> be <strong><em>saved</em></strong>?</p><p>
  <em>Where did it go?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish <strong>you'd tell</strong> me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'cause I <strong>forget</strong>…</em>
</p><p>Up in the clouds,</p><p>up with the smoke from your cigarette,</p><p><strong><em>Where did it go ?</em></strong><em>''</em> she belt her face off, with closed eyes the last notes, when the song finished and people cheered loudly.</p><p>It was too much, she needed fresh air, she needed to go away from all of this, she needed to take a breath and forget for a while…</p><p>She smiled as she, not for the first time, saw Gabriel in the front row seat, smiling and clapping. She haven't forget, and with him, she will blow off some steam in the bar. Just one song more. Just one.</p><p>,,And so I'll leave you with this,'' she chuckled, winking, turning and smiling at Joey.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, her eyes closing ,, Away from the city that <em>hurts</em> and <em>mocks,</em></p><p>I'm standing <em>alone</em> by the <em>desolate docks</em></p><p>In the <em>still </em>and the <em>chill</em> of the <em>night</em></p><p>I see <em>the horizon</em> the <em>great unknown</em></p><p>My <em>heart </em>has an <em>ache-'' </em>her eyes flew open.</p><p>,,It's as <em>heavy as stone</em></p><p>With the <em>dawn coming on</em>, make it <em>light…''</em></p><p>Patti breathed, finding that little of optimism in herself, which she found when she look at Johnny. Her eyes wandered across the house, and back to her husband.</p><p>,,I cover the waterfront</p><p>I'm <em>watching the sea</em></p><p>
  <em>Will the one <strong>I love</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Be coming back to me ?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I cover the waterfront</p><p>
  <em>In search of my love</em>
</p><p>And I'm covered</p><p>By a <em>starlit sky above…'' s</em>he closed her eyes with smile.</p><p>,, Here am I</p><p>
  <em>Patiently waiting</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hoping and longing</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oh how I <em>yearn</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Where are you ?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Are you forgetting ?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you remember ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will you <strong>return</strong> ?</em>
</p><p>I cover the waterfront</p><p>I'm <em>watching the sea…</em></p><p>
  <em>For the one <strong>I love</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Must soon come back to me….</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>For the one<strong> I love</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Must soon come back to me…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>To me…</em>
</p><p><em>To me…</em>'' she smiled at the end, now truly.</p><hr/><p>,,Anyway dear, tonight you were fabulous !'' Gabriel cheered with her with his glass, when they took promised photo in the bar after several minutes of talking.</p><p>,,How do you feel now ?'' he smiled, sipping the rest of his Piña Colada.</p><p>,,Well better,'' Patti nodded, but that 'better' wasn't for long.</p><p>Because Matt appeared in the doors of the bar and she froze.</p><p>Gabriel recognized, turning and whispering ,,Is that your husband ?''</p><p>,,Totally,'' she nodded paralyzed.</p><p>,,Oww, cutie pie…no wonder, why you're with him…and he goes right <em>here</em>, okay time for Gabriel to vanish in the night, bye sweetie, thank you for talking with me-''</p><p>,,-Yes you got my number so, when you're in New York just gimme a call, and we can sit again,'' she smiled as he walked away, but instead of him almost immediately Matt sat down beside her.</p><p>,,Can I ?''</p><p>,,Always,'' she nodded, swallowing, not backing with her eyes away from him.</p><p>,,Shall I invite you for a drink ?'' he offered a smile, and she thought she will cry.</p><p>,,You know that paying for alcohol is always just the first day…'' she steadied her voice just as she tried to steady her thoughts.</p><p>,,I know, but still, can I invite you ?''</p><p>,,Well, I'd prefer to stay clear-minded, thank you…I think I need a fresh air instead-''</p><p>,,-Then let's walk, shall we ?'' he offered his arm, and she melted.</p><hr/><p>When they reached upper deck, they finally broke the silence between them, which was frightening her more and more.</p><p>Matt turned to her, hugging her to him, and she eagerly hugged him back, crying now, letting it all away off her.</p><p>,,<em>I missed you,</em>'' she panted.</p><p>,,I know, I missed you too…'' Matt nodded, not holding himself, he cried as well.</p><p>But what he did shocked her. He kneeled in front of her, looking up ,,I don't care if you were with him and I don't care if you're gonna be with him, but I want you back,'' his eyes one glow.</p><p>,,This week without you was terrible, maybe the worst week in my life. I love you Patti !'' he stood up kissing her.</p><p>,,I love you too Matty, but…I love Johnny too,'' she looked seriously in his eyes, now not afraid of saying it aloud in front of her own husband.</p><p>,,And you want to be with him ?'' Matt cupped her cheek, his fingertips lightly trailing her skin.</p><p>,,I want to be with you both…I don't understand, how one person could love two men at once, but I do, and I don't want you to leave me-'' she broke off sobbing in his chest ,,-y-you have to t-take me, f-for wh-what I am, Matt.''</p><p>,,I am, I love you Patti ! I don't care about him….if it's only him…I love you kitty,'' he kissed her sobbing form once again.</p><p>,,I love you too sweetheart, but…ho-how do you mean, on-hh-only him ?'' she was confused until he smiled, and held her, he sat down with her hugging and he explained her everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Province Brindisi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night Johnny waited in his cabin, but Patti haven't came. He walked across the ship, he checked the house, which was closed, he checked the bar, he checked Jacuzzi which were empty, he even walked on the upper deck…but he found nothing.</p><p>He was staring at the empty enlightened pool, and then in the open sea.</p><p>
  <strong>She won't appear tonight…and probably tomorrow she will go back to him…she needs him more than me…but God was it yet the best time of my life. I'm glad I was invited on this cruise…and her son loves my daughter, perhaps if she breaks up with Sam, and decides to be with him… I would have that small chance to see her at least…and even that would be enough…to see her happy.</strong>
</p><p>Johnny stood there, wondering until the first sunbeams hit his face. He smiled to the morning and only then, he walked back in his cabin.</p><hr/><p>Patti smiling walked across the hall she was in half of the hall way to Johnny's cabin, when his doors opened, and Amber walked out. Patti froze just as her smile. Amber not even spotting Patti, turned on the other end of hall, walking there. After a while of recovering from slight shock, Patti quickly stepped to Johnny's cabin, walking in.</p><p>Johnny was once again sitting on his balcony, smoking, not playing guitar this time. That's why he heard Patti's steps, so he turned, but just briefly.</p><p>He smiled ,,You came for your things ?'' tossing his head in her suitcase direction.</p><p>,,No,'' she uttered slowly, walking to him, still in her evening dress.</p><p>,,Then he threw you out again ?'' Johnny worriedly shifted on his chair so he could turn to her, but she already circled him, and sat down on his lap.</p><p>,,No,'' she smiled, throwing her arms around his neck.</p><p>,,What ?'' Johnny didn't understand. ,,What did he said to you then ?''</p><p>,,Well we had a long talk, and I slept in our cabin…and we are all good…and I have even more better news,'' she leaned nuzzling to Johnny's chest.</p><p>,,I don't understand now,'' he said still bit paralyzed.</p><p>,,I was too, until he explained to me…Matt gave me <em>permission</em>…''</p><p>,,<em>Permission ?''</em></p><p>,,Yes…well, I'm having one alike permission, but that's completely different case, then <em>us</em>,'' she smiled at Johnny.</p><p>,,Us ?'' he smiled.</p><p>,,Yes, well…I still love Matt, and he still loves me, but I was able to tell him into his eyes, that I love you too,'' Johnny looked at her half shocked.</p><p>,,And what did he said ?''</p><p>,,That he talked with ya during my rehearsal-''</p><p>,,-Ayyy, he told me to be quiet about it, I swear I was-''</p><p>,,-I know, and I'm glad you two talked together…and he said he could see you watching me, and he knows that you feel for me too…'' Patti stroked his cheek.</p><p>,,So that permission ?'' Johnny shifted her on his lap, sitting better, smoking the cigarette.</p><p>,,Yes that permission, so he told me, I and him, will be still together, but…he understand if I want to stay with you till the end of the cruise and…''</p><p>,,And ?''</p><p>She took his cigarette smoking ,,And to date you time after time. So that means…we three are good, and we two,'' she pointed at her and Johnny, finishing his cigarette ,,can be together far more yet with no troubles.''</p><p>,,Sounds great, I'm not jealous on your husband, and if I got it, then even <em>he </em>should not be jealous on me right ?''</p><p>,,Exactly that's what he told me this morning,'' Patti leaned in, nibbling Johnny's earlobe teasingly.</p><p>,,That's really wonderful, so now you're okay ? I don't want to see you sad-''</p><p>,,-I am more than happy,'' she kissed him, and Johnny eagerly kissed her back.</p><p>,,So…what do you say on this. We are landing in Brindisi in a few, and it's some trip into Montenegro district , so what if our two families would go all together ? Is that good ?'' Johnny smiled at her hoping.</p><p>,,Completely, that's beautiful idea,'' Patti grinned kissing him again, her hand stroking his chest.</p><p>,,Okay, then here we go !'' Johnny wanted to stand up.</p><p>,,W-wait, you don't <em>want</em> ?'' she smiled rubbing his chest and biting her lip.</p><p>,,Since you've got permission, I'd like to try something else, tonight, and I want you to enjoy it !''</p><p>,,I will, Johnny I told you I'm for anything, but…now ?'' she grinned narrowing her eyebrows inquiringly.</p><p>,,No we're landing in half hour-''</p><p>,,-But, that's a plenty of time,'' she leaned in kissing him.</p><p>,,Yesterday you also walked away Sici,'' he stood up teasingly taking her on his arms and sitting her on the couch.</p><p>,,But that was a different situation !''</p><p>,,Tit for tat,'' Johnny grinned, chuckling.</p><p>,,You don't want me anymore ?''</p><p>,,Don't start with this, when you know it's not true,'' Johnny laughed.</p><p>,,And is it because that blonde pregnant bitch ?'' Patti crossed her hands on her chest.</p><p>,,Oh-don't tell me you're still jealous ?! I told you that you don't have to be…I'm just fixing all those months I could talk to my baby, okay ?'' Johnny still taking it as a joke.</p><p>,,And how are you fixing it ? By humping her ?'' but at that moment Johnny silenced her with deep passionate kiss.</p><p>,,No, by talking to her bump, Patti, is it really so bad, that I want to fix something I've already once screwed ?'' he looked in her eyes, and she finally smiled, maybe weakly but smiled.</p><p>,,No…sorry,'' she kissed him again.</p><p>,,Okay,'' he winked wanting to back away, but she grasped him.</p><p>,,I'm also good at <em>convincing</em>,'' she muttered to his lips ,when she pushed him down on the couch, and lied atop him, her breasts pressing to his chest while she kissed down his Adam's apple.</p><p>Johnny chuckled, flipping their positions by forcing her backwards, to lie atop her himself. She bit her lip closing her eyes and pursing her lisp for kiss, but then she felt his weight disappearing off her. She swiftly sat up, her eyes flew open.</p><p>,,Get dressed, I'll wait you on the upper deck, I already talked with Josh, so take Matt and we will meet there,'' he waved at her with laugher by doors. She smirked, taking a pillow from the sofa and throwing it at closing doors.</p><p>And he disappeared.</p><hr/><p>,,That was rude, you tempter !'' she laughed when she reached him on upper deck already with Lily, Josh, Sam and Jack.</p><p>,,I told you, tit for tat,'' Johnny shrugged smiling.</p><p>,,Hi everybody,'' Matt greeted, and Johnny already acquainted him with his kids.</p><p>When bus threw bunch of ship passengers in the middle of Montenegro district, they had two hours for walking.</p><p>,,So, you really gave us a permission ?'' Johnny carefully started, when he was with Matt a bit behind.</p><p>Matt looked at him with smile ,,Yes…actually Patti already haves one such permission from me.''</p><p>,,Really ?''</p><p>,,She haven't told you ?''</p><p>,,Partly-''</p><p>,,-Do you know Christine Ebersole ?''</p><p>,,No, but the name says everything, you don't have to elaborate it-''</p><p>,,-No it's okay, it started when they were in Chicago few months of beginning of their show War Paint. That's all. And once I know Patti too much, as I was watching her and Christine, I told her I wouldn't be angry if she had anything with her. At first Patti was upset that I said such thing, but later when I went back to Connecticut and then visited her after two weeks, <em>something</em> has changed…''</p><p>,,Wau, if this is not too much, I'd like to say you are tolerant husband. I also gave to Amber, my now-ex wife, permission, because she is known bisexual. But this is something different,'' Johnny pointed at himself.</p><p>,,Yeah. I mean…at first I was really angry, not only at you, but then I saw her with you few times on those dinners, and…I love her too much to see her sad, and with you she looked happy. I would give my life to see her happy, either if it was only with me or not,'' Matt went serious, nodding.</p><p>,,I understand…''</p><p>,,And I understand, she hooked up with you….she never did it in her whole life, during our whole marriage, but I do understand why you…just look at you man !'' Matt joked.</p><p>,,Well thank you,'' Johnny smirked.</p><p>,,No, I mean-yeah…let her be happy, even if it sounds crazy-''</p><p>,,-True,'' Johnny nodded.</p><p>,,What you two are talking about ?'' Patti turned to them, leaving kids in front, and she waited few steps until they reached her.</p><p>,,Actually you,'' Johnny smiled.</p><p>,,And are you okay ?'' she looked at both. Matt ran one his arm around her side.</p><p>,,Yeah, we're adoring your happy little form,'' winking at Johnny. ,,Come here,'' he encouraged him, surprising both, Johnny and even Patti.</p><p>When Johnny scooted to them, not understanding what Matt meant by 'come here', but when Patti hugged them both, he ran his arm around her too, and they walked in three like this.</p><p>Few minutes it felt kinda awkward. But as more they were talking together, as more it was becoming normal. To hold like this, in their situation, to talk together, to feel good together, all in three.</p><p>
  <strong>And what…many of relationships work on compromises, and maybe it looks crazy, but unless we feel good, why not ? It's nice to have new friends even across the country…and not only friends</strong>
</p><p>Johnny looked dreamily down at Patti, who was contentedly holding them both.</p><p>,,What are you thinking of ?'' she looked at him, and Matt looked too.</p><p>,,To be honest, I don't know what I am thinking of, I'm just enjoying the trip…''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Surprise Before Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.N.: Alright, alright my dolls :3 last chapter, before I leave to my vacation (read more in my bio on FanfictionNET profile ;-) ) I recommend for this chapter song from Nick Jonas – Bom Bidi Bom ( yes it is from Fifty shades of darker, and I had to admit I haven't seen it, but I spotted this song on YT, and I totally love it…and it's accurate ;-) ) so enjoy, thank you for support of this story, I'm so glad you like it and I promise…we're not at the end yet ;-) :333 alright dolls ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they were walking across the little square, Lily suddenly quickly announced, she wants some souvenir, and she certainly didn't mean any little statue or magnet…but piece of clothes, and without any other warning she disappeared in nearest clothes shop with Sam.</p><p>,,And now it's gonna be loooong,'' Jack announced sadly.</p><p>Johnny just chuckled knowing he's right, and he looked all around the square.</p><p>,,You know, what, then what about coffee ? How much time do we have ?'' he turned to Matt.</p><p>Matty checked his watches, announcing ,,More than an hour.''</p><p>,,Good, who wants coffee ? And ice cream ?'' Johnny winked at Jack, who no matter on his age doesn't like coffee.</p><p>,,Great idea,'' Josh smiled nodding, and they sat down in one café right opposite the little shop, where Lily and Sam so bravely searched for some <em>souvenirs</em>.</p><hr/><p>After nearly hour of talking, girls were still gone…</p><p>,,Shall I…check them ?'' Patti started slowly, drinking the rest of her coffee.</p><p>,,You would be very kind,'' Johnny uttered nearly desperately looking at the shop windows. ,,Or we will have to leave them here,'' his joke making everybody laugh.</p><p>,,We won't,'' Patti laughing stood up, taking her sunglasses and purse, and walked across the square, and right into the shop.</p><p>Johnny leaned carefully to Matt asking ,,I hope, <em>she </em>won't get lost there too ?''</p><p>,,She shouldn't…she's not type of woman who would try whole shop,'' Matt nodded, but actually he himself wasn't completely sure.</p><p>,,Girls ?'' Patti searched for them after entering shop and greeting assistant.</p><p>,,Patti ?'' Lily recognized, echoing from behind some shelf.</p><p>,,Yeah-we're about to leave in few, to bus…how are you doin' yet ?''</p><p>,,Good !'' they called at once with Sam.</p><p>,,Okay…'' Patti nodded, and as she was searching with her eyes, she couldn't see them. But she could see something completely different. Her attention caught section with <em>underwear</em>.</p><p>Looking over her shoulder, if boys are still sitting, and as they were, she bit her lip, walking to few nice panties and bras.</p><p>She checked the material of one bodice, on which she just laid her eyes, and at that moment Lily appeared, holding in her hand some nice piece of shirt.</p><p>,,Does he miss me ?'' Lily smiled, biting her lip.</p><p>,,Well, yes, your dad is starting to worry-''</p><p>,,-No-no,'' she whispered, looking over her shoulder if she could see where Sam was. Only then she turned back to confused Patti, leaning in and whispering almost breathlessly ,,I mean <em>Josh</em> ?''</p><p>Patti flashed a insight and wide smile spread on her face. She nodded, smiling at Lily.</p><p>,,He <em>does</em>, no wonder, you are very good and nice girl…but…why don't you tell Sam about your feelings then doll ?'' Patti whispered.</p><p>,,I will, I want, I need…I think I'm not lesbian after all,'' Lily get red in her face, and nearly like she could start to weep.</p><p>Patti ran arm around her shoulder, gently soothing ,,You were only discovering your body, and your orientation, that's okay, everybody need to find out by him or herself, and everything needs <em>time</em>,'' she whispered.</p><p>Lily smiled at her.</p><p>,,I think, Josh really loves you…'' she looked over her shoulder before leaning closer to Lily ,,To be honest, I yet haven't seen him in such state…which is pleasing me more.''</p><p>Lily's smile went wide, and it was clearly visible she was thinking a lot at the moment, but after few seconds she looked at Patti's hand, which was still holding the bodice. Now <em>she</em> leaned in, and whispered.</p><p>,,Dad…<em>really</em> likes <em>lace</em>,'' and winked at Patti, who suddenly realized she's still holding the piece of fabric, she immediately let go of it.</p><p>,,Go on, and try it,'' Lily encouraged.</p><p>,,Oh-I'm <em>too old</em> for this…'' Patti sighed chuckling.</p><p>,,Well….You're <em>not</em> old for my father, neither for me…but I think father is more important,'' Lily winked again and Patti was completely pleasantly touched by what Lily just said…she was right, after she could at least just tr- ,,What's your size ?''</p><p>Patti opened her mouth to protest her thoughts ,,Lily I don't think I wou-''</p><p>,,I think you <em>should</em> try it,'' Lily took one piece of bodice, which she thought is Patti size at least approximately, and dragged her by her arm to fitting cabin.</p><p>,,Go on !'' Lily closed the curtain, and stood beside the cabin.</p><p>Patti's lips still parted in shock, but she was already in the cabin, holding the bodice, which currently was her size….so she had to try it at least.</p><p>After two minutes of dressing in it, she partly asked <em>,,Lily ?''</em></p><p>,,Yeah ?''</p><p>
  <em>,,Emm…it's buttoning down between ?''</em>
</p><p>,,Yeah, it's a bodice…it <em>has to</em> have buttoning between thighs…you know very well for <em>what is it</em> to wear,'' Lily giggled, listening for any response from Patti, but she was quiet.</p><p>
  <em>Fine, at all…it's nice material, it's not scratchy, it felt good, it's my size, I like the patterns, the bra in NOT push-up, which is great for my titties, and the buttoning in not a problem, even when it took a while until I found out where it is…so if I got it, then it's on my all body-that's why bodice, and if he like lace, then I could-OH-MY-GOD !</em>
</p><p>After buttoning it and adjusting and thinking, she turned to mirror, finally looking at herself.</p><p>,,Oh...my God !''</p><p><em>,,What is it that bad ?''</em> Lily worriedly asked from behind the curtain.</p><p>,,No, i-it's perfect, I…wait, don't-'' Patti hold swiftly the curtain, when Lily wanted to pull it open. She can't see her exposed pussy. Yes maybe it was covered in lace, but thin lace, and pretty visible, what would she think !</p><p>Patti put her palm on her lower zone, covering it completely, before she let go of the curtain.</p><p>,,Wau !'' Lily gasped, looking at the black lace, and nice bra, and how Patti was covering her privates cutely.</p><p>,,Is it…bad ? Do I look stupid ?''</p><p>,,NO WAY !'' Lily couldn't keep herself from yelling.</p><p>,,Shush, nobody has to know…okay ?!'' Patti shushed.</p><p>Sam walked to them ,,Hi girls what are you-oh ! <em>Hot ass !</em>''</p><p>Patti realized , her ass cheeks are exposed as well, since the bodice was buttoned down and were forming slight thongs.</p><p>,,Do you think ?'' Patti turned as she tried to half cover in curtain, but at that moment she let go of covering her pussy, and both girls giggled.</p><p>,,And <em>hot front</em>, okay…I'll be by the cashbox,'' Sam winked, turning on her heel and walking away.</p><p>,,Shit,'' Patti chuckled, falling to the chair which was I the cabin.</p><p>,,That's okay, I tell her to be quiet…do you want to try one more ? Other color for example ?'' Lily smiled, with understanding.</p><p>,,Wait, so shall I buy it or not ?''</p><p>,,I will bring you one more, you'll try it and <em>you </em>will tell <em>me</em> if you shall buy it,'' that was all Lily said, before she closed the curtain and walked away.</p><p>Patti laughed, shaking with her head, and she stood up once again, turning around and around to see herself from every side.</p><p>
  <em>It looks great, she was right…but…shall I buy it ? No matter of money now, the price is also nice, but…isn't it really inadequate in my age ?! But I look hot, even Sam said that…and she knows…</em>
</p><p>,,Here-'' Lily gave her through half closed curtains the other bodice, white this time.</p><p>Patti dressed in the white one, buttoning, and this one has nice for change visible sides, instead of front, bra the same, and cute lacy waves around the breasts.</p><p>,,You look like an angel,'' Lily said when Patti wasn't paying attention, and haven't notice Lily already sneaked up in cabin with her face and looked over her.</p><p>,,Well thank you, so shall I buy it ?''</p><p>,,I think…I think you already know the answer….so meet you outside Patti,'' and without leaving Patti any time to answer or protest, she left.</p><p>
  <em>Shit !</em>
</p><p>,,Fine, fine…'' Patti looked over her several times more.</p><p>And after while a wide smile spread on her face, and she knew, what she will do.</p><hr/><p>,,Great, we thought you got lost there !'' Matt chuckled.</p><p>,,Oh no I haven't,'' she smiled kissing him.</p><p>,,Fine, time to go, bus is already there,'' Johnny smiled pointing at the other side of square.</p><p>When they were walking in the bus direction, Lily, caught Patti's arm, walking a bit aside with her and whispering ,,Have you bought it or not ?''</p><p>Patti smiled at her, looking at both, Johnny and Matt, as she reached to her sleeve and slightly revealed part of her shoulder, where the thick strap of black bodice was. Lily gasped smiling, as Patti tugged the fabric back to her shoulder.</p><p>,,I think I'll have fun with <em>both</em>…'' she haven't strayed with her eyes from neither one of her two boys.</p><hr/><p>,,And you really can stay, with me here, till the end of cruise ?'' Johnny grinned, when Patti pressed him to the doors of his cabin, tiptoeing because she couldn't reach his lips.</p><p>,,Yes, I can, and I want to enjoy it…come on bunny…you're provoking me whole day, please,'' she finally caught his lips.</p><p>,,I do ?'' he chuckled, petting up her sides.</p><p>,,Mhh-come on…you said you want to try something else, tonight, what is it…you either tell me, or-''</p><p>,,-Or what ?'' he tugged at her lower lip.</p><p>,,…or I'll rape you,'' she laughed throatily ,her forehead falling to his chest.</p><p>,,I won't tell you, because it's supposed to be surprise,'' he kissed her cupping her cheeks.</p><p>She bit her lip ,,So I rape you,'' nodding and pushing him off the doors, and moving him backwards.</p><p>,,Sici, vixen, come on,'' he chuckled, falling to bed, when she crawled up straddling him, and clawing at his belt.</p><p>,,I said you were provoking me whole day….'' She gently grabbed his member through his pants.</p><p>He was…whole day after their trip to Montenegro, he was teasing her during ping pong play, he was teasing when they were at dinner, he was teasing when they were on performance of other singer on the ship, and now when it was already evening, Patti was provoked and impatient.</p><p>,,When do I have my surprise…It's already evening ?'' she smiled when she leaned down, still rubbing his pants.</p><p>,,Believe me, and just wait,'' Johnny chuckled.</p><p>,,I can't-''</p><p>,,-Okay, okay…what about to try one more thing, before the surprise ?'' Johnny smiled, letting her kiss him.</p><p>,,That's more like it, bunny,'' she giggled kissing him.</p><p>She was also impatient for him to see <em>her surprise</em>.</p><p>,,So close your eyes,'' he rolled over her.</p><p>,,Jo-''</p><p>,,Do it,'' he kissed her.</p><p>She slowly closed her eye. He kissed down her neck.</p><p>,,Wait right here, like this,'' he whispered.</p><p>,,Okay,'' she nodded, licking her lips slowly.</p><p>In few moments she felt him once again crawling back, she smiled. He took her hands and raised them up. Her eyes flew open.</p><p>He was tying her hands together with one of his scarves, she laughed throatily ,, Okay, I said don't copy porn, and you copy a porn book…''</p><p>,,Tell me you don't like it yet ?'' he chuckled.</p><p>,,I didn't said that,'' she laughed looking up at him, when he put her hands to headboard and laced to one jamb.</p><p>,,Good ?'' he asked if it wasn't so tight.</p><p>,,Good…and what now ?'' she smirked.</p><p>Johnny sat on his calves and chuckled crossing his arms on his firm chest ,,Now you will finally wait without trying to rape me. I'll be on the balcony,'' he stood up from bed.</p><p>,,Wait, you're kidding right ? Bu-bunny….hey Johnny ! You can't be serious !'' she called for him when he left.</p><p>She sighed hopelessly, burring her head in pillow. She heard he left balcony doors opened so she called ,,And what if I will need to pee ?''</p><p>,,You're doing, like we haven't yet made a mess on this bed,'' he chuckled coming back.</p><p>,,I knew you can't be serious-''</p><p>,,I can…I just came back for my guitar,'' he laughed, winking at her.</p><p>,,Come on, for what I deserved this ?!'' she moaned at him, waiting if he caught up.</p><p>,,For an effort to rape a <em>celebrity</em>,'' he responded watching her.</p><p>,,I won't rape you, I promise….I will wait…let me-''</p><p>,,-I will let you and you will jump at me, no way,'' he laid down beside her with smile.</p><p>,,I promise I won't,'' She smiled almost innocently.</p><p>He examined her face expression before he shook with his head ,,Mmm-no, you're great actress on stage, but not in real life, you won't trick me…''</p><p>
  <em>Let's see he wants to play game fine then…</em>
</p><p>,,And will you at least stay here with me ?''</p><p>,,I could , you're completely harmless <em>now</em>,'' he kissed her cheek ,,And it's a good view.''</p><p>She shifted on bed, so her legs were lazily resting on mattress, her hands tied up.</p><p>,,Would you please, at least unzip my pants, after long day that belt is squeezing me in not the best way,'' she gritted her teeth slightly.</p><p>He looked at her, if this is another trick, but how could it be a trick since she is tied up.</p><p>,,Okay,'' he sat up, to her pleasure and unbuckled her belt.</p><p>,,And the zipper please,'' she nodded.</p><p>He pulled down the zipper, noticing black lace.</p><p>,,Or you know what…if it's not too much <em>sexistic</em>…would you take them off completely ? Please ?'' Patti begged slowly, watching him.</p><p>,,No problem,'' he nodded, straddling her and slowly tugging her pants down, revealing the lower part of bodice, he couldn't see buttoning since it was exactly <em>there</em>, but he can perfectly see the lace patterns.</p><p>,,I didn't know you are into lace too…I like it,'' he smiled when he stood up tugging her pants off completely.</p><p>,,I do…actually this is new…''</p><p>,,So this was that long 'checking' Lily and Sam ? Okay girl, you rock,'' he chuckled, but laying beside her again.</p><p>,,Do you…want to look over ?'' she smiled at him slightly, slowly playing her legs.</p><p>It took a while before he nodded ,,Fine, but I'll just look !''</p><p>He sat up, sitting between her legs. He expect she will wrap the around him, but she didn't. He looked at her visible lower hair, and he smiled.</p><p>,,Nice-''</p><p>,,-It continues...up,'' Patti closed her eyes, nodding, when he put his hands on her sides.</p><p>Slowly rolling shirt up, and revealing more lace and more patterns.</p><p>,,Up,'' she muttered, when she felt a bit cold on her belly. ,,More up…'' he reached her breasts, she slightly panted at his touch.</p><p>,,God, you look gorgeous !'' Johnny sighed dreamily and leaned down to kiss the middle of her belly. On which point she grinned because he caught up.</p><p>,,Okay, do you looked, now I feel kinda chilly , would you please roll it back down ?'' she asked slowly when he was kissing up.</p><p>,,No way you temptress, since you tricked me, you have to stay still, after all you're still tied, so I can do whatever I want,'' Johnny muttered to her body.</p><p>,,Sounds <em>nasty</em>,'' she bit her lip, as he kissed up her front, landing in her cleavage his hot breath on her bare skin.</p><p>Johnny reached up, untying her, because her shirt was the obstacle for him, and he wanted just her in the bodice.</p><p>When her hands were free and her shirt on the floor he sighed once again.</p><p>,,Hhh-you can't do this to me,'' he kissed her.</p><p>,,I can…it wouldn't be fun then,'' she giggled when he kissed back down.</p><p>He swiftly turned her around, so she was lying on her belly, with a loud giggle. Leaning down, she felt his hot breath on her exposed ass cheeks. And without any warning he gently spanked her, that she gasped.</p><p>,,You said, it's okay, right ?'' he kissed at her right half.</p><p><em>,,Yes,''</em> she moaned in the pillow, with pleasure. Another gasp escaped her when he bit at her other half.</p><p>He reached between her legs and start trying to unbutton it, but he failed second after second.</p><p>,,How do you unbutton-''</p><p>,,-It's only snap-fasteners…just <em>pop it</em>,'' she clawed at the pillow half in impatience.</p><p>He tore at it and popped all three press-studs at once.</p><p>Leaning down he kissed at her splayed pussy, she moaned softly. One more kiss before he licked at her slit, and she buried her face even more in the pillow. When he sucked on her slit, petting her both ass cheeks, he slowly sticked his tongue in her heat, and she arched.</p><p>,,GOD !'' loud moan slipped off her lips, making Johnny grin, and move his tongue inside her.</p><p>,,A-a-ahhhh,'' she scratched the pillow case with her nails, her head falling back <em>,,Shiiiiit….ohh…fuck bunnyyyyy-'' </em>she squeaked when he moved his tongue inside her faster, caressing her inner walls.</p><p>He narrowed a bit and once again bite into her second half, she gasped with smile.</p><p>Kneeling up, he took off his shirt, and unbuttoned his pants, gently grabbing her sides ,,Come up,'' he kissed her back, and she hardly crawled to her hands and knees.</p><p>She felt his kisses on her back, and she smiled when his hands slid to her breasts, cupping them through the lace.</p><p>,,Don't you mind, like this-'' he was about to carefully ask, but she surprised him, by nodding.</p><p>,,<em>Ram it in !'' </em>she bit her lip, after so long feeling so nasty.</p><p>He chuckled pleasantly surprised, he rubbed his member against her slit, asking ,,Say it again Sici…''</p><p>,,Ram. Him. In.-Ahhh !''her chin fell to her chest, when he pricked her. Feeling deliciously bigger, she bit her lip again. God how long ?! How damn long it was since she was feeling this…and doing such things like this…yes, she still was that brassy Patti, but in bedroom it was different then on high school….and now, she was on her knees and hands, being spanked by Johnny Depp. Yeah, she was still repeating that. Every single time…</p><p>Oh-fuck how great he was…it doesn't matter what circumstance has brought them to sex, no matter what position it was, no matter of the time…it was still him and still he was damn good.</p><p>,,Fuck !'' She trembled at his thrusts, when he leaned down again, hugging her waist, and his hands gently kneading her breasts.</p><p>,,I can't say –how much –I love this –and you,'' he panted with each thrust, kissing up her back.</p><p>,,Ohh-yes ! Y-yes…oh…oh…Johnny,'' her body shivered with her climax. ,,More…'' she groaned, and he speeded up, one his hand trailed down her bodice, and between her thighs, patting her clit. ,,Fuck-shit-oh-yes,'' moaning in accord to his moves, rocking forward.</p><p>,,You're so perfect…so tight…so wet…so smokin' hot,'' he breathed to her skin, where wasn't the lace covering her skin.</p><p>She hardly narrowed up with him, holding one his hand on her breast, and guiding it below the fabric to feel her bare hot skin.</p><p>He kissed her neck, and when she turned her head to him he kissed her, she whimpered to his mouth ,,Yes !''</p><p>,,Ah !'' falling with her head to his shoulder, as he was petting her clit, and rocking upward, using rougher pace.</p><p>,,Yes, Sici…Owhhh-yes,'' he groaned to her neck, when she came again, her walls clutching his member.</p><p>,,Yes love, one more…fuck one more time…cum for bunny once more, and let it out…how you feel,'' his hot breath tickling her ear, when he kissed below her earlobe and then softly closed his lips around the lobe and sucked.</p><p>,,Mmm-mm-Jo-Johnny…I….I am..I will-'' she nodded, feeling another climax bubbling up in her core, moving to her lower stomach and way lower.</p><p>,,I'm cumming, cum with me,'' he kissed her once again, her lips parted and when sucked on her plum lower lip, she trembled, squeezing his hand on one her breast, holding his other arm around her like a support for herself when she orgasmed, feeling him cumming too, his seed filling her.</p><p>,,Fu-fuuuck,'' she whimpered, when he yet patted her clit, holding her firmly with his hand on her breast, and kissed down her neck.</p><p>Nodding, catching her breath, she smiled deliriously ,,I think –I can –wait now –till your surprise…''</p><p>Johnny laughed, slowly pulling out and letting her down with him on bed. He lied beside her, scooting her with both his arms to his chest, she hugged him content.</p><p>,,I think you will,'' he nodded, kissing her.</p><p>He took off her bodice, nuzzling to her as she cuddled with him.</p><hr/><p>Outside already dark, and everywhere quiet.</p><p>,,It was nice day,'' she sighed.</p><p>,,Beautiful, and wait yet a few more…''</p><p>,,But <em>when</em> ? It's already evening, and you said-''</p><p>,,I know…we need <em>privacy on public place</em>, that's why we are waiting so long,'' he explained, eagerly waiting for her reaction.</p><p>,,What did you say ?'' Patti raised her head, looking in his sparkling eyes.</p><p>,,When it's the right time, you'll find out,'' Johnny smiled, kissing her softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Addicted To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.N.: Hi dolls, greeting from Croatia from Island Krk :D nice to sit and relax for a while with comp and my imagination ;-) and nice to greet you once again with another chapter :3 okay The Surprise is here :333 and song included in chapter is from Kelly Clarkson – Addicted :3 enjoy dolls enjoy. I think I'm becoming to feel and look like one of those fried chips :/…bronzy ! Yay :D okay, enjoy :3 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It's like you're a drug</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's like you're a demon I can't face down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's like I'm stuck</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's like I'm running from you all the time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I know I let you have all the power</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's like the only company I seek is misery all around…''</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Kelly Clarkson - Addicted</em>
</p><hr/><p>,,So that's why you are keeping me up at night ? Public place ? Sounds good…after all I am used to be up until three or four in the morning so,'' Patti chuckled ,when Johnny was kissing all over her neck as he lied gently on top of her, hugging her waist.</p><p>,,You will like it I'm sure…I came upon that idea as I was walking on upper deck last night, watching for you,'' he kissed down between her breasts.</p><p>,,You were looking for me ?'' she smiled, stroking his cheeks.</p><p>,,Yes…and..'' he said slowly, teasingly ,,I also came upon the idea of that shortcut…PLP-''</p><p>,,-And ? Okay well about this I'm curious, tell me,'' she was looking in his eyes, as he was caressing her breasts with his fingertips.</p><p>,,Okay, well PLP, could be : P…like pretty…L…like little,'' he kissed from her neck down with each word.</p><p>Dreamily thinking she stroked his hair as he kept kissing her down between her breasts ,,Pretty...little..''</p><p>,,Pus-''</p><p>,,-Pussy ! You pervert !'' she pushed at his shoulder when he bite at the swell of her right breast. ,,That's….that's….that's pretty good nickname,'' she nodded, immediately pointing her finger at him ,,But <em>don't you dare</em> to call me <em>like that</em> in front of any of <em>our</em> children !''</p><p>,,Don't be afraid-'' he bite at her belly, causing her gasp ,,-I won't.''</p><p>,,I'm falling for you more than I should,'' Patti smiled at him briefly.</p><p>,,Is that bad ?'' he looked in her eyes.</p><p>,,I don't know,'' She stroked his cheek.</p><p>,,How do you feel with me ?'' he kissed her forehead, and then backing away awaiting her answer, with the gaze to her chocolate sparkling eyes.</p><p>,,…<em>wonderfully,</em>'' she breathed, running her hand around his neck to draw him closer, so she could kiss him passionately.</p><p>,,Alright-'' he nodded backing away and giving to her his hands so she could sat up ,,-It's time…''</p><p>He helped her up from bed, taking his pants and giving to Patti her shirt and jeans ,,Dress up.''</p><p>,,So we are really about to go somewhere ? But where ? The ship is <em>off</em> harbor-''</p><p>,,-Who said we're going <em>out </em>of ship,'' Johnny put on his shirt with wicked smile, he took his scarf which he used already once, stepping to Patti.</p><p>,,Wait you're gonna…'' she looked at him suspiciously ,,…you want to copy that book completely don't you ?'' she smirked crossing her hands.</p><p>Johnny laughed ,,You read that ?''</p><p>,,No-''</p><p>,,-Me neither, so why spoil our relationship with thinking of <em>that</em> ?'' he kissed her forehead.</p><p>,,Fine, but what do you want to do with your scarf ? To bed I understand bu-ohh !'' she understood when he put the scarf on her eyes and tied it around her head. ,,Okay…well now I'm not only <em>deaf</em>, but also <em>blind</em>, satisfied ?''</p><p>,,Not yet, come,'' he took her hands with that grin of his and lead her out of his cabin.</p><hr/><p>,,Okay, yet two steps more,'' Johnny gently guided her up, and when she felt the cool breeze on her face she smiled.</p><p>,,Are we on upper deck ?''</p><p>But Johnny already pulled his scarf off her eyes ,,Yes.''</p><p>He stepped to enlightened pool swiftly rolling his shirt over his head, tossing it aside and unbuckling his belt.</p><p>,,Wait, you….you're expecting, that I will go with you in that pool ?'' she pointed at the enlightened water.</p><p>,,Exactly,'' he smiled before pushing down his shorts and jumping into water. When he bobbed up, and smiled at her, she shook with her head.</p><p>,,No way…it's cold-''</p><p>,,-It's perfect, just as this afternoon, if you remember,'' he splashed gently at her, making her partly squeak.</p><p>,,I have no bikini or towel-''</p><p>,,-Neither I do.''</p><p>,,What if anybody see us ?'' she whispered harshly, throwing her arms wide.</p><p>His brows waved at her seductively, effectively ,,That's the <em>delicious</em> feel about it. Let them…''</p><p>,,Johnny, we're not in a damn movie !'' she hissed, but he only chuckled way more.</p><p>,,I know…come on Sici, life is <em>too short</em>…show me you have that <em>Sicilian blood </em>in your veins !'' he whispered teasingly, supporting his forearms on the pool wooden pavement, looking up at her.</p><p>She was looking down at him, thinking, and when he already start losing his hope, she bit her lip turning around if she could see anybody. Muttering for herself when she rolled her shirt up ,,Fuck…''</p><p>She threw her shirt next to his, just as she pushed down her pants with her underwear, which fell down around her ankles, stepping out of them when Johnny moved with big smile on his face to the iron steps to pool.</p><p>Taking step down she felt the water, surprisingly not cold, neither warm, but it was sort of fresh pleasant feeling, taking one more step lower, when Johnny held each jamb on each side of steps, stopping her.</p><p>,,Wait,'' he whispered, when her knees were in level of his chest, and she semi-sitting on stairs, supporting herself by the grab on the top of metal jambs.</p><p>He let go of the jambs around her, and gently held her knees, kissing them, she closed her eyes dazedly, staying still. Johnny looked up slightly smiling, when he petted up her outer thighs, and back to her knees, gently splaying them apart for him, moving closer and leaning his head down to her sweet pussy, kissing her.</p><p>,,Ohh-'' Patti gasped at the feel of his beard and his lips and his tongue. Her head lolling back and one her hand descended on the back of his head, to pet him.</p><p>Biting her lip in the feel, but what he did surprised her even more, and she squeaked when he threw both her legs around his shoulders and raised her up, being still in her lap with his face, moving away from the steps.</p><p>,,Jo-Johnny…ohh, God Johnny…ohh, bunny,'' Patti whimpered with shuddering voice, holding at his head as he was bravely licking between her thighs, his both hands sneaking up her back, caressing her, withal holding caringly.</p><p>He looked up, stopping for a moment, to see her half melted and panting form, her eyes met his, before he kissed her clit once more, and suddenly with one deep breath start descending.</p><p>,,W-wait-what-John-nnnohhh-'' and all of a sudden he was below water, and she held firmly his shoulders when he pulled her legs down, but still licking and kissing at her clit. Only Patti's upper body was exposed above the water, but she didn't much paid attention to anything else then to Johnny's fast tongue, and caressing hands.</p><p>,,Ahhh-'' with loud moan she climaxed, and he obviously recognized-or maybe he was out of breath, but perfectly timed-coming up on the surface and slightly gasping for breath.</p><p>Patti watched him shockingly, as he swept the water of his face and finally opened his eyes.</p><p>,,Gimme that gorgeous tongue of yours,'' she threw her arms around his neck, drawing his body tightly to hers as she kissed him passionately.</p><p>
  <em>It's like you're a leech</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sucking the life from me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's like I can't breathe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without you inside of me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I know I let you have all the power</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time….</em>
</p><p>His hands petted up her back, he smiled into their kiss, deepening it with small licks on the tip of her tongue. Their lips rubbing together lightly, kissing long that Patti start losing her breath, but she needed more of him, and she couldn't let go of his mouth.</p><p>Her hands caressing his shoulders, splashing softly water on his skin, as her breasts were ghosting softly on the water level. She tangled fingers of her right hand to his soaked hair, and drew him even closer to her lips, and Johnny eagerly followed her lead. Her rosy buds brushed against his wet skin just below his pecs, he groaned into her mouth, which made her smile.</p><p>Suddenly she broke the kiss, her lips trailing its way down his throat, kissing away every droplet of water of his Adam's apple, down to the crook of his neck, licking at his collarbone, listening to his harsh breathing as he also had a lot to do, to catch a breath.</p><p>,,Oh !'' he gasped loudly when she wildly bite at his right, firm, <em>juicy </em>pectoral.</p><p>Muttering to his skin, as she yet nibbled at his dusky nipple ,,And were you thinking, of that tattoo of <em>me </em>?'' she kissed his skin to his other pec, caressing his arms and to his back.</p><p>She kissed several times at Lily-Rose tattoo, before making her way back up his neck.</p><p>,,Actually yes…'' he groaned before his lips met hers again.</p><p>,,And what it might be ?'' she hungrily sucked on his lower lip.</p><p>,,Surprise, when we shall meet again,'' he softly chuckled, looking deep in her chocolate eyes, seeing how stars from above them from the open sea sky were reflecting in those brown oceans of Patti's orbs. ,,Have you ever considerate we have the same eyes color ?'' he stroked lightly with his fingers up her shoulder, making goosebumps on her skin, her nipples hardening, and her lower lips to tremble.</p><p>,,Yes I have, not only we both have them brown…that wouldn't be certainly enough…no, we have them-how my son calls that-<em>chocolate ones</em>,'' Patti bit her lip, making the trembling stop, and looking back deep in his.</p><p>,,Lily, has the same, I think Josh does too…but…'' he chuckled his eyes twitched away from hers for a brief moment ,,Let it sound crazy…I wish my <em>second</em> daughter…had <em>my</em> eyes…so I could pretend she's at least a little <em>yours</em>, and think of <em>you</em>, when she's near me. To have <strong><em>you</em></strong>, near me…''</p><p>Patti smiled, not looking anywhere else then to Johnny's eyes ,,Do you know that eye contact longer than six seconds mean either desire for sex or for murder ?''</p><p>Johnny's eyes went wide for a sec and his smile froze, and after two more seconds he quietly spoke ,,I just hope in our case it's just about <em>that sex</em>…''</p><p>,,You can be calm, I don't wanna kill ya…for now,'' she laughed throatily before crushing her lips back to his. ,,So you're saying that you want to meet me after the cruise is over ?''</p><p>He smiled, stroking her back and raising her gently up, letting her legs tangle around his waist, swimming lazily across the pool, not breaking conversation neither eye contact.</p><p>,,Of course I do,'' he stroked her cheek , still looking in her eyes.</p><p>,,….and do you know that eye contact longer than eight seconds means the person is in love with you ?'' she breathed, leaning up and kissing him.</p><p>After long passionate reciprocated kiss, Johnny smiled down at Patti and sang ,,I do…''</p><p>,,Bunny, I don't want this cruise to end,'' Patti sighed her forehead falling to his chest as she hugged him.</p><p>,,To be honest neither I do, but….If I promise to you, I will get in New York as soon as it will be possible for me, to see you…will you be happy ?'' he cupped her cheeks raising her face up to him.</p><p>She petted his hand son her cheeks, smiling ,,<em>I am happy</em>,'' and she willingly kissed him, when he leaned down.</p><p>
  <em>It's like I can't breathe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's like I can't see anything</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing but you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm addicted to you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's like I can't think</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without you interrupting me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In my thoughts, in my dreams</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You've taken over me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's like I'm not me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's like I'm not me….</em>
</p><p>,,Let's enjoy this week, way more than that before, we have now all night long, and yet seven more days to go-''</p><p>,,-Brilliant idea,'' she nodded smiling and hugging him again to kiss.</p><p>,,Okay, now….let go of me,'' he gently untangled her legs around him, and right away raising them up. ,,And relax…stay still, and completely relax your body,'' he held her firmly when she twitched like she was about to protest. Slowly laying her on the water level, like she was light as feather, being just dropped on the waterfront.</p><p>,,I want to pamper every inch of your perfect body-'' he pressed gentle kiss on her forehead ,,-every inch of your perfect soul-'' he kissed her neck ,,-every inch of your kind heart…'' he kissed above her heart, making her smile.</p><p>He still holding her, to not let her drown below the water, just to lay gently on the surface with her entire body. He splashed slightly on her titties, both washing them, before moving back, in between her thighs.</p><p>He kissed her clit, she gasped in response, and Johnny softly ordered ,,Open your eyes, I want you to see those stars above you, which are falling into your eyes all the time…'' and she opened her eyes feeling his gentle grip on her back-protective, sweet-and suddenly she felt him liking once again between her thighs.</p><p>,,Ohhh-'' she moaned, in response to his teasing licks and sucks, and as she looked up and really saw those heaps of sparkling stars above her.</p><p>,,Johnny…bunny…''</p><p>He recognized her tone was different, so he carefully asked ,,Bad ?''</p><p>,,Too-too much…nn-''</p><p>,,-That's okay,'' he soothed kissing her slit, making her whimper ,,I want to make you scream from orgasm…here…and now…no matter….how long it might take,'' he suckled at her clit each pause, holding her twitching form.</p><p>,,I want to hear….your desperate sound….of complete satisfaction,'' his tongue licking in rapid circles, obviously enjoying it, because he always nipped her clit and moan himself in response to her pleasure cries.</p><p>
  <em>It's like I'm lost</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's like I'm giving up slowly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leave me alone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I know these voices in my head are mine alone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I know I'll never change my ways if I don't give you up now…</em>
</p><p>She was losing her breath once again, and she felt that tickling within her, and when Johnny added two fingers to his teasing and start rocking them upward, curling them and touching her g-spot, she was in real heaven.</p><p>Totally swimming in it, she was off ,,Ohh-oh-ohhh-oh-ohhh- ….mmm ! Mmm…ahh….ohh bunny….ohh love…oh-oh-oh ! Jo-Johnny I am !'' she panted before whimpering, her fingertips patting his head buried between her toned peachy thighs. She thought the urge to squeeze him between her legs, she rather slightly arched to his mouth to his delight and with loud moan climaxed, releasing all of that hot white pleasure surging between her thighs.</p><p>She felt him drinking her juices all away, she felt the water around her, and in her ears, she felt even those goosebumps on her skin, and she was very well aware of feeling her boiling blood in her veins.</p><p>,,Jesus !'' she moaned when she felt him withdraw his fingers and lower her legs, she deliriously with half wet hair, hardly narrowed, to look at him.</p><p>,,I never have enough of you-''</p><p>,,-And I am becoming ad-addicted to you,'' she yet slightly panted, her head was spinning, and she was spinning too, when he wrapped his hands around her waist from behind and kissed the side of her neck gently.</p><p>,,That's wonderful,'' Johnny smiled at her, when he turned her back to him.</p><p>,,It is,'' she wildly twiddled with her head as it was yet spinning but she very well knew where her lips were aiming to. She kissed him lovingly, he wasn't protesting, and let her bump with him at one of the edges of pool.</p><p>She pressed him tightly to the wall, reaching for his member below.</p><p>,,End of your game, time for me to play,'' she licked her lips and stroked him lightly. ,,Oh-what's wrong, with our <em>brave soldier </em>?''</p><p>Johnny start slightly melting to her touch ,,It's because the cold water-''</p><p>,,-Liar,'' Patti grinned wickedly, closely watching his expression, when she rubbed faster, feeling him hardening. ,,Admit it…your getting old as well…and gravitation is bitch !''</p><p>,,Don't speak about gravitation, or I'll spank you,'' Johnny chuckled, trying to deny to her body teasingly pressed to his.</p><p>,,You can't spank me, underwater it's not working bunny,'' she teased biting her lip, and brushing her thumb around his tip.</p><p>,,Oh !'' she gasped, when he spanked slightly her left swell of her breast.</p><p>,,I didn't said where I shall spank you,'' Johnny kissed her wildly, raising her back to him and swimming off the wall of pool.</p><p>,,That was good,'' she sighed, her eyes closing, when she was still teasing him, holding with her other hand firmly his shoulder, her head lolled back when Johnny leaned to spanked spot, and pressed a sweet soft kiss on it. ,,Mmm-love…''</p><p>He took both her titties in his hands gently working them, making her moan in the back of her throat. When Patti's eyes flew open, she found themselves by steps to pool once again, she used the advantage and swiftly pushed Johnny to them, forcing him to step up for a level higher.</p><p>,,Wh-''</p><p>,,-Shh,'' she shushed his question right before he could say it, and bobbed her head down, taking his entire length in her hot mouth, moaning around his member.</p><p>,,Fuck !'' Johnny grappled firmly at the cold metal jambs, to have at least <em>some</em> support, when Patti start sucking him, while coming back to his tip, and down once again. Repeating this cycle as long as he was growling above her, pleasing her with his sounds, and pants and groans. His hands were stroking her half wet hair.</p><p>She stroked one of his thighs with her free hand, stroking to his ass and she could perfectly feel, how he clenched his muscles on ass, when she sucked harder, or took him completely in her mouth as she could feel her lips on his head.</p><p>Flicking her tongue around his tip over and over and over and over feeling him twitch and growl loudly, she knew he was about to cum. She smiled up at him, slowing her fingers on him, that she barely touched him, and he moaned in agony.</p><p>,,No-''</p><p>,,-No what ?'' she smiled innocently.</p><p>,,Don't stop ! Patti please…no…finish me-ehhhh-'' he let out moan of relief when she took his glans between her lips and suckled teasingly, tortuously slow, her fingers rubbing him once again fast as before. Sucking until she felt him throb in her hand and release his hot seed in her mouth, she moaned herself at the feel, how <em>much </em>he came.</p><p>She looked up if he was watching her, as he was, and she smiled swallowing, and licking her lips, her hands reaching up for him, to tug him back down to her.</p><p>,,You like teasing, don't you,'' she shrugged smiling, and he took her hands swiftly in response to her slight mocking, forcing her backwards and to the other wall of big ship pool.</p><p>
  <em>I'm hooked on you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I need a fix</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't take it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just one more hit</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I promise I can deal with it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll handle it, quit it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just one more time, then that's it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just a little bit more to get me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>through this….</em>
</p><p>,,I do, but wait for next time, when you're tied to my bed !'' he bit her lip, and penetrated her right away, causing her loud squeak of surprise.</p><p>He pinned her hands on each side of her head, kissing her deeply, and rocking right away fast, swallowing all her moans, and whimpers. Kissing down her neck , letting her moan aloud, she bit her lip to stifle her cries at least a bit, as he sucked on her pulse point, which was her most sensitive place on her neck.</p><p>,,,Mhh-bunny, ohhh-Johnny, ahh-fuck yes ! Yes ! Har-harder !'' she gasped at the end when he speeded up, grinning to her wet skin.</p><p>,,Fu-fuck, fa-faste-er !'' she panted through harsh moans, coming out of her, when he thrusted harder, his thick shaft pressing at her g-spot, making her cry more desperate.</p><p>,,Fuck, that's right, yes Sici…let it out…I want you…I want to hear you scream…I want to <em>make you</em> scream !'' Johnny' hands slid off her wrists, her hands falling around his neck, clutching him desperately close, as her legs tangled around his hips once again, Patti rocked forward to meet him thrust for thrust.</p><p>,,OHHH !'' she lolled her head back, and with dull hit collided with the pool wall, but she felt nothing, only Johnny's kisses, and his hard cock fucking her deliciously roughly. Listening to his promises and his pleas. She moaned desperately, but not because he was begging her….but because he was <em>making her</em>.</p><p>His hands squeezed her hips, she nodded, orgasming with loud cry of release, he moaned in response and affection, kissing her. She cupped his cheeks, to keep him kissing her, trying to breathe through , to calm from her peak as he was slowing his pace.</p><p>But then he stop completely, his eyes meeting hers.</p><p>Patti swallowed licking her lips and then she panted ,,What's wrong ? Y-you fin-finished ?''</p><p>,,No, I don't want to put it up right away,'' he shook with his head, smiling, as he took a deep breath, her eyes went wide as she knew very well what he want to do.</p><p>She managed to take <em>some </em>breath, before Johnny quickly plunged them both down beneath water level. It was strange feeling, and also strange idea from him, but….after while…she felt like wrapped in cotton. Holding him firmly around his shoulders, water pampering her body, as he was still inside her, and emerged up again, cause them gaps for breath.</p><p>She wiped away her wet hair off her face, and softly smacked at his cheek with her palm.</p><p>,,For what was that one ?'' he squealed offended, looking at her, but when she start laughing he was all good.</p><p>,,Next time please either tell me or pull out of me before you try something like that !'' Patti giggled, kissing him, and stroking his red cheek.</p><p>
  <em>It's like I can't breathe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's like I can't see anything</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing but you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm addicted to you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's like I can't think</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without you interrupting me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In my thoughts, in my dreams</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You've taken over me...</em>
</p><p>Kissing her he pulled out, and turned her to him with her back, both landing on opposite side of pool.</p><p>,,What ?'' Patti swallowed, still harshly breathing.</p><p>,,Trust me,'' he kissed her neck, her eyes fluttering close. She felt both his hands, caressing her body, her belly her breasts, sliding to her clit, before she felt him sinking in her heat again.</p><p>,,Ohh-okay,'' she clutched at the wooden pavement, as his hands kept her legs open for him in this position, and thrusted once again.</p><p>His kisses with wet smacks covering her back, she smiled at the feel, moving against him to get them both at their peak once again.</p><p>And when he growled desperately to her hair, when she reached her orgasm once more, she knew he was close too, not able to keep himself from cumming anymore.</p><p>She turned her head to him, finding his lips in another wet kiss, as she felt him cumming and heard his stifled growl in her mouth, and his content grip on her ass.</p><p>,,What are you doing to me Johnny,'' she shook with her head, when he turned her back to him, smiling down at her, just as deliriously as she was smiling.</p><p>,,Loving you…''</p><p>She nearly sniffed of emotion, she leaned in once again, kissing him, and then harshly whispering to his ear ,,I love you too.''</p><p>
  <em>It's like I'm not me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's like I'm not me...</em>
</p><p>,,It's like I'm not me, Johnny…and I think after knowing you, I never will be…but I love it,'' she kissed the tip of his nose.</p><p>,,Well I'm glad to hear that, because you know what…we have our dawning, look-'' he chuckled, when she swiftly turned and really saw sunrise.</p><p>He helped her from the pool.</p><p>,,Are those…oh my God, Johnny, dolphins !'' she pointed at sea water level, as he hugged her from behind giving her her clothes.</p><p>,,Yes, I saw them last night here, and I wish you to see them too, I only hoped we should meet them now too, and I'm glad we had-'' she kissed him instead of letting him finish his sentence.</p><p>,,It's beautiful, thank you for such surprise and such night,'' she nuzzled to his chest.</p><p>,,No Patti…I thank you…for you. For loving me,'' Johnny nodded stroking her cheek, and they both yet watched dolphins, before they dressed, even when they were still wet, and walked back to Johnny's cabin to get dry, and to go sleep for a while before the passengers would wake too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A.N.: Whoa long chapter, but I think I'm in love with them more and more. Btw I'm glad I make you fall in love with any of my fics, it's really heartwarming and touching. Alright and now how you liked this chapter ? I love you dolls, and I'll go now to calm myself a bit in fresh sea water ;-) talk to ya later…I hope soon with another chapter ;-) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Lazy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.N.: Hello my beautiful dolls…I hope I haven't made any laps in two last chapters, because I would be so said if I spoiled especially THIS fic, so I just worried when no reviews, neither good neither bad…I will continue in writing anyway cause I love Johnny and I love Patti, and I love to put them together, and do such plot twist, but if you don't like it you have to tell me, because I have few more things in store and if this was bad, than I am afraid those following will please you LI just hope you like it, or those who like will support me in writing…for example….would be sex by phone call too much…or a threesome ? Just tell me when to stop, to not spoil anything…I already did it once, ago in one fic :/ I don't want to do it again ;-) and your support it the most I'm looking at and ( to be honest ) looking FOR :333 I'm so happy you like my fics and review them to let me know ;-). And let's enjoy another chapter and another day of our cruise :3 ;-) love ya all dolls, with warm hugs and kisses your ever so slightly tanned ZiZi xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eighth day of the cruise slowly making its way through the windows of passenger's cabins.</p><p>Patti lied with Johnny in his bed both not yet sleeping, since they came back to Johnny's cabin fifteen minutes ago, and they managed to get dry and cuddle in sheets. Patti pressed to Johnny's chest, hugging him.</p><p>,,Well, I have to tell you one thing…'' Johnny muttered sleepily.</p><p>,,Hmm ?'' she made inquiring sound as she was lazy and sleepy and happy and content all at once, being hold from her cute lover, feeling comfy and cozy protected in Johnny's arms.</p><p>,,You really showed me, your Sicilian blood in your veins, you're just proving it,'' Johnny chuckled slightly nuzzling to her, his arms wrapping around her to draw her closer as it was possible.</p><p>,,Really ?'' she smiled sleepily, pressing lazy kiss on his chest.</p><p>,,Yes…and your firm slaps are also proving it, because now I received two and on each cheek, just to make you clear-''</p><p>,,-Oww…does it still hurt ?'' she remembered on that slap he earned from her, when he without warning pushed her with him underwater, and she slapped him afterwards.</p><p>,,Maybe slightly, you care ?''</p><p>,,I care,'' Patti nodded, hardly raising her head and her hands to cup his both cheeks.</p><p>,,Then why you gave them to me ?!'' Johnny laughed inquiringly.</p><p>,,As warning for next time.''</p><p>,,And why you regret them, then ?''</p><p>,,I don't regret them, I just asked if it still hurt ?'' she smirked, stroking both his cheeks.</p><p>,,It does not. I'm okay, but next time warn me please more gentle,'' Johnny chuckled winking at her, and hugging her waist.</p><p>,,Oh-and how ? By a kiss ?''</p><p>,,Good example !'' he leaned to her, covering her plump lips with his.</p><p>Patti giggled to his mouth, kissing him deeper, more lovingly, more passionately. Her eyes fluttering as his tongue slipped in her mouth, she let out slight moan in response to his smooth caressing moves of his gorgeous tongue, her hands rubbing his chest, just as his hugged her closer to him.</p><p>Their tongues dancing together, for long, every time when she kiss him she feel like she's flying. He was damn good kisser, and he can work with her. He can touch her, he can wonderfully kiss, he caress…and that sex !</p><p>But simple kissing was breathtaking and wonderful.</p><p>Her tongue glazing his, she let out low cry of pleasure. He sucked on the tip of her tongue briefly, before he took her plump lower lip between his teeth and gently bite, sucking on it too. She loved his kisses, she loved his lips, she loved his tongue, his mouth.</p><p>Breaking their connection to gasp for breath, Patti whispered to his parted lips ,,You had many girls to learn such <em>movements</em>, huh ?''</p><p>,,No, just good fantasy , which always worked,'' he kissed her again.</p><p>,,You know that I tell to myself every time….every…damn…time-'' she uttered between kisses ,,-That I'm kissing <em>Johnny Depp</em>…that I fuck with <em>Johnny Depp</em>-''</p><p>,,-You don't fuck with <em>Johnny Depp</em>, <strong><em>he</em></strong> fucks you-''</p><p>,,-<em>Whatever !</em>'' she moaned capturing his lips in another kiss.</p><p>,,I thought, you are tired,'' Johnny chuckled to her mouth.</p><p>,,I am, but kissing you is <em>insatiable desire</em>…delicious…sweet….ohh-please,'' she was panting in each pause.</p><p>,,I love you just for that simple kissing-''</p><p>,,-You know what <em>simple kissing</em> is ? Because <em>this </em>is totally not what you're sayin','' Patti laughed, her forehead falling to his chest.</p><p>,,I'm flattered,'' he smiled, kissing her forehead.</p><p>When she narrowed her head, he could see due the sun which just penetrated their windows, that her peachy skin is gently browner, from her neck down her chest.</p><p>,,You're pretty catching tan, love,'' he nuzzled his forehead to hers, as she closed her eyes and nodded.</p><p>,,I know, you noticed only now ?'' she showed him slightly paler skin around her nipples on her breasts, just showing the lining of her bikini.</p><p>,,No, but now, it's more visible than at night, when I have you all naked,'' Johnny chuckled hugging her. Patti slowly yawned, cuddling with him. ,,I think I will let you sleep today more and I'll explain to our kids and Matt, somehow, but later…''</p><p>,,You'd be very kind,'' she muttered to his chest, already falling asleep.</p><p>,,Alright. Few hours of sleep, only…'' he yawned as well, before closing his eyes, cuddling to Patti and slowly succumbing to sleep as well.</p><hr/><p>,,And what where you doing once again ?'' Matt asked looking at Johnny on the opposite side of billiard.</p><p>,,Well, we were on upper deck, in the pool,'' Johnny nodded, playing.</p><p>,,Really ? And she went into the pool ? Man you're doing wonders to her…not that she would not accept a dare, she can even <em>flash</em> people on a dare, but-''</p><p>,,-I didn't dared her…wait what ? She <em>flashed</em> somebody ?''</p><p>,,Yeah, Douglas Sills recently, but it was his birthday and he is somebody who she knows for longer time-''</p><p>,,-Oh okay…'' Johnny chuckled.</p><p><strong>And she didn't want me to see her titties at first at all ! </strong>he laughed in his mind.</p><p>,,We are now two days on our way to Catania, right ?''</p><p>,,Yeah, and we will cruise around the boot, and up…passing by <em>Patti</em>…'' Matt looked if Johnny perceived.</p><p>In few seconds Johnny narrowed from billiard, his brows furrowing ,,What did you said ?''</p><p>,,In Sicily…you didn't know there is small province called Patti as well ?'' Matt laughed widely with his shiny white teeth.</p><p>,,No I did not..now I know, well I'll check it,'' he winked at Matt and played again.</p><p>,,I was a lot thinking of us three,'' Matt walked around the billiard and played.</p><p>,,<em>Three ?</em>''</p><p>,,Yes, three…''</p><hr/><p>Johnny walked in his cabin to check his sleeping beauty.</p><p>,,Hi dear, I didn't know you have your own Island,'' she looked at him from behind her computer, which she had all the time in her suitcase.</p><p>,,I-y-what ? I mean yeah-I do…but…are you stalking me on internet ?'' Johnny laughed, walking to her as she was lying on couch, he sat beside her and petted her thigh.</p><p>,,Slightly…I found you have your own fan page, it's called…' YOUR DAILY NEWS ABOUT JOHNNY DEPP' and they really love you there and the site has a kind admin girl…And as I'm checking it for longer time and thoroughly, there is even where are you at the moment…emm 'Johnny Depp is….Location unknown, somewhere in the middle of Adriatic Sea' –that made me laugh, but it also scared me slightly how they really stalk you…but who would not right ?'' she looked over his clothed body. For the first time he was wearing only one single layer, white shirt and no scarf, no necklaces, probably he was lazy when he was leaving her to go on deck, and left her sleep.</p><p>,,Like really ?'' in disbelieve Johnny scooted to her better, to see on screen.</p><p>,,Yes, they even check your tattoos, and your movies, and your photos, just <em>everything</em> ! Look, I found some pretty photos from some Press Conference…you look lovely. Especially here, that ass oh God !'' Patti lolled her head back.</p><p>Johnny was looking at the website being surprised, but rather pleased.</p><p>,,That's nice…kinda scary but nice…''</p><p>,,They are even comments to those posts, and the site is running ummm…for ten years already,'' Patti scrolled back up, at the head of site to show him there was written 10 years of real publishing of his life.</p><p>,,But you know what I loved the most ?'' she turned at him with her face.</p><p>,,What, I'm afraid…'' Johnny swallowed but smile darting up his lips.</p><p>,,That since the illness of Lily long ago, you visit every possible hospital and cheer children with any kind of cancer or infliction with your Jack Sparrow,'' Patti put her palm on her mouth as her voice weakened and betrayed her after two words, she start slowly weeping, gazing at him in amazement.</p><p>,,Please don't cry. Yes I do, to cheer them, because I know how hard their lives are, and I just can't see any children crying…I saw Lily in the worst state and it was the worst part of my life. And I thank God every day, she is alright now. But I want to do at least something to all the rest of kids…'' Johnny slowly explained hugging Patti to his chest, kissing the top of her head as she was crying more, touched.</p><p>He touched her by this on her most weak place in her heart.</p><p>She sniffed nuzzling to his set chest, fisting his shirt in one hand whispering almost breathlessly ,,I had breast cancer…''</p><p>,,What ?!'' Johnny quickly narrowed himself to see to her eyes and see the truth in her expression.</p><p>,,I'm okay now, I defeated it I just…it was practically fifteen years ago…so long ago, but still I had it once and I know how it feels…'' Patti looked at him, how he was shocked all of a sudden and so worried and so sad and <em>so shocked</em>.</p><p>,,And you are really okay now ? Right ?'' Johnny nearly cried as well, hugging her carefully.</p><p>,,Yes I'm alright for long time, as I said fifteen years, but they are controlling me thoroughly every half year. You don't have to fear about me-''</p><p>,,-I will, I love you…I really fell in love with you, and I will care !'' Johnny kissed determinedly her hair, and Patti smiled in contentment and comfort he was giving her, she hugged him tighter.</p><p>,,Thank you….''</p><p>They were hugging for long, not saying a word, just hugging and cuddling to calm down themselves from their shock and sadness, to let the pain of past pass away in together embrace.</p><p>,,Matt helped back the a lot…he always did. I love him,'' Patti nodded, nuzzling to Johnny's shirt.</p><p>,,I know. He's great man. We have a lot in common and we could perfectly talk for hours. But the offer he gave me was so interesting I wanted to share it with you. After all sooner or later you would learn this offer as well,'' Johnny slowly walked from the painful topic to better one, never stoping hugging her.</p><p>,,Really, what…<em>offer </em>?''</p><p>,,He put up an idea of a threesome, between us three-''</p><p>,,-Wait Matt ? My Matty ? Are you sure you were talking to right person ?'' Patti narrowed herself looking even more shocked at Johnny.</p><p>,,I'm quite sure it was <em>the same</em> Matthew Johnston with whom we were in Brindisi,'' Johnny smirked ,,and you would opposite such idea ?'' he slowly asked a question.</p><p>,,I-…I don't know I should-'' Patti silenced for a minute looking dully into space ,,I should think it through first.''</p><p>,,Not now, not today…just once maybe, w-what he said I mean,'' Johnny quickly added.</p><p>,,Yes, yes, still I need to think it through,'' Patti nodded smiling ,,so you two were talking together huh ? I'm glad you're all good,'' she breathed happily, leaning back to Johnny's chest.</p><p>,,Yes we are, like good friends. Or at least we are becoming them,'' Johnny chuckled, hugging her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A.N.: By the way dolls, I'm using lot of pure facts , so lot is based on true, only the relationships are adjusted as I said at the beginning so who know Johnny Depp, then you know he really does visiting hospitals and cheering children in costume of Captain Jack Sparrow. And the site is real ! Daily news about Johnny Depp is real czech website, not made by me, but I know the girl since I was obsessed with it few years ago, and all that is real. So I'm happy for Patti and for Johnny's daugther, and now better topic...have I spoiled it too much ? I'm really worrying :( let me know please dolls, and let me know how you feel about my ideas ;-) or even tell me yours, what you would like me to put or do with them and I will try my best :-) sweet doll hope you liked the chapter, your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. One-Zero For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.N.: Dolls so sorry for such waiting, but I was guiding my niece and nephew for few days, and when they are six it's a bit hard to write during, but now I'm all free for you and Patti and Johnny :333 so enjoy the chapter and stay tuned, because-yes-new fic is coming ;-) with love ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,I have to say, I also love your photos,'' Johnny uttered as both families were on upper deck, enjoying the sun and pool, until they may arrive to Catania. Johnny lying on deck chair, next to Patti and Matt, Sam and Lily with Josh were by bar, and Jack probably found some not lesbian girl, because he excused himself, that he's gonna enjoy today with <em>his </em>company.</p><p>,,God stop it, you're becoming to be like Matt-I won't manage to blink, and you will be YouTubing me, and-''</p><p>,,-Too late, I already had,'' Johnny laughed at her sigh.</p><p>Matt laughed with his wide smile at them, Patti pursing her lips ,,I don't know how about you two, but I…need a drink, see ya,'' she stood up putting on her sunglasses, tying around her bikini panties very light beach shawl, and walking to bar to kids.</p><p>Both Matt and Johnny watched her, both looking at the same-ass-how she was pinning up every step, as she was aware of them watching.</p><p>,,God she's beautiful,'' Johnny sighed, Matt turning to him, nodding.</p><p>,,Yeah…too much <em>beautiful</em> ! How she reacted on that <em>idea</em> ?''</p><p>,,She said she has to think it through,'' Johnny tossed his head on one side, to see at her how she was ordering some cocktail.</p><p>,,Great,'' Matt smiled.</p><p>,,You know her better than I, you think she will want to-''</p><p>,,-When she has to think it through, it usually means it's a really good offer…''</p><p>,,Wau, fine…a-and <em>you</em> are <em>really </em>sure of it ? I mean of that idea ?'' Johnny waited for Matt to look at him for a moment.</p><p>,,If I wasn't sure of it, I wouldn't offered it,'' Matt winked at Johnny, looking back to bar, how Patti was on her way back to them with her drink. ,,And what about you ?''</p><p>,,Well, yeah…I was first a bit shocked, since…I am still a bit guilty of all this situation, and how I'm with Patti, and that I'm a bit splitting your nice family circle-''</p><p>,,-What are you saying man ? You're not doing anything like that,'' Matt looked back at Johnny laughing.</p><p>,,Okay, I'm glad you're not taking it like that…but still I'm getting to used to the fact she's <em>yours</em>, and-hhh-d'you know what I mean ?''</p><p>Matt chuckled, watching him, how Johnny tried to explain how he feels ,,Yeah I understand.''</p><p>,,Good, so…but now I am really <em>for</em> that idea-''</p><p>,,-Which idea ?'' Patti sat down on her deck chair taking off her beach shawl, and sipping from her cocktail by straw.</p><p>,,Well…'' Matt narrowed a bit, reaching for Patti, and petting up her thigh, nodding in Johnny's direction, who understood, and petted up her other thigh.</p><p>,,Oh !'' she nodded and sipped from her cool drink again, leaning back into deck chair, putting her drink on stand beside her.</p><p>,,Have you…<em>thought it through ?</em>'' Matt slowly asked, waiting for her reaction. Johnny watched too, how she more settled herself in lying position on deck chair, and sighed contentedly.</p><p>After two minutes, which felt for both men like a near eternity….she ran her palms across theirs on her both thighs.</p><p>,,I think it could be <em>interesting</em> and…'' she drew light patterns with her index fingers on each palm of her two <em>darlings</em>.</p><p>,,And ?'' they sounded like one at the time with their question, she tug her sunglasses a bit down to see at them. They looked cute, so <em>impatient</em>.</p><p>,,And <em>hot</em>,'' leaning back into deck chair, she smiled.</p><p>,,So, you're <em>for </em>it !'' Matt smiled leaning to her kissing her full lips, receiving her soft chuckle.</p><p>,,Yes, but don't expect I will let you two at me during this cruise…if we are going to have <em>something </em>all three together…I wish to be <em>spoiled </em>at land, and more exactly in our country please,'' she looked at them both, as they nodded.</p><p>Matt petted down her flat tanned belly ,,You're all hot, and now I don't mean only <em>sexy</em>, but really <em>hot</em>, don't you want to go with us in pool ?''</p><p>,,No, I have my drink thanks,'' she sipped her cocktail, before putting it back and lying down again.</p><p>,,Okay, and do you want to daub with sunscreen ?'' Johnny asked slowly, looking at Matt.</p><p>,,Would you be so kind ?'' she nodded, smiling, sighing taking off her sunglasses, and putting them beside her drink, Matt stood up, handing him a coconut sunscreen from their bag, and walking himself with smile in pool.</p><p>,,Okay,'' Johnny looked around ,,And don't you mind everybody will see <em>me</em>, instead of your husband ?''</p><p>,,I'm not worried about this anymore…'' she shook with her head, when Johnny took a bit of sweet scented cream and start spreading it on her stomach.</p><p>,,Fine boss…''</p><p>After a while she start smiling, as his hands were pleasantly caressing her, the cool cream pampering her really hot skin. And when Johnny went lower and to her slightly parted thighs, she even through closed eyes <em>felt</em>, how he was enjoying himself, when his hands were fondling her skin, spreading the cream all across her outer and inner thighs, down her knees, and her shins and calves. But then he went back to her thighs, and continued in massaging them even when the cream was already absorbed.</p><p>She swallowed dryly, at his stroking, and massaging, she felt how heat start surging between her thighs.</p><p>,,I think I am <em>greased</em> enough…'' she swallowed again, nodding and blinking up finding Johnny smiling at her.</p><p>,,Alright,'' he nodded, taking her drink and sipping from her.</p><p>,,Hmm, yummy, right ?'' she grinned, when he nodded, she nodded as well ,,Yes I know…so lift your ass and go get your own one !'' she took drink from him drinking herself.</p><p>,,Fine,'' Johnny smirked, wanting to stand up, but Patti start giggling. ,,What ?''</p><p>,,Well, after all, if I was you, I would wait a while before I stand up,'' she pointed at his lap, and his bulge on his pretty <em>loosen </em>shorts.</p><p>,,Oh-ehm,'' he threw a leg over leg to not show it much, and with a long sigh and looking at Patti he leaned his elbow to his knee and supported his chin by his hand.</p><p>,,I can daub you too, but I don't think it's good idea right now, huh ?'' she giggled way more sipping slowly her cocktail.</p><p>,,N-mm,'' he chuckled shaking his head.</p><p>,,Is he <em>hard </em>?'' she teased, running her leg, which was closer to him, up his shin.</p><p>,,Don't tease-''</p><p>,,-Too hard ?'' she bit her lip, continuing up his knee and down his thigh to his lap.</p><p>,,Stop, in front of others, don't forget we're still on upper deck,'' Johnny whispered harshly, but the ball of her foot already slipped down to his crotch, and rubbed him.</p><p>,,You teased, when I warned you as well,'' her voice, her breathed whisper, tempting, sending his eyes to close.</p><p>She rubbed him, feeling how hard he really was at the moment, she let out dramatically oversexed moan, but being careful, to keep it silent, just for him to hear, as he sighed, trying to stay cool.</p><p>But at that moment she stood up, rightening herself.</p><p>,,So I will go for that <em>your </em>drink, okay ?'' she smiled, tying around her waist her beach shawl.</p><p>,,No,'' Johnny swiftly shook with his head , jumping on his feet, and drawing Patti to him, but with her back towards his chest, with her hips covering his bulge.</p><p>,,We'll be right back,'' Johnny called at Matt who was swimming in pool, when Lily, Josh and Sam finished their talking and drinking and joined him.</p><p>,,Yeah, that's okay,'' Matt waved when Josh reached him in pool.</p><p>Johnny swiftly pushed totally shocked Patti forward, and pushing her slowly in front of him, still covering with her hips his own lap, she with slight whimper slowly asked.</p><p>,,Where are we going ?''</p><p>,,Don't be so curious, and walk,'' he whispered hotly to her ear.</p><p>She wasn't questioning anymore, just let him to push her forward, walking downstairs from upper deck, and behind a corner to the toilets. And when, he closed doors, Patti finally turned to him, throwing her hands around his shoulders.</p><p>Grinning ,,But these are <em>Ladies</em> toilets, Sir…''</p><p>,,And you are <em>Lady</em> ?'' he smirked, clutching her close to him to <em>feel him</em>, while walking with her to one cabin, she gasped.</p><p>,,That was rude,'' she tiptoed and bite into his neck, when he locked the cabin, pressing her to one wall, and clutching himself more closer.</p><p>,,Shall I save it ?'' he grinned at her when he moved his hips on her, she tossed her head back, colliding with the wall of the cabin, when he kissed down her throat.</p><p>It wasn't maybe the clearest, or the nicest place he could choose though, but he was so hard, and she was hot from not only the sun, and the upper deck, she let him, have his way.</p><p>Gently petting down her both sides, while his lips were hovering over her hot skin of her two beautiful peaches, his palms slid down raising her butt from the wall, and grinding her hips against his arousal.</p><p>,,A-yeah,'' Patti's lids fluttered at the feel of his kisses and his deliciously hard member, teasing her through the fabric of his loosen shorts.</p><p>Her arms still around his shoulders, her fingers clutching him as close as it was possible. He moved lower, with his hot open mouthed kisses, his lips brushing her yet a bit sticky belly from the sunscreen, he tasted slightly the sweet scent of the cream, her hands moved to his longer hair, gently combing those wild tresses of his messy dark hair. She whimpered softly, when Johnny teased his way up with his tongue, slowly taking his time.</p><p>Reaching behind, realizing her bikini-bra does not have clasps, so he stroked to her front, still kissing her chest, and he pulled the soft fabric of her bikini-bra apart, so he revealed her both beautifully pale breasts, while her chest was getting more and more tanned. His lips descending on her right nipple, and first just gently teased by circling the hardened bud with the tip of his tongue, drawing light whimper from her.</p><p>,,Bu-'' she bit her lip with slightly stifled moan, when he closed his lips around her peak and sucked ,,-Bunny…'' she pushed his head harder into her cleavage , while her nails of her other hand start brushing down his exposed bare back. He only grinned way more to her breast, his teeth grazed her nipple.</p><p>,,<em>Shit…''</em> her head tossed back again ,,<em>Like this-yes-yes,''</em> wildly nodding, when his teeth tugged up her rosy nipple, her fingers fisting his hair.</p><p>Johnny sucked on her nipple, reaching down to her made skirt of her beach shawl, darting his fingers to her bikini panties, and ghosted his fingers across her clit.</p><p>,,<em>Fu-uhhuhuuuh-ck !</em>'' Patti moaned when he did so, her both knees start getting weak. She haven't managed to notice <em>when</em> did he pulled himself from his shorts, but she gasped sharply, when he held her bikini panties aside and slid himself inside her heat.</p><p>She put one her leg on the toilet seat, ignoring it completely, focusing only on Johnny-inside her-his erected shaft, and how he start perfectly thrusting within her, while caressing her breasts.</p><p>His hands petting her both peaches, while he kissed up to her parted lips, tugging and gently biting her lower lip, making her moan louder.</p><p>Her hands landed on his cheeks, cupping them, her fingers tickling his beard, when her body was rocking against the cabin wall.</p><p><em>,,Fuck, fuck, fuck, f-'</em>' he kissed her instead of letting her whimper aloud, because he heard somebody coming and walking to another cabin. Patti panted breathlessly, her eyes wide.</p><p>Johnny was moving inside her, not speeding up, not being rough, but deliciously sliding deeper, he leaned to her ear and heavily almost inaudibly whispered ,,Keep…going…she will…go…away.''</p><p>Patti held her breath, nodding, catching his sides, and succumbing to his tempting deep strokes, and his hot kisses, and his hands fondling her sides to her hips, helping him move a bit harder.</p><p>As he said, that person in other cabin, left as quick as she appeared, and they were alone again. Patti panting for breath, letting out a breathfull moan.</p><p>,,Pretty Little Pussy,'' he grinned to her parted lips, and she grinned in response, as he kept thrusting now way faster than before, to get them both across their pleasure border.</p><p>,,You pervert,'' she bite into his muscular chest, making him grunt above her, her nails scratching up his stomach and to his chest. ,,Fuck me…make me cu-uh-mmmm.''</p><p>Johnny grinned way more, and grabbed swiftly her other thigh, raising her up, that she wasn't touching the ground anymore, making more room for himself to thrust, he moved deeper, deeper in her heat.</p><p>,,Oh-fuck,'' her forehead fell on his chest, she had to hold for a while his both shoulders. Those form muscles around her, holding her protectively.</p><p>,,Wanna more ?'' Johnny whispered hotly in the shell of her ear.</p><p>Patti deliriously nodded, lolling her head back.</p><p>Johnny speeding up ,,Harder ?''</p><p>,,Mhmm,'' her eyes fluttered when she forced herself to nod again, her fingers digging into his skin, making the spots going white.</p><p>She felt him after two hard thrusts throbbing within her, she knew he was close, so she reached down between their bodies with her left hand and softly rubbed her clit.</p><p>Cumming around his member, her inner walls clutching his shaft, that pleasant warmness around him felt deliciously, Johnny closed his eyes letting out strangled groan.</p><p>,,Cum, cum love,'' she cupped his cheek, bringing him to her, and kissing him, swallowing his growl of release.</p><p>,,Yes,'' Patti grinned, when he slid off her, and panted swallowing, putting her leg down.</p><hr/><p>,,Where were you ?'' Josh smiled, when they swam to their small family circle.</p><p>,,Oh-well-'' Patti looked at Johnny now a bit shocked, because she really didn't know how to answer, thought 'Screwing on the Ladies' wouldn't be the best answer.</p><p>,,I showed her the poster on notice-board, that when we land in Catania there is a trip with buses to the heart of the city, and it's chance to go in The Tropical Aquarium, so we were wondering about another together trip, would you be for it ?'' Johnny hugged Patti from behind, now without any fear, even in front of Matt, shocking Patti even more that he had his answer completely planned in his mind.</p><p>,,That would be awesome,'' Lily shinned. ,,Like with sharks and such-''</p><p>,,-Exactly, it's a big aquarium, like you are even walking through a big underpass, walking beneath all the fishes and…stuff,'' Johnny chuckled.</p><p>,,Sounds great,'' Matt smiled, Josh looking at Lily.</p><p>,,I'll go gladly,'' Jack with Sam nodded as well, so there was no problem.</p><p>,,Oh, and today is evening party again, we were on one already, so-''</p><p>,,Yeah we planned already to go there,'' Josh smiled at Sam Jack and Lily.</p><p>,,Okay, great,'' Patti bit her lip smiling.</p><p>,,You're going with us for drink ?'' Matt pointed at bar.</p><p>,,Nono, we have to cool out for a while,'' Patti swam to him kissing him softly, as he smiled widely, nodding and swimming with the rest of kids to the stairs. Johnny scooted to Patti again, hugging her.</p><p>,,Was that true or you were just covering…that aquarium ?'' she whispered.</p><p>Johnny laughing hard looked in her eyes ,,Of course it was true, I saw that poster before I met Matt on billiard. So I had excuse for our short burst out, even without any effort to think about it.''</p><p>,,Now I'm confused how to call you…bunny or foxy,'' Patti laughed throatily, stroking his cheeks.</p><p>,,Bunny sounds still better,'' Johnny pretended thinking for a while, before smiling down at her. ,,Do you know where are we standing ?''</p><p>Patti looked around and realized they're on the exactly same place, where they were last night, and what more exactly on place where he plunged them under water.</p><p>,,Don't you dare !'' she took a breath when he clutched her closely to his chest. ,,I will scream-''</p><p>,,-Will you ?''</p><p>,,I will scream !''</p><p>,,Will you ?'' his brows waved wildly with temptation and lust.</p><p>,,I will smack you !''</p><p>Johnny's face froze for a while before he grinned again ,,I can stand it, it would be worth it, you ready ?''</p><p>,,NO !'' she took a breath before he plunged them under water again, and as they were below the water level, hidden for only ten seconds, in Johnny's firm grip, he kissed her.</p><p>It was strange kiss, it was lovely kiss, when she felt his lips on hers in such crowd of people, but nobody could see them actually when they were below the water, and then he drew back, and emerged them up.</p><p>Patti gasping for breath, her eyes squeezed.</p><p>Preparing herself for attack him, but when he looked in her eyes she completely stuck. Biting her lip she smiled.</p><p>Whispering ,,I don't know if I hate you more or love you more…''</p><p>But when Johnny wanted to say something in defense or just respond somehow, his lips parted, and she splashed him with water and loud giggle of hers, his mouth full of water, his eyes forced close.</p><p>He closed his lips with water in his mouth, slowly spitting it out in one flow and irritated grin on his face like 'You're Serious ?' and he nodded opening his eyes.</p><p>,,One-zero for you,'' he chuckled, when she was swimming backwards to stairs ,,For <em>now</em>…'' he added for himself whispering.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Together Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.N.: My lovely dolls…I know you are maybe irritated with this song, but believe me I had to…so probably you will hat me, but-I had to okay :D also fic about Patti and Christine upcoming soon so ;-) you excited ? :D ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,Wanna drink ?'' Matt petted Patti's arm and pressed a soft kiss below her earlobe.</p><p>,,Sure honey,'' smiling at him, she repaid his kiss, by cuddling to him.</p><p>Matt waved at barman, and ordered three drinks for him, Patti and Johnny. Sam, Lily and Josh dancing on dance floor on some now-popular music.</p><p>,,Where is Jack ?'' Patti looked at Johnny, as he was sitting on bar stool beside her and Matt.</p><p>Johnny shrugged ,,I don't know exactly, but he told me he's got plans with other company than us this evening…so I let him go-''</p><p>,,-What a parent…isn't he fifteen ?'' Patti smirked, taking her glass of whiskey, clinging with Matt's, who send the third glass to Johnny.</p><p>,,Yes, why ?''</p><p>,,I don't know isn't he too young ?''</p><p>,,For what ? I was doing worse things at his age, than to disappear for whole evening,'' Johnny laughed, before he drank from his own glass.</p><p>,,If you think so…'' Patti shrugged, looking at the dance floor, and Matt looked at him, chuckling, his hand around Patti's shoulders, slightly waved like he wanted to say to Johnny 'Don't bother'.</p><p>One song ended, and all three of their children went back to bar.</p><p>Sam had some sparkling shirt and short jeans. Josh was dressed in white shirt, had his necklace on his neck and long blue tight jeans. Lily was dressed probably the best she could, she had black crop top without sleeves, and white shorts, having some golden bracelet.</p><p>They managed to order some cocktails and shortly drink from it, before DJ played another song.</p><p><em>,,Okay guys, and now the top hit of this summer !</em>'' man with headphones announced with cheery face and turned something on his DJ table.</p><p>Sound of Spanish guitar echoed across the room, and Josh nearly choked on his drink.</p><p>,,Mmm-wanna dance ?'' he swiftly turned to Lily who was talking with her dad.</p><p>,,Oh-okay,'' she shinned when he asked only her, and she let him to grab her wrist and seriously drag her to the dance floor.</p><p>,, Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote</p><p>Tengo que bailar contigo hoy</p><p>Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome</p><p>Muéstrame el camino que yo voy-'' Josh echoed with the song, twirling Lily in front of him.</p><p>,,Josh talk Spanish ?'' Johnny swiftly turned to Patti and Matt.</p><p>,,Yes, and even slightly Italian, but it's hard for us sometimes to understand him,'' Matt laughed, drinking.</p><p>,,Well Lily talks fluently French, and slightly Spanish, but I also don't understand her…'' Johnny nodded chuckling, looking back at the couple dancing in the rhythm of the song. Sam was just looking at adults beside her, and then at josh and Lily, how Joshua was nearly pressing his all body to Lily, and she didn't seem to be protesting.</p><p>After all they were just dancing so she shouldn't be jealous, but she was arguing with lily for long time now on the ship, and this was just like provoking…she should do something-shouldn't she ?</p><p>Lily was her girlfriend, and she should make up with her, but everything was just worse, and it was even more worse when she saw them dancing together like couple.</p><p>,, De-spa-cito</p><p>Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito</p><p>Deja que te diga cosas al oido</p><p>Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo</p><p>De-spa-cito</p><p>Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito</p><p>Firma en las paredes de tu laberinto</p><p>Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito…'' Josh smiled at Lily, holding her waist and dancing.</p><p>,,Have you ever seen him dancing like <em>this</em> ?'' Patti suddenly squeaked, looking at her husband.</p><p>,,No-'' Matt just laughed amazed , looking at Joshua, how he was pressing to Lily at once and in other second he was twirling her around him by her slender hand ,,-I don't remember if he even was <em>behaving</em> like this….<em>ever !</em>''</p><p>,,Exactly…'' Patti breathed with wide smile on her face, watching dreamily her son. ,,He overcomes himself ! Just look at him !''</p><p>Sam looked at Josh, and slightly boiled inside, when she seen him touching Lily's hips.</p><p>Patti recognized, bumping slightly with her elbow at Johnny, and he looked at her , how her eyes twitched to Sam beside him. He slowly turned, trying to be inconspicuous, and he saw her watching thoroughly couple on the dance floor.</p><p>He turned back to Patti and gritted his teeth, suspecting what was going on.</p><p>Patti looking still at the dance floor, she slowly leaned to Johnny, and whispering through her slightly parted lips ,,Has <em>she</em> already broke –up with her ?''</p><p>Johnny responded the same ,,Not yet…but she said something like she wants to tell her carefully.''</p><p>Patti nodded, backing again to Matt and stroking his arm around her.</p><p>,, Si te pido un beso ven dámelo</p><p>Yo sé que estás pensándolo</p><p>Llevo tiempo intentándolo</p><p>Mami esto es dando y dándolo</p><p>Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bom bom</p><p>Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bom bom</p><p>Ven prueba de mi boca para ver como te sabe,'' Josh was bravely continuing watching Lily's wide smile, and her laughter when he did on 'bom bom' funny motion, but she liked it anyway, even when it looked ridiculous.</p><p>,,You're good singer and good dancer,'' Lily giggled at him, trying to be louder than song.</p><p>He scooted to her hugging her from behind slowly panting he asked ,,Do you know what the lyrics mean ?''</p><p>,,Huh-everybody knows…'' Lily laughed, looking at him sparkling.</p><p>,,And you know why I am singing it ?''</p><p>,,Because you want ?'' she giggled again.</p><p>,,Maybe…maybe I <em>feel</em> like that,'' he chuckled, meaning it seriously now, looking in her eyes.</p><p>Lily slowly swallowed letting him move with her body, as he wasn't singing anymore, only smiling at her.</p><p>,,Anyway he's good with his moves,'' Patti nodded drinking her whiskey again.</p><p>,,He's got that after <em>me</em>,'' Matt uttered proudly.</p><p>,,Oh really ?!'' Patti smirked looking at him.</p><p>,,Wanna prove it with next song ?'' Matt looked deeply in her eyes, Patti bit her lip in response.</p><p>,,Sure !''</p><p>Lily turned to Josh, throwing her hands around his shoulders waving with her brows ,,So you're looking over me for longer time huh ?''</p><p>Josh laughed.</p><p>,,Mainly, that night on upper deck was beautiful,'' she looked in his eyes, letting him press her body to his again.</p><p>,,Really ? I wasn't hopeless ?'' Josh smiled slightly, like he was all of a sudden weak just due her smile.</p><p>,,No…it was really beautiful, and…I-oh !'' she squeaked when he twirled her form him and back.</p><p>,,You wanted to say something ?'' he mocked slightly.</p><p>,,Well, yeah ! But somebody ruined it !'' she pushed gently at his shoulder, making him laugh way harder, but then she scooted to him and continued where she left. ,,I talked with Sam, and I want to break up with her, but I don't know how to tell her-she's so stubborn and so…possessive, I'm losing my mind in this way…'' Lily like almost whimpering sad from her situation.</p><p>,,Don't think of her now,'' Josh smiled, he couldn't bare Lily's sad face, it just didn't fit her.</p><p>She raised her sight up to him, and smiled again. At that moment he lost his mind when he saw that smile again.</p><p>He actually didn't know what he was doing, but he twirled her in front of him again, scooting her as close as it was possible, leaning her down to dance floor and he kissed her deeply.</p><p>,,<em>De-spa-cito…'' </em>song ended with their kiss and Patti hissed slightly just as Johnny did at the very same time, trying to not look at Sam's reaction, but she showed them anyway, because she took two steps forward, her hands fisted, nearly prepared for fight, but then she whimpered and ran away as quick as possible.</p><p>All three watching Sam leaving, Patti swallowed ,,Well…mainly she told her <em>carefully…</em>''</p><p>Josh raised Lily back, breaking the kiss ,,I am so sorry…''</p><p>,,No-'' Lily cupped his both cheeks drawing him back to her lips and kissing him back, ignoring that Sam wasn't there already.</p><p>When the next song start playing, Matt grabbed Patti ignoring everything and he tugged her to dance floor as well.</p><p>,,Are you sure it will be<em> your song</em> ?'' Patti giggled, when Matt hugged her waist.</p><p>He listened to first verse with her, and slowly start moving in the rhythm of the melody.</p><p>
  <em>,,I've been playing with my demons</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Making troubles for yourself</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And these days are far from over</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know I can't help myself</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love coming for you, baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it's killing me inside</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I've been dying for you, baby</em>
</p><p><em>Almost every single night</em>…''</p><p>,,What kind of lyrics is that ?'' Patti laughed throatily as was for her usual, but Matt tugged her closer, kissing her neck.</p><p>,,I don't know, but I like it,'' his hot breath teased the shell of her ear, that made her eyes flutter.</p><p>Matt showed, that he can dance also else, than Waltz or classic dances, he took gently her palm, twirled her around in front of him as well gently, slowly, before swiftly tugging her to his chest, kissing her.</p><p><em>,,</em> <em>Ohhhh- Oh I pray</em></p><p>
  <em>I kno-ow that I've been cruel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ohhh- Oh I pray</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I kno-ow that what I do…''</em>
</p><p>Patti smiled in the kiss, running her hands up his chest, deepening their sweet kiss.</p><p><em>,,</em> <em>I've been losing my religion</em></p><p>
  <em>Making trouble for myself</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And these nights are getting longer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know I just need your help</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I keep running for you, baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it's eating me alive</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll be dying for you, baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Till you'll bring me back to life…''</em>
</p><p>Still she loved him, his gentle touch, his sweet kisses and even sweeter promises in her ear, his loving and his devotion.</p><p>And always….<strong><em>always</em></strong>…she could lost herself in the ocean of his blue eyes. That was the very first thing she saw about him. Due his eyes she fell in love, and these two blue gems were proving she married the right man. Her heart was beating for him since the moment she became Mrs. Johnston, and gave birth to their son.</p><p>Yes, she was very well aware of Johnny now, but she knew she loved her husband longer….and more.</p><p>,,I love you,'' she whispered to his forehead, when he leaned down to her as she was small.</p><p>He smiled, making her bend back, just as Josh did few minutes ago with Lily, and he proudly kissed his wife.</p><p><em>,,</em> <em>Ohhhh- Oh I pray</em></p><p>
  <em>I kno-ow that I've been cruel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ohhh- Oh I pray</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I kno-ow that what I do !''</em>
</p><p>Matt brought her back up with the kiss slowly, after breaking their kiss, he smiled down at her, still dancing, she was surprised, that he wasn't lying and vowing emptily in the air, and he could dance sensitively, passionately, when his hands were glazing her sides.</p><p>
  <em>,,I…wanna throw it all away</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For tonight, and the day another day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's just you and me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I'm on my knees</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would you pray for me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would you pray-pray-pray-pray-!''</em>
</p><p>Matt brought Patti's hand to his lips, kissing her inner palm, as she stroked his cheek afterwards. With one swift move he pressed her close to him, and then she felt it. He wasn't only sensual or gentle, but he was even aroused, now she perfectly felt his erection pressing to her lower stomach.</p><p><em>,,</em> <em>Ohhhh- Oh I pray</em></p><p>
  <em>I kno-ow that I've been cruel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ohhh- Oh I pray</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I kno-ow that what I do…''</em>
</p><p>She saw him waving with his eye brows lustfully, and smiling, she bit her lower lip, when he leaned to her again, and whispered heavily to her ear.</p><p>,,<em>Can I steal you for tonight ?</em>''</p><p>These six words brought her down and blunted her mind with desire for him.</p><p>,,You're thirsty for me ?'' she swallowed dryly, trying to not let him know, she was few inches from taking him to Ladies, and do the same what Johnny did to her today already.</p><p>,,You don't know how much…'' Matt kissed her side of her neck softly, teasingly, her knees nearly gave away if he wasn't holding her waist.</p><p>She smiled when his eyes met hers again, and she sparkled as well, they both looked at the bar, where Johnny was already talking with Lily and Josh, song already ended, and Patti was with Matt just clutching to each other on dance floor. They walked to their small company by bar, drank their glasses, shortly talked to them about Lily and Joshua's situation, Patti gave to Lily short advice about how to talk to Sam now, and then she just indicated to Johnny she won't sleep by him tonight, before she left with Matt to their cabin.</p><hr/><p>Patti walking in front of Matt, time after time she turned to him with her head to see his eyes and his smile, but when they reached their cabin, Matt instead of unlocking it, put his palms on Patti's waist from behind, leaned closer to her and gently bit at the crook of her neck, she supported her body against the doors of cabin, because her legs would give away once again.</p><p>He <em>always </em>knew, what to do to her….with her…he knew her for thirty years, and he knew fucking-well what's turning her on, or what she loves.</p><p>He sucked on the spot where he bite, and gently, softly nibbled her skin.</p><p>,,Mmmm-Matty,'' her breath touching the wooden doors, as she slightly moaned to the empty hall.</p><p>Quickly turning to face him, she threw her arms around his neck, and drew him to her lips, to kiss him lovingly.</p><p>She didn't manage to notice <em>when </em>he unlocked the doors, she only felt him opening them, and holding her waist tightly that she couldn't fall backwards to floor, as he forced her to <em>walk backwards</em>. Closing doors behind them, and moving to the bedroom, kissing her.</p><p>His lips slipped to her earlobe, softly taking it in between and sucking just as tenderly as was usual for Matt. Exactly as she liked it.</p><p>,,Matty…'' she repeated her desperate plea, when he sat her down on bed, and start rolling his shirt away.</p><p>She unbuttoned her white blouse she was wearing, button after button, when Matt leaned down and suffused her neck line with several tender kisses.</p><p>,,I love you…and I always will Patti,'' he muttered to her neck, when she threw her blouse away, and clutched his bare chest to her naked breasts, forcing him down with her to lie atop her.</p><p>,,I do too, I love you,'' she repeated between kisses across his bare shoulders.</p><p>Her hands caressing his firm chest, endless, just as his hands were glazing her sides, and their tongues dancing together in <em>their</em> own rhythm.</p><p>Patti descended with her hands on his belt, giving to his erection in few seconds free flow, when she slowly, teasingly worked him.</p><p>,,Slowly <em>vixen</em>,'' he chuckled to her parted lips, when moved her palm across him faster.</p><p>But when he called her <em>vixen</em>, always made her only way eager, and he <em>knew it</em>-that's why he said that…it was like teasing without even touching her ! He said one thing-knowing she will react completely reversely, and that was his damn-aim. Delicious-aim.</p><p>She arched, reaching her jeans and pushing them past her hips, screwing the buttoning and unzipping, taking them off right away with her underwear, and reaching for his arousal.</p><p>He tugged at her bottom lip, when he shifted between her spread thighs, and slid inside her with her loud moan.</p><p><em>,,Matt-love ! Ohh-yes….yes…ohhh-fuck !</em>'' she groaned with each fastening thrust of his hard member. Trembling after each his soft kiss, on her forehead, on her cheeks, on her neck and her spot, on her plump rosy lips-silencing her effectively with his grin and his own growl of affection to her wet, tight heat.</p><p>,,Love…Patti…I missed you-I missed you too much –I love you too much-'' he grunted with every harder thrust, panting between his words.</p><p><em>,,Yes, oh puppy…'' </em>Patti moaned when he ghosted his fingers along her clit, teasing light whimper from her while caressing her exposed throat with his kisses, and soft nips and sucks.</p><p>He grazed his teeth up to her earlobe, she cried way louder, feeling her climax nearer and nearer.</p><p><em>,,Fuck-Matt…Matt-hew ! Aww-fuck</em>-'' her groans increasing just as Matt's moves inside, his pants landing heavily on her heaving breasts, when he kissed her rosy plump nipple.</p><p>,,Yes darling –say my name…tell me who's yours –forever,'' he kissed all over her breasts, patting her clit gently, making her cry out, as she climaxed with loud gasp, her inner walls squeezing him inside her.</p><p>,,<em>You –it's-sss-oh-ohhh-nly you !</em>'' she breathed through her growl, calming from her peak, while he was still moving inside her.</p><p>,,That's it kitty-'' he grunted above her with his own climax ,,-that's right baby,'' he kissed her stifling the rest of his groan to her mouth, as he came inside her.</p><p>Both panting, trying to ease from their high, sweet peak, he gently rolled off her, but she immediately hugged him, kissing all over his chest, repeating ,,I love you,'' to his skin.</p><p>,,I love you too Patti, you know I do, kitty,'' he kissed her on her lips, making her whimper slightly yet to his mouth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A.N.: How you liked this chapter ? I wanted to make them up somehow, but don't be sad, this doesn't mean the end with Johnny-of course NOT-because it wouldn't be me :D okay so be calm...the best yet will come I promise ;-) hope you liked the chapter and stay tuned for the next one dolls, ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Wine, Guitar And Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ninth day of the cruise.</p><p>Sunbeams brushing the horizon, and ship was on the wide open sea again. It was morning like every other, but this time Patti woke up in her cabin with Matt, and wide smile spread on her face, when she leaned in and hugged him tighter as his arm was around her shoulders.</p><p>She felt him puff and his arm to pet her shoulder, she yet tried to close her eyes and sleep. But suddenly like she couldn't. She didn't know why, but she had closed eyes, but still was up. They flew open again, she leaned in Matt's embrace, and tried again.</p><p>After few more tries, to fall asleep again, she failed.</p><p>Than it flashed her mind why she couldn't…</p><p>She was every morning woken by Johnny, and right away had pleasurable moments with him, that's what was keeping her up, and fresh, and suddenly she lied there in her bed, with her husband, and she felt good in his arms, pressed against his chest….but she missed her morning teasing. She already get used to it, and now she just couldn't fall asleep again.</p><p>She slowly raised her head, if Matt was really still sleeping-and she was right-contentedly closed eyes, happily puffing, and probably dreaming as slight smile tugged at his corners.</p><p>Patti bit her lip, looking over him. She smirked for herself slightly-no morning erections-of course not. Matt wasn't such <em>active</em>, and way more in the mornings. That was also, why she always slept so long and wasn't bothering about such thing as morning sex was. But now it was different, and more she was awake, more she was thirsty for Matt.</p><p>She pressed a soft kiss on the top his left nipple, biting her own lip and slightly tensing in anticipation, watching his reaction.</p><p>But he did nothing at all, than expelled some breath.</p><p>Her fingers slowly start caressing from his chest to his stomach in light teasing circles. He let out another breath, swallowing. She bobbed her head to his chest, kissing his skin, very softly and carefully first. She wanted to enjoy too, and to now wake him roughly.</p><p>He sighed, light smile spreading on his face.</p><p>,,Kitty…isn't it too early ?'' he muttered yet sleepily with still closed eyes.</p><p>Making his smile wider when she responded only vocally ,,N-mm…'' her lips pressing harder, more teasing his skin, when she slightly spread her lips to let him feel her eager hot-wet mouth.</p><p>Her hand's caressing circles transporting lower, and lower to the hair on his lower stomach, she slightly tangled her index finger on his hair below his belly button, making him chuckle slightly.</p><p>,,Matty…'' she muttered with low voice to his already-wet chest.</p><p>He chuckled softly again, petting her back, but still with closed eyes.</p><p>
  <em>I will persuade him…</em>
</p><p>She grinned to his chest when she bit at his other nipple gently, making him pant.</p><p>,,Kitty…hide your paws-''</p><p>,,-N-mm,'' another short answer, when she moved above him, straddling him, never stopping kissing his chest, her forehead touching his skin, her short hair spread below his neck. She listened to his another gasp when her finger tangled his pubic hair slowly, and her fingertips touched his slowly, nicely growing arousal.</p><p>,,How is that you are suddenly so-''</p><p>,,-Perky ?'' she looked up to see his smiling face.</p><p>,,Yeah-perky !'' he grabbed fully at her bottom, rolling them over which action was followed by her loud squeak of surprise, so he was all of a sudden atop her raising her left leg, forcing it around his waist, when he leaned to her neck and kissed her.</p><p>Her hands at his back, clutching him as close as she could, her lips parting naturally when he flicked his tongue over her tiny, but very sensitive spot on her neck.</p><p>,,Maybe it is some kind of <em>advantage</em>…''</p><p>,,What, morning sex ?'' Patti smirked to his earlobe, tugging at him, when he gently grinded his arousal against her eager and wet pussy.</p><p>,,Exactly,'' he smiled, looking in her chocolate orbs, before kissing her lips lovingly.</p><p>,,And what kind of <em>advantage</em> it is ?'' she nuzzled her nose to his, kissing him back.</p><p>,,Well,'' Matt kissed lower to her neck, positioning himself to her entrance and with hot breath in her ear and his tempting whisper he invaded her, making her gasp afterwards ,,….I'm sure I'm <em>first</em> that day.''</p><p>,,Oh-Matthew Johnston, you pervert !'' Patti grinned naughtily , biting her lip, when he start carefully thrusting inside her.</p><p>,,You're pervert, correctly,'' he captured her upper lip between his teeth, then slipping his tongue to her mouth, and caressing her just like his member was her inner walls.</p><p>,,Ohhh-love…ohh-yes…yes-you're…so-ohh-right…God !'' she moved with his rougher strokes her legs to his hips, making more room for him to thrust, and he eagerly grinned to her neck, moving deeper.</p><p>According to her cries, he softly grunted above her, caressing her both breasts, very gently, just as he could, she moaned in affection, nodding, bucking her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust. Her breath harsh, and hot, landing heavily on his ear, when his thrust were rougher and faster. De-licously faster. She couldn't deny a groan, when he sucked on her nipple, her body writhing beneath his delightful weight of his warm, firm body.</p><p>Maybe he wasn't so active at first, like Johnny. Maybe he's not such passionate-sexual-beast as Johnny. And maybe he's not tattooed and muscular all over. But he's her husband, and she loved him just as he was. That was why she married him. And she was experiencing with completely different kind of <em>passion</em> and <em>romance </em>with him, than with Johnny, and that was the <em>magical </em>part about. Each of them was so different, and each of them could arouse her in so different ways, she simply couldn't deny both of them.</p><p>She could only <em>imagine,</em> having sex with both of them at once….so far.</p><p>,,Oh yes !'' she cried feeling heat surging between her thighs, when he pushed deep enough to brush her clitoris with his head, and he tugged carefully at her other rosy nipple.</p><p>,,I so missed you, this whole week…we really should…be <em>together</em>…more often,'' Matt panted between his thrust slowly losing himself in that feel. In that warm, wet, soft hug around his cock.</p><p>,,<em>Yes –ye-yes ! I will make up t-to you ev-ehhhmmm….<strong>everything</strong></em>-'' Patti gasped when she felt him rubbing her g-spot, whimpering the rest of her sentence ,,…<em>when we got ho-oh-oh-home….</em>''</p><p>,,Sounds <em>delightful</em>,'' Matt kissed her heatedly, when he felt her walls tightening around him with her loud cry, stifled to his mouth, as she reached her orgasm. Making him grin, he let her take a breath.</p><p>,,<em>Hhh-fuuuck….are you close ?</em>'' she whimpered, swallowing harshly when he was moving within her, her nails scratched down his back, making him growl. ,,<em>So-sorry-yhh !</em>'' she lolled her head back, petting those trails with the pads of her fingers, feeling another climax bubbling up in her core so soon after her first one.</p><p>,,NO, no…do that again…yes…show me your paws-'' like he suddenly changed his mind, he kissed her, wanting her to scratch him again, because she never did it, and all of a sudden, she's scratching so pleasurably his back, and she would be sorry for that ? ,,Please-'' his pants, landing on her chest, making her breath catch in her throat.</p><p>But she smiled, repeating her moves with her nails down his back, listening to another of his loud growls, when raised up her other leg and guided it around his waist, making yet more room to thrust, and forcing another climax to make her squeal beneath him.</p><p>,,<em>A-are you c-close ?</em>'' she moaned desperately, harshly trying to catch her breath, but he just nuzzled his nose to the crook of her neck, with slight shake of his head.</p><p>Well one thing she had to admit about Matt. Alright-maybe he wasn't so active at the beginnings, but he was <em>long running horse</em>, and sometimes she was hardly breathing through her orgasms, when he was only about to finish-at hell it was always a <em>ride</em>, when he was <em>in mood.</em></p><p>His hair was teasing her clit, and his tip rubbing that delicious spot inside her, she couldn't take no more of his sweet torture, arching against his weight, and with loud scream of ecstasy, she orgasmed around him, her inner walls squeezing him. She saw little stars above his head, and saw them even when she closed her eyes.</p><p>He felt himself close before her last orgasm, but he wanted her to finish sooner than him, and when she screamed, and fisted his shoulders, and her inner walls so perfectly clutched around him, and her sweet wetness spread around him and to his lap, he growled to her neck, stifling his own climax, releasing everything inside her with her audible gasp.</p><p>When he collapsed on top of her and panted until his breath slowed down about half of its speed, she gently cupped his cheeks, with another dry swallow, forcing him to look up, and she softly wiped away those few droplets of sweat on his forehead, with the truest smile of hers.</p><p>,,I love you,'' she whispered to his forehead, kissing him.</p><p>He smiled at her, kissing each swell of her breasts, nodding ,,Love you too sweetheart.''</p><hr/><p>,,We should go on the deck, or at least visit Johnny, or our kid…'' Matt slowly uttered, as Patti was resting against his chest, contentedly stroking his stomach.</p><p>,,I don't think I am able to stand up…or <em>walk</em>,'' she smirked looking up at him, as he chuckled.</p><p>,,Oh come on…I wasn't <em>that good</em>-''</p><p>,,-Tell whatever you want-you <em>were</em>,'' Patti sighed happily, leaning more into his chest.</p><p>,,So shall we go ?'' he smiled, petting her arm.</p><p>She ran lazily her toe around his shin and back, begging with her cute pleading voice ,,Not yet…''</p><p>,,But we missed the breakfast, and it's already time for lunch,'' Matt uttered, hugging her.</p><p>,,You are hungry ?''</p><p>,,You're not ?''</p><p>,,Okay, then five more minutes….so I can mentally prepare myself to <em>standing up</em> and <em>walking</em>,'' she yet smirked before letting her head rest on his shoulder. Matt chuckled in response, enjoying her affection, and her happiness, and their together contentment.</p><hr/><p>Knock knock on the door of Johnny's cabin.</p><p>Johnny stood up from couch and went to open doors, with smile on his face.</p><p>,,I-oh !'' he wanted to greet Patti at first, thinking it was her, but he saw Amber's grinning face. ,,Come in…'' he forced a smile and fought back the urge to slam the door.</p><p>His ex wife maybe was pregnant, and maybe was acting polite now, but she was in the moment completely the last person he wanted to see.</p><p>,,You were expecting somebody <em>else</em>…that your pet ?'' she smirked walking directly to his couch and his computer.</p><p>Johnny swiftly jumped to his comp and clasp it together, putting it away ,,Actually no.''</p><p>,,So you were watching porn ?'' Amber grinned even more wickedly.</p><p>,,No,'' he laughed ,,but I could.''</p><p>,,You can have something much better,'' she petted his thigh, looking in his eyes.</p><p>,,Amber you know, that were done with <em>this</em>,'' he took her wrist, and put her on her bump.</p><p>But she didn't want to give up so easily, it wouldn't be her. She smiled, leaning forward, to kiss him, but he backed away.</p><p>,,You wanna play-oh, I missed you-'' she tried to reach his neck, but he jumped up of the couch, shaking with his head.</p><p>,,If you came only to try to seduce me <em>back to you</em>….I am <em>not </em>in this…I can be father for our child, but I said this clearly by our divorce, you ruined me for nothing, and I'm not going to repeat such mistake.''</p><p>,,You don't want me ?'' Amber sniffed, dramatically.</p><p>,,You should think of this sooner…I'm not going to sleep with you, and if you want me to talk to baby, then stay, but otherwise I'm gonna ask you to leave,'' Johnny said firmly half pointing at his doors.</p><p>Amber sniffed way more, standing up, and harshly leaving, slamming doors behind her.</p><p>Johnny shook with his head in disbelief, that Amber after all what she done wanted to fuck him. She was so….he haven't got even the right words for describing what she was.</p><p>
  <strong>Arrogant, selfish, horny, pregnant, SLUT !</strong>
</p><p>He sat down on couch again, opening his computer, and playing another video on YouTube to get better thoughts. He smiled seeing Patti's face, in another interview, of which was YouTube completely full. He was watching her like this already for second day-practically-and whole morning. He just transferred from his bed to his couch, since in living room was more light, due his balcony window.</p><p>Knock knock on the doors of Johnny's cabin.</p><p>Johnny growled deep in his throat, stopping video, and putting comp on his table by sofa. Swiftly standing up, not completely knowing what shall he say to her, but he was sure he will throw her up right in the doors.</p><p>Opening them with prepared parted lips and taken breath to say any disarming sentence, but he stumbled.</p><p>,,Have we…interrupted something ?'' Patti smiled, looking at the other end of hall and then back at Johnny, Matt standing behind her</p><p>,,No ! Absolutely not !'' he smiled widely at both of them, glad it was them instead of Amber.</p><p>,,Aaand do you have glasses ?'' Patti showed up from behind her, holding big bottle of red wine, smiling wildly at him and then looking at Matty.</p><p>,,Sure I do, <em>you </em>personally should <em>know </em>already, come in !'' he quickly let them both in, sitting them on sofa, and reaching for glasses to minibar.</p><p>,,I'm so glad it was you two and not-well…''</p><p>,,Not who ?'' Matt slowly asked, hugging Patti around her shoulders, she leaned to him, supporting her back against his chest, looking at Johnny.</p><p>,,His amazing, underhand, blonde, pregnant…'' she nearly start growling, but then she realized both of them were watching and listening to her she swallowed ,,…ex-wife.''</p><p>,,Oh ! That one who accused you of being violent, while you were completely elsewhere that time ?'' Matt looked at Johnny, looking for corkscrew.</p><p>,,Ye-yeah that one, how do you know ?'' Johnny laughed looking at him surprised.</p><p>,,Yes, how do you know ?'' Patti looked at him surprised.</p><p>,,Well, I love gossips too…and I'm just better researcher. Aaand as I can <em>see</em>-'' he pointed at Johnny's exposed screen of his computer ,,-Johnny is too,'' Matt laughed, making Johnny swiftly close his computer again.</p><p>Patti laughed, burring her face in her hands, when Johnny put three glasses on the table and slowly opened the bottle.</p><p>,,What ?'' both men echoed at once their question.</p><p>Patti shook with her head in her hands, looking up with laugher tears in her eyes , shaking with her head ,,I just…now I have two totally, helplessly in-love men around me, who's researching me almost possessively, and-''</p><p>,,-And they love you both devotedly ,'' Matt raised her chin, forcing her face him, and nuzzling his nose to hers.</p><p>,,Oh boys…'' she sighed, looking at both. ,,Who would expect such twist on such normal-looking cruise hmm ?''</p><p>,,Actually…I wasn't expecting anything from this cruise-'' Johnny gave one glass to Matt and the other to Patti, pouring wine for himself now ,,-because it was invitation for my <em>lesbian </em>daughter, and her family. And now….my son is God knows where, my daughter is not lesbian <em>anymore</em> and bravely dating <em>your </em>son, my ex-wife is haunting me because of our unborn child, and I…found two amazing friends across the country, and I couldn't feel better !'' Johnny raised his glass like he just proposed a toast before he drank slightly from his fine glass.</p><p>,,We too,'' Matt winked at him, drinking too. ,,Mmm-I noticed you have guitar with you-''</p><p>,,-Yes, want me to play ?'' Johnny swiftly looked at his guitar, he haven't played for some time on the cruise, so he would gladly play.</p><p>,,Sure !'' Matt grinned putting his glass on table while Patti drank and Johnny jumped up and went for his guitar and back.</p><p>He a bit tuned his guitar before he start playing few notes of My Valentine.</p><p>,,I know that !'' Patti said realizing, she put her glass on table, reaching for Johnny's computer ,,Can I ?''</p><p>,,Oh yes,'' he nodded, continuing in playing.</p><p>,,Oh-hohou,'' Patti laughed ,,Paul Wontorek's interview,'' she waved with her brows, making Johnny slightly smile, during playing.</p><p>,,Ah-here it is…oh of course !'' she leaned back, showing to Matt –Paul McCartney's My Valentine video with Johnny. ,,Do you know even the words ?'' she looked at him smiling.</p><p>He smiled again playing ,, As days and nights, would pass me by, I tell myself that I was waiting for a sign….Then she appeared, A love so fine, My Valentine...''</p><p>,,Wau !'' Matt chuckled ,,You sing good, for the fact you're only playing in Hollywood Vampires.''</p><p>Johnny laughed stopping playing ,,Thank you, I'm flattered !''</p><p>,,I thought that even during watching Sweeney movie,'' Matt smiled announcing.</p><p>,,Thank you,'' Johnny tossed his head in sign of affection to the compliment, starting to playing again.</p><p>,,Don't you want to perform with Patti, her last night ?'' Matthew said all of a sudden, forcing Johnny's fingers to stuck.</p><p>,,I was thinking about t already, but I didn't want to ask,'' Patti nodded, petting Matt's arm.</p><p>Johnny laughed looking at both, but after while his laugher froze ,,You are serious ? I'm not going to steal your performance !''</p><p>,,You're not gonna steal it !'' she pushed at his shoulder.</p><p>,,Come on It will be fun !'' Matt nodded at him and Patti. ,,You can sing something from Sweeney, McCartney's Valentine and yet something, we can figure out.''</p><p>,,Well, maybe it could be fun, but you really want me to interrupt your-''</p><p>,,-Shush, form now it's the last evening ours, we can talk about it with Joey, okay ?'' Patti said firmly sipping from her glass.</p><p>,,Aaa-lright,'' Johnny nodded putting his guitar aside.</p><p>Patti smiled at Matt, leaning more against his chest and raised her legs on the sofa around Johnny's hips, showing with her index finger to 'come there' so he lied with his back down against her front, smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Tropical Aquarium Of Sicily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.N.: Hi lovely dolls, been busy last few days, but I'm not neglecting Johnny, Patti and Matt, don't be afraid loves, so here you go ;-) your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenth day of the cruise.</p><p>Ship anchored in Catania. All group, collecting by two buses. Though, Lily and Josh were trying to make up with Sam and explain her everything.</p><p>,,See you by the center,'' Patti kissed Matt, as he went into the first, crowded bus, with Joey and Jack, and she, Johnny , Lily, Sam and Josh went into other bus, with yet three more persons into the second bus.</p><p>Patti wore light white dress, with soft blue flowers, and with bare shoulders, and also having white middle-sized purse. Johnny had just as Josh-since he liked Johnny's style of clothing-white shirt and on that, opened blue buttoning shirt. Josh had black shirt, and red on it. Lily dressed like she was about to on some party. Shorts and creamy pink shirt, with pretty make-up. And Sam seemed to be too pissed off to care about her clothes or her make-up.</p><p>She sat down right in the front seat, behind the driver, Josh with Lily behind her. Those three people, two men with a lady, they sad somewhere around the first half too. But Johnny smiled at Josh.</p><p>,,We won't interrupt you,'' and he grabbed at Patti's wrist, walking straight to the back five-seat of the bus.</p><p>Driver asked right away if he can play music, and as nobody was opposite that thought, he turned the radio on.</p><p>Johnny sat by the left window, and Patti on the middle seat.</p><p>Taking from her purse hand cream, she moisture her arms, as they were dry, because sun was pretty baking all of them. As the bus went off the parking by ship, and before it slowly lined behind the first one, she yet could see Matt and Joey by the windows, also on the back five-seats. Johnny and Patti waved at them, before sitting quietly, listening to the radio from driver, since they had one loud-speaker right above them. Patti spreading cream on her other hand, Johnny looked at her, as she had slight make up, and light-colored lipstick. She looked fabulous as always.</p><p>After minute or two, he couldn't deny his question.</p><p>,,You are suddenly so quiet. Something happened ?''</p><p>Patti grinned, facing him, and throwing leg over leg, as she put her purse on the seat beside her. ,,Well I have <em>three sides</em>…'' Johnny eagerly watched her as she counted on fingers ,,First –the <em>quiet and sweet</em> side. Second –the <em>fun and crazy</em> side. And third –the side <em>you never want to see</em>,'' she waved with her brows and pursing her lips.</p><p>,,Well I think I've already seen the third too,'' he cupped his both cheeks, doing a sad face, before chuckling at her.</p><p>,,Oh come on, you have to talk about it again and again ? Come here you-'' she cupped his cheeks, stroking them, before looking to the aisle, and spotting how Lily and Josh were bent over the seat, trying to talk to Sam.</p><p>,,What do you think, they're saying to her ?''</p><p>,,What do you think ?'' Johnny smirked.</p><p>Patti pursed her lips again ,,I mean <em>specifically</em>…I'm slightly worried. After all it's Josh…and Lily,'' she smirked, leaning back into seat, sighing and looking out of window.</p><p>,,Don't you want to move closer ?'' Johnny smiled at her.</p><p>Patti repaid his smile, putting her leg thrown over the other back, and sitting right beside him, but before she could give the leg back, he petted his hand up her thigh.</p><p>,,Stop it-'' Patti nearly hissed, but still smiling ,,-Somebody can see us.''</p><p>,,Tell me it's not exciting thought…'' Johnny waved with his brows seductively, running his hand up her left thigh, and below her dress.</p><p>Patti sighed ,,Have you been so horny <em>all </em>the time ? Like <em>always </em>?'' she whispered to him, but she didn't have to whisper since the radio was quite loud enough, that nobody could hear her from the back seats.</p><p>,,No…not until I met <em>you</em>,'' Johnny chuckled, his nails brushing her bare thigh.</p><p>,,C-come on, stop, you're teasing, when you know we <em>can't</em>,'' she bit her lip her eyes fluttering, as she reached his wrist, holding him only gently.</p><p>,,Why we can't ? We always find a way-''</p><p>,,-You…it's you, who always finds a way,'' Patti smirked again, but her eyes closing immediately, as his fingers touched her panties, she hardly stifled silent cry.</p><p>,,Come on, say you <em>don't like it</em>, and I will stop,'' he rubbed her clit through the silken fabric.</p><p>Now she could say she don't like it, and he would stop teasing, but –it was too tempting idea, and too tempting fingers, too temptingly sliding up, and down her clit over and over.</p><p>,,I like it,'' she whispered, softly spreading her thighs for him.</p><p>
  <em>That's why he want me to move closer ! That fox !</em>
</p><p>Johnny grinned <em>wilder</em>, slipping his finger past the lacy hem of her panties, and rubbing from her clit lower to her slit, and up again, while he leaned to her and kissed the side of her neck softly, teasingly enough.</p><p>Chewing her lip, she leaned her head against the seat, muttering half-voice ,,Go on <em>–don't stop</em>.''</p><p>She was sitting on good place, that nobody, if they turned back and looked at them, could see them both, since both were half body-hidden behind two seats, that only their head were visible.</p><p>And the radio was loud enough to allow them to talk together that nobody could also hear them.</p><p>Johnny's kisses aiming lower her neck and to the straps of her white dress. Caressing her shoulder with his lips, she let out small noise of affection, petting his hand between her legs.</p><p>,,Come on now, <em>take them off</em>,'' Johnny bite gently at the shape of her shoulder.</p><p>,,You've completely gone mad,'' she laughed throatily, but still quietly, looking at him, her hand already start pulling his, from her panties.</p><p>
  <em>How could he want to do it <strong>here</strong> ?! How <strong>would </strong>we do it here ?!</em>
</p><p>,,We have like hour and a half long ride of bus in front of us,'' he breathed against the shell of her ear, making her eyes flutter again, as he moved his fingertips inside her, for a torturing moment, her breath catching in her throat.</p><p>Damn it felt good-but how could they-</p><p>,,Ho-how do you want to-'' she harshly breathed, her eyes slowly blinking open, at him, but he kissed her instead.</p><p>Brushing his lips against hers, he chuckled ,,Just take <em>them </em>off, and let it on <em>me…'' </em>he took her lower lip between his teeth and gently nibbled.</p><p>Patti eagerly kissed him, her tongue wanting to fight its way to his mouth, but to her agony he pulled his fingers from her underwear and back to the window, by one swift move on his hand he closed the little curtain, to not let somebody from cars or other buses to see them, waving with his brows again.</p><p>Patti licked her lip, where Johnny occupied with his teeth not even minute ago, looking at him and then in front of her, to the front seats, if anybody was watching. When she assured herself nobody was, she stood up, and Johnny immediately grabbed her hips, drawing her in front of him, she had to catch the headrest of seat in front of her.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck am I doing ?</em>
</p><p>Patti sighed, swallowing, as she felt Johnny's hands gliding up her sides, beneath her light dress, and pressing another soft kiss on her lower back, right above the lacy hem of her silken panties.</p><p>She gasped slightly, her elbows on the headrest of the seat, which she had as a support, when Johnny took her panties between his teeth, tugged at it and let it slightly spank her when it was coming back.</p><p>He rolled them down, forcing Patti to step out of them, he raised them up, putting them in his jeans pocket. The dress falling back around her thighs.</p><p>She turned her face to him, as he was unbuckling his belt, a grin spreading on her face, she turned completely with her body, with one hand put on seat, holding herself, due the bus moving with her body by every corner, and with her other hand reaching Johnny's lap, rubbing him teasingly. Johnny leaned to her to kiss her, but bus-probably do some little stone on the road-made them all jump slightly and she fell headfirst to his chest.</p><p>Her hand tightly holding his shoulders, before they both laughed, she moved her hand back down to his crotch, and rubbed his erection through his jeans. With delightful smile, he kissed her now, before she unzipped him, and he turned her with her back to him again.</p><p>Pulling himself from his jeans, while Patti was still checking if anybody would turn to them, but nobody was <em>interested</em>, and Josh with Lily now talking together.</p><p>
  <em>Either they finally made up with her ooor-they gave up.</em>
</p><p>Patti's thoughts being interrupted, when Johnny forced her legs apart by his ankles, rolled her dress up, just past her hips and right away sitting her down, carefully, slowly.</p><p>,,A-ahh,'' she moaned softly as his arms were wrapped around her waist, her own hands landed on his, as she slid his entire length down inside her, by fully sitting on his lap. Her head thrown back on his shoulder, when he kissed the side of her neck.</p><p>It was deliciously pervert feeling, and she loved it. But it wasn't enough of course, so she start moving her hips down on him, gently, slowly rocking forward. Grinding her lap on his, from her parted lips only slight gasps and soft moans coming out, mingling to the sound of radio.</p><p>She turned her head to him, her one hand holding his cheek to keep him kissing her, while she rocked fluently faster. Her knees squeezing his, when he moved his left palm between her thighs, and rubbed her clit again.</p><p>Time after time she cracked her eye, if anybody looked back, but still nobody was interested. She grinned, sliding her right hand down too, to caress the rest of his inches, which weren't inside her, teasing him, and down to his testes, making him growl softly to her mouth.</p><p>It was fantastic. But not <em>enough</em>. Though, she was rocking her hips faster on him, wasn't enough, she kissed him last time, before leaning forward, supporting her head against the seat, that she was completely hidden, and start raising herself on him. In the steady pace at first, Johnny only hardly managed to stifle his growls and sighs, but-he did.</p><p>They didn't much paid attention to the radio above their heads, but when it start playing following song, they both slightly stopped, only shortly, looking at each other with naughty smirk.</p><p><em>,,</em> <em>I'm that flight that you get on, international</em></p><p>
  <em>First class seat on my <strong>lap girl</strong>, <strong>riding comfortable</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cause I know what the girl them need, New York to Haiti</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I got lipstick stamps on my passport, make it hard to leave</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Been around the world, don't speak the language</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But your <strong>booty </strong>don't need explaining</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All I really need to understand is</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you talk dirty to me</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Talk dirty to me</em>
  </strong>
  <em>….''</em>
</p><p>Patti leaned to him kissing him and whispering to his lips ,,They can't be <em>serious</em>.''</p><p>,,But <em>they are</em>,'' Johnny tugged at her lower lip, and she softly moaned, succumbing to the rhythm of the song, and to her burning desires inside her inner walls.</p><p>She leaned forward against the headrest of the seat in front of her, making her way down on Johnny, biting tight at the soft material of the seat, from the sensation of his perfectly hard cock inside her, rubbing perfectly, and also to stifle another moan.</p><p>She was glad her lipstick was light, and it wasn't visible on the fabric.</p><p>Her fingers squeezed around the headrest from both sides, when Johnny start moving his hips up, forcing her to stay still, now it wasn't <em>only </em>bus, what was <em>shaking </em>with her <em>booty</em>.</p><p>She covered her mouth, when she was inching close her climax, her eyes forced open, just to see if anybody could turn to them, she was shocked how relax she was at the moment.</p><p>Johnny forced her down, just to lean to her ear and whisper ,,I'm cumming-''</p><p>,,-W-wait…yet..please-oh…k-keep on,'' Patti begged to his mouth, as she felt him throb inside her.</p><p><em>,,</em> <em>Uno, met a friend in Rio</em></p><p>
  <em>Dos, she was all on me-o</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tres, we could ménage à three-o</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dos Cadenas, clothes are genius</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sold out arenas, you can suck my penis</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Get with arenas, guns on deck</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chest to chest, tongue on neck</em>
</p><p>
  <em>International oral sex</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every picture I take, I pose a threat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boat or jet, what do you expect?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her pussy so good I bought her a pet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"…''</em>
</p><p>These words were making her even more eager, and her climax nearer. She rocked down her hips in the pace of the beat, holding her breath with her moan, when she orgasmed around him. And as her muscles squeezed him, he couldn't wait any longer and with the refrain of the song he came too, sitting her slowly, carefully on his lap now, to cum deep inside her.</p><p>
  <em>,,Been around the world, don't speak the language</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But your booty don't need explaining</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All I really need to understand is</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you talk dirty to me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Talk dirty to me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Talk dirty to me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Talk dirty to me…''</em>
</p><p>Johnny chuckled whispering to her ear, as she wiped away the little sweat of her forehead ,,Well your dirty language is just delicious, even when it's just <em>body language</em>.''</p><p>Patti smirked looking in his eyes ,,<em>Only </em>body language ?!'' and bite at his lip.</p><p>,,Sure vixen,'' he kissed back, but then they seen somebody in front seats standing up, and Patti pushed down her dress-like anybody could see her lower body-and as she recognized Josh, as he was walking closer to her, she start panicking.</p><p>Johnny recognized shushing her ,,Turn yourself on me…trust me !''</p><p>She had no other choice than to shift herself on him that her back was leaned against the curtain and window, Johnny still inside her, but her dress was perfectly covering <em>everything.</em></p><p>,,Ma, dad texted me, that they already managed to plan few songs for you and Johnny's performance, for the last evening, and they want to talk to you both, when we are off the Aquarium, somewhere if we find some café,'' her son smiled, not suspecting anything, and Patti only blushed, as she was in <em>such position and situation </em>in front of her <em>son</em>. Her <em>baby</em>. Well-he no longer was a baby, but-she still felt it was her <em>kid. </em>Poor kid.</p><p>Johnny saved the situation, smiling ,,That's fantastic, alright. We'll surely agree with them.''</p><p>,,Yes, ehm-wha-what about Sam ?'' Patti like suddenly she didn't mind Josh was there, and Johnny inside her.</p><p>,,We're working on it, but she seems to be better with us, and understand Lily, but she probably <em>hates me</em>…whatever. Main thing is, Lily loves me.'' Josh looked at the front seat, smiling dreamily, before he left to Lily.</p><p>,,I'm so glad for them,'' Johnny sighed contentedly, petting Patti's thighs.</p><p>,,Yeah, me too…and now go <em>from </em>me,'' Patti smirked looking at him, he kissed the tip of her nose.</p><p>,,But I like it like this,'' softly protesting. ,,Don't you want to have one more time ?''</p><p>It was very seducing offer, yet even more when he raised her lap with his, making her gasp.</p><p>,,You Wolf !'' she snapped her teeth in front of his face, her fingers tangling in his longer hair, as she with wild smirk nuzzled to him, just as he grinned.</p><hr/><p>When they stopped in the center of the city, and Johnny was about to stand up, Patti tugged him down by his shirt, and hissed.</p><p>,,Give. Me. My. Panties.'' She uttered through her teeth, with still that wild grin on her face, when Johnny recovered and pull her panties form his pocket, checking if anybody could see her putting them on, before they left the bus.</p><p>Patti rightening her dress, like she was afraid something was wrong, but nothing was. And they all went straight to the aquarium.</p><p>Tropical Aquarium Of Sicily.</p><p>They were walking across a big aquarium with many rooms, and many kinds of ocean fishes, and other marine animals, like for example devilfish or seahorses, also conger eels, scorpion fishes, some kind of little jelly fishes and when they walked into big glassed arch, they could clearly see many kinds of sharks swimming right above their heads.</p><p>Josh was taking so many photos, and Lily with now-made up Sam, were telling to everyone informations about the sharks from the Aquarium leaflet.</p><p>,,Completely six kinds of shark they have here : Cat shark, Hammerhead shark, Blue shark, Tiger shark, Lemon shark, and White shark…right behind you !'' Lily pointed at the glass behind Jack and Patti.</p><p>She immediately gave a lurch turning, and big White shark, just passed her by.</p><p>,,God he's big !'' Patti gasped.</p><p>,,That's what she said,'' Jack uttered joke, and everybody understanding start laughing, 'cause after all it really <em>was</em> funny, especially from Patti.</p><p>,,Veeery funny young man !'' Patti crossed her hand on her chest, grinning, her tongue sticking to one side of her inner cheek as was usual for her.</p><p>Matt walked to her, hugging her from behind as she looked, how the White shark was passing by again, this time on the other side of the aquarium.</p><p>Matt smiled pressing kiss on her cheek and whispering ,,You're blushing.''</p><p>,,Really ?'' Patti looked at him seriously, and maybe a bit worried.</p><p>,,Yeah –It's adorable, I love that,'' he smiled too, kissing her.</p><p>,,Had a good <em>ride</em> by bus ?''</p><p>,,Wha-what ?'' Patti looked at him, but then realizing and recovering from her pervert mind. ,,Oh yeah, good, maybe long, but at least not that long as we were in Germany. Three hours God, I would die it that bus,'' she giggled.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah die, but not due boredom, but due the exhaustion, by Johnny's fantastic ideas…</em>
</p><p>After the visit of Aquarium, which took like about hour, they yet had one more hour so they sat in the nearest café, so they could see on the buses, and they all talked together about Patti &amp; Johnny's performance, meanwhile Lily with Jack, Josh and Sam, were having coffee and ice-cream, talking about their things.</p><p>,,Alright, so we could perfectly use My Valentie, Johnny could learn again the sign language, and Patti sing,'' Joseph nodded.</p><p>,,Sure, and I can bring my guitar and play the solo, as well,'' Johnny offered.</p><p>,,Yes, that's brilliant idea. All of that, is brilliant idea,'' Joseph was nodding at everything.</p><p>,,And we could take it, like a Love Story evening, or something like that,'' Matt chuckled drinking form his coffee.</p><p>,,Wait, and you're allowing it ?'' Patti looked at him suspiciously.</p><p>,,He <em>suggested </em>it !'' Joey chuckled, pointing his thumb at Matt. ,,It was his idea.''</p><p>,,Alright then, we can make a lil' fun out of it, can't we ?'' Patti smirked looking at Johnny.</p><p>,,Sure, I'm for any fun…'' Johnny nodded smiling.</p><p>,,Alright, then we will talk about the songs properly with Johnny, and then we will visit you Jo…by tomorrow after breakfast ? Shall we ?'' Patti looked at Joseph.</p><p>,,Sure ! Gladly !'' he winked at her, nodding and finishing his warm coffee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Before You Fall Asleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.N.: Loveliest dolls :3 I was in very...very...veeeery lustful mood OKAY, so here you go, and I think, you'll like this chapter ;-) at least I hope so, tell me how you like it in reviews, and if you'd like to see more of these types of chapters ;-) :333 with so warm hugs and so warm kisses your ZiZi xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,And then we could end it by…Calling you, Get here,'' Patti wrote last song on the paper.</p><p>,,And that's how our list closes,'' Johnny nodded, looking over brunette's shoulder, as she was lying against his chest with her back, their feet spread on the couch.</p><p>It was already evening, after long trip day. They were already after dinner, and in their cabin, outside already dark, and their glasses of wine already empty.</p><p>,,Mhmm,'' she nodded, checking the list, when Johnny petted her thigh. She noticed, and grinned, tilting her head on his shoulder, and looking up.</p><p>,,Are you tired ?'' he whispered to her hair, kissing softly.</p><p>,,No, but I wanna hit the shower now,'' she bit her lip, closing her eyes at the feel of his lips, which were trailing her temple.</p><p>,,But then <em>I </em>will be tired,'' Johnny chuckled against her skin, making her body shiver.</p><p>,,You won't. I need to wipe off the sweat, and smell, and to shave, and just feel <em>fresh</em> for you,'' she kissed his lower lip.</p><p>,,And will it take long ?''</p><p>,,Hope not,'' Patti grinned way more, when his voice was forced, and his hands glazing her both thighs.</p><p>,,Alright, I will wait you in bed ?'' Johnny kissed softly her cheek.</p><p>,,Mhmm,'' she bit her lip once again, nodding, and searching his eyes.</p><p>He helped her to stand up, and let her to walk into bathroom, stripping himself, and falling heavily into bed. He covered lazily looking out of the cabin window, when he heard the sound of shower, and water splashing.</p><p>Turned on his side, his eyes start slowly closing, even when he fought them open, he couldn't deny his tiredness after whole day, and the sound of water from bathroom so soothing, that he succumb to it, and fell asleep. Half aware of the motions behind him, and of Patti's voice behind the door.</p><hr/><p>Patti splashed on her ample bosom a bit of her perfume, smiling to her reflection in mirror, as she had her light nightgown, to look nice, she walked out of bathroom, her arms wide in doors, spreading temptingly, saying 'take me', but Johnny was turned to her with his back, puffing.</p><p>,,Jo…Johnny ?!''</p><p>,,Hmm-'' he responded more from sleep, then from real perceiving.</p><p>,,You're kidding me ? Come on, wake up, hunny…'' Patti crawled to him beneath the sheets, but he lied still. She petted his shoulder, biting her own lip, and watching his reaction. But he just puffed.</p><p>,,Johnny, I'm <em>all yours</em>…so <em>fragrant</em>, and <em>smooth</em>…and <em>silky</em>-'' her fingers trailing teasingly up and down his shoulder with triangle and Betty Sue tattoo ,,-and <em>turned on</em>. My <em>juicy peaches </em>are so ready for you, to <em>squeeze, and nibble</em>…'' she tugged at his earlobe with her teeth.</p><p>He exhaled, but lied still, not moving an inch of his body.</p><p>,,Please, please wake up,'' she start spreading kisses from below his earlobe down to the crook of his neck, and over his shoulder.</p><p>He muttered sleepily, very well aware of her kisses ,,<em>Letitfor-tomorrow</em>.''</p><p>,,No way, I was thinking of you whole time in the shower !'' she kissed his muscles of his arm, lowering, and rolling him on his back. But his eyes were closed, and his face expression calm, and peaceful.</p><p>Even when she rolled over him, didn't helped her much. He just groaned in the back of his throat, swallowing thickly from sleep.</p><p>,,You're kidding me ?'' she breathed against his chest, but when he lied still, she pushed herself up, never stopping straddling him.</p><p>
  <em>He's horny all the time, and screwing with me <strong>everywhere</strong> he can, and when we have time in soft bed, he's suddenly-NO WAY !</em>
</p><p>,,If you won't wake up easy way…then it'll go hard way, <em>last chance</em> bunny,'' Patti rolled off herself her nightie, throwing it behind her and leaning down, her hand slipping down his warm skin of his chest, and firm stomach, until she reached his lap with her last words, gently cupping him.</p><p>,,Hmmm,'' was entire response from Johnny, as he swallowed again, his hand landing on Patti's side, like he wanted to sooth her, or clutch her to his chest.</p><p>She grinned if he caught up, but his hand wasn't moving, he was really asleep, she pursed her lips in near offense, pressing her breasts to his stomach, and traversed his flaccid member with her fingers, very lightly and very teasingly, shifting herself, that her tits were rubbing his skin too.</p><p>,,Mmm-Patti,'' he breathed asleep, catching at her arm, like he thought he'll make her stop.</p><p>She bite into his muscular stomach in response, sucking on the tiny spot, near his belly button. Her hand moving teasingly upon him, and sliding lower to cup his testes. He expelled another breath, she knew he's catching, or at least he <em>feel something</em>.</p><p>Her tongue flicking over the spot, sucking lightly, her left hand still caressing his <em>now-growing </em>shaft, which made her grin, and her right hand fondled his muscles.</p><p>,,<em>Bunny…</em>'' she whispered teasingly to the wet place on his skin, blowing coolly, listening to his mewl, as his member was harder and harder in her fingers, but it certainly wasn't enough for her.</p><p>Patti start kissing lower from his stomach, listening that he was already muttering, waking up. She pressed her <em>peaches</em> down on his member, hearing his growl.</p><p>Kissing around his groin, and across his hair, until her lips met his smooth flesh, of his erection.</p><p>,,Mhm-'' Johnny chuckled, though he was already up, but enjoying attention from Patti, but his eyes went suddenly wide, with his near gasp <em>,,Patti !'' </em>feeling her hot mouth around his length.</p><p>Her cheeks clutching around him, when she sucked tortuously slow on his entire length, her nails brushing his testes, letting him growl aloud. His hands fisting sheets around him, as he forced himself to swallow, his eyes fluttering close, when Patti start stroking him in rhythm of moves of her mouth.</p><p>She moaned at the feel of his hardness, her moans around his member sending shiver down his spine, and making him growl harder. She pulled him off, to catch her breath, looking at his melted form in front of her, just because she held him in her hand, slowing her moves of her fingers.</p><p>,,No !'' he growled, his eyes forcing open again.</p><p>,,No ?'' Patti teasingly slowed, knowing <em>exactly </em>that was what he didn't want.</p><p>,,No…'' he pleaded, shaking with his head, trying to raise himself to see better at Patti, but she pushed him down firmly by her palm on his chest.</p><p>Her fingers slowly trailing his length from his head, to his tip, where she circled her nails, causing his desperate groan.</p><p>,,That's a good boy. Moan for me…moan for your Patti,'' brunette grinned, biting her lip, and stroking ever so lightly down his member. ,,She deserve it ya know…'' she put on her innocent face ,,…since you turned her on, and then nastily fell asleep. That's not a nice thing to do.'' Shaking with her head and fluently picking up her pace, watching his head tipping back into pillows with audible growl.</p><p>His hands moved to her hips, squeezing her delicately at the feel of her fingertips, teasing playfully his tip.</p><p>,,Don't t-tease,'' Johnny panted, tightening his grip of her hips.</p><p>,,Oh I will bunny…I will tease you until you <em>cum</em>, because you won't take any more of <em>this</em>-'' Patti leaned down with her words, Johnny's hands slipping up her sides, and she licked across his tip, holding the rest of his length in her hand ,,-<em>Sweet-'' </em>flicking her tongue again ,,<em>-torture…'' </em>and she pressed her teeth to his fevered flesh, grazing them up ever so gently, her lips closing around the top of his glans.</p><p>,,<em>Sic-ihhhh ! Fuck !'' </em>Johnny groaned, when she repeated such cycle , and her fingers traversed his length up and down. Her other hand kneading his balls, making him lost in that feeling of her caresses.</p><p>,,That's right,'' she spread messy kisses down his shaft, before licking teasingly up, closing her lips around him again, and sliding him inside her hot mouth again and again. Her fingers tickling his testes, and the area below, to massage his prostate. Obviously driving him wild, he start bucking his hips up, to meet her mouth, but when he did it, she pulled out tickling his tip.</p><p>,,Patti…Sici…oh come on please,'' Johnny begged letting out almost desperate grunt, when she held him by her palm down, pinning him on mattress, and stroked him gently up and down.</p><p>,,Not until you cum,'' she leaned down and teasingly bite above his belly button, caressing his side, and rubbing him in below.</p><p>,,I-I can't t-take-ahhh-'' Johnny was growling beneath her, bucking his hips up, slightly raising her.</p><p>,,Then let go…'' Patti kissed down, her lips brushing up his length, making him almost whimper at the feel. ,,Let go <em>for me</em>…'' pressing several soft kisses with the plump of her lips along his glans, his breath catching in his throat.</p><p>Kissing him fully on his tip, her lips closing around him, and her tongue flicking in tandem of her fingers motions. Sucking long, she parted her lips wider, taking him in deeply, he groaned fisting sheets again, feeling so near. Her lips sliding back up, as she licked over the top of his shaft, her lips barely touching him.</p><p>She cracked an eye to see him panting and shaking with his head. His body shivering with every her lick, which was quietly pleasing her. Covering him with feeble kisses, never stopping occupying his testes area, she grinned, listening to his amazing pleasure responses, as her lips glazed him over and over.</p><p>She could even <em>see</em> him throb, she changed her mind, crawling up on him, pressing her breasts down, causing his very loud growl. Brushing her whole body against his cock, until she reached his lap with hers.</p><p>By gentle grip on his tip, she held him under her pussy, to let him feel, how wet she was for him, slowly grinding her hips on the full of his length.</p><p>,,Can you feel it ? Can you feel what I'm offering to you ?'' she teasingly leaned down to kiss him deeply, her hips moving back and forth, never letting him inside her. ,,So silky…smooth…and wet…just for you bunny,'' she muttered against his lips between each kiss.</p><p>,,Si-Si-hh-ci !'' Johnny panted to her mouth, holding firmly her sides, gripping her almost achingly, when he couldn't take anymore, and came on his own stomach.</p><p>Patti grinning to their kiss, she stifled a giggle, which was bubbling up her throat ,,That's a good boy…good bunny.'' Suckling at his lower lip, she praised.</p><p>Narrowing up on him, yet stroking him gently, only she could see, he's still spilling out.</p><p>,,What a load, hh-'' she bit her lip with naughty grin, stroking him. ,,You were holding a lot, weren't you ?'' she giggled when he twitched beneath her, and then rested his entire body. ,,That's it ?'' she looked at his stomach, and at his panting form.</p><p>,,Yeah, I think so…'' Johnny nodded, easing his grip on her sides.</p><p>,,So now, shall your kitty lick your <em>milk </em>?'' Patti leaned down, kissing him lasciviously, caressing down his chest.</p><p>Not waiting for his answer, she kissed lower until she met his stomach, and licked away every drop of his sweet climax, listening to his small sounds of pleasure. When she was finished, he was harshly trying to calm down his breathing, but Patti was already kissing back up his front, fluently narrowing herself.</p><p>She shifted her lap, back on his, and with closed eyes, and biting her lip to stifle her cry of sensation, she slid him carefully inside her.</p><p>,,Patti-'' Johnny groaned, shaking with his head in protest.</p><p>,,-Shh-shh-shh-'' brunette, pressed her finger on his mouth, her eyes still closed, when she moved her hips down on him ,,-it's gonna be okay…you'll see…it's fine..i-hh-it's fine,'' whispering her soft whimpers, forcing herself to swallow thickly, moving in her own rhythm.</p><p>She felt him losing his hardness, and heard his mewling, she shook with her head, taking both his hands and guiding them to her <em>peaches. </em>Sliding afterwards her own hands down his chest, and teasing his sides with her nails, to arouse him again, but not by force or drastic, but gently, sweetly.</p><p>Bobbing her body down, moving so slow, letting him play with her titties, she kissed up his Adam's apple, until her lips met his. Kissing sweetly, he groaned to her mouth, but in protest anymore, but pleasurably.</p><p>,,Ohh-fuck…you're just incredible,'' Johnny chuckled against her lips, before she tugged at his upper lip.</p><p>,,Oh shut up handsome,'' she harshly breathed, kissing him again and purposefully silencing him.</p><p>Picking up her pace, she felt him hardening within her again, smiling to their kiss, she narrowed up, pressing at his hands on her breasts, and riding faster. His eyes met hers, with that very same lustful glance. Johnny swiftly narrowed his body too, leaving one her breast in favor to stick his lips there, and run his tongue around her hardened rosy bud.</p><p>,,Ohh-God !'' biting her lip, she moaned, pressing at the back of his head, to keep him sucking at her nipple. Threading her fingers through his hair, she tipped her head back, riding harder, that her breath caught up in her throat. ,,Yeah-mmm…Ohh-bunny…fuck-Johnny, who gave you that <em>tongue !''</em></p><p>Crooning under each suck, and lick or when his teeth gently grazed her rosy peak, nibbling at it.</p><p>Johnny was smiling to her breast, wanting to caress the other too, but when he pulled from her ample bosom, she forced his mouth to hers, because she missed his lips.</p><p>Always, when his tongue found its way to her mouth, she felt the same electricity running through her core, his teeth brushing her lip, making her cry out, his soft warm lips caressing her in ways, she was forgetting herself.</p><p>Helping his hands to massage her both mammaries, she sucked on the tip of his tongue, trying to breathe, when her hips were almost brutally meeting his. At that moment, Johnny grinned and forced her on her back, that he was lying atop her.</p><p>Moderating his own pace, he slowed a bit, but start thrusting deeper, making her head fall heavily into pillows with loud cry of pleasure and satisfaction, his hands cupping her ampleness, letting her eyes fluttering close, as he leaned down and sucked on her beautiful neck.</p><p>She forced herself to swallow once more, that she could take a breath, and hardly raise her knees around his thighs, to make him move even deeper. His pubic hair teasing her clit, she whimpered, small tears of pleasure forming in her eyes.</p><p>When Johnny was sucking at her neck too much, she wouldn't mind, but she realized and instinctively panted <em>,,Do-don't lea-ve a hi-hic-key ! Oh-oh-fu-uh-ck, bu-bun-ny !''</em></p><p>Moaning as each of his thrust shook with her body, his hands running down her sides, her breasts bouncing on her chest, before Johnny pressed himself down on her.</p><p>She loved the weight atop her during sex, especially now with her bunny.</p><p>,,Why –shouldn't –I ?'' Johnny grinned, kissing up, his eyes spotted already small hickey.</p><p>Otherwise, Patti would say 'Cause I'm having performance, and make up is too badly covering them' …but now, she wasn't about to perform for two more weeks after the cruise, and until then it might be gone, so she moaned instead ,,To no-not le-leave a mark ! Ma-Matt would see-eh-ehhh-Fuck ! Johnny ! Oh-shit !''</p><p>He was too good, and when he pressed his hips down on her <em>like this, </em>she could feel his member pressing on her g-spot. Her pleasure tears rolling down her cheeks.</p><p>,,But…I want to –leave a –mark….let him –see !'' Johnny stick to other little spot on Patti's neck, biting there, making her squeal, as he left another <em>mark</em>.</p><p>Patti wasn't able to say any other insult or excuse, she groaned, sobbing.</p><p>,,Will you cum ?'' Johnny breathed to the shell of her ear, tugging at her earlobe afterwards.</p><p>She only nodded in approval, not able to say any proper word ! Let alone the sentence.</p><p>,,Cum for me…cum so hard…will you ? Will you –cum so hard –for you <em>bunny</em> ?'' Johnny teased with each lick, from her earlobe, up her neck, until his tongue glazed her lower lip.</p><p>,,<em>SHIT YES !''</em> Patti screamed in ecstasy, sobbing as she orgasmed hard around his member, her inner walls squeezing him, bringing him to his own second climax. Spilling himself inside her, she moaned at the feel of his warm cum, she clutched at his shoulders desperately, to feel him all atop her.</p><p>She was yet catching her breath, dully aware of him moving out of her, and of his distracting bites down her body. But she was too exhausted and too worn off by her strong orgasm that she wasn't able to make any audible response even when she felt every bite and every suck.</p><p>Caressing her body like this, until her breath slowed down, Johnny kissed back up, and pressing soft kiss on her lips. Patti threw right away her hands around his neck, letting him lie down his body half at hers, that one his leg was thrown over her, she petted his hair, and sighed in complete satisfaction and happiness.</p><p>,,Thank you for staying up,'' she said bit sarcastically now, but the tone she used during saying it, and the exhaustion that nearly <em>haven't allowed</em> her <em>to say</em> it, was flattering Johnny, as he knew that he was doing <em>great.</em></p><p>Running his hand over her belly, and few more hickeys he added, Johnny smiled against her breast, his lips pressing a soft kiss on her swell. ,,Good night, love…''</p><p>,,Good night, Johnny,'' Patti's voice as delirious as her smile, and half closed eyes, when her fingers gently threaded Johnny's hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Dealing With Text</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.N.: Dolls, dolls, dolls you have the full will to be angry at me. I am so sorry for such neglecting of this fic. I love Patti and Johnny and Matt, and I just was too busy either at school, or on FanFiction net. But I do promise I will make it up to you in few following days. Because I have already prepared chapters, and we're inching to end of this fic, but don't be sad…I have a lot in store for Patti and Johnny. It will be like continuing of this story line, but to let it be separated, it will have just other name, and it will be one-shots, or longer running, as this one was ;-) don't be afraid, you'll enjoy it too, I'm sure…By The Way…who would be still interested in that threesome ? Tell me in reviews please, and stay tuned for tomorrow, and for new chapter ;-) with warm hugs, big apologies and soft kisses, ZiZi prays goodnight to you, my loveliest dolls ! ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eleventh day.</p><p>It was just few last days, till they were about to land in Roma. Morning was sweet as any other on the ship, and Patti with Johnny and Matt right after breakfast went to Joseph's cabin, to more adjust the last evening performance.</p><p>After several hours of thinking, they had final version of the song list, they might sing. Then Joseph with Johnny start searching for sheet music on internet, 'cause with today's modern technology, it's not that hard to find, especially when those are songs mostly from theater, or Patti already sang them so Joey knew them, though he still needed sheet music for piano.</p><p>Due failing of finding two songs, they scratched them out of list, so it was completely twelve songs divided into ten show numbers to sing, and Johnny only looked at that, and he felt odd.</p><p>Patti spotted him, how he was looking at the lyrics on computer, and she smiled, scooting closer to him ,,Are you alright ?''</p><p>,,Yeah…Can I do this in three days ?'' he looked at her, how she grinned.</p><p>,,Well, few of them you know, so it won't be that bad, and I don't think you can't sing if you're afraid of that-''</p><p>,,-I'm not afraid of singing,'' he smiled, when she cupped his cheek. ,,Okay, but I should learn it, after all my role of Mad Hatter I learned in one week, and yet I spent weekend with my kids during, before I was off to set.''</p><p>,,See, you'll be great. I will rehearse songs with you all the time in cabin okay ?'' she smiled, kissing his cheek.</p><p>Johnny chuckled, nodding. He could completely imagine that <em>rehearsing</em>, especially after last evening Patti's <em>ride</em>. It went slowly cloudy outside, and when it start raining, they decided, they're finished, and off to learn the texts. So now Joey was only about to go in the house, print the sheet music and rehearse on piano.</p><p>Patti had probably the easiest job, because she already sang all of those songs at least once except 'My Valentine' but that was Johnny's song so…</p><hr/><p>She was sitting on the couch with Johnny in his cabin, chewing her snack before dinner, and watching Johnny <em>chewing</em> the text.</p><p>She grinned ,,It's nice to see you learning something.''</p><p>,,Really ?'' he chuckled, but haven't raised his eyes from paper.</p><p>,,Sure, you look so focused, and interested, and…busy,'' she watched him with real affection.</p><p>,,Well I'll be busy, if you will be distracting me, I won't learn it properly and then do fiasco of it,'' he smirked aloud, his eyes glued to paper, because if he looked up, and spotted her, sitting there, her legs gently lying next to him, and she chewing muesli bar, he would not deny himself…</p><p>,,Those from Sweeney Todd are easy,'' he finally admitted, reminding them in his mind. ,,But the rest I don't know is worse…for example….our whole number six. Three combined songs it's insane isn't it ?''</p><p>,,It is…yeah you're right, that's the hardest number, but we can make it,'' Patti nodded.</p><p>,,Alright, I'm in the half, so let me learn more, and maybe in hour or so I will say the same as you say now,'' Johnny laughed, turning the list on the other side, where the text continued.</p><hr/><p>,,Okay are you ready ?'' Patti asked, as she stroked Johnny's forehead when he was lying with his back against her front, his head being pillowed by her soft breasts, both lying on couch in his cabin.</p><p>,,Yep, okay, let's do that,'' Johnny gave her the papers, nodding, she put them aside, still stroking his forehead.</p><p>,,Okay, start when you feel,'' Patti nodded.</p><p>,,We'll have an old fashioned wedding…Blessed in the good old fashioned way,'' Johnny sang with smile ,, I'll vow to love you forever. You'll vow to love and honor and obey. Somewhere in some little chapel. Someday when orange blossoms bloom…'' he enjoyed the melody with closed eyes ,,We'll have an old fashioned wedding. An simple wedding for an old-fashioned bride….and groom.''</p><p>Patti only grinned when he looked at her ,,I want a wedding in a big church, with bridesmaids and flower girls. A lot of ushers in tailcoats, reporters, and photographers. A ceremony with a bishop who will tie the not and say 'Do you agree to love and honor', Love and honor <em>yes,</em> but <em>not obey.</em> I want a wedding that's surrounded by diamonds and platinum. A big reception at the Whaldorf with Champaign and caviar. I want a wedding like the Vanderbilt's had, Everything <em>big</em> not <em>small.''</em></p><p>She waved with her brows looking into Johnny's eyes ,,If I can't have that kind of a wedding –I don't wanna get married at all !''</p><p>,,Loving you is not choice it's who I am,'' Johnny continued. ,,Loving is not a choice, and not much reason to rejoice, but it gives me purpose, gives me voice to say to world : <em>This</em> is why I live –<em>You</em> are why I live,'' he reached her cheek, petting it, and she smiled down at him.</p><p>,,Loving you is why I do, the things I do. Loving you is not in my control, but loving you, I have a goal, for what's left of my life...'' Johnny sang with smile on his face ,,I would live…And I would die for you…''</p><p>,,That was nice ! See ! It goes well !'' Patti cheered, kissing his forehead.</p><p>,,Well, just because I'm having a good teacher,'' he winked at her, as she reached for his glass of whiskey, giving it to him, and taking her own one. At that moment Patti's phone buzzed, she reached for it, reading text message from Matt.</p><p>
  <em>,,How's it going ? Me and Joey just finished in house, everything is prepared for tomorrow rehearsal, and 'cause outside it's rainy, I'll go to Josh, letting you two work. Xoxo Matt''</em>
</p><p>,,Great,'' Johnny nodded.</p><p>,,Okay sending him : <em>'It's great, we rehearsed already all Sweeney, now we started wedding thing, and then only two songs, and we're ready for tomorrow too. Okay, then have a good time, and kiss Joshie for me. Patti xoxo'…</em>good ?'' she asked softly, while her message was already written, she only waited, what Johnny says.</p><p>,,Yep, totally,'' Johnny nodded as he was relax, not trying to reach the papers with text, trying to remember. But he was perceiving of what Patti was texting to Matt.</p><p>In two minutes Matt answered.</p><p>
  <em>,,Good job. Yeah we're gonna watch some movie with Josh, Jack and Lily, so see you on dinner. Love you honey, Matt xoxo''</em>
</p><p>Patti smiled, putting her phone back on table and sipping from her glass of whiskey ,,Okay, where we've been ?''</p><p>,,I would live, and I would die for you,'' Johnny announced.</p><p>,,Oh-yeah, thanks,'' she nodded as she remembered from where she might continue, but when she took a breath ready to sing Johnny surprised her with, what he said.</p><p>,,And I actually mean it…'' he looked up, smiling at her, as her eyes shinned.</p><p>Smiling, touched with emotion, she leaned down to better reached his mouth and kissed him ,,That's rather sweet,'' brushing her lips on his, giggling afterwards ,,-but we do have work yet. Spare your strength for later.''</p><p>,,I know, I am, I just…that was an endearment,'' Johnny explained, when she leaned back into couch, letting his head rest again on her breasts.</p><p>,,And I appreciate that, love, I really do,'' her free hand stroked his chest through his shirt.</p><p>Taking a breath and continuing where they stopped, they went through the rest of song, which took them several hours. The only pause they had was, when they went for dinner, meeting the rest of family. And in the evening, when it was about half past eleven, they were sitting on the couch again, back in the previous position, until they finished.</p><hr/><p>,,And that was the last song. I'm so proud of you, darling,'' Patti smiled at Johnny, finishing her last glass of whiskey, which Johnny finished ten minutes ago already, and he smiled contentedly at her.</p><p>He took her hand, which was resting on his shoulder, bringing it to his lips, and kissing her inner palm, listening to her dreamily sigh, right above him.</p><p>Petting up her bare calf, which was wrapped around his waist, Patti giggled, at his teasing.</p><p>,,You tempter, time to go to bed,'' she kissed softly his forehead, and he nodded, like a flash strike in him, he jumped up, making her squeak in surprise and giggle afterwards, as he raised her in his arms, and carried her gently to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Rehearsal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.N.: Hi dear dolls, so I'm going to post really quick those following chapters, and then I will try to jump to new fics. So I would appreciate if you told me your opinion in reviews, you know how much they mean to me :-) I'm so grateful to you all for reading my fics, and I can't thank you enough, I hope you will like this chapter, so enjoy and please please review, your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twelfth day of cruise.</p><p>,,Do it,'' Patti nodded eagerly, with closed eyes, her hands resting on Johnny's shoulders, as he kept kissing over her flat, beautifully tanned belly. ,,<em>Please do it, bunny...</em>''</p><p>,,Tell me what ?'' Johnny grinned to her skin, his tongue softly pressing to her hot skin, making slow teasing circles around her belly button.</p><p>,,The…the thing…with my nipples,'' Patti whimpered, when he slid his tongue in the little curve of her belly button, then kissing the wet place. She felt his hands glazing her both sides, up and down, caressing her body, making <em>heat </em>swim between her thighs.</p><p>,,You mean…'' he teased with his smile, while he was brushing his lips upward on her belly, feeling her body response, with every her breath, as he trailed a way to her lascivious swells of her titties ,,…nipplegasm ?'' he managed to press a wet-smacking kiss in the middle of her chest, before hearing her groan of approval.</p><p>,,Yes…ye-yes,'' swallowing she cleared her throat, her hand slowly threading in his longer hair, fisting it, when his lips moved to her left center of her left breast.</p><p>,,How many time do we have ? Isn't time to go already ?'' his hot breath teased her rosy bud, making it grow even harder, than it was until now, from his caresses.</p><p>,,Bunny, <em>please</em>…don't torture…not now…<em>please</em>,'' she whimpered her pleading, her plump lips parting with each added breath, her chest raising and falling, to Johnny's delighted stare.</p><p>,,I love when you're begging, do it again,'' Johnny grinned way more, teasing the bud with his lips, tortuously brushing around the rosy peak.</p><p>,,<em>Please</em>,'' Patti nodded, biting her lip as her fingers twitched in effort to push him against her breast, but she did not do it, she wanted him, to do it by himself, without forcing.</p><p>Her nails gently brushed his both shoulders, and Johnny admitted it was enough of teasing, that he pressed the tip of his tongue against the peak, making Patti cry out at the feel, slowly licking around few circles. Her moans were like symphony of pleasure. And closing his lips around the hard bud, he sucked, making her screech beneath him, her body arching against his own.</p><p>,,<em>Yeees…oh-fuck, you're so good…yes, Johnny…oh fuck bunny !'' </em>soft moans, and whines escaping her parted lips, with each Johnny's lick and suck.</p><p>He reached up to his mouth with his free hand, making her mewl in protest, when he suddenly stop circling her nipple. Making his two fingers wet and slick, he kissed her rosy peak, continuing where'd he left, and his hand moving to her other breast, to not leave it behind. His wet index finger drawing circles around the bud, making it grow hard, while he was sucking on her left nipple.</p><p>,,O-oh !'' sharp gasp forced her mouth open wide, when he bit gently at the hardened peak, his teeth grazing her nipple, until she felt his tongue again.</p><p>She thought she can get crazy, of his skillfulness, and when she thought it can't get any better, he convinced her otherwise, as usual, when he took her right nipple between two of his fingers and delicately tweaked it, making her squeal from excitement.</p><p>,,<em>Bu-bunny…ohh Johnny…I think, I think…</em>'' she felt the pleasure surging out of her every moment, she couldn't understand how it was possible, but it was. ,,<em>Hhhh I'm so close….so close…'' </em>her nails scratched from his shoulders around his neck, and back, but she cannot focus on it any longer, as he tugged her both nipples, one with his lips, the other with his fingers, making her moan loudly, her body arching to his, and the wetness floating out of her <em>lower heat</em>, making his abdominal muscles wet, as she desperately grinded her lap against his skin, in need of contact.</p><p>He grinned to her breast, kissing, easing her down, as he felt her juices spreading down his lower body. He just wondered how many times did the staff have to replace their bedding, since the beginning of cruise.</p><p>…And perhaps how many times they will have to replace it until the cruise ends.</p><p>,,Mmmm,'' she let out a dreamily sigh of release, when he kissed over both her wet peaks, her fingers combed his hair contentedly, as she relaxed her body down on now wet mattress. ,,You're incredible,'' she panted slightly, with a smile, as she finally opened her eyes, facing her lover.</p><p>,,Alright, time to go,'' Johnny kissed her daintily, until picking up himself, to stand up, when she tug him down by his shoulder.</p><p>,,Wh-wait-what ?'' she smiled confused, shaking with her head. ,,You don't want me to…repay <em>your pleasure ?</em>'' she flirtingly trailed her fingers over his muscles on his chest, leaning up and kissing his chest several times.</p><p>,,I'd love to, but…if I remember well, it was <em>you</em> couple days ago, who said…'I have whole day of my performance full of rehearsing, singing and just…working' so since I am involved now, and I have no idea, if I still remember the text, I was learning yesterday, I need to be well prepared, if you want me in your show. That sounds fair ?'' Johnny smiled down at her, waiting for her answer, as she was obviously thinking about it, and then she nodded.</p><p>,,Yeah it sounds fair…but it really would not be problem for me to please you, and it certainly would not last that long,'' she brought him down to her lips, kissing him heatedly.</p><p>Johnny grinned when she broke the kiss, just to look at his expression ,,For me it's enough <em>I pleased you </em>today…come, we have a work to do together.''</p><hr/><p>,,That was great !'' Joseph cheered from behind the piano, when Patti ended with Johnny their Sweeney Todd number. ,,It was like you were playing this together for ages,'' he looked rather surprised, as Patti grinned at Johnny, making him slightly blushed.</p><p>,,Was it <em>that</em> good ?'' Johnny looked at Matt and Josh in audience.</p><p>,,If it was good ? Man it was perfect !'' Matt cheered. ,,It was a brilliant idea, to do show together.''</p><p>Patti smiled, blowing a kiss to him, before taking the paper with numbers and songs.</p><p>,,Alright, here comes the funny part,'' Patti grinned, turning to Johnny ,,now I'm curious how you remember, and how you will deal with the playing.''</p><p>Johnny frowned ,,Wait, now it's the 'competing' song ?''</p><p>,,Yep,'' Patti nodded, and Joey already changed the sheet music for him.</p><p>,,Alright, I think, I got this one,'' Johnny nodded, to others surprise, with determination in his smile.</p><p>They spent whole forenoon of rehearsing, then for a brief hour for lunch, and shower, and then back into house. And according to fact, Johnny was already humming the melody of few of the songs, Patti was sure, everything will be great.</p><hr/><p>,,So we could do the Valentine this way,'' Patti was talking to Joseph and Johnny, supported against the piano with her elbows, leaning slightly forward. ,,Johnny would play on guitar and sing, and I would do the sign language, I can learn it this evening.''</p><p>,,That sounds great,'' Joey nodded ,,so we try it ?''</p><p>,,Sure,'' Johnny nodded, reaching for his guitar, and tuning it up. Patti sat on the round stairs of upper stage, listening to the sounds of guitar and piano, until Johnny's voice joined, and crowned it all, forcing her eyes to shut.</p><p>Matt smiled at Patti, as she was sitting there, gently rocking in the rhythm of pleasant tones, he stood up, being watched carefully by Josh, Jack and Lily.</p><p>Josh for a minute stopped talking with Lily, and they both looked, at Matt, how he stepped to Patti, gently tearing her from her relax.</p><p>,,Can I ask you for dance ?''</p><p>Her eyes swiftly opened, and when she saw him standing right in front of her, his palm reaching for her politely, and his smile was asking her to go with him, she smiled, taking his hand and standing up.</p><p>Singing Johnny smiled, still playing, and watching them step on the lower stage, how Matt circled Patti's waist with his arm, taking her palm in his, and gently dancing with her on the soft tones.</p><p>She was looking in his eyes, how his blueberries shinned with happiness, it forced her to smile up at him dreamily. When the guitar solo came, Matt looked at Johnny, as Patti did, smiling for a moment at him, before turning to each other again, dancing. Patti nuzzled to Matt's set chest, and he eagerly hugged her, still dancing.</p><p>,,Kitty,'' he whispered kindly, kissing her hair.</p><p>Josh smiled as he saw his parents, in such good mood, and connecting, romantically dancing. Together once again. It was great to know, after those two wild weeks, that everything is right between them, that they have no fights, and certainly won't have, because mom was still keeping her relationship with both men. And Josh was proud on her, how she cope with it during those weeks. Actually he was proud of both his parents. And was glad, they have new family connections with Depps.</p><p>He turned to Lily, who watched the scenery as well, leaning to her, and with smile on her face, he kissed her.</p><p>Jack who was sitting only few inches next to them slightly gagged, and not exactly quietly, so everybody turned to him, spotting not only him, but Josh with Lily, and Patti with Matt had to chuckle slightly at Jack's reaction.</p><p>When Johnny finished, Matt smiled down at his wife, gently grabbing her chin, forcing her to look up, and leaning down he kissed her softly, whispering to her lips ,,I love you.''</p><p>,,I love you too Matty,'' Patti sighed dreamily, before coming back from clouds, down on firm stage, and back to piano, to continue where they left.</p><p>When they were finished about half past seven, Patti gladly took her glasses off, wanting to leave with Johnny.</p><p>,,So, see you tomorrow Joey, you were great,'' she smiled at her pianist, wrapping an arm around Johnny's waist.</p><p>,,Ah-can I borrow Johnny for a while, I'd like to talk to him,'' Matt suddenly stopped them on their way.</p><p>Patti looked at Johnny with sudden fear, but Matt, after seeing her worried, soothed her very quickly.</p><p>,,Don't be afraid, he will be <em>usable</em> yet when he comes back in cabin,'' winking at his own wife, he slightly shocked her, but soothed her after all.</p><p>,,O-okay,'' she nodded, looking at Johnny who shrugged.</p><p>They waited till Lily with Joshie and Jack escorted Patti on deck, and then Matt called at Joey who was still by piano.</p><p>,,Johnny…we had an idea…do you think, you can learn one more text ?'' Matt looked at Johnny very seriously.</p><p>,,I-what ?!''</p><p>,,We with Jo would like to surprise Patti, and it perfectly fits in the whole evening tune. And I would like to perform it with you. But she doesn't have to know a thing….would you be for it ?'' Matt slowly walked with him back to stage.</p><p>,,Oh yeah, of course anything ! Gladly ! And what it shall be ?'' Johnny looked quite surprised but he considered it as wonderful idea to surprise Patti. And when it was Matt's idea, he totally wanted to be involved.</p><hr/><p>Patti was sitting in Johnny's cabin with Josh and Lily on the couch, Jack excused himself to go to bed. Since Lily was eighteen and Josh was also adult, they had one glass of wine…though Patti had more than one, but it was just because she was slightly nervous.</p><p>,,What are they doing there ?'' she let out suddenly.</p><p>She practiced in the mean time My Valentine in sign language, and she was already good in it, but she was getting more and more nervous about Matt and Johnny.</p><p>,,Ma, it'll be fine, I'm sure they are ok. You saw dad today ? He was all the time so nice and so cheerful, I'm sure, your worries are completely unnecessary,'' Josh hugged Patti, who was trying to distract herself by talking with her son and his girlfriend.</p><p>,,Yes, I'm sure as well, and by the way…you look beautiful together with Mr. Jo-''</p><p>,,-Oh come on now Lily, don't call him Mr. Johnston…you are already family, and how are you calling me ?'' Patti chuckled, at least something made her to in those three hours.</p><p>,,Okay, you look beautiful with <em>Matt</em>,'' Lily smiled widely finishing her glass.</p><p>,,Well thank you, honey,'' Patti offered a weak smile.</p><p>Josh smiled nodding ,,Well it's late, we should go, to be fresh for tomorrow. G'night ma.'' And he start standing up with Lily.</p><p>,,W-wait, it's not that late it's only-'' Patti looked quickly at her watches on the table ,,-half past ten, WAU ! O-okay…okay, then, goodnight darlings,'' she yet managed to say goodnight, while she escorted them out of cabin, closing doors behind them.</p><p>And suddenly she was alone.</p><p>
  <em>Strange….</em>
</p><p>She could not get out of her mind, why Matt wanted to talk with Johnny, and why it was taking so long.</p><p>Walking towards the couch, reaching for her glass and finishing it with one gulp. When the wave of alcohol in her system hit her, making her body rock slightly, she nodded, admitting she had enough for tonight, putting the glass carefully on the table, and walking to bed.</p><p>But then she heard knocking on the door, and at first she thought <em>Johnny !</em></p><p>Quickly turning on her heel, which caused another rock back and forth with her body, she shook with her head, steadying herself, by grabbing the wall, and only then she reached for handle with another knock.</p><p>Her lips parted as she wanted to greet Johnny, but her smile very quickly faded.</p><p>,,Miss <em>Busty</em>,'' Amber uttered with cold voice and not exactly excited expression.</p><p>,,Miss <em>Immature</em>,''Patti repaid the same way, throwing her arms wide in doors, disallowing to blonde stepping into the cabin.</p><p>,,I'd like to talk with Johnny I haven't seen him all day, so if you'd be so kind,'' Amber wanted to push Patti away by her shoulder, which would not be difficult since Patti was rocking by herself, but she had still sharp all her senses, and she refused to let the blondie win.</p><p>,,Well we are two who would like to talk to him, but unfortunately he's not here,'' Patti stood firmly, tightly holding the doors, to not let Amber in, and to not show her, she was slightly drunk.</p><p>,,And where is he ?'' Amber crossed her hand son her chest.</p><p>,,Probably somewhere with my husband. I left them three hours ago, and since then…nothing,'' Patti nodded, which she shouldn't do, 'cause her head spun for a brief moment.</p><p>Okay maybe she was more than s<em>lightly drunk</em>.</p><p>,,Oh-'' Amber suddenly stumbled, her hands falling around her body almost deadly. ,,A-and, when he comes back, you…you probably don't know right ?''</p><p>,,Unfortunately no,'' Patti shook with her head. Another mistake.</p><p>,,Well, that's sad, you have suddenly cold bed huh ?'' Amber grinned viciously, watching Patti, how she squeezed her eyes.</p><p>,,Are you starting again ? It was you, who wanted to hump him few days ago, and he's still upset about it…take it, you're not attracting him anymore-''</p><p>,,-And I can't believe that you are…'' Amber huffed.</p><p>,,Come on, admit it,'' Patti grinned all of a sudden, making Amber confused. ,,You are jealous, because of my tits, aren't ya ?''</p><p>,,No I am not, how could I ! Sunbathing after sixty's should be illegal,'' she huffed once more, looking slightly irritated.</p><p>,,You're just proving yourself, that is why you're insulting me, but I won't let myself to be so easily upset by some lil chick. You're not worth it, and you don't wish to see me angry, believe me child,'' Patti grinned even more, not knowing exactly why she felt, she had upper hand. Probably due the wine in her system.</p><p>,,Really and what would you do if I <em>upset</em> you ? Throw at me your denture ?!'' she laughed to her silly joke herself.</p><p>,,No, dear, these are <em>mine</em>, and still <em>functional </em>so if you don't wish me to bite you into that sassy ass of yours, I would go to bed, and tried to find Johnny tomorrow. Goodnight, doll !'' and with that she slammed the doors right in front of blonde, not letting her even say any return. Locking doors, and walking to bed, she fell headfirst in it.</p><p>She haven't got even the strength to strip herself, she fell asleep. But knowing she sent that bitch to hell, and gracefully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Final Days-And Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirteenth day of the cruise.</p><p>Patti walked in buffet to have a breakfast, still puzzled, because she was now unsure if it was just due the alcohol, and she haven't noticed Johnny haven't come back in cabin, or if he really haven't come. Also she wasn't sure if the whole conversation with Amber was also only in her head, or if she talked to her in real.</p><p>Anyway she sobered 'til morning, and Johnny wasn't there, so she walked herself on breakfast.</p><p>To her big surprise, she found Johnny, Matt, Lily, Jack, Joshie and even Joseph, sitting by one big table, having laughs even during breakfast. It made her smile, she went to get her something to eat, before she might join them.</p><p>,,Oh look, there she goes. Not a word,'' Matt warned Jack, Lily and Josh, and they understandingly nodded, so they won't give away the surprise boys were planning for Patti.</p><p>,,Good morning,'' they echoed all together when Patti was only two steps from their table.</p><p>,,Yeah, really good…'' she nodded, with a bit confused expression, as everyone was looking at her, sitting on the only single place by their table. Between her husband, and her lover.</p><p>,,Have I…missed something ?'' she eyed them all, as everyone was still looking at her.</p><p>,,Oh-nothing,'' Matt pressed a soft kiss on her right temple, making her smile.</p><p>,,Okay…em..you haven't come last night in cabin, right ?'' she turned to Johnny.</p><p>,,Oh yes, sorry,'' he gritted his teeth.</p><p>,,That's okay…why ?''</p><p>,,Well, we put it away with John last night and well…he stayed by me,'' Matt nodded.</p><p>Patti couldn't believe her ears, her eyes wide looking from her left to her right at both of them ,,Really is there <em>anything </em>I've missed ?''</p><p>,,Not in the least,'' Johnny assured her.</p><p>,,Okay…oh-um…'' she put her palm on her face, thinking for a moment, if she shall say it or not. ,,Amber was looking for you yesterday evening.''</p><p>,,Really ?'' Johnny looked at Patti sipping form his coffee.</p><p>,,Well-at least I think she did…I have to admit I bit blew away, when you weren't coming last night-''</p><p>,,-Yes, we were with her until half past ten,'' Josh nodded, that she wasn't lying.</p><p>,,Well, and what did you say to her ?'' Johnny continued.</p><p>,,I don't remember,'' Patti blushed, as she remembered, but she wasn't in mood to tell in the company at the moment, if it was really just her imagination of her drunkenness.</p><p>,,That's gonna be okay, if she'll need me, she'll find me, or not ?'' Johnny looked at the others sitting by table, and they agreed.</p><p>,,So…'' Patti shook off that awkward feeling, and start eating her breakfast ,,…you slept by Matt, huh ?''</p><p>,,Yeah, we had a few laughs,'' Johnny nodded at Matt who grinned.</p><p>Patti turned once again from Johnny to Matt, examining them both with her eyes ,,Are you two sure, you still need <em>me</em> ?''</p><p>The whole table laughed aloud, at her zinger.</p><p>,,<em>Sure we do</em>,'' they said one voice, which made the whole situation even funnier, and now even Patti had to laugh, burying her face to her palms again.</p><hr/><p>,,Alright today's last rehearsal with Joey and tomorrow we're on show,'' Patti announced to Matt as they were by pool, relaxing. Johnny beside them, and kids somewhere on the ship.</p><p>,,I was looking for you ! Already second day !''</p><p>Patti swiftly turned as she heard that irritating voice.</p><p>Amber coming along the pool and straight to Johnny.</p><p>,,Duties calling,'' Patti muttered through her pursed lips, turning to Matt, as Amber reached Johnny, who sat on his deckchair, and start talking with him.</p><p>,,I missed you, and I changed my mind by what I wanted…last time…Johnny I know it can't be like it used to be, but be at least the father, please ?'' Amber begged, petting his arm.</p><p>,,You won't be forcing me to anything else,'' he firmly announced.</p><p>,,I won't-''</p><p>,,-And you won't be trying to seduce me back.''</p><p>,,Sure I won't…you see, I get just…upset, because you changed me for…some <em>old hag</em>-''</p><p>,,-Careful on your tongue <em>kid</em> !'' Patti slightly growled turning her head into Amber's direction, and sliding her sunglasses a bit off her eyes, showing her dangerous glare.</p><p>,,Mind your own business, please-''</p><p>,,-I will, if you stop offending me. And if I was you, I would not <em>mess </em>with me. You don't know what I can do, when I am angry…'' Patti laid more into deckchair, and breathed out her growing anger, feeling Matt's hand on her arm, as he was trying to sooth her.</p><p>,,I heard that already once…'' Amber noted under her breath, but Patti clearly heard her.</p><p>
  <em>So it was true then…I really kicked her ass. Oh-yes !</em>
</p><p>,,-Would you please tell your…<em>lover</em>, to let me be ? Or she will bark at me all the time, when I'm gonna try to bring you into my pregnancy and our baby's future ?'' Amber turned on her bitter-sweet smile at Johnny, continuing uninterrupted, caressing her bump.</p><p>Patti opened her mouth to say any insult, but Matt grabbed her hands and raising her, she managed only to switch from Amber to Matty, letting him lead her to the bar.</p><p>,,Twice Sex On The Beach, please,'' Matt smiled at the waiter, who nodding, start making the drinks. He looked back at Patti, who was glaring into Amber's direction. Her breathing labored, as she was inhaling and exhaling through her nose, her nostrils widening with each following inhale.</p><p>,,Patti ? Patti…'' Matt petted her arm, catching her attention, as she twitched her head towards him, her glare disappearing quickly.</p><p>,,Yes, honey ?''</p><p>,,Are you jealous ?'' Matt chuckled playfully looking at her and tossing his head to Johnny and Amber.</p><p>,,No ! Why should I be ? What do you both have with me being <em>jealous</em> ?! I'm not jealous ! I never was, and-''</p><p>,,-Oh come on, now you're lying to yourself… Remember, once we were in Spain, and that beautiful temperament receptionist was flicking her eyelids on me seductively ? You could scratch out her eyes at that instant…''</p><p>,,So you <em>admit </em>she was <em>beautiful !</em>'' Patti pointed with her index finger at her husband, who immediately gripped it in his hand and gently moved it down and off his face.</p><p>,,See…you <em>were</em> jealous, and you still <em>are</em> when you remember. So now, don't tell me you are not jealous !'' Matt chuckled nodding at waiter, thanking him, and taking their drinks, giving one to Patti.</p><p>,,You are jealous on every second man I meet. So why could I not be jealous once upon a time ? And what more, not because of you,'' She tossed her head into blonde's direction again, sipping from her cocktail.</p><p>,,Yes, I just mean –you're cute, when you're jealous. But I couldn't leave you, to kick her ass, even when it would be wonderful view. God's sake Patti, she's pregnant !''</p><p>,,But she's insulting me ! Shall I let her continue ?!''</p><p>,,No, and that's why I tugged you away. Honey…fuck her, she's not worth it. Come here,'' Matt scooted her to his chest gently, as Patti willingly followed his lead, and hugged his waist, looking at the pool and sipping from her drink again.</p><p>,,Anyway, it's his ex-wife, <em>pregnant</em>, and it's her right to spend time with him as father of the baby. I should be jealous, you are with him. Am I ?''</p><p>,,Are you ?'' Patti looked into her husband's eyes, now a bit worriedly.</p><p>Matt only chuckled kissing her ,,If I was, I would've beaten him already right the first evening, when you were gone…I didn't, and I won't. I kinda fancied him, and I can see, what he mean to you…I am not jealous…maybe a bit, that he claimed your heart, and –<em>other parts </em>so quickly, but that's all honey. I love you.''</p><p>,,I love you too Matty,'' Patti kissed him lovingly and now with smile on her face walked with him, hugging, back to their deckchairs.</p><hr/><p>,,Oookay, and we're done,'' Joseph nodded at Patti and Johnny.</p><p>They had already managed lights during the show, they've rehearsed for third day already, and both were doing great, even Johnny wasn't that nervous at all, and was enjoying it. Everything was ready for tomorrow technical, and then evening performance.</p><p>,,Great,'' Patti smiled, leaning over the piano for her bottle with water, and as Johnny seen wonderful, her set up ass, he just couldn't deny, and scooted to her from behind, his arms wrapped around her waist.</p><p>Patti grinned while drinking, letting his hands wander over her front, naughty thoughts coming up on her mind.</p><p>When she closed the bottle again and swallowed the last gulp, she uttered ,,Can't wait till we get in the cabin, huh ?''</p><p>,,Actually…I will be late tonight,'' Johnny gritted his teeth.</p><p>,,Again ?'' Patti moaned disappointedly, looking over her shoulder to Johnny's face.</p><p>,,Yes, but I promise I will try to come as soon as possible-''</p><p>,,-You know, that…that we have tomorrow the last night, and then..then the cruise ends,'' as she turned to him, her hands on his chest, she broke into silent sobbing.</p><p>,,Oh, Sici,'' Johnny hugged her tightly to his chest.</p><p>,,I will miss you, you have no idea, how much. The last two nights we can spend together, and you'll be with Matt-what are you doing together anyway ?'' Patti sniffed, accusing him, not daring to look up, because she was crying.</p><p>,,I said, I will come back, and tonight it's not because of Matt, but because I need to talk to Lily, about Sam…I promised to her, and she's awaiting from me support as from parent,'' Johnny explained, tipping her chin up, to see in her chocolate brownies, filled with salty tears.</p><p>,,Oh, that is…that is right,'' Patti nodded understanding. After all, as mother, she clearly understood, Johnny wanted to be a good parent. ,,Alright-'' she let him to wipe away her tears ,,-I-'' sniffing ,,-I will be waiting for you,'' she finally smiled.</p><p>,,Alright, I promise you won't be disappointed, hmm,'' he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, as she nodded again silently.</p><p>He watched her slowly walking away, and only after doors closed, he smiled at Joey, calling for Matt, who was hidden last past minutes behind the backstage door.</p><p>They needed to somehow cover it up, to not be suspicious. They were agreed with Lily and Josh, since Johnny already talked to Lily about Sam few days ago, but Patti didn't know.</p><p>,,You really mean for her much, and she's right…she will be with me all the time after we get home, but with you, she haves those two last days, and then who knows, when you visit us ?'' Matt nodded, walking around the piano, and talking to Johnny.</p><p>,,Well, that's difficult. I'm shooting next two months, but then I should be free, so-''</p><p>,,-Yeah, you can stop by anytime !'' Matt nodded with wide smile. ,,Just call, and we'll welcome you with opened arms.''</p><p>,,That's nice, and good to know. The same for you three with Josh…I'm curious, how they will manage their relationship on the distance. Lily told me, they already talked about it, and that they can make it, but…I'm afraid,'' Johnny had to admit, after all Lily was his child, and she yet never had a relationship across the big distance.</p><p>,,I understand, well Josh is not the type of buddy, who would jump at some new girl. When he's dating somebody, he's taking it really serious, and when he's dating somebody, he's dating only her, not anybody else, so you don't have to be afraid of that,'' Matt assured Johnny he can be calm, and Johnny smiled, relieving.</p><p>,,Okay boys, are you ready out there ?'' Joey called up to guys in auditorium, and they answered through speaker.</p><p>
  <em>,,Sure we are.''</em>
</p><hr/><p>Johnny stepped to cabin, which was unlocked, waiting for him to come. Closing doors behind him, and locking it, he saw darkness everywhere, so he carefully walked into bedroom, spotting Patti, sleeping, cutely cuddled in sheets.</p><p>He sighed dreamily, taking off his clothes, before he slid under sheets beside her.</p><p>Carefully covering himself, and shifting to her, he heard her sigh. She was exhausted, and she deserved sleep-</p><p>,,-Johnny ?'' he heard her sleepy voice, when he hugged her.</p><p>,,Yes, I'm back,'' he pressed gentle kiss on the side of her neck, when she wanted to turn to him, and focus her vision. ,,Go back to sleep, it's okay, love, it's okay…'' he soothed, carefully hugging her since she turned to him.</p><p>,,Nnn-bu-tonight,'' she tried to talk, but it was hard when she was half asleep.</p><p>,,-Shhh-sleep, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, sleep-you need it,'' he kissed her forehead several times, running his hands across her bare back, as she sleepily scooted to his chest, nuzzling to him, and with short nod, slowly falling asleep again.</p><p>He waited till she was really deep in sleep again, and he kissed the top of her hair, whispering ,,We have yet tomorrow.''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Lovely Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.N.: Alright dearest dolls. I wanted to do something really big as the big finish, and I think I nailed it, so I hope you will like it. Warning right at the beginning. Loads of lyrics, really long chapter, hope it will amuse you at least a bit. And the next chapter will probably be the last one, but don't be sad. I have prepared yet a lot fics with Johnny and Patti, and don't forget about that threesome, who would still be interested in that ? Tell me in reviews please ;-) until then, your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fourteenth day of the cruise. Evening. 7:10 PM</p><p>,,Alright, are you ready ?'' Patti turned to Johnny, as they stood by the stage door, waiting for the presenter was talking to audience yet.</p><p>,,Yeah, and you ?'' he waved seductively with his eyebrows, and petting her cheek lightly.</p><p>,,Sure I am,'' Patti grinned. ,,Is Matt holding your seat ?''</p><p>,,Yep, so I should go,'' Johnny nodded, smiling down at her, how she was sparkling.</p><p>She had golden tassel earrings, claret lipstick, and just very light eye shadow, her hair was straight and silky. Her body and her delicious curves being embraced by her dark red dress, long just below her knees, with half long sleeves, and a golden necklace slightly sinking into her big cleavage. And her black high heels making her just slightly taller than usual, but she was still smaller than Johnny.</p><p>But her smile was the most beautiful thing she wore tonight, and her sparkling eyes as well…</p><p>,,Wait,'' she held Johnny's arm, when he really wanted to go, he smiled down at her, already knowing, what she might do, when she tiptoed, and kissed him sweetly, Johnny smiling in the kiss.</p><p>When she broke the kiss, and lowered herself again, she took the Kleenex she was holding all the time, and softly wiped away her lipstick off his lips, offering a playful giggle ,,Now you can go. See you in a minute.'' Winking at him, as Johnny nodded, and swiftly ran through backstage, and right the side doors, quietly moving to his seat.</p><p>,,Hi Jo,'' Matt smiled, showing him to sit next to him.</p><p>,,Hi, thanks,'' Johnny nodded, looking quickly around, and spotting Lily with Jack and Josh right over the aisle, smiling at him. He briefly waved, before turning back to Matt.</p><p>,,Are you nervous ?'' Matt asked, looking at Johnny, how his feet were slightly tapping.</p><p>,,You wouldn't believe, but I am…playing with band in front of crowd of people is still different, than <em>singing </em>on stage in front of crowd of people, and-like it wasn't enough-songs, I learned just two days ago,'' Johnny whispered, but actually, his answer to Matt calmed him down. And he became calmer even more, when Joey start playing the welcoming tune, and Patti walked in, on the stage, with that very same smile.</p><p>Music softened, until it stopped, but Patti already start talking.</p><p>,,Hi everybody !'' she received big applause. ,,How's the cruise ? Fantastic ! Isn't it ?'' she waved in the audience at Lily and Jack, sitting with Joshie, hearing another wave of clapping, and few joyful squeals.</p><p>When the clapping silenced, Patti nodded ,,I so <em>much </em>enjoyed the cruise. Not only, because of the fantastic places, me and my family visited, and not only because of so much fun I had since I've boarded….but also, because I met a man, who gave me joy, and filled my heart with happiness, and convinced me, that I am not that old as I thought, 'cause…what will we cover ?'' Patti laughed, showing with her free hand at her body, making audience laugh. ,,And I am so glad, I met such good friend, who I dare call, <em>friend for life</em>.'' She smiled into audience, since she spotted where her boys were sitting.</p><p>,,And…because he is such <em>a laugh</em>, I needed to share my last show with him, and let you laugh as well…so I'd gladly invite him on stage with me…'' Patti chuckled, as audience did, when piano echoed through the house, and Joey start playing.</p><p>Patti grinning start singing ,, After one whole quart of brandy</p><p>Like a daisy, I awake</p><p>With no Bromo-Seltzer handy</p><p>I don't even shake…'' she put her free hand on her hip, while the other still holding microphone.</p><p>,,Men are not a new sensation</p><p><em>I've done</em> pretty well I think,'' Patti waved with her hand.</p><p>,,But this half-pint imitation</p><p>Put me on the blink,'' her fingers slightly fluttered.</p><p>,,I'm wild again, beguiled again</p><p>A simpering, whimpering child again</p><p>Bewitched, bothered and bewildered - am I,'' she hugged herself, enjoying each verse.</p><p>Pointing into air softly while taking a step with every following verse ,,Couldn't sleep and wouldn't sleep until I could sleep, where I -shouldn't sleep</p><p>Bewitched, bothered and bewildered - am I…''</p><p>She gently supported her elbow by piano, nodding ,,Lost my heart, but what of it</p><p>My mistake, I agree</p><p>
  <em>He's a laugh, but I love it</em>
</p><p>Because the laugh's on me !'' she winked at Johnny and Matt's direction.</p><p>,,A pill he is, but still he is</p><p><em>All mine</em>, and I'll keep him until he is</p><p>Bewitched, bothered and bewildered like me…'' she put her palm on her chest, with a smile.</p><p>,, Seen a lot, I mean I lot</p><p>But now I'm like <em>sweet seventeen</em> a lot</p><p>Bewitched, bothered and bewildered - am I…</p><p>I'll sing to him, each spring to him</p><p>And worship the trousers that <strong>cling</strong> <em>to him</em>,'' she closed her eyes, and shivered dramatically, making them chuckle.</p><p>,,Bewitched, bothered and bewildered - am I…''</p><p>Taking slow steps down the few stairs, from stage ,,When he talks, he is seeking</p><p>Words to get off his chest,'' she imitating floating words off her own chest.</p><p>,,Horizontally speaking</p><p>He's at his <em>very best…'' </em>now really grinning in the audience as she reached their level, walking slowly in front of the front row.</p><p>,,Vexed again, perplexed again</p><p><em>Thank God</em> I can't be <em>oversexed</em> again</p><p>Bewitched, bothered and bewildered - <em>am I</em>,'' her voice increased as the piano did, until Joey finished last notes.</p><p>At that moment audience clapped, all together, as Patti walked back into the middle, and raised her hand ,,Ladies and gentleman, welcome the <em>one and only</em>, Mister Johnny Depp !''</p><p>And everyone's attention was overtaken by standing up silhouette in the audience, as Johnny walked towards stage, and Patti.</p><p>He hugged her, and gave kiss on her cheek, just as she did, flying kiss on his cheek, like they haven't just kissed in backstage before few minutes. Because nobody has to know, expect them, and their families, the truth.</p><p>He, during loud applause, stepped with her up on the stage, greeting Joseph, behind the piano, and taking microphone from the body of piano.</p><p>,,Hi-'' waving in the audience, still listening to loud clapping, and few fangirls from the back yelled, making Patti laugh ,,-Hi over there ! What an evening, right !''</p><p>They waited till the audience completely stopped, and then Johnny spoke ,,Okay, I think I get the most ovation I could, so I can go back, right ?'' he laughed as everybody else, and Patti grinned.</p><p>,,No-no-no Mr. T. Yer stain' wit yer Mrs. Lovett, on stage,'' she hooked her elbow with his, and looked inquiringly into house, and few of audience made a vocal response, in agreement.</p><p>,,With that <em>daft woman</em> ?'' Johnny chuckled, and Patti drew away from him staring <em>touched.</em></p><p>,,What did you just call me ?!'' she said harshly with deep voice.</p><p>,,I-I mean…ehm…A bloody wonder, eminently practical and yet appropriate as always,'' Johnny quickly let out in defense.</p><p>,,That's better,'' she nodded, before she couldn't held back a chuckle.</p><p>,,Alright, since you are <em>so practical</em>, then tell me, when I am Sweeney, where is my Judge ?'' Johnny crossed his hands on his chest, and Patti's eyes turned to ceiling.</p><p>,,Hhhh- that bloody ol' Judge, we have nice respectable business now !''Joey already start playing with accompaniment of soundtrack, as people in audience laughed ,knowing what's coming.</p><p>And Patti turned to Johnny ,,Money coming in regular and…</p><p>Ooh, Mr. Todd !'' she kissed the air, taking step closer.</p><p>,,I'm so happy !'' another kiss, another step.</p><p>,,I could-'' kiss ,,-Eat you up, I really could !'' her free hand fisting in front of her mouth.</p><p>,,You know what I'd like to do, Mr. Todd ?'' with another step closer, she hugged his arm, and pressed a kiss on his cheek, making a brief wince, amusing the audience, as she left lipstick on his cheek.</p><p>,,What I dream,'' she turned to piano, reaching for pack of Kleenexes, and pulled out one, while kissing air uninterestedly, and with her following verses, wiping the smear of lipstick off Johnny's cheek, while he was pretending to ignore.</p><p>,,If the business stays as good ?</p><p>Where I'd really like to go ?</p><p>In a year or so ?'' she nodded confessing the lipstick is gone, and throwing dirty Kleenex back on piano, making house laugh again.</p><p>,,Don't you want to know ?'' only then she smiled, and leaned to Johnny, watching him, staring into audience.</p><p>,,Of course,'' he nodded like he listened, but with expression, saying 'What-what are we talking about ?'</p><p>,, Do you really want to know ?'' Patti grinned.</p><p>,,Yes. I do,'' Johnny nodded again, now looking at her.</p><p>,,By the sea, Mr. Todd, that's the life I'll covet,</p><p>By the sea, Mr. Todd, ooh, I know you'd love it !'' Patti pointed at him briefly, before turning dreamily to audience.</p><p>,,You and me, Mr. T, we could be <em>alone</em></p><p>In a house that we'd almost own,</p><p>Down by the sea !'' she leaned to him, letting her head rest on his shoulder, looking further.</p><p>,,Anything you say,'' Johnny uttered.</p><p>,,Wouldn't that be smashing ?</p><p>With the sea at our gate we'll have kippered herring</p><p>What was come to us straight from the Straights of Bering-'' taking his shoulders, and taking two steps forward, so she could walk around him teasingly ,,-Every night in the kick, when we're through our kippers</p><p>I'll be there slipping off your slippers</p><p>By the sea...</p><p>With the fishies splashing,'' her hand made move as fish swims.</p><p>,,By the sea</p><p>Wouldn't that be smashing</p><p>Down by the sea…''</p><p>Johnny nodded, looking at her, smiling ,,Anything you say, anything you say.''</p><p>Patti gasped, looking at him ,,I can see us waking</p><p>The breakers breaking</p><p>The seagulls squawking</p><p>Hoo-hoo,'' she made the sound funnier, with waving her arms, making house laugh again.</p><p>,,I'll do me baking, then I'll go walking</p><p>With <em>you-hoo you-hoo</em>,'' she winked at Johnny, and turning forward, as he walked behind her, and hugged her, smiling.</p><p>,,I'll warm me bones on the esplanade,'' she reached into empty air in front of her, with grin and closed eyes.</p><p>,,Have tea and scones with me gay young blade,'' her hand landing back on his around her waist.</p><p>,,Then I'll knit a sweater</p><p>While you write a letter</p><p>Unless we've got <em>better</em> to do-hoo,'' she with her last words bend swiftly forward, her backside pressed to his, lap, and he chocked, as she stepped from in front of him, beside him, looking at his strangled expression, as he was breathing through her tease, and hearing giggles and laughs from audience.</p><p>,,Anything you say,'' Johnny chocked nodding, with another wave of laugh from people.</p><p>Patti bit her lip, turning him to her, and petting his arm ,,Think how snug it will be underneath our flannel</p><p>When it's just <em>you</em> and <em>me-'' </em>she touched gently his and hers nose with grin ,,-and the English channel</p><p>In our cozy retreat kept all <em>neat and tidy</em></p><p>We'll have chums over every Friday</p><p>
  <em>By the sea….</em>
</p><p>Don't you love the weather ?</p><p>
  <em>By the sea</em>
</p><p>We'll grow <em>old</em> together,'' she nodded, looking at him with smirk.</p><p>,,By the seaside, hoo-hoo</p><p>By the beautiful sea !'' when she pointed into air again, Johnny hugged her from behind once more.</p><p>She took a breath, but instead of her Johnny start singing ,,It'll be so quiet</p><p>That who'll come by it</p><p>Except a seagull ?-right ?'' he looked at her, and she nodded ironically her-</p><p>,,- Oh, oh !''</p><p>,,We shouldn't try it</p><p>Until it's legal for two,'' he waved with his brows, and she gasped again, turning to him.</p><p>,,But a seaside wedding could be <em>devised !</em></p><p>And me rumpled bedding, <em>legitimized,'' </em>she looked briefly at his lap, before looking back into audience, which bubbled with laughs.</p><p>,,Me eyelids'll flutter</p><p>I'll turn into butter</p><p>The moment I mutter, 'I do !'-'' she closed her eyes, and put her hand on her chest dreamily.</p><p>,,-By the sea, in our nest</p><p>We could share our kippers,'' Johnny smiled at her, pointing out.</p><p>,,With the odd-paying guests from the weekend trippers !'' Patti nodding.</p><p>,,Have a nice, sunny sweet for the guests to rest in-''</p><p>,,-Now and then <em>you</em> could do the guest in,'' Patti pointed at him, nodding, as he was <em>catching up</em>.</p><p>Only then Johnny joined her, and they sang at once ,,By the sea</p><p>Married nice and proper.''</p><p>,,By the sea</p><p>Bring along your chopper,'' Patti, nudged his hip with hers, as they finished together.</p><p>,,To the seaside, hoo-hoo. By the <em>beautiful sea…''</em></p><p>They received loud applause from the entire house, with shrieks and whoops.</p><p>,,You know Mrs. Lovett…that's a lovely idea,'' Johnny nodded, with smile, his arm around her shoulder. ,,I'd love to spend time by the sea, with a pretty woman.''</p><p>,,You think I'm pretty ?'' Patti looked at him, smiling pleasantly surprised.</p><p>,,Yes-''</p><p>,,No-no, I mean…<em>for real</em>, Johnny,'' she nodded ,looking at him, with the same smile.</p><p>,,Sure, and what more, your Mrs. Lovett was always exquisite, don't you think so ?'' he turned to audience with his last words, earning loud agreement from whole house, and Patti blushed slightly. Yes, she was used to on compliments, and public compliments, but this had a big value for her. Johnny didn't said this, by rehearsal, because she haven't asked him.</p><p>,,If I might be honest, for a moment…and I hope, Helena won't kill me for that…but you were far better Lovett, than the movie <em>version</em>,'' Johnny smiled, and audience clapped.</p><p>,,I'm impressed…thank you,'' she sniffed, as she really wasn't prepared for this, petting harshly his arm ,,Thank <em>you </em>!''</p><p>,,So term pretty woman is appropriate,'' Johnny nodded, when music start playing.</p><p>,, Pretty women, fascinating...'' he start slowly, as the music followed. ,,Sipping coffee,</p><p>Dancing...Pretty women, are a <em>wonder</em>,'' he turned to Patti, showing with his hand on her petiteness.</p><p>,,Pretty women ! Sitting in the window or standing on the stair…</p><p>Something in them chills the air,'' he smiled into audience.</p><p>,,Pretty women. Silhouetted...Stay within you, glancing...stay forever, breathing lightly...'' Johnny was really feeling in the music, and lyrics, he was singing only once in a life actually, enjoying the picture of Patti, when he closed his eyes, and when he opened his eyes.</p><p>,,Pretty women, Pretty women ! Blowing out their candles or combing out their hair, even when they leave, they still <em>are there</em>…They're there,'' he walked those few steps down, and walking the whole front row, with pointing at each woman in it.</p><p>,,Ah ! Pretty women -At their mirrors -In their gardens -Letter-writing -Flower-picking -Weather-watching-'' turning to Patti on stage, and lifting his hand to <em>her </em>direction.</p><p>,,<em>How they make <strong>a man</strong> sing !''</em> he nodded into audience, before walking up to her, with wide smile on his face.</p><p>,,Proof of heaven as you're living, Pretty women ! Sir, pretty women ! Yes, pretty women !'' he took quickly her hand, as his voice went slightly, but ever so deliciously rough at the end, he spun her around her own axis, continuing.</p><p>,,The history of the world, my love –'' he circled her waist with his free hand, just as her free hand landed on his shoulder, and he danced with her across the stage slowly.</p><p>,,Save a lot of graves, do a lot of relatives favors !'' Patti responded, chuckling.</p><p>,,Is those below serving those up above !'' Johnny once again, spun her around her axis.</p><p>,,Ev'rybody shaves, so there should be plenty of flavors !'' Patti grinned, nodding.</p><p>,,How gratifying for once to know,'' Johnny smiled, before they both turned to audience, and sang together, gesturing .</p><p>,,That those <em>above</em> will serve those <em>down below</em> !''</p><p>Patti put her palm on his chest, looking into the house ,,Now let's see... We've got <em>tinker</em>.'' And she pointed into space, at some random man sitting far away in audience.</p><p>Johnny squinted, like he could see there ,,No-no..Something...<em>pinker.</em>''</p><p>Patti searched elsewhere, pointing again ,,Tailor ?''</p><p>,,No…Something <em>paler</em>,'' Johnny refused again.</p><p>,,Then Butler ?'' Patti walked over the stage on the other side, and pointing at nearest man.</p><p>,,Something…Subtler,'' Johnny said smoothly.</p><p>Pursing her lips, she walked back to him, not pointing between audience anymore ,,Potter ?''</p><p>,,Something <em>hotter</em>,'' he waved with his brows, that she could not surprise him, with word he could not rhyme-</p><p>,,<em>Locksmith ?</em>'' Patti crossed her hands, and clucked her tongue to her inner cheek as usually, with her grin.</p><p>When Johnny inhaled, to say rhyme…he stumbled, and his brows frowned, he made audience laugh, when he looked at her irritably.</p><p>Patti giggled ,,Lovely bit of clerk,'' showing her hand as a <em>plate.</em></p><p>,,Maybe for a lark !'' Johnny shook with his head.</p><p>,,Then again there's sweep. If you want it cheap. And you like it <em>dark </em>!</p><p>Try the financier, peak of his career !'' she waved with her hand, and showing him again.</p><p>,,That looks pretty rank...'' Johnny looked in her palm, frowning in despite.</p><p>,,Well, he drank-'' she noted, before changing her mind after 'checking again' ,,-No, It's a bank cashier ! Never really sold…Maybe it was old-''</p><p>,,-Have you any Beadle ?''</p><p>,,Next week, so I'm told !'' Patti made an assuring gesture. ,,Beadle isn't bad till you smell it and</p><p>Notice 'ow well it's been <em>greased</em>...'' she made move of her free hand by her hips, making audience laugh loudly across the house. ,,Stick to priest !'' she waved with her hand.</p><p>,,Now then, this might be a little bit stringy, but then of course it's... <em>fiddle player</em>,'' she smirked in audience, showing to Johnny her palm again.</p><p>He crossed his hands, and shaking his head ,,No, no, this isn't fiddle player - it's <em>piccolo player</em> !''</p><p>,,'Ow can you tell ?'' Patti smirked at him again.</p><p>,,It's…<em>piping hot</em> !'' he stretched his both hands towards her, listening to another laugher.</p><p>,,Then blow on it first !'' she nudged his hips with hers again, but then he caught her hip again drawing her to him, and twirling with her across the stage.</p><p>,,The history of the world, my sweet –''</p><p>She closing her eyes nodded ,,Oh, Mr. Todd, Ooh, Mr. Todd, What does it tell ?''</p><p>,,Is who gets eaten, and who gets to eat !'' Johnny pointed out again, looking in front of him, with Patti, but still keeping that rocking with their bodies, their sides pressing together.</p><p>,,And, Mr. Todd, Too, Mr. Todd, Who gets to sell !'' she squeezed his shoulder with gritting her teeth teasingly.</p><p>,,But fortunately, it's also clear-'' he nodded ,singing with her.</p><p>,,-That ev'rybody goes down well with beer !''</p><p>Patti backed slightly away from him ,,Alright…Since marine doesn't appeal to you, 'ow about... rear admiral ?''</p><p>Johnny made a grimace ,,Too salty… I prefer general,'' he smiled at the end.</p><p>Patti nodding expertly, before she let out ,,With, or without his privates ?''</p><p>He turned to her like he was confused, she pointed down at his lap ,,'With' is <em>extra</em>.''</p><p>They laughed, as the audience did. This joke never gets old…</p><p>When she swallowed her laugher, she walked to him with her set palm again.</p><p>,,What is that ?'' he looked in her palm.</p><p>,,It's fop…Finest in the shop.</p><p>And we have some shepherd's pie peppered</p><p>With actual shepherd on top !'' her fingers fluttered again, until bursting at him, like she just powdered him with flour.</p><p>,,And I've just begun –'' Patti pointed, with smile. ,,Here's the <em>politician</em>, so oily, it's served with a doily, have one !''</p><p>,,Put it on a bun !'' Johnny shook with his head, and with his free hand ,,Well, you never know if it's going to run !''</p><p>,,Try the friar, fried, it's drier !'' she took a dancing step back, and he followed.</p><p>,,No, the clergy is really too coarse and too mealy !''</p><p>,,Then <em>actor</em>-'' taking another dancing step back, and pointing at him and her, looking inquiringly into audience ,,That's compacter !''</p><p>,,Yes, and always arrives <em>overdone</em> !'' Johnny threaded his hair teasingly with his fingers, and looked sexily into audience. ,,I'll come again when you have JUDGE on the menu !'' he breathed teasingly, looking at Patti, before turning, like he was about to leave, back into audience and to his seat, he was already those few steps down, looking up when she stopped him.</p><p>,,Wait ! True, we don't have judge yet, but we've got something you might fancy even better !'' she offered.</p><p>,,What's that ?'' he stepped to the stage, looking up at her.</p><p>,,Executioner !'' she smiled, when he held her sides, and brought her down on his level.</p><p>,,Have charity towards the world, my pet !'' he smiled at her, dancing with her down below the stage, and around the stairs.</p><p>,,Yes, yes, I know, my love !'' she nodded expertly.</p><p>,,We'll take the customers that we can get !'' he stopped with her the round stairs.</p><p>Patti grinned, adjusting his tie ,,High-born and low, my love !''</p><p>,,We'll not discriminate great from small !'' he took with her one step up. ,,No, we'll serve anyone-'' taking together another step up.</p><p>,,Meaning anyone-'' they sang together with another step, looking at each other.</p><p>,,And to anyone !'' last step up, and their look in the audience, before they finished together with increasing music ,,At all !''</p><p>Big, big ovation, maybe louder than Johnny get at the beginning, and Patti was grinning from happiness, just as he was.</p><p>Patti never forget to point out even their- ,,-Our wonderful pianist, Joseph Thalken !'' clapping to him as well.</p><p>When the audience finally silenced, Johnny nodded ,,Wau…that was really, really great !''</p><p>,,Thank you,'' Patti smiled not-humbly.</p><p>,,I was talking about me,'' Johnny uttered, and audience burst out with laugher, receiving one more wave of clapping.</p><p>Patti nodded, into silencing applause, looking at him with smirk ,,So <em>you're great</em>, huh ?''</p><p>,,Oh yeah !'' Johnny chuckled.</p><p>,,Well, when I invited you on stage, I didn't expect, you will brag,'' she smirked, hearing big 'Ouuu' form audience.</p><p>,,I'm not bragging…it's just bone-hard medical fact,'' Johnny stated, and several of audience members chuckled, as they knew Johnny's film Libertine and his unforgettable line, which Patti knew due an accident too.</p><p>,,You don't have to finish the sentence,'' she stopped him, with smirk. ,,I thought, you might have better opinion about me.''</p><p>,,That you're great ?'' Johnny asked.</p><p>,,That I'm greater, than you,'' she puffed, making audience laugh again ,,Anything you can do, I can do better !''</p><p>,,HA !'' Johnny smirked at her, loosening a bit his tie, and music started.</p><p>,,I can do anything better than you !'' Patti looked at her nails.</p><p>,,No you can't,'' Johnny crossed his hands on his chest.</p><p>,,Yes, I can,'' Patti sighed softly.</p><p>,,No, you can't…''</p><p>,,Yes, I can,'' she slightly growled.</p><p>,,No, you can't !''</p><p>,,Yes, I can, Yes, I can !''</p><p>Johnny smirked, wiggling with his index fingers ,,Anything you can be I can be <em>greater.</em> Sooner or later, I'm greater <em>than you</em>.''</p><p>,,No, you're not,'' Patti grinned at him.</p><p>,,Yes, I am,'' Johnny nodded.</p><p>,,No, you're not…'' she stepped closer.</p><p>,,Yes, I am !''</p><p>,,No, you're NOT !'' Patti squealed.</p><p>,,Yes, I am. Yes, I am !'' he sang triumphantly. ,,I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge,'' he made a movement with his two fingers, like with gun 'Bang'.</p><p>Patti smirking and stretching her hands in gesture ,,I can get a <em>Sparrow</em>, with a bow and arrow !''</p><p>,,Ouch ! …'' Johnny put his palm on his chest, when music stopped. ,,…that really hurt my Captain Jack.''</p><p>But Patti blew him only kiss through the air.</p><p>,,I can live on bread and cheese !'' he looked in audience. And considering, how he was eating last past years, and how Amber turned him on vegetarian, it was almost true…</p><p>,,And only on that ?'' Patti pressed herself to his shoulder.</p><p>,,Yes,'' he nodded, like she didn't want to believe it.</p><p>,,So can a rat !'' she patted his shoulder.</p><p>,,Any note you can reach, I can go higher !'' Johnny grinned. Well, when he was young, he sang pretty high notes.</p><p>,,I can sing <strong><em>anything</em></strong> <em>higher</em> than you !'' she put palm in front of her, and in front of his face.</p><p>,,No, you can't,'' he sang high.</p><p>,,Yes, I can,'' Patti get higher.</p><p>,,No, you can't,'' Johnny sang with higher voice.</p><p>,,Yes, I can-''</p><p>,,- No, you can't,'' getting higher.</p><p>,,Yes, I can,'' Patti get yet higher note.</p><p>,,No, you can't,'' Johnny tried his highest note, but it wasn't enough.</p><p>,,Yes, I CAN !'' she yelped at the top of her lungs at him, Johnny gritted his teeth, and squeezed his eyes, as audience laughed.</p><p>,,Yes you can !'' he nodded afterwards. ,,Anything you can say, I can say <em>softer</em>,'' he made a gracious move of his hand, and smooth smile in the audience.</p><p>,,I can say anything <em>softer</em> than you !'' Patti nodded, bragging.</p><p>,,No, you can't,'' Johnny sang softly, shaking with her head.</p><p>,,Yes, I can,'' she sang softer into microphone.</p><p>,,No, you can't,, Johnny tired even softer.</p><p>,,Yes, I can,'' Patti sang softer, and Johnny did the same.</p><p>,,No, you can't.''</p><p>,,Yes, I can,'' Patti nearly whispered in the microphone, before coming back to full volume ,,YES, I CAN !''</p><p>Johnny nodded, something, she might not beat ,,I can drink my liquor <em>faster</em> than a flicker.''</p><p>,,I can drink it quicker and get even sicker !'' she rubbed her fingers together with another smirk.</p><p>,,I can open any safe...'' Johnny smiled with crossed hands.</p><p>,,Without bein' caught ?'' she looked over him, eyeing him from head to toe.</p><p>,,Sure !'' Johnny laughed.</p><p>,,That's what I thought- you crook !'' she pointed at him.</p><p>,,Any note you can hold <strong>I</strong> can <em>hold longer</em>,'' Johnny softly licked his lips, preparing himself.</p><p>,,I can hold any note <em>longer</em> than you !'' she pointed at him determinedly.</p><p>,,No, you can't.''</p><p>,,Yes, I can-''</p><p>,,- No, you can't-''</p><p>,,-Yes, I can-''</p><p>,,-No, you can't !'' Johnny insisted.</p><p>,,Yes, I can !'' Patti nodded, taking a breath, just as he did.</p><p>,,No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T—''</p><p>,,Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-''</p><p>When Johnny gave up, looking at her, she smile with holding note, and belted harder. ,, -I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-'' taking a deep breath ,,-CA-A-A-A-N !''</p><p>,,Yes, you ca-a-a-an !'' Johnny waved with his hand hysterically, when she finished. ,,Where do you keep <em>all that air </em>?'' he looked at her, his brows furrowed. Patti looked down at her boobs, making audience laugh, and Johnny nodded ,,Oh-yeah….ehm-anything you can wear, I can wear better.''</p><p>,,In what you wear, I'd look better than you !'' Patti smirked, when he took off his suit, showing his dark blue shirt, with black vest, putting his suit on piano.</p><p>,,In my suit ?'' he smiled.</p><p>,,In your vest !'' she pointed, smiling.</p><p>,,In my shoes ?'' he chuckled softly.</p><p>,,In your hat !''</p><p>,,No, you can't !''</p><p>,,Yes, I can, Yes, I CAN !'' Patti gave a big nod.</p><p>,,I can jump a hurdle,'' Johnny smiled, taking two steps down, and sitting on the edge of stage.</p><p>,,I can wear a girdle,'' she stroked his shoulders.</p><p>,,I can knit a sweater,'' he dust off his shoulder.</p><p>Patti gritted her teeth ,,I can fill it better !'' pushing him with her knee off stage, and he landed on his feet, turning to her.</p><p>,,I can do most anything !'' he spread his arm wide.</p><p>,,Can you bake a pie ?'' she pointed at him triumphantly.</p><p>,,…No...''</p><p>,,Neither can I,'' she nodded, gritting her teeth as she backed off her pointing finger.</p><p>Watching him walk back up to her ,,Anything you can sing, I can sing <em>sweeter</em>.''</p><p>,,Oh come on ! I can sing anything <em>sweeter</em> than you !'' she crossed her hands, as music stopped, and Johnny took a deep breath, taking this seriously, and sitting on one side of round stairs, on the edge of stage, just as Patti did on the other side, throwing her leg over leg.</p><p>,,<em>No, you can't</em>,'' Johnny sang sweetly, with closing eyes.</p><p>,,<em>Yes, I can</em>,'' Patti sang sweeter.</p><p>,,<em>No, you can't</em>,'' he sang sweeter, his voice smooth, and silken.</p><p><em>,,Yes, I can,'' </em>Patti sing sweetly, waving into it with her hand gently.</p><p>,,<em>No -you -can't</em>,'' he put his legs up, and supported his lying body with his elbow, by each word.</p><p><em>,,-Yes -I –can,'' </em>Patti parroted by him sweeter, lying now on the stage too, but her legs were softly crossed, with her high heels. Audience laughed, watching them.</p><p>,,No, you can't, can't, can't,'' Johnny rolled on his knees, kneeling up, and taking two 'steps' to her, as she did the same.</p><p>,,Yes, I can, can, can !'' she took also few 'steps' to him, as they were still kneeling, now just few inches from each other, looking into each other's eyes.</p><p>,,No, you can't !''</p><p>,,Yes, I can !''</p><p>They sang simultaneously as Patti gripped with her free hand his tie.</p><p>That evening they were receiving a lot of laughs and applause. Patti laughed throatily after this, still kneeling with Johnny when audience clapped, her forehead falling on his chest.</p><p>He stood up, giving her hand, and as real gentleman helping her to stand up.</p><p>,,So now you're clear, that I'm greater,'' Johnny chuckled, when applause ceased.</p><p>,,That's absurd,'' Patti laughed.</p><p>,,You're absurd !'' Johnny crossed his hands on his chest.</p><p>,,WHAT ?! Say that again into my face,'' she pointed her finger at him dangerously.</p><p>Johnny turned to her clearly saying ,,You're <em>absurd</em> !''</p><p>,,THAT's absurd !'' she yelped, when he haven't finished the sentence yet, but immediately raising her hands in defense, like she was saying 'Let it go', when audience laughed.</p><p>,,Okay…'' she breathed, rightening her dress.</p><p>,,Okay, you're <em>great</em>, fine ? ….No, let me be serious for a while,'' Johnny smiled at her before turning back to audience. ,,I really did not…expected <em>anything</em>,'' he chuckled, waving with his hand ,,from this cruise. I was invited by my daughter and her friend, but the very first day, I ended up in bar,'' pointing behind himself with his thumb. ,,And…I felt lonely, but I would never guessed, if you asked me that morning, that I will stand here tonight. With wonderful woman, and wonderful pianist, having real good time,'' he smiled at Joey and Patti, as Patti blushed slightly. ,,Let me tell you just one thing…Patti. Is. Blast.''</p><p>Audience buzzed with chuckles and laughs.</p><p>,,Actually…the first day of the cruise, the first day we met at the same time, the very first thing that fell out of her was…'One vodka stinger, please !'-''</p><p>,,-Oh God,'' Patti laughed, burring her face in her palm as everybody else laughed.</p><p>,,So you can imagine the conversation,'' Johnny chuckled as Patti did, when he hugged her around her shoulders, her face still in her palm. When she finally narrowed herself, he nodded ,,And just thanks her, and her wonderful family…I think, this cruise will be the one I won't ever forget.''</p><p>Excited applause burst through whole house, as Johnny hugged Patti now, after his speech.</p><p>,,I loves you Patti,'' he smiled down at her, hugging her shoulders once again, as the applause was slowly ceasing.</p><p>,,Oh-I loves you back doll,'' he petted his cheek with touched smile.</p><p>,,I didn't like living without you,'' he nodded, as audience was silencing, slowly but surely.</p><p>,,Keep talking,'' Patti closed her eyes, and gently shook with her head playfully.</p><p>,,You're everybody in the world,'' he nodded, as Joseph start playing another song.</p><p>,,Keep talking,'' she swirled with her head again.</p><p>,,I'm gonna marry you Patti,'' Johnny chuckled.</p><p>,,I-I'm married, <em>already</em>,'' she pointed into audience at her husband, who was watching all the time, and audience laughed, but Johnny already started singing, non interrupted.</p><p>,, We'll have an old fashioned wedding</p><p>Blessed in the good old fashioned way,'' he stepped behind her, hugging her and with verses slowly taking dancing steps to their let side from piano.</p><p>,,I'll vow to love you forever</p><p>You'll vow to love and honor and obey,'' he caught her sight, when she frowned looking over her shoulder at him.</p><p>,,Somewhere in some little chapel</p><p>Someday when orange blossoms bloom…</p><p>We'll have an old fashioned wedding,'' he took her hand twirling her, with smile.</p><p>,,An simple wedding for an old-fashioned bride and groom,'' he raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her palm.</p><p>She chuckled, looking at him, and into audience, before she started ,, I want a wedding in a big church</p><p>With bridesmaids and flower girls</p><p>A lot of ushers in tailcoats,</p><p>Reporters, and photographers,'' her hand moving in front of her, like she was just imagining it.</p><p>,,A ceremony with a bishop</p><p>who will tie the not and say</p><p>Do you agree to love and honor,</p><p>Love and honor yes, but <em>not obey</em> !'' she looked at Johnny almost really seriously.</p><p>,,I want a wedding that's surrounded</p><p>By diamonds and platinum,'' her fingers fluttered in the air with her raised arm, wide grin sparkling on her own face.</p><p>,,A big reception at the Whaldorf</p><p>With Champaign and caviar</p><p>I want a wedding like the Vanderbilt's had</p><p>Everything <em>big</em> not <em>small</em>,'' she looked at audience, and shaking with her head with her last word.</p><p>,,If I can't have that kind of a wedding</p><p>I don't wanna get married at all…'' she shrugged her hands towards Johnny before putting her hand on her hip.</p><p>Johnny sighed, as piano quickly softened ,, Loving you is not a choice,</p><p>It's who I am….Loving you is not a choice</p><p>And not much reason to rejoice, but it gives me purpose</p><p>Gives me voice to say to the world:</p><p>This is why I live <em>-You</em> are why I live,'' he showed his hand towards her, smiling at her, how those sparkles were still in her eyes, and turning into soft smile on her face.</p><p>,,Loving you is why I do, The things I do</p><p>Loving you is not in my control.</p><p>But loving you, I have a goal</p><p>For what's left of my life...'' Johnny sighed, kneeled on one his knee and stretching his hand once again for her.</p><p>,,I would live…And I would die for you,'' he smiled, but music start increasing again, and Patti turned from him, and towards audience.</p><p>,, Listen, everybody, look, I don't know what you're waiting for, a wedding, what's a wedding, it's a prehistoric ritual where everybody promises fidelity forever, which is maybe the most horrifying word I ever heard of, which is followed by a honeymoon, where suddenly <em>he'll </em>realize-'' pointing at Johnny kneeling beside her ,,-<em>he's</em> saddled with a nut-'' pointing again ,,-and wanna kill <em>me</em>, which he should—'' she waved her hand in refuse I front of herself with closing eyes ,,-So listen, thanks a bunch, But I'm not getting married—'' she smiled at Johnny, who stood up wanting to step to her, but she stopped him with her stretched palm ,,-Go have lunch, 'Cause I'm not getting married-</p><p>You've been <em>grand</em>,'' she smiled with raising thumb and ironic smile ,,-But I'm not getting married-</p><p>Don't just stand there !'' she waved at him with her hand, when he really stood froze.</p><p>,,I'm not getting married-</p><p>And don't tell Matt, 'Cause I'm not getting married today !'' she made audience laugh again, when she pointed down into crowd at her husband, looking at Johnny. He chuckled, walking towards her, while putting down the mic, leaving it on piano.</p><p>,, <em>Go</em>, can't you go ? Why is no-body listening ?'' Patti start taking steps back from him, her head twitching from him to audience, which start slowly laughing. ,,Goodbye-'' she waved at Johnny with her hand and brief smile ,,-Go and cry !'' pointing behind him ,,-At another person's wake.''</p><p>She start walking around Joseph, petting his shoulder, as Johnny start 'chasing' her ,,If you're quick, For a kick, You could pick up a christening,'' she ran few steps to draw away at least somehow, turning back, to face Johnny who ran too, now almost pressed to her body, when he looked down on her, she stopping him few inches in front of her with the press of her palm on his chest ,,But please, On my <em>knees</em>, There's a <em>human life</em> at stake !''</p><p>When he wanted to catch her arms, she wrenched running carefully down few steps to lower stage, looking up at him, before turning to audience, with small laugher, she somehow could not held back.</p><p>,,Listen everybody, I'm afraid you didn't hear, or do you want to see a <em>crazy lady</em> fall apart in front of you, it isn't only <em>John</em> who may be ruining his life, you know we'll both of us be losing our identities, I telephoned my analyst about it and he said to see him Monday, but by Monday I'll be floating in the Hudson with the other garbage—'' she gave a lurch when Johnny jumped down right beside her with his microphone again, she swiftly walking on the other side away from him ,,-I'm not well, So I'm not getting married—'' pointing at him ,,-<em>You've been swell</em>, But I'm not getting married—'' and shaking with her head ,,-Clear the hall, 'Cause I'm not getting married— Thank you all,'' she smiled into audience, when Johnny chased her even there. ,,But I'm not getting married- And don't tell Matt, But I'm not getting married today !''</p><p>At that moment Johnny hugged her from her side, holding her tightly, even when she tried to back away with her head, her eyes squeezed.</p><p>,,One more thing !'' Johnny shook with her in his embrace.</p><p>,,I'm not getting married !''</p><p>,,Softly said-''</p><p>,,But I'm not getting married !'' she kept her eyes squeezed shaking with her head.</p><p>,,With this ring,'' he reached for his pocket, and pulled out one of his skull rings, on which front row burst out with laugh.</p><p>Patti opened her eyes, looking at the ring with interest ,,See I'm not getting married-'' her head was shaking but her hand was reaching for the ring, Johnny twitched two steps from her.</p><p>,,I thee wed !'' Johnny watched how she walked to him to catch the ring.</p><p>,,Still I'm not getting married,'' Patti grabbed the empty air, when he twitched again, as she wanted to get the ring. Watching him walk on upper stage, she bravely behind him, both now singing together.</p><p>,,Let us pray that we're getting married-''</p><p>,,Let us pray that I'm not getting married-''</p><p>Patti quickly running to him, and catching his hand, with the ring, looking in his eyes, with swelling music they sang ,,<em>Today !</em>''</p><p>Joseph finished, and Patti with Johnny both now slightly panting, looking at each other earning another, big big applause. Really, one of the many tonight.</p><p>Patti let his hand, with the ring, softly sweeping the trickles of hair off her face, and rightening herself with soft smile.</p><p>,,Amazing Joseph Thalken, ladies and gentlemen,'' Johnny smiled showing their pianist who was probably tired by now, but yet had to keep up.</p><p>,,Whoo-'' Johnny breathed swallowing, as the applause softened, and completely stopped. ,,Isn't she fast ? I'm always amazed by that,'' Johnny laughed as the crowd did.</p><p>,,Italian, doll,'' Patti shrugged laughingly with her shoulders.</p><p>,,Alright, and can we….for a moment now…slow down, and-''Johnny start mooting.</p><p>,,-Enjoy the evening, yes good idea,'' Patti nodded licking her lips, her hand on her hip as she rested for a while, making audience laugh once more.</p><p>Johnny walked behind piano, putting away for a while his microphone, just as Patti did. She walked aside, taking from corner microphone stand, and putting it in front of one chair, Johnny just brought from behind piano. Offering him a cute smile, before she sat on the other chair, and Johnny took <em>his</em> guitar from behind the piano, causing another wave of whoops, from back rows, and few other places in the house. It made them both smile, when Johnny sat down, and briefly checked, if the guitar is tuned.</p><p>Patti reached behind herself in the mean time, taking prepared glass of water, and drinking briefly, when Johnny coughed, to his fist. She turned at him, looking, how he pointed at his throat, and she nodded, standing up, and taking from behind her a straw-just for fun-and stepping to him, holding the glass herself, letting him drink with straw, she smiled biting her tongue teasingly as she looked at chuckling audience.</p><p>,,Thanks,'' he nodded, adjusting the microphone stand, to have the microphone in his level, while Patti put the glass back on the piano, sitting on her chair again.</p><p>Johnny start playing on his guitar softly, as Joey joined him, both harmonizing with the soft tunes, after such rapid, and swell former performance. Johnny slowly taking a breath, and started singing, his voice smooth, and tempting, while Patti start gesturing the song with sign language.</p><p>,, What if it rained ? We didn't care</p><p>She said that someday soon</p><p>The sun was gonna shine</p><p>And she was right. This love of mine,</p><p>My Valentine…''</p><p>It was good chance to calm down, for all three, and for Patti to listen to Johnny's voice now, since it was his solo, and his guitar, and those pleasant tunes. She hardly kept her eyes open, as she start savoring it.</p><p>,,As days and nights, would pass me by</p><p>I tell myself that I was waiting for a sign</p><p>Then she appeared, A love so fine,</p><p>My Valentine…''</p><p>Patti's hands made a 'heart' symbol just above her heart on her left half of her ample chest, the red dress beautifully fitting as the background.</p><p>,,And I will love her for life</p><p>And I will never let a day go by</p><p>Without remembering the reasons why</p><p>She makes me certain…That I can fly-'' Patti smiled at audience, straightening herself.</p><p>,,And so I do, Without a care</p><p>I know that someday soon the sun is gonna shine</p><p>And she'll be there, This love of mine</p><p>My Valentine…''</p><p>Patti grinned, turning on her chair, to have better view on Johnny and guitar solo, Joseph having a break with piano for a while, and Johnny played. And it was heavenly music. She really felt, like piece of heaven was touching her soul, as she watched him, and carefully listened, until she had to turn forward again, and continue.</p><p>,,What if it rained ? We didn't care</p><p>She said that someday soon</p><p>The sun was gonna shine</p><p>And she was right, This love of mine,</p><p><em>My Valentine</em>…'' Johnny softly ended, a soft grin drawing across his features, and his chocolate brown eyes sparkled with emotion, when house clapped, including Patti, who was smiling as well, like the morning sun.</p><p>He stood up, putting his guitar aside, and as Patti stepped to him, he smiled ,,Do you wanna sit ?''</p><p>,,No-it's okay,'' smiling back at him, letting him move the chair behind piano, and he himself sat next to Joseph, who start playing right away another song.</p><p>Patti turned at them smiling briefly, before preparing, with closed eyes for another song. Starting slowly, softly, her voice was now <em>for Johnny </em>like heavenly music, as he watched her.</p><p>,,Uuu-hu-u-huuu-uu…..Uuuu-hu-u-uuu-uuuu-uuu…..'' like she was comforting some crying baby in her arms, she cooed, her smile afterwards getting wider. ,, A desert road from Vegas to nowhere, Some place better than where you've been. A coffee machine that needs some fixing, in a little cafe just around the bend….</p><p>
  <em>I am calling you</em>
</p><p>-Can't you hear me ?</p><p><strong><em>I am calling you…</em></strong>'' she relaxed, and her voice made Johnny tremble from excitement, and something very deep inside him, made him feel warm, and almost vulnerable-but safe at the same time. His eyes uncontrollably closed, as he gave in Patti's voice.</p><p>,,A hot dry wind blows right through me. The baby's crying and I can't sleep, but we both know a <em>change</em> is coming, <em>coming closer</em> <em>sweet release…</em></p><p>
  <em>I am calling you</em>
</p><p>-I know you hear me !</p><p><strong><em>I am calling you…</em></strong><em>Uuu-huu-huu-uuu…..'' </em>softening again, as the piano did.</p><p>,,You can reach me by railway-'' she sang, and Johnny could hear the soft hint of <em>tears</em> in her voice, causing his eyes to flash open, and search for Patti, who stood firmly, her eyes lightly closed, as she steadied her voice again.</p><p>,,You can reach me by trail-way</p><p>You can reach me on an airplane</p><p>You can reach me with your mind…'' she smiled, finally a smile, which assured him, she was alright. But there was something, something within her, that forced her voice to not obey for a moment. Some feeling…</p><p>,,You can reach me by caravan</p><p>Cross the desert like an Arab man</p><p>I don't care how you get here, just <em>get here</em> if you can…'' Patti turned to Johnny and offered him, her smile.</p><p>,,You can reach me by sailboat</p><p>Climb a tree and swing rope to rope</p><p>Take a sled and slide down slow, into these <em>arms of mine-'' </em>hugging her arms, as she felt bit cold, Johnny smiled, standing up, and walking to her, she went slightly nervous, not knowing what he might do, since he haven't done this during rehearsal, but she was opened to his improvisation, not knowing, he's doing just simple thing.</p><p>,,You can jump on a speedy colt</p><p>Cross the border in a blaze of hope</p><p>I don't care how you get here, <em>just get here-'' </em>she smiled, when he took his suit from piano, and put it on her shoulders, to cover her, petting her shoulders ,,-<em>if you can…</em>There are hills and mountains between us. Always something to get over. If I had <em>my way</em>, then surely you would be <em>closer…I need you closer</em>,'' she grinned when he nodded and hugged her again, making audience slightly chuckle. That broke some ice inside her, which was keeping until now her smile somehow-cold. Now she felt better all of a sudden.</p><p>Petting his arm, she grinned wider, truly now ,, You can windsurf into my life. Take me up on a carpet ride. You can make it in a big balloon, but you better make it <em>soon.</em> You can reach me by caravan. Cross the desert like an Arab man…</p><p>…I don't care how you get here, <em>just <strong>get here</strong> –if you <strong>CAN</strong></em>…..'' belting her last word, in his embrace, like it was the last time, he's hugging her, and she wanted to let out all of her feelings, her eyes closed, and her high belts amazing him more and more. ,,<strong><em>I am calling </em></strong><em>you….''</em> She looked over her shoulder, turning to him completely, as his hand was still resting on her back, and she smiled at him ,,I don't care how you get here, just…<em>get here if…you can….''</em> Her voice softening with fading tunes of piano, and her smile widening, with the increasing applause of the house.</p><p>She leaned in his embrace for a while, spotting his smile.</p><p>Patting his chest she narrowed, and as she felt warmer, she gave him, his suit back, he put it on the piano, and put away the microphone stand.</p><p>,,Guys, I have to tell you, I know Patti just for two weeks, but she never stops surprising me. Really,'' Johnny sighed contentedly, winking at her, few people chuckled. ,,And I truly hope, that I will meet you again,'' he smiled at her, as his one hand was in his trousers pocket, resting.</p><p>Joseph smiled, and played gently again.</p><p>Taking a breath, Johnny smiled, closing his eyes ,,I think I'll go to <em>Heaven</em>. There I will lay me down, leave all the pain behind me, bury it in the ground….Maybe they'll talk about me. I pray it won't be <em>lies</em>-'' he pointed into crowd grinning ,,-Tell them I went <em>to Heaven</em>. <em>Heaven is in your eyes….''</em> He winked at Patti.</p><p>,,I think I'll go to Heaven-'' Patti continued, nodding at him with content smile ,,-I hear it's <em>peaceful </em>there,'' she nodded, like she just proved what she said. ,,They don't allow your troubles, 'cause <em>everyone's</em> had their share….When I can be someone who never needs a <em>disguise</em>…then I will be in <em>Heaven</em>. <em>Heaven is in your eyes…''</em></p><p>,,People in Heaven never look back. Higher and higher the past fades to <em>black</em>…'' Johnny nodded, his voice increasing in accord of wonderful tunes of the song.</p><p>Starting together ,,I think I'll go to Heaven, sail on into the night, watch as I set my soul free, watch as my heart takes flight…'' Patti hugged him again, not caring now of anything. After all, she never properly cared, of what the public thought of her love life, and she didn't care even now, enjoying the time with Johnny, who-she had to admit-did a great job tonight.</p><p>,,Maybe I am too <em>simple</em>,'' Johnny sang, slowly rocking with her body, being turned both forward, opened to audience.</p><p>,,Maybe I am too <em>wise</em>,'' Patti nearly giggled at him.</p><p>,,Maybe I'll go to <em>Heaven</em>-'' they vocalized beautifully ,,-<em>Heaven is in your eyes…Heaven is in <strong>your eyes !</strong>'' </em>they belted now both, Johnny nearly not catching up, but he sang as far as his lungs allowed him, and Patti was proud on that.</p><p>Biting her lip, when house excitedly burst in clapping, Patti nodded, mouthing at him 'That's for you !' making him grin humbly.</p><p>,,He's gorgeous, isn't he !'' Patti yelled into house, and clapping get louder, even there were few whistles, and whoops, and shouts from women-mostly.</p><p>When the house finally pierced silence after few minutes, Patti nodded, with wide eyes, and breathed out.</p><p>,,So it's time to go home,'' she announced, and crowd laughed partly. ,,But before we leave you, to go have some sleep. I want to say thanks, to all of you, for coming here tonight. All thanks to amazing pianist Joseph Thalken, who accompanied us tonight, and to you Johnny, that you agreed to have fun here with me tonight,'' Patti smiled as another wave of claps echoed in their ears.</p><p>,,I'd love to thanks too,'' Johnny raised his hand, to yet catch attention ,,I learned something on this cruise…I want to thank for such cruise, to my children first, because without their invitation I would not be here-'' he waved at Lily, Jack and Josh ,,-and then, I'd love to thanks to you Patti, 'cause, without you and your family, I would not know, how it feels-to stand here, in front of you all, and just enjoy such great time ! Thank you all,'' he turned to audience, earning one more clapping, Patti hugged him tightly and buried her face for a moment to his chest, while his chin touched the top of her head, and Joseph nodded, his fingers lightly touching keys of piano, as the last song was slowly but surely announcing the end of the evening.</p><p>Patti looked up finally from his chest, happy tears in her eyes, and Johnny gladly wiped them off with his thumb. Taking step off each other, but their hands connection never breaking, as they eyed each other with one long look.</p><p>,,If the <em>sky should fall into the sea</em></p><p>And the stars fade <em>all around me</em></p><p>All the times that <em>we have known</em> here</p><p><em>I will sing a hymn to love…''</em> Patti smiled with half closed eyes.</p><p>Johnny nodded, continuing softly, giving to her hand a gentle squeeze ,,We have lived and dreamed <em>we two alone</em></p><p>In a world that seemed <em>our very own</em></p><p>With its <em>memory ever <strong>grateful</strong></em></p><p>Just for <em>you</em> I'll sing <em>a hymn to love…''</em> he smiled, nodding into audience, before looking back at her with that glimpse of love ,,I remember <em>each embrace. </em>The <em>smile</em> that lights <em>your face. </em>And my <em>heart begins to sing…''</em></p><p>Patti giggled, scooting to him ,,Your <em>arms</em>, your <em>hands <strong>secure</strong></em>. Your <em>eyes</em> that said <strong><em>be sure. </em></strong>And my <em>heart begins to sing…''</em></p><p>She tried to bite back her tears, still telling herself, they have yet some time, but the hit of hard reality was digging into her heart like a shinny dagger, deeper and deeper…that tomorrow, each of them will be far away from each other, with completely no vision of near meeting.</p><p>She took a deep breath joining him again ,,If one day we had to say <em>goodbye. </em>And our <em>love</em> would <em>fade</em> away and <em>die…</em>In <strong><em>my heart</em></strong> <em>you</em> will <strong><em>remain here</em></strong>. <em>And I'II sing a hymn to love !''</em></p><p>He could see, she was sad, bravely covering it with her smile, to let it look like she cried from happiness, but it wasn't what she really felt, and <em>he knew</em>.</p><p>That's why he hugged her tighter, trying to sooth her, by petting her arm, when her voice nearly betrayed her-but she swallowed that lump in her throat-and the only thing that left, her voice was low, and tears were audible in it ,,Those who <em>love</em> will live <strong>eternally</strong>. In the blue where all is <strong>harmony. </strong>With my voice raised up to <strong><em>heaven</em></strong>,'' Patti belted up her last word, as she get a grip, her eyes closing, and her smile widening ,,<em>Just <strong>for you</strong>, I'll sing a <strong>hymn to love</strong></em>.''</p><p>The entire house broke into grand standing ovation, there was nobody who remain sitting, everybody clapped, like it was their last time, just to give Patti and Johnny their deserved applause, the grandest of all evening.</p><p>Patti couldn't take more, and sniffed, shaking with her head slightly, wiping away her tears.</p><p>It was long seven minutes of ovation, until the house calmed down, and Patti with Johnny as well, and when she blew her nose clean into Kleenex, in that silent, she nodded, raising her head ,,Okay, time to bed.''</p><p>,,Not yet,'' Johnny quickly added, surprising her.</p><p>She gave him confusing look, putting wet Kleenex on piano.</p><p>
  <em>He wants to do encore ? What is he up to ?</em>
</p><p>Johnny's eyes, met Matt's in the crowd, as house light up, and suddenly they could see <em>everybody </em>in the house, as until now they were covered in dim light from stage.</p><p>,,I start liking it in here you know,'' Johnny laughed taking two steps down. ,,Ehm..'' coughing to his hand to clear his throat, Patti was still confused, not holding microphone anymore. ,,Guys are you ready ?'' he looked up above the house into auditorium, where boys, helping with lights, and accompany music, were sitting. ,,Hit it !''</p><p>Patti was shocked, and afraid of what comes-but when Johnny turned to her, she completely melted by his smile.</p><p>The very well known song echoed through whole house, and Johnny chuckled into audience ,,Join me !''</p><p>Turning back to Patti who was covering her mouth and her grin, she touched her forehead, before looking what show Johnny shall do.</p><p>He start dancing in the rhythm of music, his hips rocking from side to side. Everybody in the house stood up, and join the dance, with clapping in the rhythm of song.</p><p>,,Pretty woman, walking down the street. Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet. Pretty woman…'' he stretched out his hand for her ,,…I don't believe you, you're not the truth. No one could look <em>as good</em> as <em>you</em>-'' he pointed teasingly eyeing her from head to toe, not daring to look behind him as he stepped up to her ,,-<em>Mercy !</em>''</p><p>,,Pretty woman won't you pardon me-'' Patti twitched with her whole body, as Matt suddenly appeared behind her with her microphone-Johnny distracted her enough, she haven't noticed, Matt disappeared from audience and transported through backstage, <strong>on</strong> stage to her-she laughed ,,-Pretty woman I couldn't help but see. Pretty woman, <em>oh</em> you look <em>lovely </em>as can be,'' Matt nodded. Maybe he wasn't the best singer, but at least he sang from the bottom of his heart. ,,Oh are you <em>lonely</em> just like <em>me</em> ?'' he waved with his brows at her, and she couldn't deny laugher, and shake with her head.</p><p>Johnny quickly joined him, that Patti suddenly didn't now on which side she should turn her head, when they both vocalized ,,Rrrr !''</p><p>,,Pretty woman stop a while,'' Matt tipped her chin up, making her grin.</p><p>,,Pretty woman talk a while,'' Johnny hooked his elbow with hers, she turned her head swiftly to him. And when Matt hooked his elbow as well, Patti was lost-laughing-but lost, when they sang together.</p><p>,,Pretty woman give your smile <em>to me ! </em>Pretty woman yeah yeah yeah. Pretty woman look my way. Pretty woman say you'll stay <em>with me.''</em></p><p>Matt's smile widening ,,'Cause I <em>need you</em>.'' He nodded swearing, Patti knew.</p><p>Johnny added, catching her attention ,, I'll treat <em>you right.''</em></p><p>She was really lost, but it was such good feeling as they walked with her slowly down those few steps ,,Come with me, baby be <em>mine tonight</em>…''</p><p>,,Pretty woman don't walk on by-'' <em>Matt</em> took her hand and twirled her around, so now she wasn't only lost, but her head was spun, stopping only when <em>Johnny</em> caught her, and right away bend her down to floor, looking in her eyes ,,-Pretty woman don't make me cry.''</p><p>,,Pretty woman,'' they sang together, when Johnny raised her, and she was spinning completely. She wasn't prepared for this, and she like improvisation, when she knows, how to react-which now wasn't completely true-so she stepped on upper stage, to drink water.</p><p>,,-Don't walk away…hey !'' they sang together, as Patti after this verse nearly drowned on her water, bursting in laugh. They looked at each other and shrugged vocalizing ,,…okay.''</p><p>They walked to one side of stage, supporting their back against the edge ,,If that's the way it must be, okay…I guess I'll go on home, it's late-'' they nodded, looking behind them, as Patti put the glass down, after she finally drank ,,-There'll be tomorrow night, but WAIT.''</p><p>Patti grinned, she was completely moving in their favor, when she walked towards them, her high heels in level of their chests, as she stood 'between' them, with crossed hand on her breasts.</p><p>,,What do I see ?'' Johnny chuckled.</p><p>,,Is she walking back <em>to me</em> ?'' Matt nodded. Both now looking up at Patti, she stretched her hands for them.</p><p>,,Yeah, she's walking <em>back to me</em>…'' they both grinned wide, taking each hand, Matt pressing a soft kiss on the back of her right palm, meanwhile Johnny pressing another soft kiss on the back of her left palm.</p><p>Patti laughed, now really hard as they sang ,,<em>Oh-oh…<strong>Pretty woman!</strong></em>'' gripping tightly her hands, and with one swift move they helped her sat down on the edge of stage.</p><p>She will need to take a shot of some really hard liquor. Smiling at both of them now, she shook with her head, as audience clapped to them. Clasping her hands on Matt's both cheeks, she drew him to her face, and kissed his left cheek, turning to Johnny, cupping his cheek as well, and kissing his right cheek. They were marked with her claret lipstick, but she didn't care, because she was happy, and had time of her life, with her both men. Nobody has to know, they were both hers-right ? It was their little <em>secret</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. We Will Stay In Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.N.: Alright dear dolls, here we go, the last chapter of our dear Man Soup. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic, and I hope it made you feel good, and that you will stick with me, in continuing :-) thank you so much for your patience, and your lovely reviews ! I'm so happy ! See you by next fic, ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses with love xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,You two. Are incredible !'' Patti noted, as she was walking with them through the halls, towards Johnny cabin, right behind her Johnny and Matt.</p><p>,,We know,'' they vocalized with laugher.</p><p>,,You've rehearsed even the talking with me or what ?'' she laughed throatily, looking over her shoulder, as they were right behind her, only few inches were parting them from her back.</p><p>They shared a chuckle and foxy look, before they reached Johnny's cabin.</p><p>,,I think, I can't thank you enough..both..for such beautiful gesture,'' Patti turned to them, leaning with her back against the doors of the cabin.</p><p>They both chuckled again.</p><p>,,No I mean it seriously. I spend with you wonderful evening. No-let me correct myself. Two wonderful weeks…with both, I'm grateful to you,'' Patti smiled, hugging them at once, as they hugged her back.</p><p>,,Well, it was a ride,'' Matt agreed, petting her back.</p><p>,,I had the time of my life with the best people of my life,'' Johnny uttered, in the embrace.</p><p>But as Matt leaned down and kissed the side of her neck, and Johnny kissed her cheek, she shook with her head, quickly backing away, her back once again colliding with the doors of her and Johnny's cabin ,,Ah-ah-ah…I said clearly…if we are going to have something all three together, then it shall be on land.'' As she eyed their confused looks, she nodded ,,I wish to be at least a little bit prepared okay, have some time, take some good underwear, relax first…understand ?''</p><p>,,Oh, yes, that sounds logical,'' Matt nodded, and Johnny added.</p><p>,,You have the right to be prepared, of course.''</p><p>,,Thanks for understanding, well…see you tomorrow Matty,'' she took a step forward and kissed her husband goodnight. He said his goodbye before he left, just as Johnny with Patti disappeared in their cabin.</p><p>As Johnny closed the doors behind them, he hugged Patti, kissing her. As she was kissing him back, he slowly, carefully led them into bedroom, until he realized…she was crying…</p><p>She panted, sniffing softly, when she wanted to push him back against her mouth, but he backed away with his head. ,,Wha-hh-what's wro-wrong ?'' she sobbed with low voice, desperately trying to cover it, but he could clearly hear her.</p><p>Stroking her both cheeks at once he asked ,,I should ask the same question, love. Why are you crying ?'' his forehead touched hers.</p><p>At that point, she sat on bed, and due the moonlight coming from the bedroom window, he could see her face, as she bite her lip with squeezed eyes, sobbing again.</p><p>He sat beside her, hugging her once again.</p><p>,,I-hh-it's just, it's our la-last night, and…<em>I don't know, when will I see you again</em>,'' Patti whispered against his lips, the fear audible in her voice. ,,I grew ad-addicted on y-you, and now we-we shall pa-part-i-hhh…it's not fair,'' she hugged him tighter as she cried to the crook of his neck.</p><p>Cupping her cheeks, he forced her to look up, now she could clearly see the moonlight in his chocolate brown eyes.</p><p>,,Now listen closely…I spent fabulous two weeks, with more fabulous woman, I have ever met in my life. I am grateful, you appeared in my life, and threw me the strongest life-line, because without you I would have probably drowned myself in alcohol, and depression. Instead you turned me into melted, loving man, and with you I felt the most like a human, than with any woman in my life <em>before</em>. Now…I want you to know, I really love you, and I will do my best, to fly in Connecticut as soon as possible. You have my phone number, and I swear, the moment when I land in California, you can call me day and night, clear ?''</p><p>Patti nodded, stroking his palm on her right cheek, looking still in those brightful, glowing eyes.</p><p>,,Good, so now, we will spend the last night <em>of this cruise </em>together just as <em>you </em>wish. Tell me, what you want,'' he kissed her forehead, his thumbs brushing gently away the tears from below her eyes.</p><p>,,I want you…'' she said confidently now, nodding with the last sniff, leaning to him, and capturing his mouth in loving kiss.</p><p>When their tongues met, she felt the electricity running through her core, and passion flew into her bones. Brushing her lips with his own, Johnny whispered temptingly ,,<em>Then you'll have me</em>.''</p><p>,,I want…I want…'' she was telling slowly between kisses.</p><p>,,Yes ?'' he inquiringly looked in her eyes.</p><p>,,I want to tell you, what I love on you, <em>to remember</em>…I want to feel you with <em>all my senses</em>…I want you, <em>to love me</em>, that I will forget everything but <em>you</em>, for tonight,'' she whispered against his skin, as she kissed from his mouth, down his Adam's apple, and freeing his tie, to get more skin to kiss.</p><p>,,<em>Anything you wish</em>,'' Johnny nodded, never breaking his velvety voice, trying to retrace everything she said, to not skip a single thing. Kissing her neck, and to her earlobe, taking her both earrings off, closing his lips around her earlobe, and nibbling gently, listening to her low moan.</p><p>His hands went from her ears, right behind her neck to take off even her golden necklace. When he stood up, he heard her mewl of protest, before she saw him, putting her jewelry on the nearest dresser, before coming back, to soothe her.</p><p>,,I'm here…I'm not leaving,'' Johnny smiled to their kiss, as Patti nodded. She felt his teeth around her plump lower lip, gently biting, turning her legs into jelly. ,,You said something –about telling me –what you love on me,'' he uttered between each kiss on her neck, letting her moan, when his hands hovered over her clothed breasts, stroking them, before he swam with his left hand below the fabric and cupped her swell.</p><p>Nodding Patti moaned ,,Yes…'' swallowing to clear the lump off her throat, when Johnny laid her slowly down, still pampering her neck with sweet kisses. ,,I love…your voice-'' she bite her lip, as he tugged at the flexible fabric of her dress, <em>opening </em>her cleavage for him, to kiss down her bosom ,,-when you talk, or sing…''</p><p>,,Yes,'' he responded, kissing back up to her neck, his hands moving lower, glazing her silken dress, her side, until he reached her thigh, rolling the fabric up, to tease her bare thigh with his nails, his body pressing lightly to hers, his knee between her legs.</p><p>,,Ah-I love, w-when you whisper to my ear…I love your hot breath…I love, how you make me feel…'' she whimpered to his ear, when his knee raised up slightly, a pressed to her clit through her dress and her underwear, which was slightly getting wet. ,,I love, how you can always find and perfectly tease my clitoris,'' she chuckled this time, making him grin.</p><p>,,Effectively,'' he nodded, kissing her deeply, purposefully silencing her for a while, so he could concentrate on rolling up her dress. He wanted to hear everything she might say to him, after all as she said that, <em>to remember</em>.</p><p>Sitting her up, her arms were around his neck, which was in his favor, because he could better roll her dress completely up, over her head and toss it off his way.</p><p>Smiling at her, he nodded ,,Keep going, I'm listening.'' He leaned to her, and continued where'd he left with his kisses, his lips trailing her collarbone.</p><p>Her eyes closing in response to his actions, she barely could talk, when he licked his way down, but she tried ,,I love…when..y-you…''</p><p>,,Yes ?'' he kept kissing over her nipple, taking his time.</p><p>,,Bite your lip, when I'm teasing you…'' she cupped his cheeks, bringing him to her lips, kissing him passionately, her slender fingers swiftly opening his suit and then vest, tossing it off him ,,…I love the way, you close your eyes and part your lips, when you're savoring <em>pleasure</em>.'' Kissing over his neck, she moved her lips to his earlobe, tugging at his single earring ,,I love your sensitivity-<em>here</em>-'' and her nails slowly scratched down his back through his dark blue shirt ,,-and <em>here</em>.''</p><p>,,Sici,'' he breathed to her ear in response, making her entire body tremble.</p><p>,,I love, how you can get aroused <em>anytime</em>, <em>anywhere</em>,'' she grinned to his mouth, before she kissed him deeply again, her fingers working now buttons of his dark blue shirt, while his hands were completely froze, only holding her hips. ,,I love the fact, <em>I am </em>arousing you…'' she added, before she tugged open his shirt, leaning to his chest, and pressing her plump lips to his muscles, suffusing his chest with wet, open-mouthed kisses ,,…I love your tasty body…and your tattoos…I love, how you can make me <em>wild</em>…'' she bite her teeth into his right pectoral, making him growl deliciously, kissing gently up, until she found his eyes ,,But I also love how you can make me <em>vulnerable</em>, when I'm around you….and opened, and how you're melting me inside out, just because it's <em>you</em>.''</p><p>Cupping her cheek his other hand tangling in her short hair, crushing her lisp to his, in fierce kiss, when he laid her down.</p><p>,,Also I love..that type of your humor, and your laugh completely,'' she smiled for herself when he lied atop her and start kissing all over her front, from her neck, down her bosom, and to her flat, beautifully tanned stomach.</p><p>Every single 'I love' was flattering him deep inside his heart, and he only barely managed to not let it overwhelm him, to cry. It was all too much, and he didn't want to show it, because she would start crying too, and everything would be ruined. He was managing to smile at each her sentence.</p><p>,,I love you soft lips..'' she moaned, at the feel of his lips caressing her bare thighs ,,...tasty beard, your longer hair, chocolate brown eyes-ahhh !'' gasping as he bite her knee gently, but teasingly. ,,And your deliciously working teeth…especially <em>the golden one</em>,'' she grinned, winking at him, as he already crawled back up, kissing her.</p><p>Raising her knee and rubbing his lap, feeling his aroused shaft, poking through his pants, crying to be <em>released</em>. Her hands harshly unbuckling his belt, while he kept kissing her, his gorgeous tongue moving against hers, in ways, she could really forget herself. ,,I love how you <em>gasp</em>-'' she groped his bulge on his shorts, when she get under his trousers, he really gasped now ,,-when I work your <em>lower zone</em>, with my fingers…lips…teeth.'' Rubbing him through his underwear, watching him close his eyes and part his lips wide, just as she said, she loved that. It was really sexy, to watch him in such state of trans, focusing on her movements.</p><p>She rolled over him, forcing him heavily into mattress with her wild grin, curling her fingers around his trousers and underwear, tugging it down all at once, and throwing it straightly behind her, crawling back atop him, and pinning each his wrist by his head, leaning for another kiss.</p><p>,,And I love, how you growl, when I ride you really hard, until only pants are coming out of you,'' she whispered to his mouth, releasing his hands, and kissing him passionately, her tongue dancing with his in their love rhythm, he felt her hips grinding down at his hard member.</p><p>,,That's just <em>few</em> things I love on you, I can't get more out of myself, because I can't focus anymore,'' she admitted, while nibbling his lip, and grinding her hips on his once more.</p><p>That was all he needed to know, rolling over her, making her squeal when he did so, she could feel his hardness, rubbing between her thighs, the only obstacle was, she was still wearing panties.</p><p>,,J-hhh-'' breathing out, Patti's eyes fluttered, at the feel of his hard cock against her lower zone, she wanted him, she desperately needed him. Wanting to roll her panties down, he stopped her, by taking her hands in his. ,,What ?'' she swallowed thickly, trying to find his eyes, but when he whispered to her ear, he sent shiver run down her spine.</p><p>,,You said, you want to feel me with all your senses, then close your eyes, and <em>feel me</em>,'' his ahnds gently leaving her wrists, stroking up. ,,Believe and close your eyes,'' he repeated, when she swallowed and took a breath to say something. Kissing gently her neck, he smiled ,,Relax.''</p><p>Nodding in response, her eyes closed, and her hands relaxed beneath him.</p><p>Smiling against her skin, he start trailing his lips teasingly over her neck, down, softly licking over her collarbone, taking his time, he was slowly moving southern, listening to her silent moans. His lips touching delicately her skin, just as his fingertips, moving down her sides very slowly.</p><p>Stopping only below her belly button, to press several feather-like kisses above the lining of her panties, his index finger gently pressed at her clit, rubbing the fabric up and down.</p><p>,,Ow-ww…o-hhh,'' her moans time after time interrupted by her low gasp, her eyelids were flicking, but without the strength to open completely.</p><p>She felt his fingers, rubbing her clit, she felt mouth kissing above her hair, she felt his hand stroking its way up, and to her left breast, until-</p><p>,,Oh ! O-ohh…God-J-Johnny…'' she let out another low moan, when his finger tweaked her nipple, and he without warning, pushed aside the fabric of her panties in the middle, and rubbed her wet slit, his lips sticking to the swollen bud of her clit. Writhing beneath him, her body naturally arched to his touch, making her moan louder. ,,God !'' she breathed, when his two delicious digits slid inside her with no big effort, rubbing slowly. ,,Jo-hhh-Johnny. Bu-bunny,'' biting her own lip to stifle her cries, he shook his head, but not backing an inch away from her sex, so his beard teased her even more.</p><p>,,Please, please let it out,'' he whispered to her sweet pussy, making her squeal at the feel of his lips and his beard moving <em>that way </em>over her clit, while his fingers were still cruelly moving in and out of her silken heat. ,,Guess you liked this,'' he moved his lips teasingly over her again.</p><p>,,Fu-uuuhck, mhmm-yes , mhmm….ohhh-that's good…that's so good,'' nodding in between whimpers, she let him continue in teasing her, while his fingers worked her nipple gently, and his other two fingers increased their pace slightly, curling up, hitting her g-spot. ,,There-oh-God there !'' Patti moaned, feeling his fingers rubbing that spot, her breath shuddered.</p><p>,,<em>Here </em>right ?'' he smiled to her clit, rubbing harder with his fingers inside her.</p><p>,,Yes !'' she nodded immediately. <em>,,Please don't ever stop !''</em> Patti cried, fisting the sheets beside her, and arching her back, her hips rocking to meet his mouth and his skillful fingers.</p><p>,,You sure ?'' he teased, kissing over the swollen bud, hearing her sharp whimper by each kiss.</p><p>,,Yes-<em>yes-yes-yes</em>,'' she gritted her teeth, at that perfect pace, he just put, rubbing his fingers deeper within her, but still brushing her g-spot.</p><p>His tongue flicked up and down several times on her clit, making her cry louder, and when her body trembled, and her thighs around his head as well, he knew, what was coming.</p><p>Closing his lips around her clit, he yet even more picked up his pace, rubbing fiercely his fingers inside her.</p><p><em>,,Oh-my-God ! Oh-my-God ! Oh-my-God ! Johnny-OHHH-my-God !''</em> Patti nearly screamed through her moan, her thighs trembled giving out, falling on each side of his head, as she felt the heat floating out of her, and right into his mouth, while his fingers were slowing their pace.</p><p>,,Ohh-ohhh-oh !'' breathing out the pleasure she just reached, and licking her dry lips. ,,Johnny-what-wha-''</p><p>,,-Shh,'' Johnny shushed her, slowly increasing moves of his fingers inside her again, she groaned in response, when his tongue flicked over the bud, and he tweaked her other nipple, gently kneading her breast, like he was working some dough.</p><p>,,Fuck !'' gasping, as she felt the pleasure ripping through her again, so soon after her first orgasm, not thinking of anything, because Johnny's fingers, and Johnny's mouth were bravely disallowing it to her, making her focus on her upcoming orgasm. ,,Ohhh-shit. Ohh-John-Johnny ! O-o-ohhh-my Goood !'' she cried, when his nails brushed down her front and back up, making goosebumps on her skin all over her body.</p><p>His tongue moved over her fevered flesh, over this silken, shaved skin of hers, curling his fingers again, and at that moment he heard another scream, sucking on her clit, and swallowing another wave of her pleasure.</p><p>,,Mmm-mm-mfuckmmm-ooooh,'' trying to catch her breath, while he was sucking off her sweet juices, she reached with her trembling fingers to tangle them in his hair.</p><p>,,Yo-you…you're incredible,'' she finally managed to say, when she cleared her throat.</p><p>,,You're so sweet, God-show me, how I will miss you, give me everything you have for me,'' Johnny demanded moving his fingers harshly inside her, she squealing loudly in response, writhing with her hips, her fingers fisting his hair. ,,Yes, tame your horse,'' he approved the tug on his hair, as she was fisting his hair, and her other hand was fisting sheets, her knuckles were shining almost white.</p><p>,,Joh-Johnny, you're- this…b-bunny…fu-fu-fuck ! I c-hhh-can't…oh-oh-oh !'' she responded in moans, to his fingers, when he fiercely rubbed her g-spot, and his beard brushed over her clit, before he licked steady, but swift circles around and around and around, and his other hand teased her inner thigh, with his nail, before he pressed her belly with the flat of his palm down on mattress.</p><p>,,SHIT-FUCK-JOHNNY !'' Patti screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt his teeth perfect nibbling her clit, which he yet <em>never </em>done before, and altogether it was too much for her to take, she exploded, squirting heavily , that this time he didn't managed to catch everything in his mouth, but he tried his best, to not miss her taste, because he knew, he will.</p><p>Licking over her pussy all around, and licking her slit, when he gently withdrew his hot-wet fingers, letting the fabric of her panties back on place, slowly crawling up to her, while she tried to get some air in her lungs after this wild ride, she didn't expected.</p><p>,,You…you destroyed m-me,'' she looked at him, exhausted, with delirious smile.</p><p>,,That was yet nothing, we barely started,'' he grinned when he reached with his clean hand to wipe off the sweat of her forehead, and then sucking his two fingers clean from her juices. She reached with her trembling fingers to his hand, forcing his fingers out of his mouth and bringing them to her lips.</p><p>She sucked them clear, moaning at her taste mingled with his own, when she was finished, he leaned down, kissing her deeply, only strengthening the taste as his tongue glazed hers, swallowing another moan of hers.</p><p>Leaving her mouth only in favor to take off her panties, she was still completely puzzled, she just lied limply on bed, letting him do whatever he wanted unless he was doing it <em>to her</em>.</p><p>He climbed atop her again, grinning.</p><p>,,What ?'' she asked confusedly, when he was staring at her for some time already.</p><p>,,<em>This is what I call 'bewildered',''</em> he chuckled, eyeing her from head to toe, how she wasn't able to move a muscle, still trying to get a grip.</p><p>,,Shut up,'' she chuckled throatily with half closed eyes.</p><p>,,As you wish,'' he kissed her instead of more talking, gently moving between her thighs with his, making her moan to his mouth, when he rubbed his stone-hard penis over her still slick slit.</p><p>,,I had yet a line about 'oversexed', but-'' he briefly narrowed himself, but Patti finally found her strength again, and pushing at the back of his neck she forced him down, to kiss her again.</p><p>,,Hhh-you,'' she gasped to his mouth when he penetrated her with one swift move, his body pressing to hers, slightly raising her up, her head falling heavily in soft pillows.</p><p>,,I-what ?'' he asked curiously, kissing her neckline, using the moment she was lolling her head back, and pampering her set throat, her peachy skin, with lots of sweet kisses, once he start slowly moving within her, forcing her body to raise with each smooth deep move.</p><p>His perfect beard brushing her tender skin, his soft lips melting her under its touch, his hands protectively along her sides, caressing them, and to her breasts, to not leave them behind, while she ran her both arms around his neck, clutching him down on her, to feel his weight atop her.</p><p>He made every her wish…he let her to tell him, what she felt. He let her to feel with all her senses. She could feel his body, his hands, his fingers, his mouth, every his <em>inch. </em>She could look in his eyes all the time. She could hear his low groans, when he moved deeper. She could taste him each time he kissed her. And she was hell-sure, she will smell his Dior even several <em>weeks </em>after cruise ends, because not only her body was soaked in it, both several of her clothes too.</p><p>,,I love you,'' he breathed to her lips, moving fluently faster ,,I love you, Patti. And I will...y-you mean for me…so-much.''</p><p>She didn't know if those were sad, or happy tears, or if it was of upcoming orgasm, which start making its way through her core, as he was rocking his hips down on her faster, throbbing inside her. But she was happy to hear him saying all of this.</p><p>,,Tell me…tell me again,'' she tried to speak, when the pleasure start growing. His hands were both caressing and kneading her both peaches, his weight atop her melting her little form, his body-his skin brushing hers, in maybe the closest contact they have had, his hair above his shaft teasing her clit. It was all too much.</p><p>,,I…love..you,'' he said between kisses, feeling her body tense, and her inner walls contracting around him, <em>embracing his cock</em>, he heard her sob as her pleasure tears rolled over her cheeks, and she cried reaching her orgasm in his arms.</p><p>Easing her down, slowing his pace, but never breaking that tight body contact, grinding his hips down at hers, making her whimper from pleasure, and as his fingers teased her nipples. With his final growl he partly stifled to her mouth in their kiss, he came deep inside her, Patti tightly hugging him.</p><p>When she doesn't seem to let him, he grinned to her lips ,,I need to get out of you.''</p><p>,,No you don't,'' she shook her head giggling softly, finally a smile, he kissed her again.</p><p>After few minutes of easing their breathing, she let him to pull out, and lowering her legs, Johnny laid on his back, drawing her back, close against him, against his body, and not stopping hugging her, they were talking until the white morning, in each other's embrace.</p><hr/><p>Day number fourteen.</p><p>Matt was helping to get their luggage in the set van as Patti was saying her goodbye.</p><p>Everybody already said their goodbyes to each other, and everyone was separated in two different vans.</p><p>Johnny hugged her tightly to him, convincing himself to not cry, he heard her sniff, petting her hair, he kissed the top of those soft brown tresses. She petted his back, looking at him. Johnny took politely her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of her palm, making her smile.</p><p>,,We will stay <em>in contact</em>, I promise,'' he whispered, when she stepped inside the van.</p><p>,,I know,'' Patti nodded, sniffing again.</p><p>Johnny looked around if there was anyone, who could see him, but at the final thought he said in his mind <strong>Screw it !</strong></p><p>Leaning his head in the van, Patti willing leaned to meet him, and their lips met in final, loving kiss.</p><p>He felt her hand stroking his cheek, and as they broke the kiss, she smiled, letting him narrow himself out of van, and she sat down herself, next to Matt.</p><p>The doors closed, and they yet managed to wave at him until the van drove further in Rome. Patti scooted to her husband's set chest, and he petted her side, hugging her, when she sobbed softly, but with smile on her face.</p><p>This was the most breathtaking gay cruise of her life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A.N.: SOOO my lovely lovely Dolls, this is an actual ***NEW*** A.N. because all of these in previous chapters, and one at the beginning of this chapter, were actually notes from me from the original year of publishing of this fanfic. I hope that those of you, who had read this fanfiction back then had a nostalgic feeling just like me, and for those of you who had read this fanfic completely for the first time, I hope you enjoyed it just the same way !! <br/>If you haven't checked my profile in here and didn't know, why I posted this fanfiction as first on my profile here on AO3, go and read my profile, so you will find out that I have been duplicated, and all I wanted was immediate justice for my works and for my readers who loved this fic ever since they read it years ago on FictionPress.</p><p>Alright I'm not going to get too emotional, because I'm already teary from all the nostalgia, so I wish you the beautiful rest of your weekend dolls, and you can be sure I will in following days, maybe weeks post all of my fanfictions from FictionPress and FanfictionNet in here for you all to enjoy !!</p><p>With so much love and so much respect for all my dolls, your ever so devoted ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>